


Desire and Tragedy

by mikayuu4life



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU (alternate universe), M/M, Tragedy, Yaoi, a lot of violence; may or may not be descriptive, mafia fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 118,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikayuu4life/pseuds/mikayuu4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is the leader of the Sadistic Mafia down in Queens. He goes on a business trip to Barcelona to discuss plans on annihilating the notorious Blood Mafia and when he meets this gorgeous "senorita" by the name of Ciel, he falls in love instantly! However, there is a dark secret about that senorita that would change the way he thinks of her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you guys! Welcome to my new story! So...how did this story come about...actually, I don't remember. *shoots self* Also! From now on, I'm disabling my anonymous commenting thing. I mean, I love my peeps that read my stories anonymously, but in order to prevent getting into fights with asses like A, I have to. So, sowwy. I still love you, though!
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else mentioned in ANY way! All I own is this story.
> 
> So, please read onward!
> 
> *P.S.-Has anyone realized that I suck at writing about mafias and shit? I hope I did okay...*  
> *P.P.S.-These are the warnings: Language, violence

**Date:** June 30th

 **Time:** 6:30 am

Heels clicked against the concrete floor as the figure made its way to the fidgeting person gagged and chained up in a chair. They pulled the gag out of the person's mouth and whipped out a gun.  
  
"Spill it, you damn motherfucker."  
  
"D-D-D-Don't hurt me!" the person stammered out, sweat droplets and tears rolling down the person's face.  
  
"I won't if you'll just tell me what I need to know." the other person said.  
  
"You damn woman. What do you know about mafias and such?" the person sneered.  
  
The other person let out an unamused scoff.  
  
"Who the fuck do you think I am?" they pulled off the wig that they were wearing. "Take a closer look at my face, dipshit." they snarled.  
  
The person's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"You...!" they nearly shouted.  
  
"Ciel Phantomhive. Leader of the Blood Mafia stationed in Barcelona, Spain. Their leader usually dresses like a little bitch in red to lure enemies in. Does it ring a bell in your head?" he pushed the barrel of the gun to the person's head. "Or should I shove one in your goddamn ugly head?" he snarled.  
  
"N-N-N-No! Don't!" the person tried to shoot their best death glare at Ciel. "You probably don't know who I am, then." he challenged.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" a twisted smirk made its way to Ciel's lips. "Ivan Tokmakoff. Spy for Скарлет Кобра Mafia in Moscow. I never imagined that Vladimir would be after my head, too." Ciel stated.  
  
"So is Sieglinde. So is everybody else." Ivan let out a maniacal laugh. "I mean, all of Europe is after you! Stating that you will take over Europe is a bold move there." he said.  
  
Ciel gritted his teeth as he pushed the barrel of the gun a little deeper, making him yelp.  
  
"You are making me sick. Give me my information." he snarled.  
  
Ivan scoffed as he looked him in the eye.  
  
"Over my dead body." he said.  
  
Ciel snorted, giving Ivan a disgusted look as he scrunched up his nose a little.  
  
"Fuck you."   
  
_**BANG!**_

* * *

  **Date:** June 30th

 **Time:** 12:30 am

"We're moving out, Boss. Says Emily."  
  
"Alright, Snake. Find him and bring him to the hideout. I would love to question him."  
  
"Alright. Says Wordsworth." Snake turned off his walkie-talkie and he looked at the others. "Let us head onward now. Says Goethe." he stated.  
  
"Are you really sure that this is fine?" a woman with short curly black hair and ruby eyes asked.  
  
"I'm sure that it is. Whatever Master Sebastian says is fine. Says Wordsworth." Snake said.  
  
"Hm. Well, let's just get going." she told him.  
  
They quietly walked through the night, looking for the person that they needed. They looked like normal people (well, whatever normal meant), but in reality, they weren't really normal people.  
  
They were part of the Sadistic Mafia, a strong and notorious mafia in New York. If not New York, then they were the most notorious one in all of the US. They worked in the night, so they never got caught. They were also able to pass as normal people, so nobody ever expected that it was them.  
  
"I sense the person in that nearby pizzeria. Says Bronte." Snake stated.  
  
"Since when is a pizzeria open at ten in the night?" the woman asked.  
  
"Since James decided to, Beast." a guy with auburn hair and turquoise eyes told her.  
  
"James? He's the one Master Sebastian needs?" the guy nodded. "Why, though? What business do we have with some pizzeria owner?" she asked.  
  
"He may not look like it, but he's actually the leader of the Rattlesnake Mafia down in Mexico. He was originally our ally, but he had recently betrayed us and decided to alliance themselves with the Italian Mafia down in Rome." the guy explained.  
  
"Joker, may I ask why you know so much?" Beast asked.  
  
Joker chuckled.  
  
"I'm his first mate, if you want to think of it as that." he told her.  
  
Beast let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"How come we're always left in the dark...?" she grumbled as they opened the door and walked into the pizzeria.  
  
There was a guy cleaning one of the red tables near the very back. He had dirty blonde hair with some of it clipped back by two thin, black bobby pins and grey eyes. There were some freckles on his cheeks and a little on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Joker." Beast leaned in towards him. "Who is he?" she whispered quietly.  
  
"That's James." Joker replied.   
  
"Oh." her lips formed an 'o' as she scanned him up and down.  
  
"Shall we bite him? Says Wilde." Snake asked.  
  
"No. We do not need to kill him." Joker looked around for something that would suite the job. He then spotted something metal on one of the booth seats. He picked it up and he examined it, realizing that it was a pipe. "We just need to knock him out, nothing more." he stated simply.  
  
"With a pipe? Says Wordsworth." Snake questioned.  
  
"Where did you even get that, anyway?" Beast asked.  
  
"Right over there." Joker said, nodding his head over in the direction of the booth where he had found the pipe.  
  
"Huh." Beast said nothing more as she looked at Joker.  
  
"Now, let the pro show you how it is done." Joker said as he made his way over to James.  
  
"Hello, sir." he greeted.  
  
James stopped wiping down the table and he turned to look at Joker.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry, but we're closed for toda- - -" Joker cut him off.  
  
"I know you are, but we are going to have to borrow you for a bit." Joker said before swinging the pipe and knocking him in the back of the head, successfully knocking him out.  
  
Beast cringed at the sight.  
  
To be honest, she had always hated killing people. Even when she used to be a part of another mafia in the Netherlands, she had hated having to "finish the job". When that mafia was completely destroyed and Sebastian took her in, he had her go to her limit, which put her at ease.  
  
But, killing? She couldn't do it. She just couldn't.  
  
"Beast, help me, won't ya?" Joker asked, motioning for Beast to come over to him.  
  
Beast bit her lip, watching the body on the floor before nodding.  
  
"Okay..." she trailed off before making her way over to Joker and she helped him pick up James.  
  
"Let us go now. Says Goethe." Snake said before leading them out of the pizzeria.

* * *

 Their mafia hideout is a strange place. In plain daylight, it looked like an abandoned apartment building in the middle of Queens. However, when you take the elevator, the only place you can go is down.

Joker had found himself dragging the still unconscious James along the dirty tile floor littered with dry leaves, dirt (obviously), and other objects like broken glass.  
  
"Oh god...you know, he's seriously going to take a toll on my prosthetic hand..." he groaned, showing Beast and Snake his skeleton hand.  
  
"Well, it was your oh-so bright idea to carry him in the first place." Beast said with the roll of her eyes as she walked up to the elevator and used her eye for the retina scanner to scan.  
  
After a few moments, the screen turned green and it showed a picture of her.  
  
"Welcome back." the elevator doors opened. "You may now proceed." the voice of the retina scanner said.  
  
"Come on, Joker." Beast said before getting into the elevator with Snake. Joker managed to drag the limp body into the elevator just as the steel doors closed.  
  
"Where to?" the elevator voice asked.  
  
"Interrogation room." Beast said.  
  
"Going to Floor B2." the elevator voice said before the elevator began to go down.   
  
"Hey, what do you think Master Sebastian is going to do with him?" Joker asked.  
  
"Do you think I would know?" Beast twirled a few locks of curly black hair around her finger. "I don't meddle in his affairs." she stated.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't. Plus, you're never there whenever one of us or Master Sebastian finishes them off." Joker stated.  
  
Beast let out a "tch" as she gritted her teeth.  
  
"What I do is none of your concern." she spat as they arrived at Floor B2.  
  
"Arrived at Floor B2." the elevator doors opened. "You may proceed." the elevator voice said.  
  
Beast and the others made their way down the hall towards a room at the end of it. As they got closer, the blinding light of the interrogation room hit them.  
  
"Ah, Master Sebastian is already in there." Joker stated.  
  
Beast made her way over to the door and rose her fist to knock on it. As she was about to knock, the door swung open.  
  
"Ah, I see you have brought James." the man who had opened the door stepped to the side. "Bring him in." he stated.  
  
"Thank you, Master Sebastian." Joker told him as he dragged the still unconscious James into the brightly lit room.  
  
Sebastian smiled, his garnet red eyes gleaming a little in the light as Joker lifted James onto the metal chair at a table with a loud huff.  
  
"Ugh, dammit...How come he's so heavy?!" Joker complained.  
  
"I'm not the one who feeds him." Sebastian nodded his head over to the door. "Stand outside until I'm done with the interrogation." he commanded.  
  
"Yes, Master!" Joker replied with the nod of his head as he exited the room.  
  
As the door clicked shut, Sebastian heard James groaning a little.  
  
"Ugh...too bright..." he grumbled.  
  
Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle as he made his way over to him. He pulled out a small pocket knife and positioned it against his neck just as James came to. James looked up and his eyes widened.  
  
"Eeeeeek!" he nearly screeched.  
  
"Move and I'll slice your throat out." James jolted, which made Sebastian smirk a little. "So, I heard you decided to betray us and join with the Italian mafia." he said.  
  
"H-H-How...How do you know that?" James stammered out.  
  
"Ah, so it is true. Thank my spy." Sebastian told him.  
  
James' eyes grew wide.  
  
"That woman...!" he nearly exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, that 'newcomer' was actually my spy. Don't think I didn't notice that your people had stopped sending me supplies." he dug the small blade a little deeper. "So? Why are you sending **MY** valuable supplies to those dogs?" he snarled.  
  
"They...They threatened us!" James squeezed his eyes shut. "He said that he'd destroy our mafia if we didn't side with them!" he squeaked out.  
  
Sebastian growled as he quickly pulled the pocket knife away, drawing a thin line of red along his slightly tan neck.  
  
"My interrogation is done." Sebastian walked over to the door and he opened it. "Oi. Joker and Snake. Come kill him for me." he called out.  
  
James' eyes grew wide in horror as he quickly stumbled out of the chair.  
  
"No! Wait!" he watched as Sebastian floated out of the room and Joker and Snake walked into it. "Please! Listen to me!" he shouted.  
  
Sebastian glanced over at Beast, who was biting at he lip tentatively.  
  
"Come on. Let's go turn ourselves in for the night." Sebastian told her.  
  
She nodded her head as she began to follow him.  
  
As they walked away from the interrogation room, Sebastian felt a smirk tug at his lips as he heard the sound that he loved to hear.  
  
The bang of the gun.

* * *

**Side-notes:**

**1.) Скарлет Кобра-Scarlet Cobra (Russian)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language, a small piece of suggestive content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you guys! Welcome back to this story. Haaaah, 3 bookmarks, 103 hits, 6 comments and about 15 kudos already? Oh wow. Well, thanks. :)
> 
> GAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *starts singing* I think this chapter sucks, I think this chapter sucks, I THINK THIS CHAPTER SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKS! And really, I do. I've checked it and re-checked it, but I still feel like something is missing, off, or needs to be taken out...*sighs* Oh well.
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read on! :D

**Date:** July 1st

 **Time:** 10:30 am

Sebastian made his way into the loud and chaotic cafeteria early the next morning. Today, they were holding a meeting on some information that their spy from the Rattlesnake Mafia had presented him with late last night.  
  
He walked over to the front and he clapped his hands.  
  
"Settle down!" he hollered loudly.  
  
Everyone quickly quieted down, stopping their wild shenanigans as they turned in their chairs to face him.  
  
"Thank you. So, I have received some news from our spy down in Mexico last night. Apparently, they also have been working with our biggest rival: the Blood Mafia." Sebastian stated.  
  
A loud murmur went over the crowd. That was when Joker rose his hand.  
  
"The Blood Mafia? You mean the one who decided that they were going to take over Europe?" Joker asked.  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
"Yes. I wasn't at that meeting, though. I believe that they have found a new leader." Sebastian told him.  
  
"And you are bringing this up because...?" Beast asked.  
  
"Why? Because I have been called out by one of our other allies down in Barcelona for a business trip." he stated.  
  
Everyone was silent for a few more moments. That was when the whole room erupted into chaos once again.  
  
"EH?!" they nearly exclaimed.  
  
"Isn't that Blood Mafia territory?!" one of the guys hollered.  
  
"It is. But, with disguises, those bloodhounds won't sniff us out." he looked at Joker. "Joker, you will also come with me on this trip." he stated.  
  
"Just me?" Joker questioned.  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
"Yes, indeed. Just you. Besides, you **ARE** my first mate." Sebastian told him.  
  
"Okay." Joker replied.  
  
"We will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning. We will be there for about a week and a half. So, Beast." he looked at her. "You will be the temporary leader until I get back." Sebastian told her.  
  
"Why me?" she asked.  
  
"You did a very good job the last time I had gone on a business trip." he replied.  
  
Beast could only nod as Sebastian looked out at everyone.  
  
"So, behave while I am gone. And Joker, I need to speak with you to discuss our plans." he said, shooting a glance at Joker.  
  
Joker nodded his head as Sebastian made his way out of the cafeteria, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 

 **Date:** July 2nd

 **Time:** 12:30 pm

Sebastian peered down at the water through the tiny window of the airplane the next day. He heard Joker yawn loudly from next to him.  
  
"Oh god...are we there yet?" he asked.  
  
Sebastian shook his head.  
  
"Nope. All there is is water." he replied.  
  
Joker began to pout.  
  
"Aw, man!" the auburn-haired man shifted around in his airplane seat a little. "Dude, wake me up when we touch land." he said before going back to sleep.  
  
Sebastian sighed as he closed the window and he reached into his bag for a small journal and a pen. As he began to write in it, he began to think about what will happen during this week and a half.  
  
 _"Hmmm...I wonder what we have to discuss about the Blood Mafia...I honestly thought that mafia was history!"_ he slammed his journal shut and ran his fingers through his hair. _"Well, let's see what kind of info Maurice'll give us."_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 

_"You make it look like it’s magic...'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you."_

_Ciel could only snort as he glanced over his shoulder to look at the man singing on the stage with the mic stand in his hand._

* * *

_"Oh...Oh, god..." Ciel found his head rolling back into a pillow as a tongue trailed down his porcelain neck towards his bare chest._   
  
_"You are so beautiful."_   
  
_Ciel could only whimper as he was pushed deeper into the pleasure._

* * *

_"You know that our love is tragic."_   
  
_Ciel watched up into ruby red eyes as he spoke, his lip trembling._   
  
_"I know that, Se-Sebastian...But, I am willing to make this work." he told him._

* * *

_"Ciel!" Ciel turned his head to look at the person coming up to the cubicle._   
  
_"Sebastian...I will always love you."_

* * *

 

**Time: 6:30 pm**

Ciel gasped sharply as he shot up from his bed suddenly. His eye was wide in horror as he looked over at the wall painted in red across from his bed.

His room was majestic, almost resembling a room in a British manor. However, with the theme of it being black and red, it could be like the room of the Queen of Hearts.  
  
He panted unevenly, his heart pounding twice as fast.  
  
 _"Oh god...just what kind of hellish nightmare did I just have?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He then sniffed the air a little and scrunched his nose up slight disgust as he sighed.  
  
"Huh...For a second, I thought I smelled the scent of a damn sadist..." he muttered to himself quietly.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, alcohol consumption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you guys! Welcome back to Desire and Tragedy. It seems like I've created a pattern with this story's update now...*sighs* Well, I hope the weekend goes well...I'm tired. :/
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this story.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**Time:** 11:15 pm

The plane finally touched down in Barcelona about a few hours later. Joker and Sebastian had gathered up their carry-ons and they had gone to the baggage carousel to get the rest of their bags.  
  
"Ahhh!" Joker stretched a little. "I slept pretty well..." he trailed off.  
  
"You sure did." Sebastian replied, recalling when Joker had suddenly grabbed at his arm and began to talk in his sleep.  
  
"I...I didn't do anything weird, did I?" Joker asked in a slightly hesitant voice.  
  
Sebastian shook his head.  
  
"No. Nothing at all." Sebastian lied as they reached the baggage carousel.  
  
Joker looked around at the baggage and frowned.  
  
"Huh...I don't see our luggage anywhere..." he murmured.  
  
"Hey! Over here!"  
  
They both whirled around and saw a boy with curly golden hair and green eyes leaning up against some baggages and waving them over.  
  
Sebastian put on a smile and waved as he made his way over to him.  
  
"Hello, Maurice." he greeted as he extended his hand for Maurice to shake.  
  
Maurice beamed as he took Sebastian's hand, shaking it.  
  
"Hello to you, too. I would have sent Edgar to come fetch you, but he's out on another mission." Maurice explained.  
  
"To scout out some Blood Mafia members, I assume?" Sebastian guessed.  
  
Maurice nodded.  
  
"Yes, indeed. I mean, all of Europe is after them, after all. However, they rarely attack during the night, so we might wind up empty-handed again." Maurice said with a slight frown.  
  
"Ah. So, they're early killers, then?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I believe so. But, it's so hard to find them! I mean, they blend in **SO** well with the crowd that even our previous boss couldn't pick 'em out!" Maurice exclaimed.  
  
"Huh." Sebastian stated, hiding the fact that he was quite amused by this.  
  
"Hey, do you know any good food places? We're kinda hungry." Joker spoke up.  
  
"Ah, yes! Actually, I know just the place to satisfy your hunger." Maurice grabbed up some of their luggage and smiled. "Well? Shall we go?" he asked.  
  
Sebastian and Joker looked at Maurice before glancing at each other and nodding.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Sebastian said before grabbing up the rest of the luggage and following Maurice out the door with Joker following from behind.

* * *

 

Sebastian rested his sangria down on the table as Maurice spoke through tiny sips of his mimosa.   
  
"So, about the Blood Mafia, we've been trying to take them down." he stated.  
  
"I understand that much. But," Sebastian took another sip from his sangria. "When I had the final blow and killed the previous leaders, I thought the were seriously done for. So, how?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Maurice chuckled a little.  
  
"You didn't know?" a waitress set down a plate of drunken prawns down on the table. He thanked her for bringing the plate over as she walked off. "They had a kid." he stated.  
  
"A kid?" Sebastian questioned, this new topic now catching his interest.  
  
"Yes! That kid became the heir!" Maurice exclaimed.  
  
"Really now?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Yeah. You probably weren't here when said kid boldly and suddenly declared that they was going to take over Europe. Kid honestly made me laugh. I mean, why'd you decide to do that? That's called creating enemies!" Maurice declared.  
  
"Huh. I was probably in Australia when that had happened." Sebastian grabbed for at least two of the prawns on the plate. "Did they gain any allies or are they going solo with this?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Only one ally: the Golden Spider Mafia up in London. They're a pretty lethal group of people." Maurice said in a low whisper.  
  
"I would figure as much. That Trancy boy kills with spiders and the other kills without mercy like their father, correct?" Sebastian guessed.  
  
"Indeed. Because of that brat, we've lost almost two thousand members in this month alone!" Maurice said.  
  
"Say, is the leader a male or female?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Maurice shrugged as he lounged back in the booth that he sat in.  
  
"Got no clue. When I went there, all I saw was navy blue mixed with slate colored hair. I was all the way in the back, so I couldn't see them well." Maurice explained.  
  
"You never asked any of your other allies like the one down in Morocco?" Sebastian questioned as the waitress brought him another sangria glass.  
  
"Morocco never came. And even if I asked my other European allies like Russia and France, they wouldn't tell me, for they are too busy trying to kill said mafia off. Plus, I usually end up forgetting and decide that it just isn't that necessary." Maurice explained as he took the last prawn.  
  
Sebastian sipped on his sangria as Joker spoke, resting his bottle of Moritz on the table.  
  
"Dude, you askin' Maurine too many questions! Wat, you obsessed wit Blood Mafia or suthin'?!" Joker slurred out.  
  
Sebastian shook his head.  
  
"No...it's not like I'm obsessed with them or anything..." he trailed off.  
  
Joker scoffed loudly as he snorted a little.  
  
"Oh, sure." he said as he took another swig from the bottle.  
  
As Maurice put in his input of how he kind of agreed with Joker and that his name was not Maurine, Sebastian drifted off into space, thinking about the Blood Mafia.  
  
 _"Don't worry. I'll find out every last piece about that mafia and use that to destroy them."_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 

**Date:** July 3rd

**Time:** 10:00 am

Ciel had finally awoken from that weird nightmare about him and a male with red eyes. It was now morning in the city of Barcelona. He rose up from the silky red covers and stretched, letting out a loud yawn.  
  
 _"I actually slept well after that...whatever that thing was."_ he thought to himself as the door swung open.  
  
"Master, you've awaken!"   
  
Ciel turned his head over to the door and watched the red-violet haired woman that stood in the doorway in a white and blue maid outfit and a trolley of breakfast and other treats in front of her. She wore huge, round glasses on the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Mey Rin, you know that you don't have to use those glasses during the day. You get more clumsy when you wear those." Ciel stated.  
  
"I...I know, Master. But, I only need them off for combat." Mey Rin told him.  
  
Ciel then directed his attention to the trolley that Mey Rin had brought for him.  
  
"What do you have for me today?" he asked.  
  
"Today, you will have an egg's benedict with a salmon salad. I have brewed some tea for you today, as well." Mey Rin stated as she slowly pushed the trolley over to his bed.  
  
Ciel pushed the sheets off of him and he swung his body around so that his feet would be dangling off the edge as the trolley stopped in front of him. He sniffed a little at the air as Mey Rin steeped the tea for a bit.  
  
"Earl Grey?" he questioned.  
  
Mey Rin nodded.  
  
"Yes, Master. It is to help calm you down after that nightmare you had." Mey Rin told him as she handed him the small saucer and teacup that held the tea in it.  
  
Ciel gave Mey Rin a slightly surprised look as he sipped on the tea.  
  
"How did you know that I had a nightmare?" he asked.  
  
"We can tell. You are our master, so it us our duty to see to your every need." she explained.  
  
"And this tea...it came from Alois, didn't it?" he guessed.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yes, it did. And speaking of Alois, he is arriving from London toda- - -" she was cut off by Ciel.  
  
"Shit!" he quickly got on his feet and finished his tea, resting the empty cup and saucer down in the trolley. "How come nobody fucking told me?!" he nearly exclaimed.  
  
"We did. However, you got too drunk on your brandy last night and you were so busy cursing Vladimir to Hell that we couldn't really explain anything to you." Mey Rin stated.  
  
Ciel sighed deeply as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Goddammit...I may be nineteen, but I still can't hold my damn liquor..." he murmured under his breath.  
  
"That is because you are not allowed to drink alcohol yet, but you go and grab for some later." Mey Rin replied smartly.  
  
Ciel snarled as he glared at her.  
  
"Shut the fuck up. Get me dressed already." he growled out in anger.  
  
Mey Rin bowed down.  
  
"Yes, Master." she said before going off to Ciel's closet to find him something to wear.

* * *

 

**Time:** 12:05 pm

Ciel stood at the entrance of the huge mansion that the mafia owned, waiting for Alois to arrive.  
  
Their mansion was so out in the open that it was ridiculous. They never had to hide underground like most mafias. They were so good at blending into the crowd that they never really needed to hide underground.  
  
Ciel put his hands on his hips as he sighed deeply.  
  
 _"Finny told me that he'd be here by noon..."_ Ciel glanced down at his watch, which was an Armani Exchange watch. _"It's five minutes after and he's **STILL** not here!"_ he thought to himself.  
  
As he looked up from his watch, a fancy 1960s black Bentley Continental S2 drove up into the roundabout driveway. The vehicle pulled up in front of the front steps and the back door swung open.  
  
Once Ciel saw that familiar mop of messy blonde hair, he knew who it was. He beamed as he waved at the blonde getting out of the car.  
  
"Alois!" Ciel called out.  
  
Alois waved as he made his way up the stairs and over to Ciel.  
  
"Hi!" he exclaimed as he pulled Ciel into an excruciatingly tight hug.  
  
"Ugh...too...tight..." Ciel squeaked out as Alois hugged him tighter.  
  
Alois pulled away from the hug and beamed at him.  
  
"It's been a long time since I've last seen you! Three years, right?" Alois asked.  
  
Ciel nodded.  
  
"Yes. That was when we assassinated the leader of the Syrian Mafia, if I recall." Ciel said.  
  
"Yes, indeed." Alois said.  
  
"So, how long do you plan to stay by me for?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Mmmm, about two weeks." Alois then decided on changing the subject. "Lookie, lookie! You see what I did to my tattoo?!" he asked, pointing at his cheekbone right under his left eye.  
  
Ciel brought his finger to the dandelion colored tattoo that contrasted with Alois' slightly pale skin and traced the pattern of the spider thread coming down to a spider on a spider web.  
  
"It's glittery." he noted.  
  
"Yeah! I had Claude apply some glitter on it before we came down." Alois explained.  
  
Each mafia had a tattoo that expressed what mafia they came from. Everyone had the tattoo by the same spot. For the Blood Mafia, they had a mark on their chest that resembled the Faustian contract, but it had some kind of clock on the inside. Some of the edges of the Faustian contract dripped down to make it look like it was bleeding. Ciel had his on the left side of his chest on his heart.  
  
"Oooh, fake breasts?" Alois asked, poking at one curiously.  
  
Ciel scoffed as he swatted Alois' finger away.  
  
"That's only for when I wear corsets, dipshit. Stop being so damn perverted." he snarled, which made Alois laugh.  
  
"So, we gonna hit the town or what? Claude'll drive us there." Alois asked.  
  
Ciel looked at the vehicle and then at Alois before nodded.  
  
"Sure. Let's hit the town, then."

* * *

 

**Time:** 12:30 pm

Sebastian walked down the streets of Barcelona with Joker at his side. Maurice gave them some free time to wander around the town before they could discuss what they needed to do later in the night.  
  
"What do you feel like doing, Master?" Joker asked, turning his head to look at him.  
  
"Joker, there is no need to call me Master. You can just use my name." Sebastian told him.  
  
"Oh. Okay, Sebastian." Joker looked out in front of him as he brought his hands behind his head. "But, seriously. What do you feel like doing?" he asked.  
  
"Hmmm...I have no idea..." Sebastian trailed off.  
  
"Well, look. There's a beach right over there." Joker pointed at the strip of beach down at the end of the road. "We can go and chillax down there until dinner." he suggested.  
  
Sebastian nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Okay." he replied.  
  
As they continued to walk, Sebastian spotted two people coming out of a boutique and over to a small booth in front of the boutique. He eyed the blonde up and down, but the person that caught his attention was the navy blue haired woman beside the blonde.  
  
The woman had navy blue hair that was cut short with a red rose tucked behind her ear. She wore a red corset with a black leather miniskirt, black fishnet thigh high tights, and black boots that shaped her legs nicely.  
  
He watched as the two turned and he got a better look at the woman's face. She had a cherub-looking face with a pointed chin, a cute button-like nose, porcelain white skin, and a very beautiful azure orb. It would've envied the seven seas, for he could swim in that gorgeous orb forever.  
  
He then collided with a lamppost, which made him curse under his breath.  
  
"Shit...! Ah, fuck!" he growled as he nursed his forehead.  
  
"Sebastian! Dude, just what the hell?!" Joker ran over to him. "And damn, is your nose bleeding!" he whipped out a handkerchief from his pants pocket and gave it to Sebastian. "Dude, what the heck happened? Why'd you suddenly run into a lamppost like that?" he asked.  
  
Before Sebastian could give Joker an answer, he heard a laugh that sounded like church bells. He looked over and watched as the woman laughed a little before blushing a little and bringing her fingertips to her lips to stifle more of her laughs.  
  
At that moment, he had realized that it was love at first sight.

* * *

 

Ciel looked away from the booth and that was when sapphire locked on ruby. The man just kept staring him up and down like as if he were some prized treasure, some rare jewel in a chest full of gold.  
  
Yes, he always had a lot of men ogling him whenever he hit the street. But, this felt different to him. This time, this man made him mentally blush.  
  
 _"He's...staring at me..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
That was when he heard a loud 'kathonk'. He woke up from his thoughts and that was when he saw that the man had walked into a lamppost. He bit his lip to try and stifle his laughter as an auburn-haired man ran over to the man.  
  
"And damn, is your nose bleeding!" he whipped out a handkerchief from his pants pocket and gave it to the man. "Dude, what the heck happened? Why'd you suddenly run into a lamppost like that?" the auburn-haired guy asked.  
  
Ciel knew he couldn't hold it in anymore. He laughed. The scene was too cute, yet too funny. He then noticed how the man watched him again. He blushed a little before bringing his fingertips up to his lips to try and stifle more of his laughter.  
  
"Ciel? Are you okay?" Ciel stopped his laughter as he turned his head to look at Alois, who was looking at him with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Ciel nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied quickly.  
  
"Okay...What were you laughing about, anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, that? I just saw some goofball running themselves into a lamppost." Ciel replied.  
  
Alois arched an eyebrow in confusion as he eyed him weirdly.  
  
"You know, you're quite weird." Alois commented, which made Ciel laugh as they continued to walk through Barcelona.

* * *

 

**Info:**

- **Restaurant:** Milk Bar  & Bistro

-Sangria autentica €6.75  
-Mimosa €4.00  
-Drunken Prawns €8.95  
-Moritz (a Spanish beer) €3.00


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, some suggestive content, some alcohol consumption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you guys! Welcome back to Desire and Tragedy! Ah, I'm so tired...God, I hate freaking EEGs...Well, anyway, I'm sure you'll like this chapter. By the way, the song used in this is actually only for mood purposes, since the lyrics have absolutely nothing to do with this chapter. And please don't ask why I put it in there even though the lyrics got nothing to do with this. Just...don't.
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji, Earned It by The Weekend or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this story.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**Time:** 4:30 pm

Sebastian sat down on a beach chair that him and Joker had rented and he watched out at the ocean. Just staring at it made him think back to that gorgeous señorita he saw not too long ago.  
  
She was simply beautiful. He had only gotten here yesterday and he was already falling for a beautiful lady. Her eye had captured him like a hook catching a fish and it was slowly reeling him in. If only he got to know her better...  
  
"SEBASTIAAAAAAAN!"  
  
Sebastian groaned deeply as he turned to watch Joker, who was running over to him with an extremely flushed face and a nosebleed.  
  
"Okay, just what the fuck did you do now?" he asked.  
  
"I...I was wandering around on the beach and then I met this Chinese girl who ha-ha-ha-ha-ha- - -"  
  
"Spit it out already, goddammit!" Sebastian growled.  
  
"She did not have on a bikini top!" he shouted before some blood spurted out of his nose and he began to sway sideways before dropping down onto the sand.  
  
Sebastian watched with wide eyes as Joker hit the sand.  
  
"J-Joker?!" 

* * *

 

 **Time:** 5:00 pm

"Ah, well isn't that quite funny." Maurice swirled some white Zinfandel around in a thin champagne glass. "He must really have a perverted mind." he noted.  
  
"I don't think it's that. It could be a culture shock." Sebastian stated.  
  
"What, women don't walk around on the beach topless in New York?" Maurice question in slight shock.  
  
Sebastian shook his head.  
  
"No, they don't. At least we have some decency." Sebastian stated.  
  
"Says the one whose country has a whole city dedicated to sex, naked women, and clubbing." Maurice stated.  
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes.  
  
"Las Vegas is Las Vegas." he stated promptly.  
  
"Maurice, when will you stop drinking alcohol in the wrong kind of glasses?"  
  
"Aw!" Maurice pouted, sticking out his lower lip cutely. "You're so mean, Edgar!" he whined as Edgar swiped the champagne glass out of his hands.  
  
"Champagne belongs in champagne glasses. Wine belongs in wine glasses." Edgar stated before pouring the Zinfandel into a wine glass and sipping on it. He then noticed Sebastian and smiled. "Ah, hello. The name's Edgar Redmond, leader of the Scarlet Fox Mafia." he said, extending his hand out.  
  
Sebastian extended his hand, as well, and shook Edgar's hand.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you. The name's Sebastian Michaelis, leader of the Sadistic Mafia in New York." he greeted.  
  
"Ah, yes. I have heard quite a lot about you." he rested the wine glass down on the table. "I apologize for my behavior with Maurice just now. He can be a little...naughty." Edgar stated, which made Maurice blush furiously.  
  
"I don't mind. Actually, I think it's quite nice that you two have a relationship like that." Sebastian stated.  
  
"Well, thank you. So," Edgar glanced over at the bedroom door that was closed up tight. "Whatever happened to your companion?" he asked.  
  
"Culture shock. We don't have women freely wandering around without their bikini tops on, so when he saw one, he kinda went into...ya know..." Sebastian trailed off.  
  
"I catch your drift. Maurice was exactly like that when he first joined. I think he was about swimming in his own blood when he first saw them." Edgar teased.  
  
"Edgar...!" he tossed what might've been a balled up napkin at Edgar's head. "Stop it...!" Maurice complained.  
  
Sebastian chuckled a little at Maurice's childish behavior.  
  
"So, what are we discussing tonight?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Well, we were going to discuss tactics, but then I remembered that you guys haven't seen the **WHOLE** of Barcelona." Edgar stated, emphasizing the word whole in his sentence.  
  
"Whole of Barcelona?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Yes. The nightlife, of course! Barcelona is a wild city in the night! You have to check it out. I knew of a few tapas bars and nightclubs around the area." Edgar stated.  
  
"Cool. Can you possibly write them down for me? I think I may drag Joker out of bed later in the evening." Sebastian stated.  
  
"Alright, then. I'll write 'em down and star the ones that you should really try out." Edgar said before walking off.  
  
Sebastian sighed as he watched Maurice mumble incoherent cuss words under his breath. His mind just kept drifting back to the bluenette he saw earlier today in town.  
  
_"I want to be able to see her again...But how?"_   he asked himself.

* * *

 

 **Date:** July 4th

 **Time:** 12:00 am

Sebastian looked down at the sheet of paper that Edgar gave them with the names of various tapas bars and nightclubs on it and then at the bar/club that him and Joker were standing in front of.  
  
"Well...here we are..." Sebastian trailed off.  
  
"Seven Sins Bar and Club? Why are we even here, anyway?" Joker asked.  
  
"Edgar told us that we need to experience the nightlife of Barcelona." Sebastian stated.  
  
"Edgar?" Joker questioned.  
  
"Edgar Redmond. The leader of the Scarlet Fox Mafia, one of our strongest allies." Sebastian said, trying to rejog Joker's memory.  
  
"Oh! Wait, I thought that Maurice was the leader." Joker noted.  
  
"No, he's not." Sebastian nodded as he pushed the door open and walked in with Joker following from behind.  
  
Soft Spanish music played as they went over to look for a table. They sat down at one close to the stage and waved a hostess over.  
  
"Hi, what do you have on the menu?" he asked.  
  
"Our menu's right here." she handed him a two-sided menu and also gave one to Joker. "If you want to order drinks and snacks, just wave one of us over." she said before walking off.  
  
Joker sighed as he looked over at Sebastian.  
  
"Dude, I'm so in the mood for nachos." he stated.  
  
"No nachos. We had that for lunch already." Sebastian stated as he scanned the menu for something good to drink.  
  
"Then, what **DO** you want?" Joker asked.  
  
Sebastian shrugged.  
  
"Something." Sebastian stated, which made Joker sweat drop.  
  
Almost instantly, Sebastian found himself droning out Joker's words as one answer to Joker's question came to mind: that bluenette.  
  
_"Goddammit, Sebastian! You only saw a glimpse of her and you're already thinking dirty thoughts?!"_ he began to mentally beat himself up.  
  
"Sebastian! Are you even listening to me?!" he felt a hand lightly smack him on the cheek. He woke up from his train of thought and noticed how Joker was staring at him.  
  
"What?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"You zoned me out...Are you ready to order or what?!" he asked.  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
"Yeah." he said.  
  
Joker rose his hand up and waved over another hostess.  
  
"Hiya! What would you like to get?" she asked.  
  
"I would like a rebujito." Joker said.  
  
"I'll have a bottle of Estrella Damm." Sebastian said.  
  
"Oh, and we'd also like to get some goat cheese and smoked salmon bruschetta along with some Italian meatballs." Joker added.  
  
"Alright, I will be back with those." she said before walking off.  
  
Joker sighed as he lounged back in his seat.  
  
"Mmmm, you know, this actually isn't bad. I mean, you're sitting here, grabbing up a snack as the band plays. It's relaxing." Joker stated.  
  
"It sure is." Sebastian replied.  
  
He looked around the bar/club, observing the setting and how it looked authentic. As he looked from table to table, he spotted the bluenette that he had seen earlier today.

* * *

 

Ciel sat at a table at his favorite bar/club, taking in the scenery.

He would've brought Alois if only Claude didn't suggest that he 'went to bed'. He knew a suggestive comment when he heard it. For him, midnight wasn't his bedtime. Mafia leaders didn't need bedtimes!  
  
He watched as a hostess brought over a red wine sangria for him.  
  
"Thank you." he said as he brought the glass to his lips.  
  
He always liked a nice, cool glass of sangria some nights. Tonight was one of those nights. Tonight was one of those nights where he'd either brood or over think something. This time, it was on that ruby red eyed man.  
  
_"There was something about the way that he looked at me...It almost made me feel kinda warm inside..."_ he bit his lip as the hostess brought him a bowl of chips and some salsa. _"His gaze didn't disgust me in any way. I actually liked how he kept staring me down until he ran into that lamppost."_ he thought to himself.  
  
A possibility then drifted into his head, which made him nearly choke on a chip.  
  
_"I'm not gay...am I?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He then heard his cell phone go off. He grabbed for it and quickly answered it.  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
He then heard a whole ton of Spanish fire into his ear from the other end.  
  
"¿Qué? Mey Rin, despacio! ¿Qué pasa?" he asked in Spanish.  
  
"Bueno... ves...Cuando entramos en este edificio que vimos escarlata zorra entrar, saltaron de repente hacia fuera a nosotros!"  
  
"¿QUÉ? ¡¿Dónde estás?!" Ciel snapped into the phone.  
  
"Estamos llegando a casa. No podríamos conseguir las gemas que necesitabas."  
  
"No puta conmigo! ¿¿Por qué huyes la misión maldita?" Ciel shouted into the phone.  
  
"No tuvimos otra opción!"   
  
"Mira, estoy llegando ahora. Tenemos que hablar sobre este desastre." Ciel practically snarled into the phone.  
  
"Muy bien, maestro." the phone clicked off and Ciel groaned, standing up from his chair and taking one more sip of the sangria.  
  
_"God, those fucking clumsy idiots...Like they can't do anything right!"_ piano music began to play, but Ciel paid no mind to it. _"And now, thanks to them, my free time is ruined!"_ he thought to himself.  
  
As he began to walk off, he then noticed the piano music.  
  
_"What the hell? Piano?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He continued to walk off, but what stopped him in his tracks was the baritone voice that followed.  
  
"You make it look like it’s magic...'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you."  
  
Ciel could only snort as he glanced over his shoulder to look at the man singing on the stage with the mic stand in his hand.   
  
His eyes then grew wide, recognizing that man instantly.  
  
_"He's...!"_ he couldn't finish that thought as the man continued to sing.  
  
"I'm never confused...Hey, hey! I'm so used to being used." Ciel eyed him up and down like as if he were some rare specimen as he continued. "So, I love when you call unexpected...'Cause I hate when the moment's expected! So, Imma care for you, you, you." the man pointed at him, which made Ciel's heart skip a beat.  
  
"Imma care for you, you, you, you, yeah!" the piano music stopped and more instruments replaced it. "'Cause girl, you're perfect...you're always worth it...and you deserve it, the way you work it." the man reached for the mic with the other hand and continued to sing.  
  
"'Cause girl, you earned it...Shit." Ciel felt a little tingly on the inside as the man kept his eyes on him. "Girl, you earned it...Yeah!"  
  
Ciel snorted as he watched the man.  
  
_"Girl?! What the hell does he think I am?!"_ he then glanced down at his attire. _"But, then again, I'm wearing a dress, so it kinda makes it obvious that he'd call me a girl."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"You know our love would be tragic...Oh, yeah...So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind, mind, mind."  
  
Ciel knew he heard that first line from anywhere. His eye grew wide, now remembering where that came from.  
  
_"You know that our love is tragic."_ the sentence from his dream/nightmare swam through his mind.  
  
_"That line...it's like what that weird guy told me..."_ he trailed off in his thoughts.  
  
"We live with no lies...Hey, hey! You're my favorite kind of night." the man crooned into the mic as the music continued.  
  
"So, I love when you call unexpected...'Cause I hate when the moment's expected!" he pulled the mic off of the stand and he pointed at Ciel. "So, Imma care for you, you, you...Imma care for you, you, you, you, yeah!"   
  
Ciel kept watching as the man repeated the chorus again.  
  
"'Cause girl, you're perfect...you're always worth it...and you deserve it, the way you work it. 'Cause girl, you earned it...Shit. Girl, you earned it, yeah!"  
  
Ciel looked at him before putting his hands on his hips, shooting a small smirk in the man's direction. The man smiled back at him as he continued.  
  
"On that lonely night, we said it wouldn't be love. But, we felt the rush." As soon as the man said that, Ciel felt a rush pass through him. His body was stiff and unable to move. He wanted to leave. He had business to attend to. However, he was completely drawn in by the man's voice.  
  
"It made us believe it was only us...Convinced we were broken inside...Shit. Inside...Shit!"   
  
"'Cause girl, you're perfect...you're always worth it...and you deserve it, the way you work it. ' Cause girl, you earned it...Shit. Girl, you earned it...yeah..." the song then finished moments later.  
  
The people in the bar/club applauded the man's performance as he put the mic back onto the stand.  
  
The smirk on Ciel's face grew a little bigger. He then shot the man a wink before giving him a 'come get me' look and walking off.  
  
_"Hah! That'll show him! Trying to woo me..."_ Ciel scoffed at the thought as he headed outside. _"Disgusting."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"¡Espera!" a voice called out to him.  
  
A hand grabbed for his arm, which made him stiffen.  
  
"¿Qué?" Ciel asked as he stopped, giving the person an opportunity to speak.  
  
"Um...Err...¿Hablas inglés?" the voice asked.  
  
Ciel couldn't help but chuckle, noticing the uncertainty in the person's voice.  
  
"No, yo hablo a francés." he chuckled again. "Of course I speak English." he said, reverting back to speaking English as he turned around to look into the ruby eyes of the man who was just singing on the stage.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes before the man cleared his throat to speak.  
  
"You know...you're quite beautiful up close." the man complimented.  
  
Ciel blushed cutely as if he were flattered by the man's comment.  
  
"Aw, thanks. So, what is such a striking man like you doing in Barcelona?" he asked.  
  
"I'm on a trip with my friend." the man replied.  
  
"Oh? Who's your friend?" Ciel asked.  
  
"I'm sure you remember. The auburn-haired guy that was with me." the man told him.  
  
"Oh, the one who gave you a handkerchief when your nose was bleeding to death?" the man nodded. "Okay." Ciel replied.  
  
"You know, this is all your fault. You were just so enchantingly beautiful that I ended up running into that lamppost. So, I will need your number for insurance purposes." the man flirted, which made Ciel laugh a little.  
  
"So, tell me," he hooked his delicate fingers onto the waistband of the man's pants and he pulled him closer. "What do you do for a living?" he asked in a low, seductive voice.  
  
"I'm an assassin." the man replied.  
  
"Ooooh, that's scary." he replied.  
  
"Actually, no, I'm not. I'm actually an author." the man told him.  
  
"Mmmm. I like men like that." he then glanced up at him. "Tell me your name." he said.  
  
"Sebastian." he replied.  
  
"Sexy name...I like that." Ciel purred, keeping his fingers where they were.  
  
"And may I ask for your name," Sebastian brushed some locks out of Ciel's face. "Señorita?" he asked.  
  
Ciel giggled a little at how Sebastian was flirting with him as he spoke again.  
  
"Tell me, what's the French word for sky?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Oooooh. I don't take French." Sebastian stated.  
  
"Hmmm...say, you've doodled with crayons, right?" Ciel asked.  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
"Yes, of course." Sebastian replied.  
  
"Well, there is a sky blue crayon in the box. On the side, it says the name in both Spanish and French. So, the French one says bleu..." Ciel trailed off, hoping Sebastian would catch on.  
  
"Bleu what?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"What comes after bleu? There's another word that comes right after it." Ciel said.  
  
"Bleu...Bleu ciel." he then thought about it for a second and then it clicked. "Ciel...that's your name, isn't it?" he guessed.  
  
A smile made its way to Ciel's face as he moved one hand to trace random circles on Sebastian's clothed chest.  
  
"Think of it as you will." he stated.  
  
"You know, Ciel is such a gorgeous name. It fits a beautiful woman like you." Sebastian said, which made Ciel giggle again.  
  
"Oh, you're too kind." he told him.  
  
"And you look pretty kissable, too." Ciel blushed a light pink as Sebastian leaned in towards him, knocking their foreheads together. "I wonder what that sweet mouth of yours tastes like..." he trailed off softly.  
  
Ciel could practically hear his heart beating in his ears. And he was sure that Sebastian could hear it, too.  
  
He then leaned in and brought Sebastian's bottom lip in between his teeth, tugging on it lightly in a seductive way. He then pulled away with a sexy smirk on his face.  
  
"I'll see you around then, loverboy." he whispered before pushing himself away from Sebastian lightly and walking off.

* * *

 

 **Side-notes/Translations:**  
  
¿Qué? Mey Rin, despacio! ¿Qué pasa?-What? Mey Rin, slow down! What's going on? (Spanish)  
  
Bueno... ves...Cuando entramos en este edificio que vimos escarlata zorra entrar, saltaron de repente hacia fuera a nosotros!-Well...you see...When we went into this building that we saw Scarlet Fox go into, they suddenly jumped out at us! (Spanish)  
  
¿QUÉ? ¡¿Dónde estás?!-WHAT?! Where are you?! (Spanish)  
  
Estamos llegando a casa. No podríamos conseguir las gemas que necesitabas.-We are coming home. We did not get the gems that you needed. (Spanish)  
  
No puta conmigo! ¿¿Por qué huyes la misión maldita?-Don't fucking bitch with me! Why would you flee the damn mission?! (Spanish)  
  
No tuvimos otra opción!-We had no choice! (Spanish)  
  
Mira, estoy llegando ahora. Tenemos que hablar sobre este desastre.-Look, I am coming now. We need to talk about this disaster. (Spanish)  
  
Muy bien, maestro.-Very well, master. (Spanish)  
  
¡Espera!-Wait! (Spanish)  
  
¿Qué?-What? (Spanish)  
  
¿Hablas inglés?-Do you speak English?/You speak English? (Spanish)  
  
No, yo hablo a francés.-No, I speak French. (Spanish)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, a lil' fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Welcome back to the story! Sorry for not updating quickly enough. I'm actually working on this story (for once) and it'll take a while for each chapter to come up. So...yeah. Hang in there, yo.
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this story.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**Time:** 12:30 am

Ciel sat in a taxi as the vehicle drove him back to the mansion. As he stared out the window, he began to think of what just happened between him and Sebastian.  
  
He hated to admit it, but the man looked attractive. Yes, he seduced men that he had thought of as attractive. However, with Sebastian, it made him feel attracted in the sense that he wanted to know more about him.  
  
 _"What is going on with me? I was only attracted to those certain men because I thought their face looked handsome. But...with Sebastian...not only do I find him attractive, he also has this mysterious air around him that is drawing me in...it's almost like I want to get to know him more..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He then shook his head, realizing what he was saying.  
  
 _"Ciel! No! Stop acting like you're some gay bitch! You are straight, not gay."_ he told himself.  
  
"Ma'am, we've arrived." the taxi driver turned his head to look at him. "€15, please." he told him.  
  
Ciel looked at him and for some reason, he saw Sebastian. He blushed furiously as he quickly handed the driver the money and he got out of the taxi.  
  
The taxi drove off as Ciel walked up the stairs of the mansion. He opened the door and walked in, instantly hearing the loud chatter of the other members in the kitchen.  
  
He followed the light into the largely open kitchen, where the other members were. He brought his fingers to his mouth and he whistled loudly, the kitchen suddenly falling silent.  
  
"Póngase en fila!" he shouted.  
  
Everyone quickly got in line on one side of the long island while Ciel stood on the other side of the island that had bar stools against it, his hands on the granite countertop. He narrowed his eyes at them as he spoke.  
  
"Te di una misión, ¿no?" he asked.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads quickly.  
  
"Yes, you did, Master!" they all said in unison.  
  
"Así que, ¿por qué coño has huir?!" Ciel shouted.  
  
"We...We weren't expecting them to attack!" one of the members stuttered out.  
  
"Al diablo con eso!" Ciel threw his hands on his hips. "Yo específicamente te dije que ir a hacer algo y luego te vuelvo con las manos vacías!" he growled.  
  
"We had no other choice!" Mey Rin said back.  
  
"No hables a mí de esa manera!" Ciel shouted.  
  
The kitchen was silent for a few moments before Ciel sighed.  
  
"Ustedes son tales klutzes..." he grumbled in annoyance.  
  
"Ciel? You're back?"  
  
Ciel turned his head and watched as Alois came into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, I thought you were asleep." Ciel stated, his mood changing instantly.  
  
"I was. Then, I got hungry. So, I came down to get a snack and then I heard you yelling." Alois then noticed the other members standing in a line. "Ooooh! Are you scolding them right now?!" he asked.  
  
Ciel nodded.  
  
"Yeah." Ciel replied.  
  
"Eh...I don't really yell at my people. My people usually end up losing a body part or two if they disobey me." Alois stated.  
  
"Alois, that's too gruesome." Ciel stated sternly.  
  
"I don't care." Alois grabbed up an apple from in the fridge and he bit into it. "Keep going. I want to see how this ends." he stated.  
  
Ciel rolled his eye at Alois' attitude as he looked back at the mafia members.  
  
"Look...just...just get the job done and I won't be pissed." he told them.  
  
"Yes, Master!" they declared.  
  
"Then, get!" he growled, which made everyone jolt before scampering off.  
  
Ciel sighed deeply as he watched Alois eat more of the apple.  
  
"Do you know how pissed I am right now?" he asked.  
  
"No. Why are you so pissed?" Alois asked.  
  
"I was at my favorite tapas place, trying to relax and then, they called and bothered my night." Ciel stated.  
  
"Ah. Well, that sucks." Alois finished the apple, leaving the core. "Did anything in particular happen?" he asked.  
  
"Not...necessarily..." Ciel trailed off, thought of Sebastian resurfacing.  
  
"No hot guys or anything?" Alois asked.  
  
"Not really..." Ciel murmured.  
  
Alois must've noticed the slight hesitation in Ciel's voice, for he smirked slyly and leaned in towards him.  
  
"Don't lie to me. I know you met some smoking hot boy." Alois said.  
  
"No, I didn't!" Ciel shot back.  
  
"What he look like? Brown hair? Blonde hair? Blue eyes? Green eyes? How f-ing smexy did he look?" Alois asked.  
  
"Shut up!" Ciel suddenly stood up. "Hurry up and go to sleep already!" he snapped before storming off.  
  
Alois watched Ciel quickly march up the stairs before chuckling.  
  
"God, Ciel is so easy to see through..." he mumbled before throwing the apple core in the trash and heading out of the kitchen.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 10:00 am

"Oi, Sebastian. You want an eggs benedict or something?" Maurice asked as he poked him in the arm.  
  
"No thanks. Can any of you guys make an omelette?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"We sure can! What kind?" Maurice asked.  
  
"Tomato, cheese, and some bacon." Sebastian told him.  
  
"Alright, then! I'll go tell Edgar." Maurice chirped before walking off.  
  
Sebastian sighed as he sipped on his glass of orange juice. He could still remember what had happened last night. He blankly watched his orange juice as the memories came back to him.

* * *

 

_Sebastian watched as the woman talked on the phone. Her voice was so loud that he could pick out a few Spanish words. He then watched her stand up and at that moment, there was one thought circling around in his mind:_   
  
_He had to prevent her from leaving._   
  
_He got up from the chair suddenly, which surprised Joker a little._   
  
_"Sebastian! Just where are you going?!" he hissed as Sebastian made his way up onto the stage._   
  
_"May I borrow the stage for a few moments?" the band playing nodded slowly as they let him take the mic. "Thank you. Now, please help me with a song. I'm trying to reach that señorita right there." he said, pointing at the woman._   
  
_The band began to play some music as Sebastian grabbed ahold of the mic stand and he began to sing._   
  
_"You make it look like it’s magic...'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you."_   
  
_He watched as the woman glanced over her shoulder and watch him. He noticed how the azure orb widened and he inwardly smirked, realizing that she had remembered him._   
  
_"I'm never confused...Hey, hey! I'm so used to being used." Sebastian continued, not noticing how he was being eyed up and down. "So, I love when you call unexpected...'Cause I hate when the moment's expected! So, Imma care for you, you, you." Sebastian pointed at her._   
  
_"Imma care for you, you, you, you, yeah!" the piano music stopped and more instruments replaced it. "'Cause girl, you're perfect...you're always worth it...and you deserve it, the way you work it." he yanked the mic off of the stand._   
  
_"'Cause girl, you earned it...Shit. Girl, you earned it...Yeah!" he sang loudly into the microphone._   
  
_He watched the woman, noting how she looked like she was criticizing him. He then noticed how she looked down at her herself and then back at him before launching himself into the next part of the song._   
  
_"You know our love would be tragic...Oh, yeah...So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind, mind, mind." he swayed a little from side to side as he continued. "We live with no lies...Hey, hey! You're my favorite kind of night."_   
  
_"So, I love when you call unexpected...'Cause I hate when the moment's expected!" he pulled the mic off of the stand again he pointed at her. "So, Imma care for you, you, you...Imma care for you, you, you, you, yeah!"_   
  
_"'Cause girl, you're perfect...you're always worth it...and you deserve it, the way you work it. 'Cause girl, you earned it...Shit. Girl, you earned it, yeah!"_   
  
_He watched how the woman looked at him before putting her hands on his hips and shooting a small smirk in his direction. Sebastian thought that she was teasing him a little. He smiled back at her as he continued._   
  
_"On that lonely night, we said it wouldn't be love. But, we felt the rush. It made us believe it was only us...Convinced we were broken inside...Shit. Inside...Shit!"_   
  
_"'Cause girl, you're perfect...you're always worth it...and you deserve it, the way you work it. 'Cause girl, you earned it...Shit. Girl, you earned it...yeah..." the song then finished moments later._   
  
_The people in the bar/club applauded his performance. He winked at the crowd as he put the mic back onto the stand._   
  
_He watched as the smirk on the woman's face grew a little bigger. She then shot him a wink before giving him what might've been a 'come get me' look and walking off._   
  
_Sebastian turned to look at the band._   
  
_"Thank you so much!" he thanked them before hopping off the stage and sprinting off before Joker could question him._   
  
_He headed out of the bar/club and saw the woman. He quickly racked his brain for various Spanish words that meant wait. He then found it and he opened his mouth to speak._   
  
_"¡Espera!" he reached for her and he felt her stiffen a little._   
  
_"¿Qué?" she asked as she stopped._   
  
_Sebastian bit his lip, trying to formulate a question in Spanish. He couldn't keep speaking in Spanish forever._   
  
_"Um...Err...¿Hablas inglés?" he asked uncertainly._   
  
_The woman couldn't but chuckle at his uncertainty._   
  
_"No, yo hablo a francés." she chuckled again. "Of course I speak English." she said before turning around to look at him._   
  
_They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Sebastian began to speak._   
  
_"You know...you're quite beautiful up close." he complimented._   
  
_She blushed cutely as if she was flattered by his comment._   
  
_"Aw, thanks. So, what is such a striking man like you doing in Barcelona?" she asked._   
  
_"I'm on a trip with my friend." he replied._   
  
_"Oh? Who's your friend?" she asked._   
  
_"I'm sure you remember. The auburn-haired guy that was with me." he told her, thinking about what happened earlier today._   
  
_"Oh, the one who gave you a handkerchief when your nose was bleeding to death?" Sebastian nodded his head in response. "Okay." she replied._   
  
_"You know, this is all your fault. You were just so enchantingly beautiful that I ended up running into that lamppost. So, I will need your number for insurance purposes." he flirted, making her laugh a little._   
  
_"So, tell me," she hooked her delicate fingers onto the waistband of his pants and she pulled him closer. "What do you do for a living?" she asked in a low, seductive voice._   
  
_Sebastian couldn't help but fall deeply in love with that voice. It was so sweet, yet sensual and seductive. With one word, she could've hooked any man on this Earth._   
  
_He then remembered what she had asked. He wanted to play around a little and see where that took him._   
  
_"I'm an assassin." he replied, half lying in the process._   
  
_"Ooooh, that's scary." she replied._   
  
_As he stared at her, he then thought about something: what if she found out that he was a mafia leader? She'd leave him, for sure. He then decided to cook up another lie._   
  
_"Actually, no, I'm not. I'm actually an author." he said._   
  
_"Mmmm. I like men like that." she then glanced up at him. "Tell me your name." she said._   
  
_"Sebastian." he replied._   
  
_"Sexy name...I like that." she purred, keeping her fingers where they were._   
  
_Sebastian almost growled. If she didn't remove her fingers right then and there, then he would end up pouncing on her and devouring her like some sweet candy._   
  
_In order to try and get rid of that temptation, he decided to change the subject._   
  
_"And may I ask for your name," Sebastian brushed some locks out of her face. "Señorita?" he asked._   
  
_She giggled a little as she spoke again._   
  
_"Tell me, what's the French word for sky?" she asked._   
  
_"Oooooh. I don't take French." Sebastian stated._   
  
_"Hmmm...say, you've doodled with crayons, right?" she asked._   
  
_Sebastian nodded._   
  
_"Yes, of course." he replied._   
  
_"Well, there is a sky blue crayon in the box. On the side, it says the name in both Spanish and French. So, the French one says bleu..." she trailed off._   
  
_"Bleu what?" Sebastian asked, obviously confused._   
  
_"What comes after bleu? There's another word that comes right after it." she said._   
  
_"Bleu...Bleu ciel." he then thought about it for a second and then it clicked._   
  
_"Her name's Ciel?" he asked himself._   
  
_"Ciel...that's your name, isn't it?" he guessed._   
  
_A smile made its way to her face as she moved one hand to trace random circles on Sebastian's clothed chest._   
  
_"Think of it as you will." she stated._   
  
_"You know, Ciel is such a gorgeous name. It fits a beautiful woman like you." Sebastian said, which made her giggle again._   
  
_"Oh, you're too kind." she told him._   
  
_"And you look pretty kissable, too." she blushed a light pink as Sebastian leaned in towards her, knocking their foreheads together. "I wonder what that sweet mouth of yours tastes like..." he trailed off softly._   
  
_She then leaned in and brought Sebastian's bottom lip in between her teeth, tugging on it lightly in a seductive way. She then pulled away with a sexy smirk on her face._   
  
_"I'll see you around then, loverboy." she whispered before pushing himself away from Sebastian lightly and walking off._   
  
_As he watched her walk off and call over a taxi, he couldn't help but feel like he was falling in love with her more._

* * *

 

"Hey, Mister Daydreamer! Wake up!"  
  
"Ouch!" Sebastian felt someone smack him in the head with something. "Just what the hell?!" he growled.  
  
"You're daydreaming. Snap out of it." Joker stated.  
  
Sebastian looked at Joker, who had a rolled up newspaper.  
  
"What?" he questioned.  
  
"First off, your omelette is done. Second, why are you going into la la land? Is it because of that woman from the bar last night?" Joker asked.  
  
Sebastian shrugged.  
  
"Who knows...?" he mumbled as he sipped on some more orange juice.  
  
He put down his half empty glass and began to bite into the omelette. As he ate, the woman from last night came back to mind.  
  
 _"I'll see you around then, loverboy."_ he swallowed a piece of egg.  
  
 _"When can I see you again?"_ he asked himself.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 11:00 am

Ciel woke up the next day as a tired and groggy mess. For the whole night, Sebastian had been invading his dreams.  
  
 _"You know, Ciel is such a gorgeous name. It fits a beautiful woman like you."_ he felt a shiver or two jolt through his body.  
  
 _"God, his voice is so sexy..."_ he trailed off in his thoughts.  
  
He then shook his head quickly, realizing what he just said.  
  
 _"Ciel! Just what are you thinking?! You are both men!"_ he bit his lip tentatively. _"But..."_ he then stopped mid-thought.  
  
 _"But what, Ciel? **BUT WHAT**?! Are you seriously thinking that the two of you can possibly be together?!"_ he asked himself.  
  
"Sir, are you awake?"   
  
Ciel looked over at the door and saw Mey Rin stepping into the room.  
  
"Ah, Mey Rin." he stated.  
  
"Alois is downstairs waiting for you. Would you like for me to dress you?" she asked.  
  
Ciel shook his head.  
  
"No, I am quite alright. I will be down in a few moments." Ciel stated.  
  
Mey Rin nodded her head before heading out of the room. Ciel sighed as the door clicked shut.  
  
"What should I wear today...?" he wondered out loud as he climbed out of bed and made his way over to the closet.  
  
He opened the door and stepped into his huge walk-in closet that also connected to the bathroom. He walked over to the wide assortment of dresses at the very corner of the closet and sighed.  
  
He didn't really have any male clothes in his closet. He was taught to crossdress and trick his opponents by pretending to be a woman. It always seemed to work, somehow. Even though his voice was gradually growing deeper.  
  
He pulled a red and white polka dotted over-the-shoulder sundress that came down to his knees on and he threw on a pair of red and white polka dotted peep toe wedges. He put on a red and white bandana hairband in his hair and he grabbed a pair of thick-rimmed red sunglasses and he fixed himself up in the bathroom.  
  
He then took off the glasses and watched his reflection in the mirror. He looked at himself with a solemn look on his face. His right eye was discolored, two slashes creating an X on his eyelid. He grimaced at the image.  
  
 _"I will get revenge on the person who did this to me. Just you wait, Sadistic Mafia! I WILL get my revenge!"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 12:45 pm

"So...what made you decide on wearing that sundress?" Alois asked as they walked through Barcelona near the beach.  
  
"Well, today's a nice day. So, I felt like a sundress would be nice for the occasion." Ciel explained.  
  
That was half of the explanation. There was actually another reason for the sundress. He wanted to see if he could actually attract Sebastian using said sundress.  
  
 _"Why do I want to see him so badly? It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything..."_ he told himself.  
  
"Come on! I found a nice spot over there!" Alois hollered, snapping Ciel out of his thoughts.  
  
Ciel looked over at where Alois was pointing and he frowned, narrowing his eye from behind his sunglasses.  
  
"You picked the most crowded part of the freaking beach!" Ciel growled angrily.  
  
"Ciel, don't be such a grumpy arse! Let's go relax for a bit!" he declared before pulling Ciel over in the direction of the beach.  
  
Ciel sighed deeply as they rented two beach chairs along with a beach umbrella and they found a spot that wasn't really surrounded by a huge crowd. Ciel then plopped down on a beach chair.  
  
"God, when will I get into action again?" he asked out loud.  
  
"Don't say those kinds of things out loud." Alois stated promptly.  
  
"No one'll know what I mean, Alois. As long as my sentences are subtle. For all they know, they might be thinking of when I will finally get it on with someone else." Ciel stated.  
  
"Eugh. Disgusting." Alois stated.  
  
"Says the one who's probably fucking with Claude." Ciel sneered.  
  
"Shut up!" Alois whined, his cheeks glowing a bright red.  
  
Ciel rolled his eye at Alois' supposed denial as he glanced over his shoulder and saw a small drink bar not too far away from them.  
  
"Mmmm, I want a sangria." he stated suddenly.  
  
"Huh? What?" Alois turned to look at what Ciel was looking at and let out a small 'oh'. "You and your sangrias...Are you sure you were originally from London?" he asked.  
  
"Positive. But, sangrias seem to be my thing." Ciel stated before getting up.  
  
Alois scoffed as he also stood up.  
  
"More like the color red is your thing..." Alois mumbled as he followed Ciel over to the bar.  
  
"Hey, hun." Ciel leaned over the bar table a little and gazed at the bartender dreamily. "May I have a white peach sangria?" he asked.  
  
"And I'll have a glass of iced tea with a lemon wedge." Alois piped in.  
  
Ciel scoffed as the bartender nodded and got their drinks ready.  
  
"God, Alois. You're such a sissy." he stated in a slightly annoyed voice.  
  
"I'm not as reckless as you." Alois stated simply.  
  
Their drinks were made and served moments later. Ciel picked up his glass and sipped on his sangria as they heard a lot of people chattering and squealing.  
  
"Eeeeeee! He's so hot!"  
  
"Are you sure he's not Spanish?"  
  
"Oh, he's just so dreamy~"  
  
Ciel looks over at where the commotion was and he nearly choked on his drink.  
  
Apparently, Sebastian (the man from last night), was also here. However, the fact that he was here, as well didn't make him nearly choke. The biceps and six-pack that he sported was enough to put him into a coma.  
  
"Oh, good lord! Damn, he's sexy!" Alois exclaimed.  
  
"Hn! Cocky bastard..." Ciel grumbled, pretending not to be interested.  
  
However, his eye flickered over in the direction of the man as he rose from the water and came back onto the beach. He swished his hair from side to side to get some of the water out, making the girls nearby sigh dreamily.  
  
Ciel rolled his eye in annoyance, but he also thought that Sebastian looked quite dreamy.  
  
 _"Okay, why can't men in Barcelona look as fucking hot as that piece of man candy?"_ he sipped on his sangria. _"All the men I've kind of been attracted to are from mafias that freaking want my head!"_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Well, I'm going to lay down and relax. And maybe get that man to hook up with me." Alois said with the wave of his hand before going back over to the beach chair.  
  
"I thought you had Claude!" Ciel called out.  
  
"Shut up!" Alois shouted back.  
  
Ciel sighed as he turned around and looked at the bartender.  
  
"Can I have another glass?" he asked.  
  
"Right on it, señorita." he replied before taking his glass from him.  
  
A few moments later, the bartender handed him a fresh glass of a white peach sangria. Ciel took the glass and sipped on the drink as he heard a husky voice whisper in his ear.  
  
"Never thought I'd bump into you again."  
  
Ciel nearly choked on his sangria (again). He then smirked, knowing that voice anywhere.  
  
"Well, Sebastian." he whirled around to gaze into ruby eyes, still trapped against the bar table. "I never thought I'd see you again, either. And at the beach, nonetheless." he stated as he took another sip.  
  
"You chilling with a friend?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Yeah. He's over there." Ciel replied, pointing at Alois.  
  
"Ah." Sebastian replied.  
  
"So..." Ciel motioned for Sebastian to step a little backward so that he could get some space. "Are you also here with your friend?" he asked.  
  
"He was with me. However, he went into another one of his culture shock things and quickly went to go shopping before it got a little too out of hand." he explained.  
  
"Culture shock? You're not a local?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Nada, my cute little señorita. My friend and I are from the US." Sebastian told him.  
  
"Where in the US?" Ciel asked.  
  
"New York. Queens area." Sebastian replied.  
  
"Queens? You better be careful around that area. There's this nasty mafia by the name of Sadistic Mafia down there." Ciel stated.  
  
"Really? Huh. And how does such a gorgeous woman know of such a deadly thing as mafias?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I have my ways." he looked at Sebastian from under his sunglasses. "Walk with me?" he asked cutely.  
  
Sebastian nodded as he followed Ciel across the beach.  
  
"So, the mafia thing...Well, I have a friend who runs a mafia stationed here." Ciel started, hoping to cook up some kind of lie.  
  
"What mafia?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"It's called Barce. Like, short for Barcelona?" Ciel said.  
  
"Mmmm." Sebastian hummed in response as they continued to walk.  
  
Ciel then sighed, making Sebastian stop in his tracks.  
  
"Lemme take my heels off. It's hard to walk on this sand with them." Ciel told him before pulling his wedges off and holding them in his hands.  
  
"Shall we go? I see a quiet spot right over there." Sebastian suggested, pointing over into the distance.  
  
Ciel nodded.  
  
"Okay." he replied before following him.  
  
"Say, how old are you?" Sebastian asked, glancing over at Ciel.  
  
"You won't react, will you?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Why would I?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Just cuz." Ciel looked at him. "Hey, try and guess my age." he stated.  
  
"Ah, again with the guessing games..." Sebastian trailed off.  
  
"I like to fool around with sexy men." he shot Sebastian a seductive smile. "So, tell me. How old do you think I am? I've give you three chances." he said.  
  
"Hm...my first guess was that you were twenty-three." Sebastian stated.  
  
Ciel shook his head.  
  
"No." he replied.  
  
"What?! Okay, how about sixteen?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"No way!" he sipped on his sangria a little more. "I'm not **THAT** young!" he exclaimed.  
  
"How about thirty?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"¿Qué? What are you, drunk? I'm not **THAT** old, either!" he stated.  
  
"Well, you may never know. I know a guy who looks like he's sixteen, but he's actually thirty." Sebastian stated.  
  
Ciel rolled his eye at that comment.  
  
"Well, you're wrong. I'm nineteen." Ciel told him.  
  
"What?!" Sebastian gaped at him. "You...You don't look like you're nineteen!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving, you know." Ciel stated.  
  
Sebastian said nothing as he stretched.  
  
"I'm gonna go for a swim. Rent us some beach chairs." Sebastian told him.  
  
"And I'll go get a refill on my sangria." Ciel said before heading off in the direction of a white lifesaver shack.

* * *

 

Sebastian watched Ciel walk off in awe. He would have never suspected that she was nineteen.  
  
 _"I swore that she was twenty-three..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He then got into the water and then dove under.  
  
 _"This trip just keeps getting weirder and weirder...First, I meet Ciel and now I seem to run into her everyday. Next thing I know, I'll find myself hooking up with her."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He rose back up to the surface and watched as Ciel quickly set up the beach chairs. She sat down in one and began to sip on her refilled sangria.  
  
 _"She's so cute..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He then watched as she got up and began walking around, her face to the ground. She then knelt down and picked up something from the sand.  
  
"A seashell!" she then turned to look at him. "Look, Sebastian! I found a seashell!" she exclaimed, waving the seashell in her hand.  
  
"May I see it?" Sebastian asked.  
  
She nodded her head quickly before running over to him. She knelt down before him, sangria still in hand as she showed him the seashell.  
  
"Look at it! It's all pretty and pink and...!" he watched how giddy she began to grow.  
  
Sebastian smiled softly as he reached his hand up to brush his fingers along Ciel's cheek.  
  
"You're also pretty." he complimented.  
  
He watched the blush quickly spread across her cheeks.  
  
"N-Not really..." she stuttered out.  
  
"It's true, though." he replied.  
  
He watched her bite her lip tentatively as she began to speak.  
  
"Do...Do you want the seashell? You can keep it." she said, pushing the seashell in his direction.  
  
"No, you can keep it. You can make it into a pretty necklace. Besides, memories of today will always be there in that seashell." he told her.  
  
She nodded her head slowly as she got back up and sipped on her sangria.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go and look for more seashells." she told him before heading off.

* * *

 

Ciel felt like his face was completely on fire. Sebastian could be a womanizer when he needed to be.  
  
 _"You're also pretty."_ his heart pitter pattered in his chest as he picked up another seashell.  
  
 _"I don't know why I'm getting so flattered by a fucking compliment. And from a man, too!"_ he went to go rest his sangria, wedges and two seashells down on the small table he had also rented. _"God, Ciel, get it together!"_ he snarled at himself.  
  
He then heard a whistle. He turned and watched Sebastian motion for him to come over to him.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Just come over here." Sebastian called out to him.  
  
Ciel put his finger up to signal that he'll be there in a moment and he picked up his sangria. He sipped on it and he walked over to him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Come a little closer." Sebastian told him.  
  
Ciel took a few steps, his feet now in the wet sand.  
  
"Closer."  
  
He stepped a little further, the water now touching his feet.  
  
"Even closer."  
  
Ciel sighed as he took a few more steps, the water now up to his ankles.  
  
"What is it that you wa- - -" he then gasped sharply, feeling the water hit his legs and some of his dress. He looked down at himself and then at Sebastian in shock.  
  
"Wha...?!" he then watched as Sebastian laughed.  
  
"Gotcha." Sebastian splashed him again, which made him let out a squeak.  
  
"O-Oi! Stop it!" he moved away and sipped a little more on his sangria. "I'm going to get another refill and look for more seashells." he stated before walking off towards the bar.  
  
"Hey, can I get another one?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, ma'am." the bartender replied before taking Ciel's glass.  
  
Ciel drummed his fingers along the bar table as the bartender picked out a new glass and began to fix up his drink. He was given the drink moments later and he went to go look for a few more seashells.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 2:45 pm

Alois felt like he was done sitting on the beach chair and looking out at the ocean. He wanted to get a little drink in before begging Ciel to take them back to the mansion.  
  
A few girls tried to hit on him and two of them asked if he wanted to go for drinks later tonight, but he kindly turned them down. The Blood Mafia were going on a small mission in the evening and Ciel strictly stated that someone **HAD** to be home. So, Alois had offered to stay while Ciel went out for the night. Where Ciel was going exactly, Alois wouldn't know the answer to.  
  
He got up from the beach chair and realized Ciel hadn't come back from the bar yet.  
  
 _"What the crap?! Did he ditch me or something?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He packed up everything, put them back in the little white lifesaver shack, and went off with his second bottle of beer to find Ciel.  
  
 _"Don't tell me he hooked up with someone and went off without me...I wanna be in on the action!"_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Ciel!" he began to follow the footprints that Ciel must've made in a little bit of the wet sand. "Ciel, where are you?!" he hollered.  
  
The blonde was beginning to get a little worried. If he didn't see Ciel in the next five minutes, he was about to go call the mafia up and send out a rescue mission whether Ciel liked it or not.  
  
"Ciel! Ciel! Cie- - -" he then stopped in his tracks.  
  
Ciel was sipping on his sangria while picking up a few seashells and carrying them back to where a couple of beach chairs and a small table were. There was also a male swimming right beside him, splashing him every once in a while with water.  
  
Ciel looked like he was telling the person to stop, but then let out a shriek as he was pulled into the water with him with a big splash. Ciel was being held in the man's arms as they stared at each other for a few moments before laughing.  
  
Alois shook his head with a smile on his face, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Ah, that little flirt..." he murmured to himself quietly.

* * *

 

**Side notes/Translations:**

Póngase en fila!-Line up! (Spanish)

Te di una misión, ¿no?-I gave you a mission, right? (Spanish)

Así que, ¿por qué coño has huir?!-So, why the hell did you run away?! (Spanish)

Al diablo con eso!-Fuck that! (Spanish)

Yo específicamente te dije que ir a hacer algo y luego te vuelvo con las manos vacías!-I specifically told you to go do something and then you come back empty-handed! (Spanish)

No hables a mí de esa manera!-Don't talk back at me like that! (Spanish)

Ustedes son tales klutzes...-You guys are such klutzes... (Spanish)  
  
¡ Espera!-Wait! (Spanish)  
  
¿Qué?-What? (Spanish)  
  
¿Hablas inglés?-Do you speak English?/You speak English? (Spanish)  
  
No, yo hablo a francés.-No, I speak French. (Spanish) 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, alcohol consumption, YAOI (boyxboy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Welcome back to Desire and Tragedy! Gosh, this update took long...I should probably explain why. School got in the way (especially Math...God, how I fucking hate radians...), I had become EXTREMELY lazy over the course of these few days, since school is closing on the 29th of this month, and then I began to lose inspiration and possibly my passion for writing. I love writing, but where there are annoying bitches out there, it bothers me. Like Masato said, it's impossible to let them not get to you because then they DO manage to get to you in the end. And that, my friends, is a very important life lesson. Thanks, anime.
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this story. :3
> 
> So, please read onward!
> 
> *Two side-notes before you continue on! One: is my smut getting worse? Please leave feedback and tell me (nicely or else I'll blow up like a dynamite) what there is I can change. Two: has anyone noticed the reference I have carefully woven into the previous chapter where Sebastian's asking about Ciel's age? If any of you guys have ever watched Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi, then you'll probably know what I mean*

**Time:** 2:55 pm

Sebastian felt like he was the happiest man in the world. All Joker could do was give the older man a questioning look.  
  
"Dude, you look like you've seen Satan. What the hell is up with you?" Joker asked.  
  
"I got her number." Sebastian replied.  
  
"You got a number from a beautiful woman? Well, that's a shock." Joker replied sarcastically.  
  
"Not just any woman~" Sebastian hinted, hoping Joker would get the message.  
  
Joker began to think about it for a moment. He didn't think they had any friendly contact with any woman besides one at the Scarlet Fox Mafia ever since they got here. It then clicked moments later and Joker's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.  
  
"You mean that woman you were trying to hit on at the bar?!" he nearly exclaimed.  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
"Yup. I saw her at the beach today." Sebastian replied as they walked into a quaint little restaurant.  
  
"But...how in the...how?!" Joker nearly shouted as a waitress led them to a table by the window.  
  
"Simple. I just spoke to her." he stated as the memories came back to him.

* * *

 

_"Oh my gosh, no!" Sebastian splashed her a little. "Don't do that!" she whined._   
  
_"It's too fun, though!" Sebastian replied._   
  
_"But..." she made her way a little closer to the water. "You're going to make my clothes wet and- - -Eeeeeeek!" she let out a shriek as he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the water._   
  
_Her legs quickly wrapped themselves around Sebastian's torso as she quickly resurfaced. Sebastian's arms quickly went around her waist as she looked down at him. They both stared at each other for what seemed like minutes before they both burst into laughter._   
  
_"You know, I had never been so scared in my life." she stated._   
  
_"Oh, really?" Sebastian questioned._   
  
_She nodded._   
  
_"Yup." she replied as they both heard a voice._   
  
_"Ciel!"_   
  
_They turned towards the direction of the voice and that was when a huge smile broke across her face._   
  
_"Alois!" she called out while waving._   
  
_"I was looking all over for you! We need to get going!" Alois said as he approached them._   
  
_Sebastian scanned Alois up and down, knowing he had seen him somewhere. His eyes then locked on the sparkly spider tattoo under his eye and his eyes grew wide._   
  
_"Shit! It's the Trancy brat!" he watched as Ciel let go of him and went over to Alois. "Does she even know that that boy's the leader for one of the most lethal mafias out there?!" he asked himself._   
  
_"I wanna go for a little drink before heading back to the mansion." the blonde chirped._   
  
_Ciel sighed as she looked at him._   
  
_"Gosh, you and your horrible drinking habits..." she then looked over at Sebastian. "Well, I guess I'll see you around." she stated before waving and heading off with the blonde._   
  
_Sebastian didn't know why, but he felt kind of disappointed. It almost made him feel a little incomplete. He then figured out what it was and he quickly got out of the water._   
  
_"Wait!" he called out._   
  
_He grabbed Ciel by the arm, making her stop in her tracks._   
  
_"Hm? What?" she asked, turning to look at Sebastian._   
  
_"Um...Uh...Could I...possibly have your number?" Sebastian began to mentally beat himself up for stuttering like a complete idiot._   
  
_Ciel gave him a questioning stare before laughing that laugh Sebastian loved so much._   
  
_"Sure. Hold on a sec." she then turned and shouted at Alois. "Oi! You got my phone?!" she hollered._   
  
_"Yeah! Why, though?" Alois questioned._   
  
_"I need to do something for a moment!" she said._   
  
_Alois gave her a questioning look, but sighed as he pulled out a red diamond studded cased phone with a huge red bow on it and he made his way over to her._   
  
_"Here. Use it and hurry up." he said before walking off._   
  
_Ciel swiped her finger across what might've been a Samsung Galaxy screen and she scanned through an app._   
  
_"Tell me yours, first." she said, not looking up from the phone._   
  
_"I asked for yours, though." Sebastian stated._   
  
_"Just tell me yours and then I'll tell you mine." she stated._   
  
_"Okay...So, the area code is 917..." he watched as she began to type what might've been his number into the phone. "That goes in parentheses. The rest is 790-4057." he told her._   
  
_She finished typing that out moments later in what might've been her contacts and then exited out of that app._   
  
_"Alright. Well, I'll be seeing you." she told him._   
  
_"But, you didn't give me your- - -" she cut him off before he could finish his sentence._   
  
_"I know what I'm doing. Check your phone in a few moments." she told him._   
  
_Sebastian gave the bluenette a questioning look, but decided not to think of it as she smiled._   
  
_"Well, bye." she told him before walking off._   
  
_Sebastian watched her walk off and he couldn't help but sigh. She was like an enigma._   
  
_He then remembered that he had quickly snatched his phone from Joker before going up to her and walking off with her. He quickly walked over to the small table that she hadn't returned yet and he swiped up his phone._   
  
_He looked at the screen as it vibrated in his hand. He then noticed that he got a text from an unknown person._   
  
_"A text? Is it from a mafia?" he asked himself._   
  
_He swiped his thumb across the screen and he looked down at the text. His eyes grew a little wide as he read what it said._   
  
_(+34) 796 231 990_   
_Call me whenever you feel like it and we can hook up, if you desire ;)_   
_-Ciel_   
  
_P.S.-If you wanna call me from the US, use this exit code before the number: 011 +34 796 231 990_   
  
_Sebastian looked around the beach and then saw Ciel waving at him. Sebastian smiled and waved back at her before she turned and ran off to catch up with Alois._

* * *

 

Joker facepalmed as the waitress brought them a glass of water and a glass of iced tea.  
  
"Goddamn, Sebastian!" Joker watched the wide grin on Sebastian's face grow bigger. "I can't believe you managed to get her number like that!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I did." Sebastian stated.  
  
Joker pushed the glass of water towards Sebastian and he sipped on his iced tea.  
  
"And just what's that bag have in it?" Joker asked, motioning to the bag by Sebastian's foot.  
  
"Seashells." Sebastian replied.  
  
"Seashells?" Joker questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Ciel was collecting those and so, I wanted to keep them until next time." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Ciel? Now, who the hey is this person now?" Joker asked.  
  
"Ciel's the woman whose number I got." Sebastian said.  
  
"She's also the one we saw at the bar?" Joker asked as the waitress came back with a notepad and pen in her hands.  
  
"Yeah." Sebastian replied.  
  
"Ah." Joker then turned to look at the waitress. "Hi! May we get some prosciutto bruschetta along with two plates of nachos?" he asked.  
  
"Sure! I will be back with that!" the waitress chirped before heading off.  
  
Joker looked at Sebastian as he sipped a little more on his iced tea.  
  
"Don't get too hooked. We're leaving in a week." Joker stated sternly.  
  
"I know." Sebastian replied as they sat together in silence.

* * *

 

 **Date:** July 5th

 **Time:** 12:30 am

"Alright.I think that's it." Maurice flung on his deep red cloak and pulled the hood over his head. "There are some bloodhounds supposed to be sniffing around the Las Ramblas District. I've heard rumors that they're planting a few bombs there." Maurice explained.  
  
"Bombs?" Joker questioned as he watched the other mafia members get ready.  
  
"Yeah, bombs." Maurice replied as he reached for a small dagger and a gun and he put them in their respective sheaths on their belts.  
  
"Huh." Joker turned to look at Sebastian, who began to yawn a little. "Sebastian, you hear this? Them bloodhounds plan to blow up a whole district." he stated.  
  
"Will the leader be there?" Sebastian asked, half ignoring what Joker told him.  
  
"Negative. The leader usually goes out during the night for some 'alone' time." Maurice replied.  
  
"Why?" Sebastian questioned in complete confusion.  
  
"Got no clue. The heir does things different than their successors, so I am not sure of what the heir truly does during their missions." Maurice explained.  
  
"Huh." Sebastian replied as Edgar came out of a room with a sword in one hand.  
  
"Let's head out." Edgar sheathed his sword under his cloak, glancing over at Joker and Sebastian. "You guys will be coming with us too, right?" he asked.  
  
Joker nodded.  
  
"Sure thing. Besides, we got nothing better to do." Joker replied.   
  
"Alright, then. Let us go." Edgar stated before motioning for the rest of the mafia to follow him.  
  
Everyone followed him over to the door that would lead them to the outside world. Edgar opened it and they headed out.  
  
"Where's the district we're heading to?" Sebastian asked as he walked over to Edgar.  
  
"Las Ramblas is a little south from here. Around this time, the district is very crowded with party people, so please make sure that you stick with us." Edgar explained.  
  
"I understand." Sebastian replied as they continued walking.  
  
Joker made his way over to Sebastian and nudged him.  
  
"Bombs, huh...Sounds a little reminiscent, don't it?" Joker asked.  
  
"Yup. That's how Blood Mafia's previous successors had died. I stabbed them and then planted bombs in the house." Sebastian replied.  
  
"And that child?" Joker asked.  
  
"What child?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"That night, when you came back from the house, you had said something about a child." Joker noted.  
  
"Oh, the little boy? He was wandering around and calling out things like 'mom' or 'dad'. I thought it was another mafia member and I slashed him in the eye twice with a dagger." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Eugh." Joker cringed a little. "I always seem to cringe every time you tell me about the child." he stated.  
  
"That's because you're a softie and you love children." Sebastian replied.  
  
"And you're heartless and you kill without a second thought!" Joker snapped angrily.  
  
Sebastian shrugged.  
  
"That was just how I was taught." he replied simply as Edgar began to speak.  
  
"We're here." he stated.  
  
Sebastian looked away from Joker and he looked at the scene in front of him. There were huge crowds of people standing and talking and walking around. Loud music blared from some places and there were some people who were taking a smoke over to the side of a building.   
  
"Stay together." Edgar reminded them as they began to walk through the district.  
  
Maurice pulled the hood off his head and he looked around.  
  
"Haaaaaah! It's been so long since I've been to Las Ramblas!" he declared.  
  
Edgar glanced over his shoulder to look at Maurice.  
  
"Don't get too excited. If those bomb rumors are true, then you'll never end up coming back here." Edgar stated.  
  
"O-Okay..." Maurice stuttered out.  
  
As he said that, a huge crowd of drunkards spilled out from a nearby club. Joker and Sebastian's eyes bulged out in slight horror.  
  
"Holy fu...!" Joker had little time to react, for he got pushed forward and Sebastian got pushed backward.  
  
"Shit...!" Sebastian cursed under his breath as he tried to push past the crowd. However, he kept being pushed further and further back.  
  
By the time the crowd dissipated, Sebastian realized that he had lost them. He cursed under his breath again as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
 _"Shit...I can't believe I got lost! And in a completely unfamiliar place, too!"_ he thought to himself.  
  
He then looked over at the club that the swarm of people had emerged from.  
  
 _"Maybe I'll get a drink or two and wait for them to come around..."_ he thought to himself before heading into the club.  
  
"ID?" the bouncer at the front asked.  
  
Sebastian quickly dug through his jeans pockets and he pulled out his thin, black wallet. He whipped out his license and he showed it to the bouncer.  
  
"Will you accept an American ID?" Sebastian asked.  
  
The bouncer looked at him, then at the cars, and then at him again before stepping off to the side.   
  
"You may proceed." he stated.  
  
Sebastian nodded a 'thank you' in his direction before putting his license back into his wallet, putting his wallet back into his jeans pocket, and he went through the thick, black curtains into a medium-sized club.  
  
The bar was off to the left and the rest of the space was lounging and a dance floor with a DJ off to the side blaring loud Spanish and Latin music. Sebastian quickly made a beeline for the bar and he sat down on a bar stool next to a woman in a red mini dress with spaghetti straps and red Mary Jane flats.  
  
"You got any good beer here?" he asked a bartender over the loud music.  
  
"Why, of course! My recommendation would be the Mahou beer." the bartender replied.  
  
"Alright. Hit me with one of those." Sebastian told him.  
  
The bartender nodded before walking off. Sebastian drummed his fingers along the bar table in slight anxiety. He was beginning to fear that Edgar and the others would never find him.   
  
 _"Come on, Sebastian! Think of something else!"_ he growled at himself.  
  
He then found himself glancing over at the woman next to him. She was also drumming her petite fingers along the bar table while humming quietly to the music. Her hair looked black in the dim light. She sipped on a rosé wine sangria, which made him think of a certain bluenette.  
  
Before he could ask her if he knew her from somewhere, she began to speak.  
  
"Wow, it seems like we just can't stop bumping into each other," she put her sangria down and then looked at him, "Sebastian." she greeted.  
  
"Well, if if isn't the gorgeous señorita." she giggled a little. "Why are you out this time of night, Ciel?" he asked.  
  
"And why not? Can't a pretty señorita like me go out for a little fun?" she asked.  
  
"I guess, yeah." the bartender rested the beer in front of him and walked off to attend to someone else. "What kind of fun do you mean, though?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Mmmm." Ciel brought the sangria to her lips. "My kind of fun involves a good drink and some good music. And you?" Ciel asked.  
  
"My kind of fun involves a bed and you in it." Sebastian replied jokingly.  
  
Ciel nearly choked on her sangria in surprise. She then rose her hand and smacked Sebastian on the arm lightly.  
  
"You pervert!" she exclaimed.  
  
Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction to his pretty obvious joke.  
  
"I was only joking. I would agree with you, though." Sebastian reached for his beer and sipped on it. "Except I would add chilling with a cute señorita to that list." he flirted.  
  
Her cheeks instantly grew a bright red as she looked down at her sangria and sipped on it, trying to will away the fact that Sebastian was indeed succeeding in charming her.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 1:45 am

As Ciel downed the bottle of beer that she had stolen from Sebastian, said guy gaped at her in awe. He certainly wouldn't have suspected that she would get drunk on beer.  
  
 _"No wonder she's at ease with sangrias...her body just doesn't work with other alcohol!"_ he thought to himself.  
  
She let out a small hiccup as she put the empty bottle down.  
  
"Daz goooood (That's good)...Hic!" she then burst into laughter. "I never had a good beer in schooooo lawwwwnguh (I've never had a good beer in so long)!" she slurred out loudly.  
  
Sebastian laughed nervously. On the inside, he was completely panicking.  
  
 _"I only drank two bottles and I'm not drunk yet. And she only got drunk on a few sips!"_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Hnnnn..." she began to lean forward. Before she could fall off the stool, Sebastian quickly got up and caught her. Her tiny hands grabbed for the pitch black fabric of his hoodie as she buried her head in his chest. "Take me home..." she murmured in a slightly tired voice.  
  
"What?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Hawmuh (Home)..." she murmured again.  
  
Sebastian looked around the bar frantically, wondering what to do. He was confused. Yes, he had hooked up with multiple women, but they were all American. She's definitely not American.  
  
Just how the hell do you go about dealing with drunken Spanish women?  
  
With a little bit of difficulty, he pulled out some cash and slipped it under his empty glass of beer.  
  
"Thank you!" he hollered to the bartender before heading out, dragging Ciel with him. She clung to him like as if he were something precious as he looked at the bouncer.  
  
"Do you know of a good hotel nearby?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Hotel 1898. It's not too far from here. Just keep walking straight and turn left at the second intersection. Keep walking until you reach the corner and the hotel's right there on your left." the bouncer replied.  
  
"Thank you." Sebastian replied before heading back into the extremely crowded district.  
  
He headed down to the second intersection and took a left, just like the bouncer had said. As he continued to walk, he felt her begin to lose her balance a little.  
  
"Mmmmm...we hawmuh yetuh (We home yet)?" she slurred out.  
  
For a second, Sebastian swore he heard a small hint of a masculine voice come from her, but he shrugged that off as he began to speak.  
  
"We're not going home. We're going to a hotel." Sebastian told her.  
  
She blinked her sapphire blue eye lazily as she gazed at him with a slightly dazed look spread across her features.  
  
"Hoetell (Hotel)? Wy, doe (Why, though)?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know where you live." Sebastian replied.  
  
"Den sen meh ina tahcsee (Then, send me in a taxi)...I find me way hawmuh (I'll find my way home)." she told him.  
  
"That would be even worse..." Sebastian muttered under his breath.  
  
He finally approached the hotel moments later. He grabbed for the door and swung it open, quickly shuffling in with the woman beside him. He stumbled over to an a available spot by the check-in counter and he leaned against the counter, supporting Ciel so that she didn't fall over.  
  
"Do you have any available rooms?" Sebastian asked the lady at the counter.  
  
"Yes. As a matter of fact, you just got the last one!" she handed him a key on a small key hoop with a chain that said 302 on it. "May I see your card?" she asked.  
  
Sebastian grabbed for his wallet and took out his card, showing it to her.   
  
"Okay...How long do you plan on staying?" she asked.  
  
"I'll just be needing it for the night." Sebastian told her.  
  
"Okay, then..." she then handed him back the card. "Thanks! You two enjoy a nice stay!" she chirped.  
  
Sebastian stuffed the key to the room, his card, and his wallet into his jeans pocket and he led the slowly drowsy Ciel over to the stairs.  
  
 _"God...I just hope that she doesn't collapse..."_ he thought to himself as he began to trudge up the stairs.  
  
As he reached halfway up the fifth flight of stairs, she collapsed on him, making him come in contact with the wall.  
  
"Shit! Ah, fuck!" he cursed in between gritted teeth as her slurred voice filled the air again.  
  
"Mmmmmwhere za bathroom (Mmmmm...where's the bathroom)?" she grumbled.  
  
"What?" Sebastian questioned as he tried to pick himself back up.  
  
"Mah clohthzuh (My clothes)..." Sebastian reached for her and picked her up bridal style. Surprisingly, she felt quite light. "I wan em fuckin off...I amuh fuckin burnin up in dis schituh (I want them fucking off...I am fucking burning up in this shit)!" she shouted as Sebastian made his way into the hallway of the third floor.  
  
He found the door moments later and he put her down only for her to lean back on him. He reached for the key and he unlocked it, pushing the door open.  
  
"Come on..." he shuffled into the room while pulling her with him. He then flipped on the light switch and gaped at the size of the room.  
  
"Holy fuck..." he trailed off.  
  
The room was so huge that Sebastian had quickly come to the conclusion that it was a suite. The theme was black and white, giving off a modern feel to the room.  
  
He dragged her over to a bed and he set her down on it, pulling her flats off.  
  
"Now, you stay here..." he murmured before heading back over to the door that was still open.  
  
He pulled the key out and he closed the door, locking it. He sighed as he took off his black and grey sneakers.  
  
"Gosh...I'm so tired..." he trailed off as he headed back over to the bed. He then watched as Ciel curled up into a ball, her face buried in the fluffy white pillow. He smiled softly at the sight.  
  
 _"She's so pretty when she looks like that..."_ he thought himself.  
  
He then glanced out the window, a frown making its way to his face.  
  
 _"But...what am I going to do? How am I going to explain this to the others, especially Joker?"_ he huffed out a deep sigh he didn't know he was holding in. _"I shouldn't be worrying about that. I should try to knock myself out."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He reached for his hoodie and began to pull it over his head. As he successfully took it off, he heard a slight groan come from the bed. He turned his head and he watched as Ciel rose up from the bed.  
  
"Mmmmmm, iz scho hawwwwwwtuh (Mmmmm, it's so hot)!" she whined.  
  
"I thought you were asleep." Sebastian stated.  
  
"No, boi (No, boy)...me no ahsweepuh (I'm not asleep)..." she then crooked her finger at him and motioned for him to come over to the bed. "Come heruh, boi (Come here, boy)." she commanded.  
  
"Why? What is it?" Sebastian asked, dropping his shirt to the floor and he walked over to the bed.  
  
"Mmmmm, eye wan chu (Mmmm, I want you)." Next thing Sebastian knew, he felt a small hand pull him down by the arm and their lips collided together in a rough kiss.  
  
Sebastian's eyes grew wide in shock. He wasn't expecting this outcome. Before he could try and respond, she pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"Get here." she slurred out as she yanked him completely onto the bed with him straddling her. "Likuh eye sayid, eye wan chu (Like I said, I want you)."   
  
"I can't take advantage of you. You're drunk." Sebastian told her.  
  
His sadistic side was starting to speak to him, but for some reason, he was acting like some noble gentleman. He truly didn't want to end up doing some scandalous act with her no matter how badly he wanted to.  
  
"Me dun't caruh. Eityll ahll bee ah intohxicatuh memoeree, ayneewai (I don't care. It'll all be an intoxicated memory, anyway)." she slurred out.  
  
Sebastian stared her down, stuck on what to do. After a few moments, he decided to stick with his sadistic side and he moved in to kiss her roughly.  
  
Ciel kissed back, her hands going to the nape of his neck. She tilted her head to the side a little in an attempt to deepen it. Sebastian lashed his tongue out at her lips, tasting the sangria and what might've been strawberries on them.  
  
"Mmmmm..." Ciel pulled away from the kiss and she stared at him. "Touch me..." she whispered softly.  
  
Sebastian gazed into Ciel's eye before moving down towards her neck. As he began to nip lightly at it, he reached for the dress and tugged it down until it came down to her waist.  
  
"Oh...Oh, god..." Ciel rolled her head back into a pillow as Sebastian's tongue trailed down her porcelain neck towards her bare chest.  
  
"You are so beautiful." Sebastian whispered.  
  
Ciel could only whimper as she was pushed deeper into the pleasure.   
  
Sebastian moved down and licked at Ciel's chest, his tongue flicking at a nipple. Ciel cried out suddenly, her back arching a little. He pulled away slowly and his eyes grew wide.  
  
 _"That tattoo...it couldn't be...!"_ his eyes quickly shot up to Ciel's face, which was as red as a beet. _"She's from the Blood Mafia?!"_ he asked himself.  
  
"But..." his finger went up to trace the tattoo. "What rank is she? She can't be the leader...If she is, then I don't know what I'll do with myself..." he thought to himself.  
  
He moved back in and began to suckle on a nipple. Ciel let out a high-pitched screech as she bucked her hips up helplessly and suddenly.  
  
"Nnnnngh! Sebastian!" she gasped out breathlessly.  
  
As Ciel bucked her hips up again, Sebastian couldn't help but feel like a bulge had just rubbed lightly against his thigh.  
  
 _"A bulge?"_ Sebastian asked himself.  
  
He pulled away from the nipple that had the tattoo all over and he moved over to the other one, suckling more roughly than the last time.  
  
"Oh...Fuck! Ah!" she cried out again as Sebastian tweaked her other nipple in between the pads of his index finger and his thumb. He continued to suckle, swirling his tongue around the pink nub as he removed his hand from the other nipple and moved it down to completely take off the dress. His hand went down towards her pussy only to feel a heated bulge.  
  
 _"She has a bulge?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He then began to stroke it and only when he felt his thumb run along the tip did he come to the horrifying conclusion that Ciel was a male.  
  
 _"She's...a he?"_ he asked himself.  
  
Another moan came from Ciel, but this time, it sounded masculine. Sebastian wanted to shoot himself at this very moment.  
  
 _"I've been tricked by a male all this time?! Not only that, she- - -I mean, he- - -He's also from the Blood Mafia!"_ his mind shouted.  
  
He then pulled away from the nipple and that was when he noticed something.  
  
 _"However...I don't feel completely disgusted by this...Actually, now that I know Ciel's a male, it makes me want him even more than before..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He began to lick down the younger male's abdomen, making Ciel suck his stomach in.  
  
"Mmmmm..." Ciel hummed in pleasure as Sebastian dipped his tongue into his naval. Sebastian felt Ciel weave his fingers through his hair, making him stop. He slowly rose his head up to look into Ciel's sapphire orb.  
  
"Can you...move a little lower...?" he whispered quietly.  
  
Sebastian gave him one last before going down and situating himself in between his legs. Sebastian eyed Ciel's erection curiously, wondering what to do.  
  
 _"What do I do? Do I just lick it?"_ he asked himself.  
  
His tongue slithered out and he licked at the underside. That earned him a sharp gasp from Ciel.  
  
 _"Hm...So, all I have to do is just lick?"_ he thought to himself.  
  
He began to lick around the sides, moving up to the tip before coming back down again. Ciel whimpered as he slightly bucked his hips up.  
  
"Mmmmnnn! Swallow..." he trailed off.  
  
"Swallow?" Sebastian questioned as he pulled away to give Ciel a confused look.  
  
"Yeah...Put your mouth around it..." Ciel whispered.  
  
Sebastian looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
 _"Guys like that kind of treatment?"_ he asked himself.  
  
Sebastian went up to the tip and he brought his mouth over it. The noise that followed after was like music to Sebastian's ears.  
  
"Nnnnnah! Oh, shit!" Ciel let out another cry. "God...more...!"   
  
Sebastian began to move up and down, still trying to figure out how to do this. He never had to do something as weird as this.  
  
Sebastian pulled away and then used his hand to move up and down.  
  
"Mmmmm...Se...Seba..." Ciel was struggling to pronounce Sebastian's name.  
  
Sebastian pumped faster, Ciel's moans beginning to grow more and more high pitch.  
  
"Ah! I...I'm...I'm going to explode!" he cried out.  
  
He then let out a scream as something white spurted out of his cock. Sebastian watched in slight surprise as it coated his hand and covered some of Ciel's chest. Ciel panted harshly, his eye half-lidded with lust.  
  
Sebastian slowly removed his hand from the younger male's now limp cock. Before he could bring his hand up to examine the white stuff on it, Ciel suddenly sat up and brought Sebastian's hand to his mouth. A small, pink tongue made contact with Sebastian's hand, making said man jolt at the touch.  
  
Ciel licked at his hand, lapping at the white stuff like a cat lapping at milk. As he licked at Sebastian's index finger, he glanced up at Sebastian seductively.  
  
"I want you..." he whispered quietly.  
  
Sebastian eyed the bluenette weirdly.  
  
"Huh?" he questioned.  
  
"I want you...I want you to fuck me..." Ciel moved his hands down to unbutton Sebastian's jeans and tugged on them a little. "Please?" he begged.  
  
Sebastian looked at him and couldn't help but be drawn into him again. His beauty was just too much for him to handle. He looked and sounded so sexy that it almost made Sebastian want to pinch himself and see if this was all a dream or not.  
  
He felt something twitch a little. He looked down and his eyes grew wide, seeing the tent in his boxers. He then watched as a delicious smirk made its way to Ciel's lips.  
  
"It seems like your bottom half wants me, too." he purred before pulling down Sebastian's jeans and boxers to reveal his cock. Ciel licked his lips at this.  
  
"Hmmm..." Ciel began to stroke Sebastian's cock up and down with his hand. "I wonder what it would feel like having this in me..." he mused.  
  
Sebastian almost growled as he pinned Ciel back down against the sheets, Ciel's hand releasing his cock. Ciel gazed up at him with a wide eye as Sebastian began to speak.  
  
"Would you like to try it?" he asked.  
  
Ciel bit his lip like as if he were contemplating this. He then nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Yeah...Give it to me." Ciel told him.  
  
Sebastian nodded as he positioned the tip at Ciel's entrance. As he teased it a little, he began to think.  
  
 _"This is where a male gets fucked...Huh. I guess even a male can receive pleasure from another male..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
A cute whine pierced through the air, snapping Sebastian out of his thoughts.  
  
"Sebastiaaaan! Just put it in me and stop teasing me already!" he whined.  
  
Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at Ciel's cute, childish attitude before beginning to push into him. Small whimpers came from Ciel as Sebastian pushed past the ring of muscle.  
  
 _"God, he's so tight..."_ Sebastian thought to himself.  
  
Ciel moaned out as Sebastian continued to push into him. He squeezed his eye shut as he grabbed for fistfuls of the sheet. Sebastian finally sheathed himself in Ciel moments later. Sebastian panted, feeling Ciel's walls pulsate around his cock.  
  
"Ciel?" he asked with concern in his voice.  
  
Ciel slowly opened his eye and gazed up at Sebastian. His eye was filled with lust and what might've been passion.  
  
"Move...I want to feel you..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
Sebastian gave him one look before pulling out of him almost entirely before ramming back into him. This earned Sebastian a loud cry of pleasure from Ciel.  
  
"Ahnn! More!" he called out.  
  
Sebastian continued to pound into him. Just feeling Ciel's walls pulsate and clench around him was enough to make Sebastian dizzy.  
  
 _"Oh god...I never knew that fucking a male would feel so good..."_ he looked at Ciel, who kept moaning with each thrust. _"Especially when he looks as beautiful as that..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Ah! Oh, god! More!" Ciel brought his hands up to interlock behind Sebastian's neck and he pulled him closer. "Harder..." Ciel whispered.  
  
Sebastian began to pick up the pace. He then hit something in him, making Ciel suddenly cry out.  
  
"Oh, fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" he screamed out.  
  
Sebastian eyed him weirdly, wondering what just happened.  
  
 _"Huh? What did I hit?"_ he asked himself.  
  
"Oh my god, Sebastian...Hit right there..." Ciel panted out.  
  
Sebastian resumed thrusting into him, aiming for that spot each time. Every time he hit there, Ciel's voice would grow so high pitched that it would crack ever so slightly.  
  
"FUCK! Shit! Oh, Sebastian!" Ciel's voice was like music to his ears.  
  
 _"God, how could a boy like him be so sinfully beautiful?!"_ he asked himself.  
  
"Nnnngh! Oh, I'm going to cum!" Ciel cried out.  
  
 _"Come? Huh?"_ Sebastian asked himself.  
  
As Sebastian hit that spot in Ciel again, the younger male screamed out in ecstasy as his climax hit him, the white stuff spurting out of his cock again. Ciel's walls clamped around Sebastian's cock, making him grit his teeth. He grunted lowly as his climax hit him. He spurted his semen into Ciel's entrance, making Ciel moan in a low voice.  
  
They stayed in this position for a few moments, staring at each other the whole time. Sebastian pulled out of him and fell down beside him, Ciel's arms loosely falling to his sides.  
  
"God, that felt good...Cie- - -" Sebastian turned over to look at Ciel. "Ciel?" he questioned.  
  
Ciel had curled up into a ball, his hands curling up into fists and brought up to his lips as he slept like a child. Sebastian smiled softly as he brought his hand up and ran his fingers along Ciel's forehead.  
  
"Sweet dreams..." he whispered before turning over so that his back was to Ciel and he closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, some gore/blood, some violence, minor weapon usage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, welcome back to Desire and Tragedy! Well...this update's actually on time...And that's a good thi- - -SHIT! I forgot to put up Counting Stars (and watch the new episode for Plastic Memories)! I gotta go do that now!
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**Time:** 8:00 am

Ciel woke up slowly the next morning. He sat in bed only to feel a jolt of pain shoot through his lower back.  
  
"Shit..." he snarled under his breath.  
  
He then looked down at himself and realized that he was stark naked. He blushed furiously.  
  
 _"Did we...do what I think we did?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He got out of bed with caution and he padded over to where there was a vintage, white floor length mirror by a window to the left of the room. He looked at himself and saw the multiple hickies spread along his neck with one next to his right nipple.  
  
 _"He marked me everywhere..."_ he whispered to the mirror.  
  
He then looked at the tattoo on his chest over his heart and that was when his blood ran cold.  
  
 _"Shit...I bet he noticed my tattoo..."_ he began to mentally panic. _"What if he knows this tattoo? What if he knows I'm from the Blood Mafia? Is he going to call the police?"_ he then looked around and saw that Sebastian was nowhere to be found. _"Is that why he's not here? Has he gone to report this to the police? God, I'm doomed!"_ his mind shouted.  
  
He then looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
 _"Wait, why do I even care if he goes to tell them or not? I don't care if I go down in flames as long as I have someone to take care of it afterwards..."_ he looked back down at himself. _"Anyway, he must've realized that I was a male...he probably ditched me after seeing who I really am: a guy. A guy who freaking crossdresses, for Hell's sake! He's probably disgusted...He probably hates me now..."_ For some reason, his heart began to ache. It was bothering him that Sebastian just might not come back.  
  
Tears pricked at the corner of his eye, but he tried to will them away as he looked around for some kind of clothing. His dress was nowhere to be found.  
  
 _"Huh? Where'd my dress go?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He padded into the bathroom and noticed a robe hanging from one of the hooks on the door.  
  
 _"Hm...I guess I'll put that on until I find my dress..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He closed the door and he grabbed the robe, throwing it over his naked body. As he tied the knot on the robe, he heard the door open and close.  
  
"Ciel, are you up yet?"  
  
The voice made Ciel's breath hitch in his throat. Sebastian had actually come back.  
  
"Ciel, I spotted a laundromat down the road, so I washed your clothes there. I also went to the farmer's market and got some food for breakfast." he heard footsteps walk around the room. "Ciel?"  
  
A few moments later, he heard the footsteps make their way to the bathroom door.   
  
"Ah, so you're in here...Ciel, come out." Sebastian said.  
  
"Leave me be." Ciel barked in an angrier voice than he meant for it to be.  
  
"Ciel?"   
  
Ciel tried to fight back the tears, but it was getting harder to do so. But, then he reminded himself that this wasn't him. He wasn't meek and he wasn't going to cry over something as stupid as this. He quickly calmed down and began to speak.  
  
"I'll be out soon." he replied.  
  
"Okay." the footsteps retreated and Ciel let out a sigh of relief that he didn't know he had been holding in.  
  
 _"Why am I so relieved that he came back?"_ he smacked his cheeks with his hands. _"Ciel, snap out of it!"_ he growled at himself.  
  
He then opened the door and smelled eggs and bacon being made in the kitchen. He padded over to the kitchen and saw Sebastian cooking. He blushed a little.  
  
 _"A man that can cook...Nice."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Are omelettes okay, Ciel?" Sebastian's voice caused him to snap out of his thoughts. Ciel quickly looked at him before nodding.  
  
"Yeah..." he trailed off.  
  
"Go sit. They'll be done soon." Sebastian told him.  
  
Ciel nodded his head slowly before going to sit in the chair in the sitting area and he curled up in it. He rested his chin on his knees as he blankly stared around at the room.  
  
 _"He's acting like as if nothing happened last night...Just what the fuck is wrong with him?!"_ he asked himself angrily.  
  
"Breakfast is served." a plate was handed in his direction.   
  
Ciel looked at Sebastian and then at the omelette before taking the plate from him and digging into the omelette. His eye lit up immediately.  
  
"Mmmmmm~! This is so good!" Ciel exclaimed.  
  
"You like it?" Sebastian asked as he sat down in the chair on the other side of the coffee table.  
  
"Yeah. I can't cook to save my own life." Ciel stated.  
  
"So, what do you end up eating? How do you even get food to eat, anyway?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I've got servants around the house." Ciel replied.  
  
"Are you rich?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel shrugged.  
  
"Something like that." he replied as he continued to eat the omelette.  
  
They sat in silence as they continued to eat. However, the fact that Sebastian now knows his true gender was still bothering Ciel.  
  
 _"Ciel, stop letting this bother you! It doesn't matter to you."_ he then glanced up at Sebastian. _"But...if I don't say anything, then I'll be eternally bothered by it..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Sebastian." he put his half finished omelette plate onto the coffee table. "You know who I truly am, don't you?" he said.  
  
Sebastian seemed to be taken aback by the sudden change in subject, but he quickly recovered.  
  
"Yes. I know you're not a female." Sebastian stated.  
  
Ciel nibbled on his lip, anxiety bubbling up in him. His heart pounded against his chest as he spoke.  
  
"If you know that I'm a guy, then why did you stay? Why did you come back here? I thought you would've been disgusted with me." Ciel blurted out.  
  
Sebastian shook his head.  
  
"No." Sebastian put his plate down on the coffee table. "I like you for you." he told him.  
  
Ciel slowly rose his head up to look at Sebastian, his cheeks a light pink.  
  
"Isn't that all that matters? Even if you crossdress, it doesn't change the fact that you're still pretty." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel looked down, obviously embarrassed.  
  
 _"That's what he thinks, though...Any person in their sane mind would be extremely disgusted."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"So, about the tattoo...it's pretty cool." Sebastian admitted after a moment of silence.  
  
"You like it?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Yeah. Does it mean anything special or...?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Not really. I just thought that it looked cool." Ciel lied.  
  
"Hmmm..." Sebastian hummed in reply.  
  
The room then grew silent. The silence was enough to drive Ciel crazy.  
  
 _"God, just why do we keep dipping in and out of silence?! This is seriously frustrating!"_ he thought to himself.  
  
"So...we did it, didn't we?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Did what?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Sex...We had sex, didn't we?" Ciel fidgeted in his seat a little. "I woke up and felt this weird pain in my lower back. Not only that, I saw marks all over myself. So, did we?" Ciel asked.  
  
It took Sebastian a couple of moments before he nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, we did. You were drunk and practically provoked me." he watched Ciel's eye grow wide in horror. "Look, I kept refusing, but you are just so damn sexy that I couldn't help myself!" Sebastian explained.  
  
Ciel's cheeks went from a light pink to a bright red in seconds. He twiddled with his thumbs.  
  
"I...I...Did I drink anything besides a sangria?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Yeah. You stole my beer from me and got drunk after a few sips." Sebastian replied.  
  
"Really...That's why I only stick with sangrias. I've drunken so many sangrias that my body can only be at ease with wine. Put me with other alcoholic beverages and you got yourself a huge mess right there." Ciel explained.  
  
"I figured as much." Sebastian stated.  
  
"You knew?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"I had a feeling that that was what it might've been." Sebastian replied.  
  
"Sharp." Ciel commented.  
  
Sebastian looked over at the clock on the wall and then back at Ciel.  
  
"Get dressed. We should get going." Sebastian told him.  
  
Ciel nodded slowly as he got up from the chair, went to grab his clothes, and he went to go get changed.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 9:15 am

"Thank you." Ciel watched as Sebastian thanked the receptionist lady up front and he walked over to him.  
  
"Shall we go?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Sure..." he trailed off.  
  
They headed out of the hotel and stood out on the sidewalk. Sebastian turned to look at Ciel.  
  
"Tell me where you live. I'll drop you o- - -" Ciel shook his head.  
  
"It's alright. I'll just wave over a taxi and I'll take it from there." Ciel told him.  
  
"Okay." Sebastian said as Ciel waved his hand around in an attempt to catch a taxi driver's attention.  
  
Ciel saw a taxi coming from the end of the street and he smiled softly. He then turned to look at Sebastian.  
  
"Well, this will be the last time I'll be seeing you. I'm going on a trip for two weeks with my friend." Ciel told him.  
  
"A trip?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Yeah. You told me sometime last night that you were going to be here for another week, didn't you?" Ciel asked.  
  
"I...did?" Sebastian questioned, obviously confused.  
  
"Yeah. So, this will be the last time I see you. However, you can text me and stuff." Ciel told him.  
  
"Okay, then." Sebastian replied as the the taxi pulled up in front of them.  
  
"Well, bye." Ciel told him with a small smile.  
  
"Wait." Next thing Ciel knew, he was being pulled away from the taxi door by the wrist and his lips slammed against Sebastian's. His eye grew wide in shock, but he quickly reciprocated the action.  
  
Their lips molded and moved together in sync, tasting each other's mouths. As they began to slowly pull away, they heard a voice.  
  
"Oh my god, Sebastian! Guys, look! I found him!"  
  
Ciel glanced over Sebastian's shoulder and saw the auburn haired friend Sebastian usually hung out with.  
  
"Sebastian...Your friend's he- - -" he gasped softly as Sebastian wound his free arm around his waist and he pulled him closer, their chests barely touching.  
  
"Joker can wait." Sebastian whispered onto Ciel's lips before capturing them again in another kiss.  
  
Ciel was surprised at first, but he then kissed back. He got on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, tilting his head a little in an attempt to deepen the kiss.   
  
They slowly pulled away from the kiss, a small string of saliva connecting their bottom lips together. Ciel snapped the string and then pressed a quick kiss to Sebastian's mouth.  
  
"Bye. I'll call you when I get to where I need to be." he whispered before pulling away from him and getting into the taxi.  
  
As the taxi drove off, Sebastian felt someone nearly tackle him to the ground.  
  
"Oh, Sebastian!" Joker almost began bawling into Sebastian's back. "Oh, I'm so glad you're safe!" he cried out.  
  
"What a relief..." Sebastian turned and watched as the Scarlet Fox Mafia made their way over to him. Maurice stopped about a few feet away from him. "I swore, if we didn't find you by noon, we'd really blow up Las Ramblas." he stated.  
  
"As long as you're okay, everything's fine." Edgar said, resting a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.  
  
Sebastian was still kind of upset that Ciel had to leave so soon, but he hid his frustration as he forced a smile onto his face.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to be back, too."

* * *

 

 **Time:** 2:30 pm

Blood painted the concrete wall an ugly shade of red with bits of brain scattered about. The person who had just gotten shot had fallen to the floor and began to drown in their own pool of blood. Their green eyes were dull and there was a huge hole in their head.  
  
A guy with mauve colored eyes and ash blonde hair chuckled darkly as they slowly lowered their pistol.  
  
"I seem to be getting closer to you," he put the pistol back into the holster, "my little robin."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, violence, blood/gore, weapon usage, some suggestive content/molesting, some disgusting images, some CielxAleister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, lookie! It's another update. I'm back on my schedule! Yes! Anywho, welcome back to Desire and Tragedy. For osme of you guys, this chapter may seem kinda gory and disgusting. Because of this, I am putting a warning for graphic violence, mainly because of what Ciel does to Chambers coming close to the end. And trust me, it will sound pretty disgusting. I even almost threw during class typing it out. Even now, I still have that sick feeling in my stomach. Eugh.
> 
> So, this is basically a day in the life of mafia killing. I tried to make it disgusting, but I feel like I didn't try hard enough...*sighs* Maybe I'll ask Talia for help...
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All that I own is this story.
> 
> So, please read onward! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED OF THE GRUESOME THINGS THAT WILL TAKE PLACE.
> 
> *There are two codenames in this: Gold and Blood. Here's a list on who is who:  
> Blood-Ciel  
> Gold-Alois

**Date:** July 7th

 **Time:** 12:45 pm

Ciel poked his head out from a bush and scanned the front gates of a massive mansion.  
  
"So, this is where Chambers is..." he trailed off.  
  
"No duh on that one." Alois replied as he scanned his iPad for more info on Chambers.  
  
"But..." Ciel watched as the gates opened and a white limousine drove in. "Why have your hideout in Rome when you were originally stationed in Slovakia?" he wondered out loud.  
  
He had currently been in Rome for two days. After he left Barcelona and that charming man (Sebastian) behind for two weeks dealing with annihilating other mafias and possibly being able to take over countries like Italy and Switzerland, he had been desperate. Desperate for something different than Chamber's head stuck on a jagged spear. His mind was filled with Sebastian.  
  
 _"Why is Sebastian beginning to distract me?"_ he shook his head. _"Ciel, stop it. Separate your private time and work, dammit!"_ he cursed at himself quietly.  
  
"Okay, should I say the plan again? Or do you understand it?" Alois asked.  
  
"I understand the plan quite well. However, I may need a refresher." Ciel told him.  
  
"Alright. Well, when that gate opens back, which'll be in about 49.5 seconds, you will quickly slide in and sneak into the mansion. The surveillance room'll be on the first floor, second door on the left. Knock them out any way you can and then knock out the cameras. Give me the go ahead and we'll come in. You said your goal was Aleister, right?" Alois asked.  
  
"Correct." Ciel replied.  
  
"Well, when you get to his room, you are going to seduce him. After that, you will- - -"   
  
"Wait, seduce him?" Ciel looked at Alois in shock. "That wasn't a part of the plan." he hissed.  
  
"It wasn't. But, I think it would be better if you seduced him first instead of up-right shooting the goddamn fool." Alois explained.  
  
Ciel bit his lip as memories of Sebastian's heated touch swam through his mind.  
  
"...I can't." he said after a few moments of silence.  
  
"And why not? Isn't seducing your job?!" Alois asked.  
  
"I know that! But...I..." Ciel trailed off, wondering what to say to him.  
  
"Aha. I think I figured it out." Alois narrowed his eyes at Ciel as a smirk made its way to his lips. "You've become loyal to someone, haven't you?" he guessed.  
  
Ciel's cheeks turned a bright red as he shook his head quickly.  
  
"N-No! That's not it!" he stammered out.  
  
"If you're not loyal to anyone, then why are you stuttering and blushing like a mad fool?" Alois asked.  
  
Ciel stared at Alois, the question still swimming through his mind.  
  
 _"He is right...why am I messing up all of a sudden? It's not like I'm loyal to Sebastian or anything..."_ his eye then grew wide once he realized who he was thinking about. _"Wait, what? Why did Sebastian come into my mind?!"_ he asked himself.  
  
"Is that it or was there more?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Well, once you got him wrapped around your finger, attack and kill. Then, we'll move for the mafia at the heart of Rome and finish them off, ending up with you controlling Italy." Alois explained.  
  
"Sounds good." Ciel watched as the limousine began to drive to the gate. "I'm going in." Ciel said before throwing the hood of the jacket over his head and quickly making his way over to the gate. He leaned up against the white brick wall surrounding the mansion and waited patiently.  
  
The gate swung open and the limousine drove out. He quickly darted past the gates and hid behind a water fountain as the gates closed.  
  
He quickly reached for the walkie-talkie in the jacket pocket and he brought it to his mouth.  
  
"Gold, this is Blood, over." he said into the walkie-talkie as he began to make his way over to the entrance of the mansion.  
  
"Gold, copy. Where are you?"   
  
"I'm about to enter the mansion." Ciel replied as he hid behind a bush near the front steps.  
  
"I'm looking around and I think I saw an open window on the side to the right. It leads to the library. Go through there rather than the front door."  
  
"Alright. Blood, out." Ciel put the walkie-talkie back into the jacket pocket and he began to make his way to the right side of the mansion. The window was open, just like Alois had said.  
  
 _"Aha."_ he thought to himself.  
  
With little effort, he jumped into the room, landing softly on his feet. He looked around, trying to see if there was any kind of weapon he could steal. However, there was none.  
  
 _"Hmmm...So, Alois said that the surveillance room was the second door on the left. But, which side of the mansion does he mean?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He crept out of the library and began to make his way down the hall. He was quite glad he wore flats rather than heels today. The click of the heels would've given him away.  
  
 _"Maybe I'll try door-to-door and see..."_ he then shook his head. _"No, that doesn't sound good. They'll shoot me down in seconds."_ he told himself.  
  
He reached for the gun that he had on a holster strapped to his thigh just as a door opened.   
  
"Shit...!" he cursed under his breath as he quickly opened a random door and he jumped in. He pressed his back to the wall just as he heard some voices.  
  
"Yeah, that bitch was so weird!"  
  
"Don't get duped next time, then."  
  
"Say, when will that mafia get here? You know, the Blood and Golden Spider Mafia?"  
  
Ciel felt like his heart had stopped beating. His eye grew wide in horror.  
  
 _"Aleister...knew we were coming?"_ he asked himself.  
  
"Huh? This door wasn't opened before."  
  
"Maybe that amateur kid's in there..."  
  
Ciel quickly looked around the room, trying to find a safe place to hide.  
  
 _"Shit, shit, shit!"_ he then found a bed and he quickly ran over to it, rolling under as the two people walked into it.  
  
"Huh...No one's in here..."  
  
"Close the door and let's go."   
  
Ciel heard the two people leave and the door close. He sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank God..." he murmured as he rolled back out and he stood up. He then felt a weird presence from behind. He began to chuckle.  
  
"Don't think I didn't notice you." he whirled around and karate kicked the guy in the side. He snatched the dagger out of the guy's hand and stabbed him in the neck.  
  
"Fuck you." he snarled as he pulled the dagger out and watched as the guy fell to the floor. He looked at the dagger and sighed.  
  
 _"Ah, I'm starting to get off track here..."_ he brought the dagger to the jacket and wiped the blood off. _"Well, I should keep going."_ he said before heading out of the room.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 12:55 pm

"Blood, come in. Do you read me?"   
  
"Blood, copy." Ciel replied as he continued down the hall.  
  
"Are you even there yet?"  
  
"I'm getting there. I just...ran into a little situation." Ciel told him.  
  
"Well, hurry up. Gold, out."  
  
Ciel put the walkie-talkie back and he continued to wander down the hall.  
  
 _"What the hell? Where is this stupid surveillance room?!"_ he mentally growled.  
  
He then heard some talking coming from a room. He quietly walked over to the room and he peered in. He saw huge screens that showed various places around the mansion and about three guards. He smirked.  
  
 _"Aha."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He pulled out a grenade he found in the kitchen (he didn't know why they'd put a grenade in there) and looked at it.   
  
 _"This may do the job."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He yanked the pin out with his teeth and he quietly rolled the grenade into the room. It hit one of the chairs with a light thud. One of the guards looked down and their eyes grew wide.  
  
"Shit! Grenade!" they shouted.  
  
Ciel plugged his ears with his fingers as the grenade exploded. The loud screams that he could hear even with his ears plugged with his fingers was almost like music to his ears.  
  
He slowly unplugged his ears and he poked his head into the room, watching how scorched it look. It was only a "baby" grenade, so it didn't explode much besides create a small hole on the wall to the left. He looked at the guards, one of them badly burnt and the other two with their boy parts scattered all over the place. The smell of blood and burnt skin hung heavily in the air. Ciel stepped on an arm as he walked over to the screens, which were still on. He then began to disable the cameras these screens were hooked up to.  
  
"Gold, do you copy?" he asked as he reached for the walkie-talkie. "Gold, do you read me?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Cameras are currently shutting down. You can go in in about thirty seconds." Ciel told him.  
  
"Alright. You'll be heading up to Aleister after this?"  
  
"Yes. Oh, I have something to say. I don't know if it may jeopardize this mission or not, but I feel like it is in my best interest to tell you." Ciel said.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I...I believe they know that we're here." as Ciel said that, he felt a blade to his neck.  
  
He then smirked as he slowly put the walkie-talkie down.  
  
"Hold on, Gold. I think I woke up someone." he said before quickly ducking down and delivering a swift kick to the person's legs.  
  
"Shi...!" they fell to the floor.  
  
Ciel gave them a sinister look as he whipped out his gun and pointed it at them.  
  
"Isn't it past your bedtime, little boy?" he asked.  
  
"You...You damn woman!" the guy snarled as he jumped back up and began to attack.  
  
Ciel ducked and dodged every single attack. He then pulled the trigger and shot the guy in the leg.  
  
"Shit! Ah, fuck!" the guy screamed out as he stumbled backwards.  
  
"Eat some of this, you annoying little prick." Ciel said as he pulled the trigger, shooting him in the mouth. The guy fell dead instantly. Ciel sighed deeply as he reached for the walkie-talkie.  
  
"Okay, I'm going up the- - -FUCK!" he shouted out a curse word as he felt a bullet graze his arm and hit the screen.  
  
"Blood? Blood, you there?" the walkie-talkie fell from Ciel's hand as he was quickly picked up and slammed into the wall.  
  
"You fucking brat." the guy snarled as he used his arm to try and crush his windpipe.  
  
"Alois!" he shouted as he tried to fight back. He was picked up and thrown into a tight headlock as a bullet was fired into the room.  
  
"Drop him or else I'll bloody shoot you, you little shit." Alois threatened.  
  
The guy barked out a laugh as he flung Ciel out in front of him.  
  
"Shoot me and you'll shoot her, too." he stated.  
  
"Again with the her...!" Ciel began to kick around. "Fuck...if only I wore damn heels..." he mumbled.  
  
"I do believe I said drop **HIM**." Alois pulled the trigger and shot the guy in the foot, making him yelp as he brought his hands to his now bleeding foot. That caused Ciel to wriggle away and karate kick him in the crotch.  
  
"Shit!" he screeched.  
  
Ciel then grabbed him by the jacket collar and he pulled him to him so that their faces were mere inches apart.  
  
"If you haven't realized it, I am a he. And this he," he watched the guy begin to physically tremble as Ciel took out his gun and positioned it to the guy's temple, cocking it, "is Ciel fucking Phantomhive, leader of the Blood Mafia." he snarled.  
  
"Please! Spare me!" the guy pleaded.  
  
"Nah. Drop dead." Ciel said with a wide, but sinister smile as he pulled the trigger.  
  
 _ **BANG!**_  
  
Ciel released him as the guy fell to the ground. He put his gun back into the holster as Alois picked up Ciel's walkie-talkie and handed it back to him.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Besides my bruised arm, I feel pretty damn amazing." Ciel stated.  
  
Alois reached for his shirt and ripped off a piece. He then brought it to Ciel's arm, wrapping it around tightly. He tied a knot and he looked at the bluenette.  
  
"This'll be enough until we get back to the hotel and have Claude properly check it." he patted Ciel on the shoulder. "We'll hold them off. You go get Aleister." Alois told him.  
  
"Thanks." Ciel thanked him before rushing out of the room.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 1:15 pm

Ciel finally made it to the third floor and he began to head down the hall to the huge, white double doors at the end.  
  
 _"Aleister's room is so easy to find. It's at the end and not only that, the doors are bigger than the other ones."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He approached and rested his hand on the golden door handle. He took a deep breath and then he pulled it down, pushing the door open. He walked in and saw a guy with sandy blonde hair standing by the window.  
  
"I knew you'd be coming, my little robin." the person purred in a voice that made Ciel's skin crawl.  
  
"Aleister." Ciel snarled out.  
  
"Oh, don't be so upset." Aleister turned to face Ciel. "All I want is you, little robin." he said.  
  
"You're disgusting." Ciel snorted.  
  
"And you're so pretty." Aleister walked over to Ciel and grabbed him by the chin, tilting it up. "I just want to ravish you right here." he said.  
  
 _"Ugh, fuck you. Like I'd want to!"_ that was what he was thinking. But, he put a seductive smirk on his face and he reached up to grab Aleister's light purple button up shirt, pulling him close to him.  
  
"Then, go ahead. Ravish me." he purred.  
  
That was when Ciel found himself being pulled in and their lips crashed together in a kiss. Ciel pretended that he wanted this, but on the inside, he was mentally throwing up.  
  
 _"Ugh! This is so fucking disgusting! When we get back to the hotel, I'm going to wash my mouth fucking clean."_ he told himself.  
  
He was then led over to the bed and pushed down onto it. Aleister pried Ciel's mouth open and plunged his tongue into it, making Ciel grunt. He hadn't done a French kiss in years.  
  
Did Sebastian give him a French kiss that night?  
  
He then realized what he just said.  
  
 _"Ciel, really?! No!"_ Ciel was shifted onto the bed so that Aleister was straddling him. _"Sebastian's the least of your worries right n- - -Wait a second. Maybe you can actually enjoy this by thinking that the one doing this to you is Sebastian."_ he thought to himself.  
  
The thought of Sebastian doing these things to him made him hum in slight pleasure as Aleister pulled away and began to pepper his neck with kisses.  
  
Every touch, every kiss, every breath, he decided would belong to Sebastian.  
  
"Ah...Oh!" Aleister began to suckle on his neck as his hand snuck up the jacket and under the dress, tweaking with a nipple in between his fingers. "Ohhhhhh, Sebastian..." he breathed out.  
  
"Sebastian?" Aleister spoke against Ciel's neck.  
  
"Fuck! Sebastian, don't stop..." Ciel whispered out.  
  
"I'll continue if you just tell me who Sebastian is, my little robin." Aleister said as he moved his head up to look into Ciel's eye.  
  
Ciel gave him a surprised look before smirking.  
  
"Sebastian? Oh, you'll never find out." he flipped them around so that Ciel was on top of him. He pulled out a dagger and a gun and pointed the gun at Aleister. "You'll be dead before I even say anything." he stated.  
  
Aleister gritted his teeth.  
  
"Just what is...?!" Ciel pushed the gun in between his eyebrows.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Let me speak." Ciel licked his lips as a malicious smile curled his lips upward. "Actually, I had also wanted you. But, for a different reason. You should know pretty damn well what that reason is." he said.  
  
"You..." Aleister snarled.  
  
Ciel laughed darkly.  
  
"I would love to torture you slowly, but I have other things to do." Ciel scanned Aleister, whose mauve eyes were wide in fear. "Hmmm...I want to kill you slowly, but I don't know where to start..." he trailed off.  
  
He rolled his eye down Aleister's body and that was when he found his first target.  
  
"Aha. I think I finally figured out what to do with my dagger." he reached down and pulled down Aleister's pants, revealing his cock. "I think I'm going to take away your manhood first." he said, that evil smile still spread across his face as he rose his dagger up.  
  
 _ **SLASH!**_  
  
Aleister let out a bloodcurdling scream as blood sprayed everywhere. Some got on Ciel's cheeks. However, that just made Ciel look more sinister as he held up Aleister's chopped off cock and he waved it in Aleister's face (I warned you).  
  
"And now, I'll steal your life." he said as he pulled the trigger and shot him. Ciel dropped the cock onto the bed and got off of him. He put the gun back into the holster and cleaned the dagger.  
  
"Well...that's done." he stated as he heard noises coming from the hallway.  
  
"Ciel!" Alois burst through the door along with everyone else. "Ciel, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ciel replied.  
  
Mey Rin looked over Alois' shoulder and noticed Aleister.  
  
"Master, what did you do?" she asked.  
  
"Let's just say that his cock was dripping blood." Ciel told her as he breezed past them.  
  
Alois whirled around and gawked at Ciel in disgust. He then threw his hand over his mouth, a sick feeling washing over him.  
  
"Oh no, he didn't..." he trailed off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, some fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! Welcome back to Desire and Tragedy! Now, I must say that this is going to be an unsmooth transition, since we skip to a couple of days after Sebastian comes back from Barcelona. So, don't start whining about how this seems unsmooth.
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, pl ease read onward! :D

**Date:** July 12th

 **Time:** 7:30 pm

It had been two days ever since Sebastian and Joker had returned from Barcelona. Nothing had happened to the group besides an ambush that their mafia almost lost, two members arrested, and a mafia successfully being destroyed.  
  
Even though Sebastian was glad to be back in Queens and watching over his mafia, he felt incomplete. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't seen Ciel in so long. Yes, they've chatted over the phone and texted, but it just didn't feel the same as when they actually spoke face to face.  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts with Joker hitting him lightly on the temple with an orange.  
  
"Oi, Sebastian." he looked at Joker. "I didn't go out of my way to buy fricking Boreillo Brothers just to have you leave it to get cold." Joker said.  
  
"Boss, what is wrong? You have been off of it ever since you came back from Barcelona." Beast said.  
  
"Actually, he's been out of it ever since he had gotten lost at Las Ramblas. And I think I know why." Joker said.  
  
"Why, then?" Sebastian asked, trying to see if he could test him.  
  
"He met this chick one day and they suddenly became friends over the course of two days. Now that he's left her behind, he's acting like a lovesick puppy." Joker explained.  
  
Sebastian choked on his bottle of Heineken as Beast gasped.  
  
"You found a woman, Master?!" she nearly exclaimed.  
  
"Th-That's not it!" Sebastian stammered out.  
  
"That's exactly what it seems like, though. Says Emily." Snake stated.  
  
Sebastian sighed deeply.  
  
"Like I just told you, it's not that..." he trailed off as his phone began to go off.  
  
"Phone." Joker relied as he bit into his half finished slice of cheese pizza.  
  
"Thanks." Sebastian thanked him as he reached through his hoodie pocket and he read the text that was just sent to him. He smiled, knowing the number.  
  
 **Wanna talk?**  
 **-Ciel**  
  
He typed in his passcode and he typed out a reply.  
  
 **Yeah. Just lemme get to my room first.**  
  
He put his phone away, picked up his plate with two slices of cheese pizza on it and his bottle of Heineken, and stood up, surprising Joker, Beast, and Snake.  
  
"And just where do **YOU** think you're going?" Joker asked.  
  
"I'm eating in my room. I'll see you guys tomorrow." he said before walking off.  
  
Beast, Snake, and Joker looked at each other, then at Sebastian's retreating figure, and then back at each other.  
  
"Is it a girl...?"

* * *

 

 **Time:** 7:45 pm

Sebastian walked into his room, which was as fully furnished as a house. He closed the door behind him and went into the kitchen. He put his plate in the microwave and he pulled his phone back out. He typed in Ciel's number and he put the phone to his ear. Moments later, Ciel's beautiful voice reached his ears.  
  
"Hey, hot stuff." Ciel greeted.  
  
"Hello." Sebastian replied.  
  
"What are you doing right now?"  
  
"I'm eating dinner."  
  
"What are you eating?"   
  
"Pizza." the microwave dinged and Sebastian opened the microwave, taking out the plate of pizza.  
  
"Sounds tasty. If only I were with you right now..."  
  
Sebastian took a sip of Heineken and he made his way over to the bed, cradling his phone between his ear and shoulder.  
  
"Where are you?"   
  
"A hotel in Switzerland."   
  
"That sounds cool."  
  
"Nada, my friend. My friend's a loud snorer, so it's hard to go to sleep at night."   
  
"Ah. Now, that sounds pretty bad." Sebastian sat down on the bed and rested his plate on the bed and the Heineken on the nightstand.  
  
"Hey, if I slept with you, would I not have to shove a washcloth in your mouth to shut you up?"  
  
"It depends on the kind of sleep."  
  
"Ugh, no."  
  
"You didn't like doing it with me?"  
  
The line was silent. It was like Ciel was contemplating that thought and trying to formulate a good answer.  
  
"...You were good." he could tell that Ciel was blushing on the other end.   
  
"Was it your first?"  
  
"Um...how about you tell me if you have a Skype or not."  
  
"Wha...?! But, Cie- - -"  
  
"Do you have a fricking Skype or do you not?!"  
  
Sebastian was surprised by the sudden change in Ciel's tone. Did he say something that he shouldn't have?  
  
"I have one."  
  
"Okay. I'll text you my info and you text me back yours."   
  
"Alright. I'm hanging up." Sebastian hung up and he waited for Ciel to send him the text. As he did, he thought back to when Ciel had suddenly snapped at him.  
  
 _"Do you have a fricking Skype or do you not?!"_ Sebastian picked up a pizza slice and he bit into it.  
  
 _"Why did he get so pissed off like that? Was that a sensitive topic for him?"_ he asked himself.  
  
His phone began to vibrate in his hand and he looked at it, seeing that Ciel had sent him the Skype info.  
  
 **My username is bluedragon517. I'll ask to be friends, so don't worry about it. Now, send me your info.**  
  
Sebastian went into the messenger app and he typed out his reply to Ciel.  
  
 **I'm 617blackheart. I will be awaiting your friend request.**  
  
He then exited out of the app and went into his Skype app. He signed in and waited for Ciel's friend request. A few moments later, the request popped up on the screen. He selected Accept and Ciel showed up on his friends list. He went onto his page as Ciel sent him a message.  
  
 **You wanna do a video chat?**  
  
Sebastian smiled as he typed out a reply.  
  
 **Sure. :)**  
  
As he sent that message, his phone began to ring, showing an image of Ciel smiling at the camera while sipping on a sangria. At the bottom, it said that he was calling for a video chat. He selected the green circle with a telephone inside and instantly, Ciel's face came into view. He was laying on a bed and was wearing something white. He smiled as he waved.  
  
"Hey there, hot stuff." he greeted.  
  
"Right back at you, cutie." Sebastian flirted, making Ciel giggle.  
  
"Are you still eating that pizza of yours?" he asked.  
  
"Yup." he reached over for the bottle of Heineken and he shook it a little in front of the camera. "I'm also having a nice bottle of Heineken." he told him.  
  
Ciel stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Ew. I hate Heineken." he told him.  
  
"What, because you get drunk on it after a few sips?" Sebastian asked teasingly.  
  
"Fuck you." Ciel replied, making Sebastian laugh.  
  
"Do you plan on going to sleep anytime soon?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I do. Just not right now." he then noticed Ciel turn his head. "I'm talking to a friend." his face then twisted up as he arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Eh? Why, though?" he then snorted. "Gosh, fine! Screw you..." that small murmur made Sebastian chuckle as Ciel looked back at him.  
  
"I'm going to plug in earbuds, so hold on a moment." he told him as he rested the phone down. Sebastian heard some shuffling and then something being plugged in. He then heard the bed shift and then saw Ciel again, who was propped up on the bed by the elbow. He had the earbuds plugged in his ears with the white wires coming down and grazing his chin a little.  
  
"Miss me?" he asked.  
  
"No." Sebastian replied, hoping to tease him a little.  
  
"Eh?! That's mean, Sebastian...!" he whined.  
  
"I know I am. But, I must be even meaner to tell you that I'm actually joking." he finished his Heineken and set it off to the side. "I really do miss you. I've actually missed you ever since you left me that day." he admitted.  
  
He watched as a cute blush began to spread itself across Ciel's cheeks.  
  
"R-Really?" he stammered out.  
  
"Yes. As a matter of fact, just being able to see you just makes me want to kiss this screen and touch those lips of yours." Sebastian told him.  
  
"O-Oi, don't say those kinds of things in my ear..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"Well, you're the one with the earbuds plugged in." Ciel pouted. "But, seriously. If only they could just invent phones where I can just kiss you through it..." he trailed off.  
  
"Enough with the kissing business." Ciel stated promptly.  
  
"What? Does it make you feel uncomfortable, Ciel?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"N-No!" Ciel stammered out as he shook his head quickly.  
  
Sebastian laughed.  
  
"You should get to bed, little one." Sebastian suggested in a teasing voice.  
  
"Maybe I should." Ciel replied.  
  
"Shall I sing you a nursery rhyme?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Go ahead. Knock yourself out." Ciel replied.  
  
"Okay..." Sebastian cleared his throat and he began to sing. "Tom, he was a piper's son, he learnt to play when he was young. And all the tune that he could play was 'over the hills and far away...'" he watched as Ciel began to drift to sleep. "Over the hills and a great way off...The wind shall blow my top-knot off..." he finished the nursery rhyme moments later.  
  
He then noticed the younger male had fallen asleep, the phone held in a way to give him the perfect view of his sleeping face.   
  
He couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Good night, Ciel." he whispered softly before exiting the call.  
  
Sebastian sighed as he turned off his phone, put it down next to him on the bed, and he laid down, thinking about the cute boy that would unknowingly become his greatest nightmare.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Joker, Beast, and Snake stood by the door, their ears pressed to it. They gave each other looks of surprise as they whispered in unison.  
  
"It's indeed a girl...!"

* * *

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, some violence, some blood/gore, some suggestive content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you guys! Welcome back to Desire and Tragedy! Haaaah, I feel so horrible right now...my throat hurts and I'm coughing a lot and I'm sniffling...*sighs* When will spring actually be spring...? Well, this chapter was an interesting one to write (besides Chapters 6 and 8) and there is a twist in this. Read and you'll find out what that twist is~
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this story.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D
> 
> *We've got another codename! Mari is Wendy's codename (if you don't remember Wendy, she's the girl who's always with Peter in the Noah's Ark Circus Arc)*

**Date:** July 13th

 **Time:** 8:30 am

Ciel was curled up in a ball on the bed, the phone still close to him in his hand. He was so lost in his sleep that he didn't even notice Alois hovering above him, poking his cheek with a straw.  
  
"...ake up!"  
  
Ciel only mewled as he curled up more. This caused Alois to groan.  
  
"Ugh, he may be the leader of the most notorious mafia out there, but he acts like a kid when nobody's watching..." he grumbled.  
  
He then remembered the blow horn that Lizzie gave to him. She used to use it on him before Mey Rin was hired. He went over to the table and picked it up, turning it on. He hoped he didn't disturb any neighbors, but there was no guarantee that would happen.  
  
He walked back over to the bed and brought the blow horn a foot away from Ciel's ear. Alois sighed shakily before beginning to shout into the blow horn.  
  
"GET THE FUCK UP, CIEL!" he shouted, causing Ciel to let out a horrified shout as he shot up from bed.  
  
"God fucking damn! Lizzie, can you stop blaring the damn horn?!" he snapped angrily.  
  
"I'm not fucking Lizzie!" Alois shouted into the blow horn.  
  
Ciel turned his head and watched as Alois lowered the blow horn.  
  
"Goddamn...I almost thought you were Lizzie..." he trailed off.  
  
"I know. But, can you just forget about her? She's with the Green Lion Mafia now." Alois said.  
  
"Yeah, the mafia we're going to attack today." Ciel stated.  
  
"I know Greenhill's been one of those people you've held a grudge for ever since they took Lizzie, but it was to be expected. Her brother's a part of the mafia and it was his order to get her." Alois explained.  
  
"I get that." Ciel got out of bed. "I'm going to change." Ciel said before going to grab up some clothes from his duffel bag and going to get changed.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 10:00 am

Ciel and the others stood outside of the huge manor-like building outside of the capital.  
  
"Alois, give me the details." Ciel stated.  
  
"Okay..." Alois whipped out his iPad and began tapping on multiple buttons. "Well, this is a three story manor with about ten rooms on each floor. There is also an underground floor where they keep prisoners. Right now, I'm sensing movement from the second floor." Alois explained.  
  
"Can you get into the cameras?" Ciel asked.  
  
"I can try. But, we need to get in or else we'll freeze." he then looked at Ciel, who was in a red dress with short sleeves, black fishnet stockings, and black leather boots. He also wore a blood red cloak over his body with the hood over his head. "Sometimes, I begin to wonder how you can wear a dress in any kind of weather..." he muttered.  
  
"It's my signature." Ciel told him.  
  
"How do you even hide your weapons?" Alois asked.  
  
"Sneak your hand up my skirt and then you'll see." Ciel said with a sly smirk on his face.  
  
"Um...I think I'll pass." Alois told him. Some of the Blood Mafia members were snickering at Ciel's attempt to try and amuse Alois.  
  
"Nah, I'm kidding. You've got Claude." he opened the cloak a little and showed Alois the weapons on the inside of the cloak. "This can be quite convenient." he stated.  
  
"Huh. Now you look like Little Miss Red Weapon-Wielding Hood." Alois teased.  
  
"Why, thanks." Ciel gave an awkward curtsey. "So, how do we get in?" he asked.  
  
"According to Alois' info, the only way in is through the front gate. However, the whole front yard's covered with booby traps." one of the Blood Mafia members piped in.  
  
"There's no other way in, Wendy?" he asked.  
  
"No." she replied.  
  
"I mean, we can always get on each other's shoulders and throw someone over the wall, but that would just be called throwing them into their doom." another one of the Blood Mafia members stated.  
  
"Quite true..." Alois turned off his iPad. "Basically, we've got no other way in besides the front gate, like Wendy had said." he stated.  
  
"Hmmm..." that was when Ciel noticed two guards making their way over to the gate. " Get to the other wall!" he hissed.  
  
They quickly ran to the other side and leaned up against the wall. Ciel poked his head around the corner and he peeked at the guards.  
  
"We're going to need a distraction..." Ciel turned his head away and that was when he noticed everyone staring him down. "Um...why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.  
  
"Why do you think?" Alois asked.  
  
"You're the perfect distraction!" Mey Rin exclaimed.  
  
"As your leader, I am not to be used for some kind of decoy, you kno- - -" he was cut off by Alois pulling the cloak hood off his head, shoving a wig onto his head and pushing him out into the open.  
  
"Good luck!" Alois called out.  
  
Ciel growled in anger as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
 _"Fuck this bullshit."_ he snarled in his thoughts as he began to walk around like as if he was lost.  
  
He then stopped in front of the gate and turned his head to look at the guards.  
  
"Oh, excuse me!" he walked over to the guards. "I think I'm lost." he told them.  
  
"Where are you headed to?" one of the guards asked.  
  
"Mmmm, to town." he said.  
  
"Town's north of here." the second guard told him.  
  
"Is it?" Ciel moved his hands to trail them up the two guard's thighs. "Poor Ella doesn't know how to get there. Ella's new to this country." he cooed.  
  
The guards seemed to have been caught off guard greatly. Ciel mentally smirked as he began to knead their thighs with his hands.  
  
 _"Good. They're turning into putty."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"I...I don't know if we can carry you there, though..." the first guard trailed off.  
  
"Our master strictly stated that we stand out here and look for any trouble." the second guard said.  
  
"Oh, Ella won't keep you for **TOO** long. Ella just wants to get to the closest town." he moved his right hand to massage in between the second guard's legs while he leaned in and tugged lightly on the first guard's bottom lip. "So, will you do it?" he purred in a seductive voice.  
  
"U-Um..." the first guard stuttered out as Ciel slowly pulled away.   
  
"I guess we could go for a few minutes..." the second guard trailed off.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much!" Ciel pulled away from them. "However, my sister is waiting for me on the other side of this building. Can you go find her for me? Ella'll wait right here." he said.  
  
"Alright." the first guard said before they ran off.  
  
Ciel then smirked like a mad men as he motioned for Alois and the others to come out.  
  
"Damn, you're good at this." Alois commented.  
  
"I learned from the best, after all." Ciel told him as he pulled off his wig and they pushed the gates open and ran in. As soon as they stepped foot into the front yard, they saw an arrow being released from a bow.  
  
"Arrow!" one of the members shouted.  
  
They dodged the arrow and continued to go.  
  
"You guys make a straight beeline for the door! We'll take care of the booby traps and the guards when they come back." Wendy said.  
  
"Thanks, Wen." Ciel thanked her before following Alois and some of the others towards the manor.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 10:25 am

"It's oddly dark in here..." Mey Rin said in a shaky voice as they walked through the dark hallway of the manor.  
  
"I bet they know we're here." Alois stated.  
  
"But...why are they acting like they aren't expecting us?" Mey Rin asked.  
  
"Simple. It's like the incident in Rome. They set up like as if they don't know we're here, but when they know our guard's down, they'll strike." a guy with turquoise eyes and dirty blonde hair stated in a gruff voice.  
  
"Excellent observation, Bard." Ciel said.  
  
"Guys! Over here!" a guy with strawberry blonde hair and turquoise eyes called out as he waved the flashlight around in his hand.  
  
"What's up, Finny?" Ciel hollered as they ran over to him.  
  
"I found out something that I think you may want to check out." Finny said as he pointed the flashlight into the room.  
  
Everyone peered into it and Ciel gave the room a questioning look, arching an eyebrow up in confusion.  
  
"A laboratory...?" he questioned.  
  
"Ciel...you don't plan on checking in there, do you?" Alois asked.  
  
"I do. Maybe there's something that I should know about." Ciel said.  
  
"Well..." Alois whipped out a pair of glasses with a thin green film on it. "Throw on the night vision glasses and let's go in." he said.  
  
They all put on their glasses and went in. Finny turned off his flashlight and looked around.  
  
"Hmmm...this don't look like any ordinary lab room..." he trailed off.  
  
"It doesn't." Ciel looked at everyone else. "Anybody see anything that seems suspicious?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Not yet." Alois replied.  
  
"Well, tell me if you do." Ciel told them as he continued walking around.  
  
He then approached a table with various vials and test tubes splayed all over it along with blueprints and various documents. As he scanned the table, he saw a bright green liquid inside of a glass vial. He picked it up and examined it.  
  
"This serum..." he turned the vial from side to side and that was when his eye grew wide in horror. "Could this be...?!" he was too busy trying to figure out where he had seen this serum to not notice that the lights had turned on or that someone was slowly creeping up behind him.  
  
"Ciel, behind!"   
  
Ciel quickly turned around and moved just as the blade of a fencing sword made contact with the table, nearly slicing it in half.  
  
"Shit...!" he dodged every swing of the blade, dodging around and trying to find some place to take cover until he could get ahold of his weapons.  
  
Alois whipped out his gun and began shooting bullets, aiming for the person. However, they dodged each bullet.  
  
"Crap...outta ammo..." he trailed off.  
  
Ciel rolled under a table and he quickly dug through his cloak, the glasses sliding off of his face as he searched for his gun. He felt the holster next to a "baby" grenade and he grabbed the gun, pulling it out of the holster and rolling out.  
  
"Who are you?!" Ciel shouted as he cocked his gun and pointed it at the person.   
  
He got a better look and his eye grew wide in horror.  
  
The person was a woman. She was as petite as a doll. She had curly blonde hair in twin ponytails and eyes with a black sclera and a green pupil that seemed to glow. She wore a pink and white layered frilly dress that came down to her knees along with a dark blue jacket over it with white thin stripes and two gold buttons on the cuffs that came up to at least three inches past the elbows and dark red flats with a bow on it. She also had a semi-thick hairband in her hair with two pink flowers on it.  
  
Ciel's hands began to shake vigorously as he stared in obvious terror.  
  
"No..." he whispered out.  
  
Alois looked at the woman and his jaw nearly dropped.  
  
"Oh, shi- - -" he was cut off by Finny.  
  
"Master!" he shouted out.  
  
Ciel ducked as the woman swung her sword at him. He quickly slid to the side and tried to put the gun back into its holster.  
  
"Shit..." he trailed off.  
  
His hands were shaking so much that it was hard to get it back into the holster. He didn't know if his hands were shaking because he was hurrying to get it back in or it was from pure fear. He didn't want to admit that he was indeed scared.  
  
The gun fell out of his hand, which made Ciel's eye grow wide.  
  
"Crap...!" he shouted as he tried to reach for the gun only to have it being kicked to the other side of the room.  
  
The sharp point of a blade was pointed in his direction. He slowly looked up and watched as the grin on the woman's grew more demonic.  
  
"Lizzie..." he whispered out.  
  
Lizzie cocked her head to the side as if she was observing him. She then grinned even wider as she pulled her sword back.  
  
Ciel's mind was practically screaming to move, to get out of the way before she stabbed him. But, he just couldn't. Just the thought of Lizzie turning her back on him made him freeze over in terror.  
  
 _"Ciel, move!"_ his mind screamed loudly.  
  
That was when a loud bang made its way to Ciel's ears. He watched as some blood spurted out from the side of Lizzie's face. She had a surprised look on her face. Ciel turned his head slowly and watched as Alois slowly lowered his pistol.  
  
"Alois..." he trailed off.  
  
She then turned her head away from Ciel and then looked at Alois. She then let out a scream that made Ciel's ears ring as she charged for him.  
  
"Split!" Alois shouted.  
  
Finny, Bard, Mey Rin, and Alois all scattered about the room.  
  
"Get Master back his gun!" Finny shouted.  
  
"Right on it!" Bard shouted back.  
  
Ciel finally managed to snap out of his daze after a few moments.  
  
 _"Okay, I need to get myself situated. First off, I need to get my gun."_ he told himself.  
  
He got up only to have Alois fly into him. The force sent them both flying into a nearby wall. The impact of Ciel's head slamming against the wall was so huge that it almost made him blackout.  
  
"Fuck..." Alois got off of him. "Ciel, are you alright?" he asked.  
  
Ciel nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." he let Alois help him up. "I just need my gun back." Ciel said.  
  
"Finny and Bard are on it. Mey's trying to keep her distracted." Alois explained.  
  
"And you?" Ciel asked.  
  
"I was doing the same thing until she grabbed me by the neck and flung me into you." Alois stated.  
  
"I'm surprised you're not dead yet from her supposedly crushing your windpipe." Ciel stated sarcastically.  
  
Alois smiled at him.  
  
"I can manage." he told him.  
  
"Master!"  
  
Alois and Ciel turned their hands just as Finny waved Ciel's gun in his hand.  
  
"Catch!" he shouted as he threw the gun.  
  
At that point, Lizzie had turned and saw the gun flying over in Ciel's direction. What happened next seemed to occur in slow motion. Ciel reached out for the gun and shoved Alois out of the way as he pulled the trigger.  
  
However, Lizzie swung her sword and sliced the bullet vertically in half. She then swung her sword again and before Ciel could react, she sliced him across the chest. Ciel looked down and watched as the blood quickly began to seep through his clothes and stain them. He was then karate kicked in the chest and flung back against the wall.  
  
"Ah, fuck..." he mumbled as Lizzie walked over to him, swaying a little with each step. He tried to stand back up, but the wound caused him to slump back down onto the floor.  
  
He held the gun in his hands, his hands shaking furiously as Lizzie kept walking over to him.  
  
"No...No...No..." he stuttered out.  
  
"Ciel...!" Alois called out as he got up and tried to make his way over to Ciel.  
  
"Stay back!" Ciel shouted loudly.  
  
The loudness of his voice caused Alois to flinch a little as he stayed put. Ciel looked at Lizzie and almost instantly, a flash of the girl she used to be flooded through his mind.  
  
 _"Ciel!"_ he could feel the tears well up in his eye as his hands shook more and more. To be honest, he had never felt so scared in his life.  
  
"No...Lizzie..." he watched as Lizzie swung her arm up once more.  
  
"Lizzie...STOP IT!" he screamed as he heard the bang of the gun.  
  
His eye squeezed tight as his finger curled around the trigger and continued to pull on it. He slowly cracked his eye open and noticed the many bullet holes he created in her chest. He watched in horror as she tipped forward and fell to the floor a few inches away from him, the swords falling by her side.  
  
He watched Lizzie's now limp body as the gun slipped from his hands. It fell to the ground with a clatter and he let out a loud scream.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he held his head in his hands and screamed out again, tears now flowing freely from his eye. "NOOO! Lizzie!" he cried out.  
  
Ciel bawled like a child, the tears continuously flowing.  
  
Alois gave him a sympathetic look as he walked over to him.  
  
"Ciel..." he trailed off as he reached out to touch Ciel's shoulder. However, the bluenette slapped his hand away.  
  
"No! Don't fucking touch me!" he shouted.  
  
Alois looked at Ciel as he continued crying. He then watched as Ciel sniffled and muttered something under his breath.  
  
"...the mission." that was all Alois managed to make out.  
  
"What?" Alois asked.  
  
"...ort the mission." Ciel said again.  
  
"I can't understand what you're trying to say, Ciel." Alois said.  
  
"I said to abort the mission, goddammit!" Ciel whipped his head to look at Alois, his cheeks stained with tears and his eye a little red. "Abort it!" he shouted.  
  
Alois shot uncertain looks at Finny and the others. They nodded their heads and Alois sighed deeply before picking up his walkie-talkie and speaking into it.  
  
"Mari, this is Gold. Do you copy?" Alois said into the walkie-talkie.  
  
"This is Mari." Wendy's voice made its way to Alois' ears. A grim expression made its way to Alois' face as he spoke.  
  
"Abort the mission, Mari." he said.  
  
"Abort the mission? Why?"  
  
"Your master is not fit both physically and mentally to continue on. We need to go." Alois said.  
  
"Alright. Greenhill has managed to escape, but we got two of their members in captivity."   
  
"Great. Gold, out." Alois said before turning off his walkie-talkie.  
  
Ciel sniffled again as he looked at Alois.  
  
"Alois..." he choked out in a broken whisper.  
  
Alois gave the bluenette a soft smile as he walked over to him, scooped him up bridal style, and he looked down at him.  
  
"Come on." Ciel snuggled into his chest. "Let's get out of here." he said before heading out of the room with the others following from behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, some violence, some blood/gore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to Desire and Tragedy! Ah, I haven't updated in a while...*sighs* Well, nothing to say this time, really, so...
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

The carriage door opened and a four year old girl with bouncy blonde hair in ringlets and sparkling emerald green eyes sprinted out of the carriage.  
  
Once she saw a familiar-looking boy sitting on the swing on the front porch of the house, she let out a squeal.  
  
"CI-E-L!!!!!!" she screeched as she ran up the front steps in a hurry and jumped onto the bluenette.  
  
"Aaaagh!" Ciel dropped the book that he had been skimming through and looked at Lizzie. "L-Lizzie!" he exclaimed.  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Hi, Ciel!" she greeted.  
  
The four year old Ciel couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Hi, Lizzie." he greeted.  
  
 _Lizzie..._  
  
An eight year old Lizzie raced over to Ciel, who was resting on the bed in his room.  
  
"Ciel!" she kicked off her saffron yellow flats and jumped onto the bed next to the bluenette. "So, this is where you were!" she exclaimed.  
  
Bored blue eyes blinked as he turned his head to look at her.  
  
"Did you need me for anything?" he asked.  
  
"Not necessarily." she wrapped her arms around his arm and snuggled up close to him. "I just wanted to visit you." she told him.  
  
Ciel snorted a little.  
  
"Whatever is that supposed to mean?" Ciel asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Ciel laid there, wondering why Lizzie suddenly came to visit him. He then smiled as he turned onto his side and looked at Lizzie.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll hold you." he told he as he wrapped his arms around her and held her until his mom came in and told them to come for lunch.  
  
 _Lizzie..._  
  
Ciel walked off of the stage and headed over to his mafia. The loud buzz almost made him smirk.  
  
 _"Heh. That'll show those damn freaks."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Master." Bard began, but Ciel put his hand up.  
  
"I need to go to the restroom. Please wait here until I am finished." he told them.   
  
"Yes, Master." Bard replied.  
  
Ciel turned on his heel and he marched off in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
 _"Should I go into the girl's bathroom? I mean, I'm a dude and all, but I'm also dressed up as a woman. Ah, I honestly don't know WHAT I was thinking when I said I'd burn all of my male clothes and start over as a seductress."_ he thought to himself.  
  
As he turned the corner, he saw a girl around his age (13) come out of a room with a small purse in her hand. She then turned and stopped once their eyes locked on one another.  
  
"Ciel?"   
  
Ciel gave her a questioning look. Just who was she and how did she know his name?   
  
"Um...Do I...know you?" Ciel asked.  
  
He watched as tears began to well up in her emerald eyes. She choked out a small sob.  
  
"Ci-Ciel!" she cried out before running towards him, the purse slipping from her hands. She pulled him into an excruciatingly tight hug, catching Ciel completely off guard.  
  
"Um...I don't think I know you..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"How can you not remember me?!" the girl looked at him, tears freely flowing down her reddened cheeks. "Ciel, you don't even remember your own damn cousin?!" she shouted in his face.  
  
Ciel looked at her and that was when an image of a four year old girl came to mind. His eye grew wide.  
  
"Lizzie..." he trailed off.  
  
"Yes, Ciel...It is me..." she whispered out as she pulled him into another hug.  
  
Ciel hugged her back this time. He took in her scent and noticed that she smelled like roses, which seemed to be pretty sophisticated for someone like her. He remembered how she used to smell like sugar cookies or sunflowers. He pulled away from the hug and he looked at her.  
  
"Lizzie..." he scanned her up and down in her green and white colored summer dress with a floral pattern, her green peep toe flats, and the cream sun hat she wore on top of her hair sprayed curls. "You look so mature..." he trailed off.  
  
Lizzie looked at Ciel before bursting into laughter.  
  
 _Lizzie..._  
  
"Ciel, we've got trouble!" Alois burst into the log cabin they had rented out for right now. "They're here!" he shouted.  
  
"Who's here?" Ciel asked.  
  
"The Green Lion Mafia!" Alois shouted.  
  
Ciel's blood ran cold while Lizzie peered over Ciel's shoulder with wide eyes.  
  
"Th...They are?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Claude told me that's it's a mission set out by Edward." Alois stated.  
  
"My brother...?" Lizzie breathed out.  
  
"Why first mate, though? What happened with Greenhill?" Ciel asked.  
  
Alois shrugged.  
  
"Got no idea. Now, come on. We gotta get going." Alois told him.  
  
Ciel nodded his head as he threw the hood of the black cloak he wore. Before he could follow Alois out the door, he felt Lizzie grab for his cloak.  
  
"Don't leave me..." she whispered silently.  
  
Ciel turned his head and looked at Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie..." he tried to put on a smile. "I won't be long. I promise." he said before pulling the cloak out of Lizzie's hand and following Alois out into the cold.  
  
"Where did you guys see them?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Just over this hill..." Alois trailed off as they made it over the hill and saw a bunch of red and green cloaks scattered all over.  
  
"Heh." a sinister smirk made its way to Ciel's lips as he reached for his sword. "The party looks like it's just getting started..." he said as he ran down the hill.  
  
"O-Oi! Wait up!" Alois shouted as he ran after Ciel.  
  
Ciel watched as Finny finished slaying someone and took notice of him. A huge smile broke across his face.  
  
"Master!" he shouted.  
  
Ciel chuckled as he pulled his sword out.  
  
"Time to die, you bloody motherfuckers." he said under his breath before swinging his sword and slicing a person's body in half. Blood colored the snow a deep red as Ciel continued.  
  
"Fuck...!" Alois gritted his teeth as he fought with a Green Lion member.  
  
Ciel cut down another member just as he saw Edward finish cut down one of his own. He laughed darkly.  
  
"Ah, if it isn't Edward." he remarked in a snarky tone.  
  
"Same to you, crossdressing bitch." Edward replied before charging at Ciel.  
  
Ciel quickly blocked the hit, which pushed him back a little. They jumped back and charged at each other, swords clinking together. Ciel gritted his teeth as Edward dodged one of his swings.  
  
"You...damn...bastard..." he cursed as he did a backward flip, dodging one of Edward's swings.  
  
"Heh. Didn't think I'd get better, did you?" Edward asked.  
  
"Kind of." Ciel dodged another swing of the sword. "But, it's a good thing that I also got better, too." Ciel told him before swinging his sword.  
  
He managed to slash at Edward's chest, making him hiss in slight pain.  
  
"Shit...!" he growled angrily.  
  
He held his chest in pain as he charged at Ciel again. Ciel blocked the hit and this time, Edward was determined to try and knock the sword out of Ciel's grasp.  
  
Edward then chuckled haughtily, which made Ciel eye him weirdly.  
  
"Why the fuck are you laughing?" he snarled.  
  
"You may be the leader of the most notorious mafia out there, but you sure are dumb." Edward stated.  
  
"Fucking tell me or else I'll fucking stab you!" Ciel shouted angrily.  
  
"You didn't realize that this was all a diversion?" Edward smirked. "What did you think I was **REALLY** after?" he sneered.  
  
Ciel looked at Edward and then, his eye grew wide.  
  
 _Lizzie..._  
  
Boots crunched against snow as Ciel ran back in the direction of the log cabin with Alois and Bard following from behind. He burst into the cabin moments later.  
  
"Lizzie!" he shouted as he raced into the bedroom.  
  
The bedroom was empty. The window was open, the white and red floral patterned curtains fluttering in the cold breeze as he noticed a note tucked under a pillow.  
  
Ciel walked over to the pillow and he pulled the note out, reading it.  
  
 _ **Too late.**_  
 _ **-Green Lion Mafia**_  
  
There was a stamp of the Green Lion Mafia crest underneath the signature. His hands shook as he slumped down onto the cold, wood floor.  
  
"No...Lizzie..." he whispered out as he held the note to his chest.  
  
 _Lizzie..._  
  
BANG! BANG, BANG, BANG!  
  
His eye squeezed tight as his finger curled around the trigger and continued to pull on it. He slowly cracked his eye open and noticed the many bullet holes he created in her chest. He watched in horror as she tipped forward and fell to the floor a few inches away from him, the swords falling by her side.  
  
 _ **LIZZIE!**_

* * *

 **Time:** 2:00 am

A loud scream was ripped from Ciel's throat as his eye flew open. His eye had grown glossy with tears from the overflow of memories. Ciel panted harshly as a concerned voice made its way to his ears through his earbuds.  
  
"Ciel?"  
  
Ciel blinked his eye in an attempt to will away the tears as he looked to see a concerned Sebastian on the screen of his phone.  
  
"Sebastian...?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, it's me."   
  
"Wha-What happened?" he stammered out.  
  
"You had Skyped me and during the middle of our conversation, you suddenly drifted off to sleep."  
  
"Oh..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"You screamed pretty loudly just now. What happened?"   
  
"I...Um...It was a nightmare." Ciel told him.  
  
"Um...If you don't mind me asking..." Ciel watched Sebastian shift around on his bed a little. "What did you dream about?"   
  
Ciel froze. He didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't want to tell him that he was thinking about his cousin Lizzie and how he had killed her. If he told him that he had just murdered somebody, let alone his own cousin, Sebastian would surely try to stay away from him.  
  
"Um...it was about my childhood." Ciel said after moments of thinking about how to lie to him.  
  
"Ah." there was silence on the other end as Sebastian slurped up some ramen noodles. "Do you plan on going to sleep anytime soon?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Maybe..." Ciel looked at the clock on the small nightstand. "It's two fifteen right now." Ciel said.  
  
"In the morning?"  
  
"Yeah, in the morning." Ciel replied.  
  
"Damn. Well, I shall leave you to slee- - -"  
  
"No. St...Stay on for the rest of the night." Ciel requested before he could stop himself.  
  
 _"Ciel! Just what the hell are you doing to yourself?!"_ he asked himself.  
  
"The rest of my night or the rest of your night?"  
  
"My night." Ciel replied.  
  
"Alright. I'll stay up for as long as you need, Ciel." a smile broke across Sebastian's face, causing Ciel to blush furiously.  
  
He then held the phone next to him and closed his eye, hoping to quickly fall asleep and have good dreams rather than nightmares of Lizzie.

* * *

 

 **Date:** July 14th

 **Time:** 9:30 am

Ciel woke up the next morning to the smell of what might've been pancakes. He slowly rose up from bed to see Alois sitting on his bed, nibbling on a piece of sausage.  
  
"Mornin'..." he greeted tiredly.  
  
"Ah, Ciel!" Alois looked at Ciel. "Morning!" he hopped off the bed and walked over to the table. "I ordered you breakfast, as well." he said as he picked up a plate of food.  
  
"You did? Thanks." Ciel said as he tried to get out of bed. That was when he felt a searing pain wash over his chest and stomach.  
  
"Shit!" he laid back down on the bed. "That fucking hurts!" he growled angrily.  
  
"Stay lying down. The stitches'll hurt more if you move." Alois told him.  
  
"Fuck...How am I supposed to move around now?" he asked.  
  
"Claude'll bring a wheelchair around when you're done eating." Alois said as he rested the food on Ciel's lap.  
  
"Thanks." Ciel thanked him before picking his fork up and digging into the meal.  
  
As he put a piece of sausage into his mouth, he noticed that he was still on Skype. He looked at it and noticed that Sebastian had fallen asleep.  
  
"It must be late at night in New York..." he smiled softly as he brought the phone up to his lips and kissed the screen softly. "Good night, Sebastian." he whispered softly before hanging up and going in to send him a text. He sent it moments later and turned his phone off so that he could save his battery.  
  
"So," Ciel swallowed a piece of maple syrup-drenched pancake, "where am I interrogating these captives?" he asked.  
  
"On the roof." Alois replied.  
  
"The roof?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Yes, the roof. It'll be the perfect place. Nobody's gonna watch you kill them besides us." Alois told him.  
  
Ciel rolled his eye at Alois' attitude.  
  
"God, you're so crazy..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"Says you. You're the one who kills people without giving a fuck." Alois stated.  
  
"That's the job, Alois." Ciel finished up his breakfast and sighed. "Well, I'm done eating. You can call Claude and tell him I'm ready for the wheelchair." he told him.  
  
"Alright." Alois replied as he snatched his phone up from the nightstand and he began to dial Claude's number.  
  
Ciel sighed as he looked down at the comforter. All he could think of was Lizzie as Alois began to speak to Claude on his cell phone.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 10:10 am

"You know, I hate being wheeled around in some chair..." Ciel grumbled as Claude wheeled him over to the emergency exit stairs.  
  
"Well, tell that to your late cousin." Claude then noticed how Ciel's expressing suddenly turned grim. "Sorry. I said something that I shouldn't have." he apologized.  
  
"It's fine." Ciel said as Claude stopped in front of the stairs.  
  
"Your Highness, please help me with the wheelchair." Claude crouched down for Ciel to climb onto his back and the bluenette did exactly that. "I'll carry Master Ciel up until we reach the door to the roof." Claude said.  
  
"Understood." Alois replied as he closed up the wheelchair and followed Claude and Ciel up the stairs.  
  
Ciel looked at Claude and whacked him in the head lightly.  
  
"You don't have to be so formal with me. Just call me Ciel." Ciel told him.  
  
"I feel like it would be rude, though." Claude said.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I think of you as family too, since you guys were the ones who found me in the rubble and nursed me back to health." Ciel said.  
  
Claude wanted to argue, but he knew that even he couldn't beat the younger male's argument. He sighed as he began to speak.  
  
"Okay, Ciel." he stated.  
  
Ciel smiled softly.  
  
"Good boy." he said as they approached the roof door.  
  
"Well, here we are." Alois stated as he opened back up the wheelchair.  
  
Claude crouched back down and set Ciel back down onto the wheelchair.  
  
"I'll wheel you in." Claude offered.  
  
All Ciel could do was nod as Alois opened the roof door and Claude wheeled Ciel onto the roof. The sun was out, but there was a cool breeze in the air. Ciel was mentally glad for pulling on a cloak and a pair of pants before heading out.  
  
As he watched the two captives, he couldn't help but grimace.  
  
 _"I can't believe I'm actually going to interrogate people in a wheelchair..."_ he looked away in slight embarrassment. _"This is such a huge blow to my pride..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He was wheeled in front of the two captives, who had two sacks over their heads.  
  
"Bard, yank the sacks off." Ciel commanded.  
  
Bard nodded as he walked over to the captives and yanked the sacks off of their heads. Ciel felt like throwing up once he recognized one of the captives.  
  
The first captive snorted.  
  
"Heh. Fancy seeing you here, Ciel." he remarked.  
  
"Don't fucking bitch with me, Edward." Ciel snarled as he whipped out his gun and pointed it in between Edward's eyebrows.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, chillax! You're always on fire, Ciel. Why don't you cool it down a bit?" Edward said teasingly.  
  
"Fuck your shitting self over. I have questions and you're going to answer them." Ciel snapped.  
  
"And if I don't?" Edward asked.  
  
"Then, you and your little buddy here will just have to go bye-bye." Ciel replied.  
  
"Really?" Edward snorted. "I guess you're still as childish as always." he sneered.  
  
Ciel gutturally growled as he clicked his teeth.  
  
"You know, I might just kill your annoying ass off before I actually get my answers. Now," Ciel motioned for Mey Rin to bring over a few things. She walked over to him and handed over what might've been a couple of blueprints, "May you please explain to me what these are?" he asked.  
  
That was when he noticed Edward's expression change.  
  
"What...are those?" he asked.  
  
It was Ciel's turn to snort at him.  
  
"Hah! You don't even know what's even going on in your own damn mafia?! Disgusting." he muttered the last word under his breath as he dug through his cloak and pulled out the serum he had found in the lab. "And just what the hell is this?" Ciel asked.  
  
"That serum..." the second captive trailed off.  
  
Ciel turned his head to look at the second captive.  
  
"Do you know this serum?" he asked.  
  
The second captive nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Yes...As a matter of fact, I also know those blueprints. Those were meant to create the perfect weapon." the second captive said.  
  
Ciel arched an eyebrow in obvious confusion.  
  
"The perfect weapon...?" Ciel asked.  
  
The second captive sighed.  
  
"Look, I wasn't supposed to reveal this information in front of Edward...But, this kind of thing seems to be pretty inevitable. So, I guess I'll give you every bit of information that I know." the second captive shifted uncomfortably in their kneeling spot. "The order to kidnap Lizzie two years ago may have been Edward's orders, but Greenhill had a greater plan for her. He had been working on that serum for years, probably ever since you were ten years old. He finally managed to perfect it, thanks to Siegnelde in Germany. He needed a test subject to see if it worked or not. He feared testing it on his own members. He found it to be too risky. So, when he found out about Edward's sister and your cousin, who is a fencing expert, he thought that she was the one." he began.  
  
Edward's green eyes began to grow wide in horror.  
  
"What...?" he whispered out.  
  
"After a couple of weeks, we took her to the lab and injected the serum into her. At first, we thought it had worked. Then, she tried to attack us. Greenhill had to knock her out with some kind of potion that threw her into a coma. She would be sleepwalking sometimes and we'd sometimes inject her again to try and get the serum to truly work." the second captive explained.  
  
"And then, she attacked me..." Ciel looked at Edward. "You had no idea of this, did you?" Ciel guessed.  
  
"No. All I was told was that Lizzie would be kept in a safe place. I had no idea they would...experiment on her. Honestly, if I had known, then I would've done the experiments in place of her." he said.  
  
"Even if that is so, how would Lizzie grow up?" Ciel asked.  
  
"To be a Green Lion, of course." Edward replied.  
  
"You know, I remembered when our mafias used to be such good friends. And then, when those damn sadists came out of nowhere, you turned on us." Ciel gave Edward a disgusted look as he cocked his gun. "You know, I should've killed you in the Swiss Alps two years ago." he said before pulling the trigger.  
  
Blood splattered all over as the bullet created a hole in Edward's head. Edward's eyes were now dull as he tipped to the side.  
  
Ciel put his gun back in the holster and he looked at the second captive.  
  
"Did you know that your supposed perfect weapon was killed yesterday?" Ciel asked, his voice sounding a little dark.  
  
"No." the second captive replied.  
  
"Do you want to know who had to kill her?" Ciel asked.  
  
The second captive said nothing. Ciel then took this time to speak.  
  
"I did..." Ciel could hear his voice crack as tears welled up in his eye. "Her own fricking cousin had to shoot her..." he choked out.  
  
The second captive looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Besides Alois, Lizzie was the one I was the closest to. Then, you took her away from me...you made her your little puppet and manipulated her..." Ciel found himself standing up from the wheelchair and he reached for his sword. "YOU MADE ME FUCKING KILL HER!" he screamed before pulling his sword out and slicing the second captive in half. Ciel panted harshly as the tears began to flow out of his eye and trickle down his cheek like a small river.  
  
"Why..." he squeaked out, his voice cracking uncontrollably as he began to cry.  
  
Claude quickly made his way to Ciel and put him back into the wheelchair.  
  
"Come on. I shall take you back to the hotel room with my Young Highness." he suggested.  
  
Ciel nodded his head slowly as he put his sword back and wiped at his tears with the back of his head. He then looked at Mey Rin.  
  
"Mey Rin, dispose of the bodies." he commanded.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yes, Master." she replied before walking up to the two bodies.  
  
Ciel couldn't help but cry a little more as he was carried back to the hotel room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, violence, some blood/gore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys and welcome back to Desire and Tragedy! Ah, it's that time of year again...rushing and studying to finally finish up the school year...I'm extremely tired. :p Well, there is going to be another unsmooth transition in this chapter. The events that occur in this chapter occur about a month after Lizzie's death and the annihilation of Edward and Captive #2. So, I hope that cleared things up.
> 
> For some reason, my friend Jess thinks that the fight scene between Ciel and Sebastian in this is a little sexy. 0.0 Well...I wasn't aiming for that feel, but okay.
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**Date:** August 15th

 **Time:** 11:00 am

It had been a month and some days ever since the tragic accident in Switzerland. Because of his stitches, Ciel decided to recuperate in Bern before flying back home.  
  
He was still pissed off by how Greenhill had the nerve to use his cousin as a puppet and play around with her as he pleased. He knew that sooner or later, Greenhill was going to pay for all he had done.  
  
Alois and Claude had gone back to London a few days ago, so it was just Ciel and his mafia in his mansion by the ocean.  
  
Ciel was in the middle of selecting an outfit in his massive closet as the bedroom door opened.  
  
"Master, I have brought breakfast."  
  
"Thanks, Mey Rin." he selected a red and white striped dress along with red fishnet stockings and a pair of black Converse two inch heels. "You can leave the cart by my bed. I will ring the bell when I am done." he stated.  
  
"Yes, Master." he heard the sound of boots clomping along on the wood floor and then the door closing. Ciel sighed as he threw on his clothes and stepped out of the closet.  
  
"Ugh...it still feels so uncomfortable wandering around without my stitches..." he muttered to himself quietly.  
  
He walked over to the cart and saw that Mey Rin brought up a salmon and arugula salad along with a half of a bagel with some cream cheese and a glass of juice. He picked up the plate of salad and a fork and he bit into it.  
  
"Mmmmm...As always, the food tastes good..." he said in between bites.  
  
As he ate, he glanced out the window.  
  
 _"It feels great to be back home...but..."_ Ciel tapped his fork against his chin lightly. _"Something just doesn't sit right with me..."_ he told himself.  
  
He began to think about it for a moment and that was when Sebastian came to mind.  
  
 _"Come to think of it, I haven't spoken with Sebastian ever since that night, let alone send a text. However, he hasn't done so, either. Is he busy?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He then smacked his cheek lightly as he finished up his salad.  
  
 _"Ciel, why are you freaking out over something so trivial? It's not like you're in love with him or anything."_ he told himself.  
  
As soon as he told himself that, he felt a pang hit him in the chest. Ciel bit his lip as he went to put the plate down on the cart.  
  
 _"So...why did I feel this strange pang when I told myself that I wasn't in love with him?"_ he asked himself.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 11:30 am

Ciel wheeled the cart over to the elevator they had in the mansion. He knew he said he was going to ring the bell when he was done, but he really needed the exercise. He pressed the button and the elevator doors opened. He walked in, pressed the button to the first floor, and waited for the elevator to take him down.  
  
He hummed a small tune as he waited to get to the first floor.  
  
"...the wind shall blow my top-knot off." he murmured as the elevator dinged, signaling that he had arrived at the first floor.  
  
He wheeled the cart out and he made his way over to the kitchen just as he saw Mey Rin come out of the kitchen. She noticed him and gasped.  
  
"Master! You shouldn't be out of your room!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I'm fine now, Mey. There is no need to worry over me." he reassured her.  
  
"But...!"   
  
"Don't worry." he said as he walked past her and into the kitchen.  
  
"Listen up, you guys!" he suddenly shouted.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and they turned to look at him.  
  
"As you guys know, I am pissed off by what had happened in Switzerland. No, none of this is your fault. This is all Green Lion here. Since I need to blow off a little steam and I can't pinpoint Greenhill's exact location as of right now, we are heading off again." Ciel explained.  
  
"Where will we go, then?" Finny asked.  
  
Ciel chuckled darkly as one mafia came to mind.  
  
"We're gonna go kill some damn sadists."

* * *

 **Time:** 10:00 pm

"Um...you sure this is a good idea, Boss?" Bard asked uncertainly as Ciel threw on a black cloak.  
  
They had flown out to New York as soon as Ciel had suggested the idea. Ciel did not know how long he would stay, so he packed a month and half's worth of clothing.  
  
"Yes, I am sure." he pulled on a pair of black fingerless gloves as he shot a look at Bard. "Are you doubting your own leader, Bard?" he asked.  
  
Bard shook his head quickly.  
  
"N-No, Sir!" he stammered out.  
  
"Okay, then." Ciel stated as he headed out of the hotel room and into the hall, where everyone else was waiting.  
  
"Alright! We will go and find those damn sadist's hideout. Wendy has told me that they are in an abandoned building in Queens. We're about five minutes away, so walking there should be a cinch." Ciel explained.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Yes, Master!" they exclaimed.  
  
"Great. Now, let us go." he stated before walking off with the rest of the mafia following from behind.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 10:25 pm

They walked down the dark and lonely streets of Queens. Nobody was to be seen besides a few drunkards hollering random slang terms and cackling like obnoxious witches.  
  
Bard rolled his eyes.  
  
"Man, and I thought us Barcelonians were extremely loud..." he muttered.  
  
"We are. Thing is, we don't cackle like witches." Ciel remarked, making Bard chuckle.  
  
"Sir, it seems to be that we're getting warm." Wendy told him as she eyed her iPad.  
  
"How warm?" Ciel asked as he threw the hood of the cloak over his head.  
  
"Mmmmm...about 1.5 miles warm." she stated.  
  
"Not bad." Ciel replied as he noticed a guy at the end of sidewalk walking down towards them.  
  
"That outfit..." Ciel only had a little time to scan the person before watching them take a sharp left. All he got was a glimpse of the tattoo before the person disappeared.  
  
"It's a sadist!" he exclaimed before running down the street.  
  
"Master! Wait up!" Bard called out as they ran after him.  
  
Ciel quickly stopped in front of what might've been an abandoned building and gazed at it.  
  
"This is it..." he trailed off.  
  
"Why an abandoned building, though? It doesn't seem livable." Wendy noted.  
  
"They're like most mafias. They live underground." Ciel stated.  
  
He then noticed a guard pacing back and forth in front of what might've been an elevator.  
  
"We need to get rid of the guard." Ciel reached inside of his cloak and pulled out a taser. "I'll tase him and then we'll go." he looked at the others. "Let's not rush in all at once. I'll take Wendy with me and we'll try to take down the guard." Ciel explained.  
  
"Good plan, Master." Mey Rin stated.  
  
"Alright. I'm going in." Ciel said before quietly making his way over to the entrance.  
  
He pressed his back against the wall and he peeked inside.  
  
"Looks vulnerable..." Wendy trailed off.  
  
"We could knock him out with three bullets if we aim right." Ciel said.  
  
"But...didn't you say you were going to tase him?" Wendy asked.  
  
"I am. But, just shoot all over the place to startle him." Ciel said.  
  
"Alright..." Wendy trailed off as she put her iPad away and whipped her gun out from in the holster on her belt. She hopped out of her hiding spot and began shooting bullets.  
  
"Oh, shit!" the guard exclaimed as he tried to dodge some bullets.  
  
Ciel quickly ran into the building and over to the guard. He prepared his taser and then stabbed the guard in the side, tasering him.  
  
"Gyahahahaha!" he screamed out as he fell to the floor, spazzing out.  
  
Ciel gave the guard a disgusted look as he spoke.  
  
"You got anything?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Apparently, the only way to get in here is through a retina scan. However, since we are not in the system, we are not allowed to go through. We need the eye of a Sadistic Mafia member." Wendy explained.  
  
Ciel tapped his finger against his chin, wondering what to do about this predicament.  
  
"Hmmm...I wonder where I can get a Sadistic Mafia member eye..." he murmured to himself quietly.  
  
He then looked back down at the guard, who was still spazzing out, and smirked evilly.  
  
"Heh. I think I found one." he said as he pulled out a jagged dagger from his cloak and he knelt down before the guard. The guard stared up at him and furiously shook his head while still spazzing.  
  
"Hi. I just need your eye for a sec." Ciel said as he began to dig around the guard's eye socket with the dagger. He finally found a good spot to dig it out of and he quickly gouged the eye out.  
  
A loud scream pierced through the still air as the eyeball disconnected from the optic nerve and went flying across the room. Ciel snorted as he padded over to where the eyeball had gone and he picked it up in his hand. He rolled it around in his palm as he made his way over to Wendy.  
  
"Got an eye." he stated, showing Wendy the eye.  
  
"Eugh." she cringed a little as Ciel brought the eye up to the retina scanner.  
  
The screen turned green a few moments later and a picture of the now dead guard appeared.  
  
"Welcome back." the elevator doors opened. "You may now proceed." the elevator voice said.  
  
Ciel looked over his shoulder as Wendy quickly stepped into the elevator.  
  
"Come on!" he hollered loudly.  
  
The rest of the group quickly ran into the building and shuffled into the elevator. Ciel also got in as the doors closed.  
  
"Where to?" the elevator voice asked.  
  
"The master quarters." Ciel replied.  
  
"Going down to Floor B1." the voice said as the elevator began to go down.  
  
Ciel looked down at the eye that was still in his hand as he spoke.  
  
"We are going to split once we get down there. I will go by myself while you guys split into two groups." Ciel explained.  
  
"But, what about you, Master? You recently got your stitches removed." Finny stated.  
  
"I will be fine." Ciel crushed the eyeball in his hand, blood and other matter splattering all over the place including a little bit on his cheeks. "I am not skilled for nothing." he told the worried strawberry blonde as the elevator doors opened.  
  
"I'll take right, you take left." Ciel commanded.  
  
"Yes, Sir!" everyone declared as they went their separate ways.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 10:30 pm

"I fear for our Master..." Mey Rin said in a shaky voice.  
  
"He'll be just fine. Master can handle himself quite well." Bard reassured her.  
  
"But...!" that was when they all heard loud shouting coming from the end of the hall.  
  
"Bl...Bloodhounds...?!" one of the members shouted out in horror.  
  
Bard chuckled as he grabbed for what might've been a flamethrower while Mey Rin reached for her two pistols.  
  
"Alright. It's about time we fry some fricking sadists." he said before turning on the flamethrower.  
  
The members screamed as they tried to run away from Bard.  
  
"Come here, you fucking lousy cowards!" Bard growled as he ran down the hall with the flamethrower still on.  
  
Mey Rin turned to looked at the members that decided to come with them before nodding.   
  
"Grab your weapons and let's go." she told them.  
  
They all nodded as they all pulled out their weapons and they followed Mey Rin down the hall towards the end, where Bard stood.  
  
"Find anything?" she asked.  
  
"No. Damn cowards fucking fle- - -Oh, shit!" Bard shouted as he barely dodged a dart that could've nailed him straight in the forehead.  
  
"Everyone, get prepared!" Mey Rin shouted as she cocked her pistols.  
  
Everyone stood in their stances, waiting for someone to attack again. They then saw another dart flying at them. The dart successfully hit someone in the forehead, making Mey Rin's eyes grow wide behind the glasses. She quickly whipped her glasses off and put them away so that she could peer into the darkness. That was when she saw at least twenty Sadistic Mafia members rush down the hall towards them.  
  
"Fuck! Incoming!" she shouted.  
  
"Fire...NOW!" Bard shouted and almost instantly, everyone began firing at the people.  
  
Some people fell, but most of them continued charging on. Mey Rin shot a few bullets while Bard burned down a few people with his flamethrower. As they continued, Mey Rin heard a voice come from her walkie-talkie.  
  
"Sniper, this is Mari. Do you copy?"   
  
Mey Rin fumbled for her walkie-talkie on the holster on her thigh as she barely dodged the swing of a sword.  
  
"Sniper? Do you copy? This is Mari."  
  
"Sniper, copy." she brought the walkie-talkie towards her mouth as she fired off a couple more shots.  
  
"Sniper, we're being cornered by multiple goons. Try and contact Master. I cannot get ahold of him for some reason."  
  
"Sniper, copy. Sniper, out." she said before putting the walkie-talkie back.  
  
She then flipped backwards, dodging a couple of bullets and a dart. She grabbed for the walkie-talkie again and tried to get in contact with Ciel.  
  
 _"Oh, Ciel! Please answer!"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 10:40 pm

Ciel wandered down the halls towards a staircase that probably led to another floor.  
  
 _"Hmmm...where would that take me?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He had accidentally taken his walkie-talkie off, so he had no idea of how desperate both Wendy and Mey Rin were trying to get ahold of him or how the Sadistic Mafia had just pounced.  
  
The heels on his Converse clicked that nice click Ciel loved to hear when he wore heels as he headed down the stairs. He then found himself in a hallway. He wandered down it towards a door at the end of it. He took the stairs up that led to the door and stood in front of it.  
  
He opened it and found himself in what might've been an alleyway. For an alleyway, it sure was spaced out pretty well. He could probably do a skilled roundhouse kick and not have to worry about accidentally kicking the wall.  
  
He then felt this presence from behind. He chuckled darkly.  
  
"Heh. Don't think I didn't notice you there." he said before whirling around and trying to land a roundhouse kick on the person. The person dodged it and slammed Ciel against the wall. Ciel choked out a gasp, the hood of the cloak falling off his head as he was pinned down by a pretty strong arm resting against his neck. He looked up and his eye grew wide as ruby locked on sapphire.  
  
It seemed to be that the person had also recognized him, for he slowly removed his arm from his neck.  
  
"Ciel...?" he whispered out.  
  
"Sebastian..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
He then watched as a fist was being thrown in his direction. He quickly ducked and rolled away from Sebastian as he punched the wall. Ciel quickly grabbed for his gun and he cocked it.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ciel asked.  
  
"I told you I lived in Queens, didn't I?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"But...with them?!" he nearly exclaimed.  
  
"Yes." Sebastian replied.  
  
Ciel's hands began to shake, but not as much as when he was fighting with Lizzie. First, he had to fight with Lizzie and now, he had to fight with the person that he had fallen in love with.  
  
Ciel then realized what he had just thought and he slowly lowered his gun.  
  
 _"Love? Is that really what it is?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He then felt Sebastian kick his feet off the ground and he gasped sharply as he landed on his tush roughly. He gritted his teeth as he pulled the trigger without thinking much about the situation.  
  
He squeezed his eye shut, waiting for Sebastian to just fall forward and be dead. However, he didn't hear the glorious sound of a body flopping forward.  
  
He cracked his eye open and the azure orb widened in horror once he saw the bullet in between Sebastian's thumb and index finger.  
  
"Wha...Wha..." his body was practically trembling as Sebastian stalked over to him. He swore he saw Sebastian's eyes glow a demonic red, but he shook that off as Sebastian grabbed him by the cloak and pulled him towards him, the gun falling out of his hands.  
  
"If you're really a Blood Mafia member, then I can assume that you can fight me without all of the fancy weapons you got." Sebastian challenged.  
  
Ciel snarled.  
  
"Fuck you." he growled before kicking Sebastian away and swinging a punch to his face.  
  
Sebastian stumbled back a little as Ciel karate kicked him into the wall. He ran over and punched him in the face. Before he could swing another punch at him, Sebastian grabbed him by the wrist and brought it behind his back, pulling him back so that his back was pressed against Sebastian's chest.  
  
"Care to tell me what your rank is, you little minx?" Sebastian said lowly into his ear.  
  
Ciel whimpered slightly, but tried to keep his cool as he began to kick around a little.  
  
"Not...fucking...going...to..." he panted out as he continued to wriggle around in his grasp.  
  
Ciel managed to bring his leg up and kick Sebastian in the crotch, causing the man to let out a string of cuss words as Ciel managed to get out of his grasp. He turned around only to have Sebastian knee him in the stomach.  
  
"Fu...!" Ciel backed up against the wall, trying to catch his breath.  
  
He was then whirled around so his face and chest were pressed against the cool, brick surface. He felt a hand fist itself in his hair and yank his head back forcefully.  
  
"Ahnn!" he moaned out suddenly.  
  
"Does this kind of play turn you on?" Sebastian purred in his ear huskily.  
  
"Nnnn...No..." Ciel trailed off as Sebastian pinned him to the wall.  
  
"Do you like to play rough? Because, if you want, I'll play rough with you." he whispered.  
  
Ciel whimpered in slight pain and slight pleasure as he heard a loud shout come from inside the building.  
  
"Master! Are you okay?!"  
  
Ciel's eye grew wide. He did not want to be caught in such a compromising position, especially in front of his mafia members. He kicked Sebastian in the leg and growled out a, "get the fuck away from me," as the rest of the mafia ran out into the alley.  
  
"I'm good." Ciel replied.  
  
Mey Rin looked over Ciel's shoulder and spotted Sebastian. Her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Shit! It's him!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"It's Sebastian Michaelis! He's the leader of the Sadistic Mafia!" she exclaimed.  
  
Ciel felt his blood run cold once Mey Rin said that. His eye grew wide as he spoke.  
  
"He...is...?" his voice shook a little, which surprised the bluenette greatly.  
  
"Yes. That's him in the flesh, alright." Bard put away what might've been a flamethrower. "Well, we've managed to let you blow off a little bit of steam, so we should get going now." he suggested.  
  
Ciel slowly nodded his head.  
  
"Alright. I'll be there in a moment." Ciel told them.  
  
Everyone shot him concerned looks before heading off. Once Ciel was positive that everyone had left, he slowly turned to look at Sebastian. He was rendered speechless.   
  
The man he had slowly begun to fall for was actually his enemy.  
  
He felt a prickly sensation in his nose as something wet trailed down his cheek. He gasped sharply as he quickly wiped at his eye.  
  
"No...no..." he whispered so quietly that even Sebastian couldn't hear as he continued to try and will the tears away. However, it was no use. They just kept falling like an endless waterfall.  
  
Sebastian felt this pang hit him like a kick to the gut. He slowly made his way over to Ciel.  
  
"Cie- - -" his fingertips grazed against Ciel's arm as said boy smacked his hand away.  
  
"NO! Don't fucking touch me!" he shouted angrily.  
  
He then quickly turned on his heel and ran off, leaving Sebastian by himself in the alleyway.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, YAOI (boyxboy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! Welcome back to Desire and Tragedy! I'm almost done with the school year; just gotta study and take my exams and then I'm done! *cheers* You know, I've been extremely in the dumps lately and it might be because of school or about how people have been putting me down because of how I write. :(
> 
> However! I've got two reasons for me not being able to give up. One, it's the fans I have here. And two, my gorgeous kohai Arabella! She's a freshman at my school and she is awesome. I finally found someone who knows about my feelings for SebaCiel at school...I would really love to thank her for being my motivation. It just means so much to me. And to my fans, thank you (okay, why was I just blabbing?).
> 
> Anyway, I have drawn the tattoo on paper not too long for the Blood Mafia. Since their tattoo is more complicated that Sadistic's one, I decided to draw it in order to give you a clue of what I was imagining. It is a mixture of the outside of the Faustian contract, the clock inside of the illegal contract from Pandora Hearts, and some blood dripping down from the Faustian contracts spikes thing. You can check this out on DeviantArt under the pen name, Tadamu-Luver.
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic. 
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**Time:** 11:30 pm

Ciel laid on his bed in the hotel room, his Converse heels at the foot of the bed, the hood of the cloak back over his head, and his arm swung over his eyes.  
  
He had kicked Bard out of the room and told him that he wanted some peace and quiet. So, the older man had found refuge in Finny and Mey Rin's room until Ciel could gather his thoughts up and come to be at peace.  
  
A small sob slipped past Ciel's lips as he resumed crying.  
  
 _"What the fuck...Just what the fuck?! Am I really that cursed?! I finally found someone I had fallen in love with and then..."_ he trailed off in his thoughts.  
  
He then realized what he just thought about again.  
  
 _"Shit! Ciel, just what the hell are you thinking?!"_ he growled at himself.  
  
He sighed as he wiped at some more tears.  
  
"What the hell..." he murmured quietly.

* * *

 **Date:** August 16th

 **Time:** 9:00 pm

Bard towel dried his hair with a towel as he came out of the bathroom. He then noticed Ciel, who was laying on his stomach and messing around on his phone.  
  
"Whaddya want for dinner, Master?" Bard asked.  
  
"Get some pizza or something." Ciel replied without looking away from the phone.  
  
"What kind, though?" Bard asked.  
  
Ciel was about to bark at him and tell him to go look up some pizza places when he remembered a conversation that he had with Sebastian a long while ago.  
  
 _"If you ever come down to New York, I'll take you to Boreillo Brothers. Their pizza is pretty damn good."_ he felt this weird, squeezing sensation in his chest. He bit his lip as he spoke.  
  
"Boreillo Brothers sounds good." Ciel spoke up.  
  
"Kay." Bard whipped out his cell phone. "By the way, how did you even know that that was a pizza place?" he asked.  
  
"Oh! Um...I did some research last night when I had kicked you out." Ciel lied.  
  
"Mmm, okay." Bard replied as he looked up Boreillo Brothers and began to dial their number.  
  
Ciel sighed and rolled over on his back.  
  
 _"It's a good thing that Bard's dumb. I don't want to get involved in any kind of scandal."_ his thoughts then wandered back to Sebastian. _"But, wasn't I being drawn into a scandal in the beginning? I mean, ever since I met him, things have gone a little crazy."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"45 minutes? Okay, sounds good." Bard hung up. "Oi, Master." he said.  
  
"Hmmm?" Ciel replied.  
  
"The pizza'll be ready in 45, so I'm going to pick it up." Bard said.  
  
"What kind?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Half cheese, half pepperoni." Bard replied.  
  
"Ah." Ciel said as he continued playing on his phone.  
  
Bard sighed as he walked over to the bed across from Ciel's and sat down on it.  
  
"Hey, you sure you're okay?" Bard asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ciel replied.  
  
"Alright...cause you know, you just ran past us crying after we left you be with that guy. We were all worried, so I just wanted to know if you're okay and what not." Bard explained.  
  
"Thanks for worrying. But, I am doing just fine." Ciel told him.  
  
"Alright. Well, I'll go walk around a bit before I go to pick up that pizza." Bard said as he got up from the bed and grabbed his keys up from the nightstand.  
  
Ciel said nothing as he watched Bard head out of the hotel room and close the door behind him. He locked his phone and sighed.  
  
"Gosh, I don't like this..." he murmured.  
  
He rolled over on his side just as he felt his phone vibrate in his hand.  
  
 _"Hm? Who just texted me?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He turned his phone back on and he went into his messenger app.  
  
 **Can I speak to you?**  
  
Ciel looked at the screen with a sad look on his face. He then gave it a disgusted look at he typed out his reply.  
  
 **Why? You were the one who tried to kill me.**  
 **-Ciel**  
  
He sent his message and a few moments later, Sebastian replied.  
  
 **I know that. But...I had to. (Sebastian)**  
 **You lied to me. You're no author. (Ciel)**  
 **What was I supposed to do?! I couldn't just embrace you when knowing that one of my members could come any moment! (Sebastian)**  
 **So what?! You lied to me and tried to kill me! (Ciel)**  
 **I am sorry, okay?! (Sebastian)**  
 **That doesn't sound sincere! (Ciel)**  
 **Okay, what hotel are you at? (Sebastian)**  
 **Why should I tell you? (Ciel)**  
 **Just tell me. I...I want to fix this. (Sebastian)**  
  
Ciel bit his lip, wondering what he should do. The pros to this is that he could straighten things out and then resolve things with him. However, if he did, he would end up getting swept away and then have his heart stomped on in the end. He gripped the phone in his hand as he typed out his reply.  
  
 **Hyatt Place. It's on 39th Ave. in Flushing. (Ciel)**  
 **Okay. I'll be there in half an hour. Pack some clothes for an overnight stay and be ready by the time I text you next. (Sebastian)**  
  
This time, Ciel did not reply. He stared at the text, reading it over and over again.  
  
 _"What does he plan on doing with me? Is he trying to coax me into something again?"_ he then shook his head. _"Ciel, relax. He's not trying to do anything bad to you."_ he told himself.  
  
He got off of the bed and stretched a little.  
  
 _"Anyway, all that matters is that I don't get swept away."_ he told himself as he went to dig through his luggage.  
  
He grabbed out a bag that had a painted version of the Eiffel Tower on it from when he had gone to visit Paris and he opened it. He dug through his luggage and pulled out a navy blue dress that would've come down to his knees with diamond studs that varied from small to huge and a pair of white flats with a black bow by the toe. He put that into his bag along with a pearl necklace and bracelet and he zipped his bag up.  
  
He picked up the black and red striped Converse that he wore earlier today with the red summer dress he had on now and he put that on. He quickly wrote a note for Bard, creating a story from the top of his head, and putting it on top of the bed with the pen on top. He threw the bag over his shoulder and he headed out of the room.  
  
As he headed over to the elevator, he thought of what he would end up doing with Sebastian when he met up with him.  
  
 _"Is he going to touch me? Is he going to try and sweet talk me into forgiving him? Or...is he going to try and fuck me?"_ he asked himself as he got into the elevator and pressed the star button that would take him to the lobby.  
  
A few moments later, he arrived and headed out the door. He looked over to his left and that was when he saw a familiar person leaning against a deep red motorcycle while looking down at their phone.  
  
"Sebastian...?" he whispered out.  
  
It seemed to be that Sebastian had heard him, for he looked up from his phone and glanced over at him.  
  
"Ciel!" he called out.  
  
Ciel tried to put on the best smile he could muster up as he walked over to him.  
  
"Hi." he replied.  
  
It was silent between them for what seemed like centuries. Ciel then decided to break the silence as he looked over Sebastian's shoulder and at the motorcycle.  
  
"That's a nice motorcycle." he commented.  
  
"Thanks. It's a Harley-Davidson one." Sebastian stated.  
  
"What's a Harley-Davidson?" Ciel asked, cocking his head to the side cutely.  
  
"You seriously don't have a Harley-Davidson back in Barcelona?" Sebastian asked in slight shock.  
  
Ciel shook his head.  
  
"No. This is my first time in America. Do you think I'd know what kind of motorcycle this is?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Well, I thought that there'd be one in Barcelona..." Sebastian trailed off.  
  
"Well, if there was one, then I must not really get out the city much." they got onto the motorcycle and Sebastian revved up the engine a little. "Say, what's it's make?" Ciel asked.  
  
"You're asking me what kind of motorcycle it is, right?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel nodded.  
  
"Yeah." Ciel replied.  
  
"Well, this bad boy's a 2013 Breakout Ember Red Sunglo. I've had it for almost a year and a half." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Huh. Well, I don't know what that means." he then giggled. "But, I like the sound of it." he said before wrapping his arms around Sebastian's torso as the man sped off.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 9:45 pm

About half an hour later, Sebastian pulled up on the curb in front of a hotel.  
  
"Get off. I'm going to go park this somewhere, so please wait for me in the lobby." Sebastian instructed.  
  
Ciel nodded his head slowly as he got off of the motorcycle and made his way into the lobby. He sat down in a chair and sighed deeply.  
  
 _"What am I getting myself into? If it's something messy, then I'll be damned, for sure. Wait a sec."_ he tapped his finger against his chin. _"I'm already damned."_ he told himself.  
  
He then glanced over at the entrance.  
  
 _"Maybe I should leave...Maybe this is all a trap and he wants to fucking kill me."_ he told himself.  
  
"But...what if he really wants to fix things?" he whispered out under his breath.  
  
He then shook his head furiously.  
  
 _"No! No, no, no! Don't fall to his level!"_ he snapped at himself angrily.  
  
He then stood up.  
  
 _"I think I should just go before I regret it."_ he told himself before walking over to the entrance. Before he could open the door, the door opened to reveal Sebastian.  
  
"Were you coming to look for me?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel blinked his eye twice, trying to quickly formulate a lie.  
  
"Um...I...I guess..." he trailed off.  
  
"Well, I'm here." Sebastian took Ciel's hand in his, nearly making him jolt in shock. "Come on, let's go." he said.  
  
Ciel bit his lip as he let Sebastian lead him to the front desk. His heart was pounding and he swore that his hands were beginning to sweat as Sebastian conversed with the lady at the desk.  
  
 _"What am I getting so nervous for? It's just him holding my hand..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
Sebastian took the card from the lady and he led Ciel over to the elevator.  
  
"We're on the third floor." Sebastian said as the elevator door opened. They walked into the elevator and Sebastian pressed the number 3.  
  
Ciel looked at Sebastian as the elevator began to go up.  
  
"Y...You can let go of my hand now..." he trailed off.  
  
"No, I will not." Ciel gasped sharply as he was whirled around and pinned against the elevator wall. "I really want to fix this." Sebastian stated.  
  
Ciel gazed up at him with a wide eye. The silence hung over them. It stayed even as the elevator dinged. Sebastian moved away from the younger male a little and he pulled him out of the elevator. All the while, Ciel kept his gaze on him.  
  
 _"What am I going to do about this? He sounds serious, for God's sake!"_ he thought to himself.  
  
They stopped in front of Room 350 and Sebastian opened the door with the room key. They walked into the room and the first thing they noticed was the huge bed.  
  
"Shit...it's a suite..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"With only one bed." Sebastian noted.  
  
Ciel bit his lip as he slowly took his hand out of Sebastian's. He looked away so that he didn't have to meet the man's piercing ruby gaze.  
  
"I...I'm going to the bathroom." Ciel stuttered before turning right back around and heading into the bathroom.  
  
Once he closed the door behind him, he pressed his back against it. His hand clutched the fabric of the dress close to his heart and he swore he could feel it race.  
  
"Fuck..." he whispered out quietly as he slumped down to the floor and hugged himself in an attempt to get his quickly racing heart to stop.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 10:10 pm

Ciel came out of the bathroom in a pair of pink and white pajamas as he saw Sebastian pulling off his hoodie. Ciel stopped in his tracks, blushing furiously.  
  
 _"His body..."_ he watched as Sebastian flung his hoodie onto the bed. _"...is so hot!"_ he thought to himself.  
  
He then heard the sound of a belt unbuckling and his heart nearly leaped in his throat. He gulped as he quickly covered his eyes with his hands.  
  
 _"Shit! He's stripping! I want to move, but I can't seem to make myself do so."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He spread his middle finger and index finger apart and peered through the crack. He watched as Sebastian took the belt off and began shifting around in his jeans. Once Ciel saw the jeans begin to slide off of him, said bluenette let out an inaudible squeal.  
  
"Shit...!" he nearly squealed out.  
  
He watched as Sebastian stepped out of his jeans,  now only in a pair of black boxer briefs as he began to speak.  
  
"I can see you over there."  
  
Once those words left Sebastian's lips, Ciel practically jumped in his spot. He slowly removed his hands from his face just as he felt himself being scooped up by Sebastian.  
  
"O-Oi!" he began to pound his tiny, little fists into Sebastian's chest. "Let me go!" he snapped.  
  
He was flung onto the bed and Sebastian crawled on top of him.  
  
"You know, one day, you're going to make me so damn horny that I'll just fuck you without any warning." Sebastian threatened.  
  
Ciel's face turned as red as a rose as he looked at Sebastian. He then watched as the man began to lean in. His eye fluttered shut as Sebastian lightly rubbed their noses together. Ciel's eye opened a little and he watched the man through a slitted eye as Sebastian closed the distance and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips.  
  
Ciel wanted to respond, but Sebastian quickly pulled away before he could.  
  
"Let me do this just once." Sebastian whispered.  
  
Ciel almost let out a guttural snarl. He had enough. He wanted this man. He craved this man. Most of all, he needed him.   
  
His arms quickly went around Sebastian's neck and he yanked the man down for another kiss. The kiss was more rough this time. Their lips moved against one another roughly and they tilted their heads in an attempt to deepen the kiss.  
  
"Mmmmm..." Ciel moaned again as Sebastian nibbled on his bottom lip. Ciel slowly parted his lips and Sebastian pushed his tongue into the hot mouth. Their tongues began to play with one another, swirling around as they created a small tongue battle. They slowly pulled away from the kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths.  
  
"God, you're so sexy..." Sebastian murmured, watching how drool mixed with saliva dribbled down Ciel's chin as he moved downward to plant butterfly kisses all over his neck and throat. Ciel gasped out in pleasure.  
  
"Ahnnn! Oh, gosh!" he breathed out.  
  
Ciel whimpered as Sebastian began to suckle on his neck.  
  
"Mmmmm..." Ciel hummed as Sebastian marked a hickey. He licked and kissed it as he moved to mark another.  
  
"Sebastian...go lower..." Ciel breathed out in between uneven pants as Sebastian marked another hickey.   
  
The man planted a kiss on the hickey before licking down towards the spaghetti strap of his pajama top.  
  
"This needs to come off." Sebastian said as he used his teeth to tug on the strap.  
  
"Then, take it off." Ciel replied.  
  
Sebastian pulled the strap up before releasing it, watching as it snapped against Ciel's skin. He whimpered in slight pleasure as Sebastian pulled the top over his head. He ran his finger along the tattoo resting on Ciel's chest over a hardened nipple.  
  
"This is so beautiful..." he trailed off as he traced the clock hand on the tattoo.  
  
"Let me see yours. Isn't it on your upper arm on your bicep?" Ciel asked.  
  
Sebastian nodded as he turned his body to show him the tattoo, which was a gothic 's.' He then flexed his muscle, which made Ciel laugh a little. He then sat up and leaned in, pressing a kiss to the tattoo.  
  
"I love it." he stated.  
  
Sebastian turned back around and looked at him for a split second before pushing him back down onto the sheets and capturing his lips again. Their lips moved around together in sync as Sebastian moved his hand down to tweak with a nipple. Ciel cried out into the kiss as Sebastian pulled away.  
  
"I want you." those words made Ciel blush furiously as Sebastian moved down and licked at Ciel's left nipple. He then encircled it with his mouth, making Ciel moan out in pleasure.  
  
"Oh, fuck!" he moaned out as he arched his back a little off of the bed.  
  
Sebastian nibbled on the nub, eliciting lustful noises from the younger male as he tugged on the other one with his fingers. Ciel slammed his fist against his mouth, trying to block out his moans.  
  
"Don't do that." Sebastian pulled away from the nipple and he moved up towards the younger male's face, removing his fist. "I want to hear you." he said.  
  
He then pressed a quick kiss to Ciel's lips just as his knee pressed against Ciel's growing erection. Ciel gasped out, a loud moan falling from his lips as Sebastian moved back and suckled on the right nipple.  
  
"Oh! G...Go lower..." Ciel panted out.  
  
"Go lower what?" Sebastian asked teasingly, pulling away from the other nipple.  
  
Ciel snarled.  
  
"You know exactly who the fuck I am. As a mafia leader as proud as myself, I will not stoop down to be as low as a masochist." Ciel snapped.  
  
"Then, shall I stop?" Sebastian asked as he began to pull away.  
  
Ciel's eye grew wide as he pulled Sebastian back down, bringing the man's hands down onto the waistband of his pajama pants.  
  
"No! Please, go lower!" he exclaimed.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
"Now, that is what I love to hear." Sebastian said before moving downward. His hands went to pull down the boy's pajama pants, revealing his hardened cock. He hummed as he flung the pants off to the side and he settled himself in between the younger male's legs.  
  
"Mmmm...you look so good..." Sebastian murmured as he planted a kiss on Ciel's thigh.  
  
Ciel sighed softly as Sebastian continued to kiss down towards his cock while massaging the inside of his other thigh with his thumb. He licked at the underside before trailing his tongue up to the tip. Ciel moaned softly.  
  
"Mmmmaaaaah!" Ciel let out a noise between a moan and a small cry as Sebastian's mouth encircled the tip. He sucked on it lightly, his tongue flickering out at the slit that was beginning to seep pre-cum.  
  
"Mmmmnnn!" Ciel reached down and wove his fingers through Sebastian's hair. "Ahnn, more!" he commanded.  
  
He yanked the man's head down a little, making him swallow more of him. He moaned as Sebastian swirled his tongue around his length.  
  
"Mmmm, oh god! Ahnnn!" Ciel turned his head into the pillow. "Mmmmm! Ah, I'm going to...cum!" Ciel cried out.  
  
"Do it, then." Sebastian whispered in a low voice as he pulled away and began to pump his member with his hand vigorously.  
  
"Mmmmnnn! Ah, ah, ahnnn!" Ciel let out a cry as he came, spurting cum all over Sebastian's hand. Sebastian stopped stroking him, watching the younger male as he slowly came down from his high.  
  
Ciel panted as he rolled his eye down to look at Sebastian.  
  
"Y...You've improved..." he trailed off.  
  
"Have I?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Yeah. Last time, you were quite hesitant." Ciel sat himself up and he went in between Sebastian's legs. "Now, I wanna show you how good I am." he purred softly as he pulled off Sebastian's boxer briefs and almost instantly, his mouth went around Sebastian's cock.  
  
Sebastian grunted as Ciel began to bob his head up and down in a steady motion. He stroked what couldn't fit in his mouth with his hand as he continued. His tongue swirled around the hardened length.  
  
Slurping and sucking sounds filled the room. Ciel moaned onto Sebastian's cock, making Sebastian grunt again.  
  
"Oh, shit." Sebastian cursed under his breath as he fisted his hands in Ciel's hair and yanked his head down further. Ciel's eye grew wide as his gag reflex kicked in. He quickly pulled away and began to cough.  
  
"What was that?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Gag reflex. You have no problem with that, since I'm smaller than you." Ciel stated.  
  
"Hm." Sebastian replied as Ciel laid back down on the bed.  
  
"Well, let's get this over with." Ciel looked up at Sebastian with a cute glare on his face. "No stalling." Ciel told him.  
  
"I know." Sebastian replied as he positioned himself. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Ciel's entrance and then pushed in.  
  
Ciel moaned, his head rolling back into the pillow as he grabbed for the sheets. His back arched a little as his entrance was being stretched.  
  
Sebastian finally sheathed himself inside of him. Ciel's walls began to pulsate around Sebastian's length, making the man groan a little as he began to thrust into the tight heat.  
  
"Ahnnn!" Ciel's toes began to curl and uncurl themselves as Sebastian continued with the slow pace. "Mmmmm...ahnn...goddammit. I want more." Ciel panted out.  
  
"Does that mean for me to go harder?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"D...Do as you please." Ciel said.  
  
Sebastian began to move faster, the sound of skin against skin growing a little louder along with Ciel's moans.  
  
"Ah...Haaa...haaa...haaa! Oh, frick!" Ciel turned his head to the side. "Mmmmm, god!" he cried out.  
  
Sebastian took this as an opportunity to lean in and lick at Ciel's neck. The younger male let out a squeak.  
  
"Eeeeyah! Oh! Oh, Sebastian! Mmmmm, shit!" Ciel moaned out as Sebastian kept going at the fast pace he had set.  
  
He then hit those small bundle of nerves in Ciel, making him scream.  
  
"Oh, god! Again!" he screamed out.  
  
Sebastian continued to hit there, making Ciel moan and cry out in pleasure. He then picked Ciel up and rested him on his lap, making the bluenette bounce on him.  
  
"Mmmmm! Ah!" with every thrust, Ciel felt like he was seeing stars. His legs quickly wrapped themselves around Sebastian's torso and he began to claw at Sebastian's back.  
  
"Mmmmm, oh! Oh, god! Yes!" Sebastian's hands went down to cup Ciel's butt cheeks as he lifted him up and down. Ciel felt Sebastian abuse his sweet spot with each thrust, making him cry out each time.  
  
"Ah! Oh god, Sebastian!" he moaned out as he flung his head back.  
  
He moaned again as Sebastian suckled on his neck a little, trying to leave more hickies.  
  
"Mmmmm, I'm going to cum!" he cried out.  
  
Sebastian increased his thrusting speed even more, making Ciel scream loudly. He screamed out for Sebastian as his orgasm hit him. White hot pleasure rushed through him as his cum spurted out, coating both of their chests with white. He dug his fingernails into Sebastian's back as Sebastian shot his seed into him. Ciel moaned loudly as Sebastian filled him. They stayed in this position for a few moments before Sebastian slowly pulled out of him. Sebastian pulled Ciel towards him and they fell backwards onto the bed.  
  
"Mmmm..." Ciel purred as he cuddled up close to Sebastian.  
  
Sebastian smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around the younger male's petite waist.  
  
"Good night." he whispered as he pulled the sheets over them and closed his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, some fluff, mentions of rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! Welcome back to Desire and Tragedy! So, this chapter is pretty long and a chockful of stuff in it. Plus, this DOES mention rape (and after that, it will never be mentioned), so I was wanting to know if I should put a warning or not. I am going to put a tag, but I don't know...
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this story.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**Date:** August 17th

 **Time:** 7:30 am

Ciel purred as he cuddled up next to Sebastian the next morning. He slept with his head on the man's chest near his heart, listening to the steady beating.  
  
He slowly opened his eye and he looked at the man's chest, lazily tracing patterns on his abs.  
  
"Mmmmm...Jack, he was a piper's son..." he murmured, trying to remember the rest of the nursery rhyme.  
  
"It's Tom, not Jack."  
  
Ciel jolted as his head snapped upward to look into twin vermillion orbs. Sebastian smiled.  
  
"Good morning." he said as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Ciel's forehead.  
  
The bluenette blushed as he lowered his gaze.  
  
"G-Good morning..." he trailed off.  
  
"I assume you slept well last night?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I...guess so..." he trailed off.  
  
He slowly sat up only to hiss in pain as his ass began to hurt.  
  
"Shit! Ow!" he exclaimed as he quickly laid back down.  
  
"Ciel? Are you okay?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I am. My ass kinda hurts, though..." he mumbled.  
  
"I think I might've went too hard." Sebastian stated.  
  
"And?" Ciel asked, turning to look at the older man.  
  
"And I apologize." Sebastian replied.  
  
"Wow. For a sadist, you sure know how to be a masochist." Ciel mocked sarcastically.  
  
"Don't tease me." Sebastian leaned in and pressed a light kiss to Ciel's nose. "Come on. I'll treat you to breakfast." he told him.  
  
Ciel nodded as he, with a little bit of difficulty, got out of bed and made his way to his bag of clothes and dragged it over to the bathroom.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 8:00 am

Ciel slid on the pearl bracelets onto his wrists as Sebastian walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, I need you to pass me my- - -" he stopped, seeing Ciel in the navy blue dress.  
  
"Hm? You need me to pass you your what?" Ciel asked as he turned to look at Sebastian.  
  
He noticed how the man began to scan him up and down, causing him to feel uneasy.  
  
"Does..." he moved his hands to play with the hem of the skirt. "Does it look bad on me?" he asked.  
  
Sebastian shook his head.  
  
"No. Actually, I think it looks good on you." Ciel blushed furiously at his compliment. "It's just that I've never seen you in anything besides red." Sebastian stated.  
  
"A-Ah..." Ciel stuttered out.  
  
"You know, the color navy blue suits you. You should wear clothes with that color more often." Sebastian stated.  
  
Ciel looked away, obviously embarrassed.  
  
"By the way, I would appreciate it if you hand me my cologne." Sebastian said.  
  
"O-Oh! Cologne!" Ciel quickly whirled around to look at the counter. "Cologne, cologne, cologne..." Ciel scanned the counter, not finding what he was looking for.  
  
A smile made its way to Sebastian's face as he walked over to Ciel and pulled him into a hug. Ciel gasped softly as his back hit Sebastian's chest.  
  
"Se- - -" Sebastian rocked him back and forth in a slow motion as he spoke.  
  
"You know," he rested his chin on top of Ciel's head, "I wish I could keep you with me forever." he stated.  
  
"You can't, though. We're both from rival mafias." Ciel stated.  
  
"I know. But, in the time that I haven't seen you, I just couldn't stop thinking about you." Sebastian whispered.  
  
Sebastian's small whisper sounded so loud and clear in Ciel's ears. Ciel's face turned a rosy red as he slowly looked up at the mirror. He saw his reflection and how flustered he looked. He then noticed how calm and at peace Sebastian looked just by holding him. Ciel leaned back into the embrace, wanting more of him.  
  
"Cologne's in between the lotion and razor." Sebastian whispered.  
  
Ciel was jolted out from his reverie and he quickly spotted a bottle in between the lotion and razor. He picked it up and observed it closely.  
  
"Ed Hardy...?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah." Sebastian took the bottle from Ciel. "It's called Villain." he said.  
  
"Is that why there's a cobra on it?" Ciel asked, looking up at Sebastian curiously.  
  
"Could be." Sebastian replied, which made Ciel laugh a little as he pulled away.  
  
"Well, I should go spray this on and then throw on my shoes. Grab everything and put them away because we're checking out." Sebastian said as he headed out of the bathroom.  
  
"Does..." Ciel rushed out of the bathroom. "Does that mean we're not coming back here?" Ciel asked as he looked at Sebastian.  
  
"Yeah." Sebastian replied as he sprayed the cologne all over him.  
  
"Okay." Ciel said as he began to sniff something in the air.  
  
"Musky..." he murmured to himself as he walked over to Sebastian.  
  
"Ciel, can you please- - -" that was when he noticed Ciel get on his tiptoes and begin to sniff at his neck. "Ciel?" he asked, shooting the bluenette a surprised look.  
  
"The cobra's venom smells good..." Ciel murmured against his neck.  
  
Sebastian couldn't help but smirk as he scooped the younger male up in his arms, causing him to let out a surprised squeak.  
  
"Hey! Wh-What are you doing?!" Ciel exclaimed.  
  
"If I hadn't known better, I would've thought that you were a complete minx." Sebastian said as he began to carry him to the bathroom.  
  
"H-Hey!" Ciel's legs quickly went around Sebastian's torso as he began to pound his fists on Sebastian's shoulders. "What are you doing?! Let me go!" he whined as he was carried into the bathroom and Sebastian closed the door behind them.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 9:15 am

Ciel pouted as Sebastian paid for his parking ticket.  
  
"Why did you stop like that?" Ciel asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sebastian questioned innocently.  
  
"When we were in the bathroom...Why did you stop like that?" Ciel asked.  
  
"I thought that that was more than enough." Sebastian replied.  
  
Ciel shot the man a look as they headed out onto the street. He then felt Sebastian's hand slip into his, which made him jolt.  
  
"Se...!" Sebastian shushed him before he could continue.  
  
"It's fine." Sebastian said.  
  
"But! What if someone sees us..." Ciel mumbled, his cheeks red in embarrassment.  
  
"Then, let them see. I want them to see that you're mine." Sebastian whispered against Ciel's cheek, making the younger male blush furiously.  
  
He looked down, the tips of his ears a bright red. They then walked into a small French café and got in line.  
  
"Do you come here a lot?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Occasionally." Sebastian replied.  
  
"Do...Do you usually eat breakfast with your mafia?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Yeah. We have a cafeteria, so I eat there." Sebastian replied.  
  
"Ah." Ciel looked up at the menu board. "Someone cooks for me." he stated.  
  
They were then called up to get their order.  
  
"Hello, what may I get you?" the woman up front asked.  
  
"I would like a poppyseed muffin with a decaf coffee." Sebastian said.  
  
"Um...I would like a strawberry crêpe and...um..." Ciel glanced back up at the menu board. "Can I also have a cup of Earl Grey tea?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." the woman typed something onto an iPad. "Anything else?" she asked.  
  
"I'd also like to order an extra large omelette." Sebastian said.  
  
"What would you like in it? Our list of ingredients are up there." the woman said, pointing what might've been a pen up at the menu board.  
  
Sebastian leaned in a little towards Ciel, making the younger male nearly jump.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Um...I...I'll have what you're having." Ciel said.  
  
"I at least want your input. I don't want to put things in that you don't like, since we are sharing this omelette." he said.  
  
"Oh. Well, okay. You just start ordering and I'll tell you what to omit." Ciel said.  
  
"Alright, then." Sebastian looked back at the woman. "I would like bacon, some sausage, cheese, red bell peppers- - -" Ciel cut him off.  
  
"No red bell peppers." he said.  
  
"Okay, so no red bell peppers. And I would also like some tomatoes." Sebastian said.  
  
"Alright. Your total is $18.25." the woman said.  
  
Sebastian whipped out his debit card and he handed it to the woman. He then looked at Ciel as he nudged him lightly.  
  
"There's some seating outside. I want you to go find a table out there." Sebastian whispered.  
  
Ciel nodded as he headed off towards the door that led to the outdoor seating. He pushed open the door and headed over to a table next to the railing by the sidewalk. He sat down and sighed.  
  
 _"He makes me all tingly..."_ his fingers trailed along a light purple mark on the junction where his neck and shoulder met. _"But...I was kinda hoping that he'd continue what he did, though..."_ he thought to himself as he recalled what had happened in the bathroom.

* * *

 

_"H-Hey!" Ciel's legs quickly went around Sebastian's torso as he began to pound his fists on Sebastian's shoulders. "What are you doing?! Let me go!" he whined as he was carried into the bathroom and Sebastian closed the door behind them._

_He was then set down on the counter and Sebastian leaned in towards him._   
  
_"You can sniff some more, you know." Sebastian whispered._   
  
_"Wha- - -" Sebastian's lips crushed against his before he could say anything._   
  
_Ciel's eye was wide in shock, but he quickly closed it as Sebastian pried his mouth open and he pushed his tongue in. Ciel moaned softly as Sebastian's tongue caressed against his. He reached to grab for fistfuls of Sebastian's black sleeveless hoodie as the kiss grew more intense._   
  
_Sebastian turned his head to the side in an attempt to deepen the kiss as their tongues engaged themselves in a sexy tango._   
  
_"Mmmm..." Ciel moaned into the kiss as Sebastian pulled away._   
  
_"You smell so sweet..." Sebastian murmured before planting small butterfly kisses down from the corner of his mouth to his neck._   
  
_Each kiss was like a small flame burning at the bluenette's skin. He gasped sharply as Sebastian began to bite and nibble at his neck. He moaned as Sebastian moved to suckle at the junction where his shoulder and neck met while moving to stroke his clothed cock down below at the same time._   
  
_"Ah...ah...oh, god...please, more...!" he cried out, his head rolling back to look up at the ceiling._   
  
_Sebastian then licked at his neck and pulled away from him suddenly._   
  
_"Sebastian...?" Ciel whispered out loud, wondering why the older male suddenly stopped._   
  
_"I think that's more than enough. Come on, we're going." he said before heading out, leaving a sexually frustrated Ciel sitting on the counter with his arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his face._

* * *

 

Ciel rested his elbows on the table, resting his face on his hands as he practically glared at the chair across from him.  
  
 _"Just what was that about?! I was feeling so good and then he suddenly stopped! You don't just do that to someone when they begin to get into the mood!"_ he growled at himself.  
  
He then looked away from the chair and he saw Sebastian making his way over to him with a tray in his hands.  
  
"I have our food." Sebastian said as he rested his tray down on the table and he sat down across from Ciel.  
  
Ciel gave him a small smile as he took his cup of tea and plate and set it in front of him. Sebastian did the same and he left the omelette on the tray in the middle of the table.  
  
"Go ahead. Eat." Sebastian told him.  
  
Ciel nodded slowly as he cut into the crêpe and began to eat it. His eye lit up in wonder as he began to chew on it.  
  
"Mmmm...this is so good!" Ciel gushed.  
  
"Isn't it? I've known of this place ever since I was a kid. And speaking of that," Sebastian sipped a little on his coffee, "how did you get into the mafia business? I know your parents used to control it, but..." Sebastian trailed off.  
  
"The Blood Mafia's been around for many generations. It's a family thing, if you want to call it that." Ciel explained.  
  
"Ah. What generation?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Seventh." Ciel replied.  
  
"Wow. Your mafia's lived long." Sebastian noted.  
  
"Yeah. Your mafia sprouted when the fifth generation of our mafia came around, I believe." Ciel stated.  
  
"Yup. My grandfather held a grudge against your grandfather, I believe. I think that was what had started our rivalry." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Sneaky." Ciel picked up his cup of Earl Grey and sipped on it a little. "So, how did you end up with mafia? Family passed it down to you or something?" he asked.  
  
He then noticed how Sebastian's expression suddenly turned grim. The man's vermillion eyes lowered down to the poppyseed muffin as Ciel began to feel a little uneasy.  
  
"Um...You know, if you don't want to say anything, you don't have t- - -" Ciel was then cut off.  
  
"I am not the rightful heir to the head of the mafia."  
  
This made Ciel slowly look up at him with a wide eye. He was most definitely not expecting this from him.  
  
"Wha...?" he was rendered speechless.  
  
"I was abandoned when I was small. The last head of the mafia had just moved out to Queens from Detroit and he found me in an alleyway trash bin. He took me in and treated me as his own. The next head had actually run off and no one knows where he went. At this point in time, he is presumed dead." Sebastian broke off a piece of the muffin and he put it into his mouth. "The previous head taught me everything I know today. I was taught to hate the Blood Mafia. When I was seventeen, the previous head died at the hands of your parents. I suddenly became the head and had to quickly make decisions like going to bomb your house and stuff. I had killed them and everyone in it. However, the one thing that had stuck out to me was this boy that I had saw that night." Sebastian explained.  
  
"A boy...?" Ciel wondered out loud.  
  
"Yes. He was wandering around and calling out for his mom and dad. I thought of him to be another member, so I slashed him twice in the eye." Ciel felt his blood run cold once Sebastian said that. "Boy's probably dead by now. Nobody could escape a house that was quickly falling apart, let alone with a scarred eye." Sebastian stated.  
  
"Did..." Ciel moved his hand over to the patch of hair that always covered his left eye. "Did the scar possibly look like this?" Ciel asked as he flipped the hair up to reveal the x-shaped scar on his eye.  
  
Sebastian's eyes went wide upon seeing the scar.  
  
"Yes...It looked exactly like that..." he then looked at Ciel. "The boy was you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, it's me." Ciel put the hair back in its place and cut up another piece of his crêpe, bringing it to his mouth. "You know, I should be mad at you for what you did, even pouncing on you and murdering you on the spot. However, for some reason, I feel...relieved that you told me." Ciel said.  
  
"Why relieved?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Well...isn't it good that the one you love tells you their deepest secrets and sins ahead of time before they become a huge problem later on?" Ciel asked sheepishly.  
  
He then watched as Sebastian's surprised look turned into a devious one.  
  
"The one you love?" Sebastian questioned mischievously.  
  
Ciel's cheeks grew red in embarrassment.  
  
"I...I said nothing of the sort!" he stammered out.  
  
"Say it again. I don't think I heard you right." Sebastian said.  
  
"Um! I...Well...I will not repeat myself! Once is enough!" Ciel looked away. "Change the damn subject already..." he mumbled.  
  
"Alright, alright, I give up." Sebastian threw his hands up playfully as a sign of defeat. "So, about that night in Barcelona..." Sebastian trailed off.  
  
"Hm?" Ciel cocked his head to the side cutely, wondering what Sebastian was going to ask him.  
  
"I was meaning to ask you this for a while now, but...was that your first time?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"My first time in a hotel?" Ciel questioned with a confused look on his face.  
  
"No, no that. Your first time doing...you know..." Sebastian trailed off, hoping he would get the hint.  
  
Ciel gazed at Sebastian for a few moments before it finally clicked in his head.  
  
"Oh... **THAT**." Ciel lounged back in his chair with his cup of tea, taking a sip from it. "No, you were not. Funny thing is, I was actually raped." Ciel stated.  
  
Sebastian nearly choked on a piece of omelette, his eyes wide in horror.  
  
"You...were...?" he breathed out.  
  
"Yeah. You don't have to worry, though. He's probably rotting in jail as of now." he sipped on his tea again. "Remember the world mafia conference in Austria that happened when I was thirteen?" Ciel asked.  
  
"I know of it because everyone talks about it and your bold statement of taking over Europe, but I wasn't actually there. I had business in Australia to take care of." Sebastian said.  
  
"Well, at least you know of it. Well, about a couple of days after the conference, I had gotten drunk on a glass of Patrón and was heading home. As you know, I get drunk off of anything else besides sangrias, so I was pretty intoxicated. But, at the same time, I wasn't. Then, this guy came up to me and pulled me into an alley." he said as he recalled that night.

* * *

 

_Ciel giggled as he staggered down the almost empty streets of Vienna. He would've contacted Bard, but he had left his phone at the hotel. He would've called over a taxi, but he did not know German._   
  
_So, here he was, roaming the streets of Vienna._   
  
_As he swayed from one side to the next, he felt a hand roughly grab him by the wrist and drag him into an alleyway._   
  
_"Haaah...? Who you?" Ciel murmured drunkenly as he gazed up at the unknown person, who was a guy._   
  
_"You're the new head of the Blood Mafia, if I am correct?"_   
  
_Ciel nodded his head._   
  
_"Yeah! I da new head. Wat it to you?" Ciel asked._   
  
_"You know, you think you're so high and mighty now that you've come out of your little hermit hole. However, you're still a kid."_   
  
_"Qué? Wat da fuck you talkin' bout?" Ciel snarled._   
  
_"You're a drunken thirteen year old. Not only that, you're also quite vulnerable." the guy chuckled as Ciel was pressed against the wall of the alley. "Maybe I should teach you about the dangers of wandering around late at night."_   
  
_Ciel's eye grew wide in horror._   
  
_"No! Ge...Get off of me!" he shouted angrily as he began to fight him. However, he was silenced by a pair of lips being crushed against his._   
  
_He whimpered into the kiss as he was whirled around, his body pressed against the wall. The skirt of his dress was lifted up to reveal his ass, making the guy lick their lips._   
  
_"I can't wait to devour you." the sound of a belt unbuckling was heard, causing Ciel's eye to grow wide._   
  
_"Wait!" he whirled his head around to look at the guy. "Stop! Don't do i- - -" he then screamed as he felt something being shoved into him. His scream was so loud that it would've woken up the whole city._   
  
_"NO! Stop it!" he wanted to push away, but the guy grabbed him by the wrists and held them in his hands, causing him to struggle. "Mmmmm, no!"_   
  
_The guy's thrusts increased quickly, making Ciel cry out in pain._   
  
_"Ah! No! Stop it! I don't want this!" he screamed out._   
  
_He then felt a hand roughly grab him by the hair and pull his head back. He then heard the man whisper in his ear._   
  
_"Shut up, you little slut." Ciel cringed at the smell of drugs in his breath as his head was slammed into the wall._   
  
_He then found himself slumping down to the ground and then, he saw black._

* * *

 

"After I was knocked out, he probably fucked me three or even four more times before he was satisfied. Then, he left me there until I came to the next day. Since the police did not know who I was, they were glad to help me. I was transported to the hospital and stayed there for about two to three days." Ciel finished his tea and put it down on the table. "Well, like I said, he's probably rotting in jail, so there's no need to worry." Ciel said.  
  
The silence between them hung in the air. Ciel bit his lip, wondering what to say to him. He then watched as Sebastian suddenly got up.  
  
"Sebastian? Where are you going?" he watched as Sebastian walked over to him. "Look, if you're upset about the fact that I was raped, then- - -" he then felt a pair of fingers on his chin, tilting his head up as a pair of lips landed on his.  
  
Ciel's eye grew wide, but he slowly kissed back. Sebastian lashed his tongue out at Ciel's lips, causing the bluenette to moan a little as Sebastian slowly pulled away.  
  
"Sebastian...why...?" Ciel panted, confused by Sebastian's sudden action.  
  
"I'm jealous." Sebastian stated suddenly.  
  
Ciel blushed, his cheeks a bright red.  
  
"Je-Jealous?!" he stammered out.  
  
He then began to play with the hem of the skirt of the dress nervously as he lowered his gaze to his lap.  
  
"Why, though...? Th-There's nothing to be jealous of." Ciel said.  
  
"It's because someone else touched you before I could." Sebastian's silky-as-chocolate voice made Ciel jump a little as Sebastian went to sit back down.   
  
"Really, you shouldn't be jealous. You know I use my sex appeal to lure in prey and I let them fuck me in order to wrap them around my finger." Ciel dug into his portion of the omelette as he said that. He put a piece into his mouth as Sebastian began to speak.  
  
"That's even more reason to make me jealous." Sebastian said.  
  
"Okay, look. I'm gonna give you credit for something and you better not complain about how you're still jealous." Ciel asked.  
  
"O...kay..." Sebastian trailed off as he finished his coffee.  
  
"Now, listen here and listen well." he nudged Sebastian's leg with his foot lightly as he smiled softly at him. "Out of all of the men I've fucked with, you're the only one who's made my body go extremely crazy." he said as they continued to eat, hoping that would calm Sebastian a little bit.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 10:00 am

"Now, tell me, how come you don't wear any male clothes?" Sebastian asked as they walked around downtown New York City.  
  
"When I was pulled out of the rubble by the Golden Spider Mafia, I decided very quickly that I was going to start a new life. So, Alois had suggested one night during a bath that I should come back as a woman. No one really knew who I was besides the fact that I was part of the Blood Mafia. I thought of it as a good idea and I went with it. I burned all of my male clothes and Alois taught me the tricks to crossdressing and seducing men. All that led up to making me the person I am today." Ciel explained.  
  
"I mean, you're a sexy little thing and all, but I would like to see you in some male clothing at least once." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel blushed a little as he looked down at his shoes.  
  
"Um...Well...I don't know..." he trailed off.  
  
"Please? Try on at least one outfit and then I'll stop pestering you about it." Sebastian pleaded.  
  
Ciel stopped, glancing over at Sebastian. He then snorted.  
  
"Hah! I can't believe that you, a sadist, is actually pleading with me." he said.  
  
"Look, you can't turn back on this. The Sadistic Mafia leader is making a request to the Blood Mafia leader. We're enemies and I'm begging of you to do something for me!" Sebastian looked at him. "Turn back and your whole mafia will be shamed." Sebastian threatened.  
  
Ciel looked at Sebastian before shooting him a devious look.  
  
"Ah, I see where you're going here." he then crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, fine. I'll try on one boy outfit." he said.  
  
As quickly as he had said yes, Sebastian suddenly scooped him up bridal style, making Ciel let out a surprised squeak.  
  
"Se-Sebastian! What are you doing?!" he pounded his fists onto Sebastian's chest a little. "Put me down!" he whined.  
  
"Not until you say please." Sebastian said teasingly.  
  
"Wha...?!" Ciel gazed up at Sebastian as he pushed the door open to a store open and he stepped into a store by the name of Ralph Lauren.  
  
"O-Oi...we're in a store...and in public..." Sebastian carried Ciel over to a dressing room stall to the side of the store. "Can you put me down?!" Ciel hissed quietly.  
  
"Are you really that embarrassed to be seen with me in public?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"N...Not necessarily. But, what if my mafia members come searching for me? I left them a note and all, but I'm pretty sure that they'll panic and send out a rescue mission to come get me." Ciel explained.  
  
"It'll be fine." Sebastian replied as he put Ciel in a stall, resting him down on a small chair. "Now, you sit here and wait. I'll be right back." he told him before heading out of the stall, closing the door, and walking off.  
  
Ciel sighed as he slowly stood up, stretching a little. He looked at himself in the mirror, examining himself in it.  
  
 _"Is it really okay to do this? I mean, my signature is girl clothing, for crying out loud! So...why am I letting him pull me out of my comfort zone?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He then decided that he should strip for when the clothes got here. He wanted to try them on as quickly as possible and then get out of them so he could go back into the dress and feel comfortable again.  
  
As he began to pull the zipper on the side down, he heard a small rap at the door.  
  
"Hey, Ciel. Open the door so I can give you the clothes." he heard Sebastian say from on the other end.  
  
Ciel nodded as he walked over to the door and opened it a little. He watched as Sebastian shoved the clothes in his direction.  
  
"Try those on. I got you a small, since you have such a petite body. If it doesn't fit, call for me and I'll get you a medium." Sebastian said before heading off.  
  
Ciel pulled away from the door and closed it, hanging the clothes hanger on it. He took off his flats and the dress, tiptoeing over and putting the dress on the chair and the flats beside it. He walked over to the clothes Sebastian brought for him and he scanned each piece of clothing.  
  
 _"Just what is he trying to do, make me dress up like a polo player?"_ Ciel asked himself.  
  
He took the cornflower-colored button up shirt and he threw it over himself. He buttoned up each button except for the last two up by the neck. He then reached for the khaki skinny jeans and put that on. He buttoned and zipped it up, pulling the button up shirt out of the pants. He then then threw on the navy blue sweater vest with a gold polo horse and man on the right side of his chest over the button up shirt.  
  
He turned towards the mirror and looked at himself.  
  
 _"Hm?"_ he turned a little and he looked at himself. _"Is this how you're supposed to wear it?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He then shrugged.  
  
 _"I think I should just ask Sebastian."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He opened the stall door and he stepped out. He then saw Sebastian over by some polo shirts.  
  
He walked over to him and tapped him on the arm lightly.  
  
"I put them on." he said.  
  
"Really? Let me see the- - -" Sebastian whirled around and that was when his eyes grew wide. Ciel looked simply adorable in the clothes he picked out.  
  
"Um...I..." Ciel began fidgeting around a little. "I don't know if this is the right way to wear something like this..." he trailed off.  
  
Sebastian then looked at how Ciel wore the shirt and chuckled.  
  
"This needs to be tucked in." Sebastian said before reaching for Ciel's shirt. Before he could successfully tuck it in, Ciel stopped him.  
  
"Do it in the dressing room." Ciel said.  
  
Sebastian looked at Ciel before nodding and following the younger male into the dressing room. He closed the door and walked over to Ciel.  
  
"I'm going to teach you how to wear this kind of shirt properly. First, unzip your pants." Sebastian said.  
  
This made Ciel blush furiously.  
  
"Wh-What?! Unzip my pants?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. Do it." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel bit his lip before sighing. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.  
  
"Do they go all the way down?" Ciel asked.  
  
"No. I need them to go a little down, not all the way." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel pouted as he pulled them down a little.  
  
"Alright, that looks good. Now," Sebastian walked over to Ciel until he stood a couple of inches in front of him, "next is tucking them in. You see, your button up shirt is actually supposed to be under your pants." he said.  
  
"Wait...so, I'm also wearing this shirt wrong?" Ciel asked.  
  
"No, no, you're wearing it perfectly fine. Just this bottom part has to be tucked in." Sebastian said.  
  
He smoothed the shirt down and then reached for the khaki pants, pulling them up. Ciel blushed a little as he watched Sebastian zip and button up his pants.  
  
"There. So, does it feel comfortable or do you still think it might be choking you to death?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I never said that it might be choking me to death. I just said that I'm not really one for men clothes." Ciel said.  
  
"And you're a male..." Sebastian sighed a little. "Tell me if you find them to be comfortable or not." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel bit his lip as he looked down at the floor.  
  
"It actually feels comfortable..." he trailed off.  
  
"Great! You see, I knew you were going to like them." Sebastian said.  
  
"I never said that I liked them." Ciel said.  
  
"Well, I've got a new challenge for you. I want you to wear these for the rest of the day." Sebastian dared.  
  
"What?! I never said that I would- - -" Sebastian shushed him before he could continue.  
  
"I had the cashier scan duplicate tags, so we're good." Sebastian pulled out a small Swiss Army pocket knife and he sliced the tags off. "Come on, let's go." Sebastian said.  
  
"Um...my dress...can I put it in my bag first?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Sure. Then, can we go do more shopping after this?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel looked at Sebastian for a few moments before nodding.  
  
"Sure." he replied.

* * *

 

Poppyseed muffin-$2.75  
Decaf Coffee-$2.00  
Strawberry Crêpe-$3.00  
Earl Grey Tea-$4.50  
Omelette-$5.00  
Toppings-$0.25 each (x4)

* * *

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, some fluff, some suggestive content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and welcome back to Desire and Tragedy! I'm sorry for the delay. It's dem lazy summer days, I guess. I'm desperately waiting for the final episode of PM (Plastic Memories) and to pass the time, I've begun to watch Golden Time (I think it's good so far). Now, I'm in the process of typing up Chapter 16.
> 
> So, basically, we're about to reach the halfway point of this story. The next half will probably be the best part for me because there's so much drama and more intimacy between Ciel and Sebastian. Not only that, I've come up with an ending that may play with your minds a little. *smirks* However! I shall stop there before I get carried away.
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> Now, read onward to ze next chapter! :D

**Time:** 2:30 pm

Ciel sat on the back of the motorcycle with his arms around Sebastian as he sped back to the hotel.  
  
"Why did you insist on buying me clothes?" Ciel asked.  
  
"You need to wear some guy clothes every once in a while." Sebastian stated.  
  
"I get that much...but why send all of it back to your place?" Ciel asked.  
  
"I can't possibly fit all those bags on my motorcycle. I'll get the bags, steal Joker's Prius, and then come back in the evening." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Yeah. I wanna take you on a drive around New York City in the night, anyway, so that'll be fine." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel sighed softly as Sebastian pulled up in front of the hotel.  
  
"Well, here we are." Sebastian said as they got off of the motorcycle. "Here, your fedora." Sebastian said as he dug through his bag and handed him a dark grey and black pinstripe fedora.  
  
Ciel blushed a little as he took the fedora from Sebastian.  
  
"Thanks..." he muttered as he took the hat and placed it on his head.  
  
"So, I'll come around eight this evening. Does that sound like a plan?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I will most likely forget, since I'm still on Barcelona time, so text me a half hour before." Ciel instructed.  
  
"Alright." Sebastian said as his arms went around Ciel's waist, pulling the younger male towards him.  
  
"O-Oi...Just what is it that you're d- - -" Ciel was cut off by Sebastian's lips connecting with his.  
  
Ciel's eye grew wide as Sebastian's lips began to move against his. His eye then squeezed shut as his hands went up to grab at Sebastian's hoodie, clawing at it. Sebastian chuckled into the kiss as he pulled away from the kiss. He looked down at Ciel and smiled.  
  
"It seems like you're beginning to lust for me, Ciel." he whispered, his fingers going up to brush along a flushed cheek as Ciel slowly opened his eye, the sapphire orb sparkling. His lips were pursed and a light red color.  
  
Sebastian smiled softly as he removed his hand and he got onto the motorcycle.  
  
"I gotta go now. I'll text you half and an hour before- - -" he then felt a pair of lips press against his cheek.  
  
The small kiss ended almost as quickly as it began as he turned his head to see Ciel look away.  
  
"...Bye." he said.  
  
Sebastian smiled as he started the engine back up and drove off.  
  
Ciel sighed a little as he watched the motorcycle disappear around the corner. He turned around and began to head into the hotel.  
  
He got into the elevator, pressed the number three, and waited for the elevator to go up to the floor.  
  
A few moments later, he arrived on the third floor. He got off of the elevator and began to head down the hallway just as he saw three people run down the hallway towards him.  
  
"Master!" Ciel suddenly found himself on the ground.  
  
"Wh-Whoa!" Ciel looked at the people who pounced on him. "You guys...!" he exclaimed.  
  
"We missed you!" Mey Rin cried out.  
  
"Where did you go?!" Finny asked.  
  
"And what in the world are you wearin'?!" Bard asked.  
  
"First off, get off of me!" Ciel shoved them off of him and he stood up, wiping off some imaginary dust from his pants. "Also, get back to the room! I will explain everything in there." Ciel snapped.  
  
"Yes, master!" they declared before rushing off to the room.  
  
Ciel sighed deeply as he followed them to the room. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him as Bard began to fire questions at him.  
  
"Where did you go? Why did you leave this note? Were you all alone? Did you hook up with someone?" he then looked at Mey Rin and Finny. "Can someone please tell me what the hell is goin' on here?!" he shouted.  
  
"¡Cállate!" Ciel shouted loudly in Spanish.  
  
Everyone turned their heads to look at Ciel.  
  
"I just said that I would explain everything, didn't I?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Yes, Master." Mey Rin replied quickly.  
  
"So, let me explain the situation." Ciel sighed as he plopped down on Bard's bed. "Look, I had actually been talking to someone on Skype for a while now. He lives around the area and so, I went to go visit him. Turns out I kinda got a little tipsy and he carried me to a hotel. Then, he took me for breakfast and took me shopping." Ciel explained quickly.  
  
"That don't explain why yer wearin' dem damn male clothes." Bard bluntly stated.  
  
"He asked me why I don't wear male clothes and I told him that I'm just not used to it. So, he took me into a few stores and I bought a few things." Ciel explained.  
  
"Okay...And where are said clothes?" Bard asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.  
  
"With him. He said he's taking me out later to the city." Ciel put on his best glare. "And you are not going to stop me." Ciel said.  
  
Bard looked like he wanted to object, but he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to get into deep trouble with Master.  
  
"Well, do what you will. We're just worried cuz this is new territory and dem US freaks are probably more dangerous than dem Barcelonians." Bard stated.  
  
Ciel snorted.  
  
"Hah! I honestly think that Barcelona's more dangerous than here." he said.  
  
Bard looked at Ciel and then at Mey Rin and Finny before sighing.

* * *

 

**Time:** 7:45 pm

Ciel came out of the bathroom in a red scoop neck long sleeve, a black miniskirt with red roses on it and black diamond studded flip flops. He tucked a few locks of hair behind his ear as his phone began to go off.  
  
"Bard, can you toss me that?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Bard replied as he reached for Ciel's phone and tossed it at him.  
  
Ciel catched it in his hand and he answered the phone call.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Hey, there."  
  
"Hi, hot stuff." Ciel went over to sit on the bed. "What's up with you?" he asked.  
  
"I'll be there in fifteen minutes. I hope you dressed up all cute for me." Sebastian's comment made Ciel giggle.  
  
"Muy lindo." Ciel replied in Spanish.  
  
"Qué? I don't speak Spanish, remember?"   
  
"I know. I'll leave you to guess what that means. Well, I will see you soon." Ciel said.  
  
"Bye." Sebastian hung up and Ciel sighed softly. He then looked over at Bard.  
  
"Well, I don't know exactly how long I'll be gone for, but I'll be out for a while." he then noticed Bard twirling an unlit cigarette in between his fingers. "And put that goddamn cigarette down! This is a smoke-free hotel!" he hissed angrily.  
  
"Wha?! It's not like I'm gonna light it or anything." Bard complained.  
  
"¡No me importa! ¡ Póngalo lejos!" Ciel snarled angrily in Spanish.  
  
"Alright, alright! Fine..." Bard grumbled as he put the cigarette back into its box.  
  
Ciel couldn't help but let out a deep sigh as he picked up the Paris bag he had with him earlier today and threw his phone into it.  
  
"Well, I'm going now. Don't panic." Ciel said before heading out of the hotel room.  
  
He headed down the hall and made his way over to the elevator, which opened to reveal a man that reeked of what might've been weed. Ciel scrunched his nose up a little (like cigarettes weren't enough) as the guy walked out and he headed into the elevator, which would take him down to the lobby.  
  
The elevator stopped at the second floor and three girls dolled up in minidresses and high stilettos stepped inti the elevators. Boas were draped over their shoulders, their faces were caked in makeup, and they smelled like sugar cookies and vanilla extract.  
  
Ciel directed his gaze over to the wall as the girls giggled and gossiped. He then heard them begin to whisper to themselves.  
  
"Who's that girl?"  
  
"She looks weird..."  
  
"Is she a call girl?"  
  
As the whispers began to grow louder, Ciel felt the anger begin to bubble up inside of him.  
  
 _"If you have something to say about me, then say it to my fucking face."_ he snarled in his mind, hoping he could keep his cool until the elevator got to the lobby.  
  
That was when a girl with her caramel brown hair in a tight bun and dark brown eyes began to speak.  
  
"Hey, you. You look kinda ugly." she said in a thick New York accent.  
  
Ciel snorted as he turned his head to give them a heated glare.  
  
"Vete a la mierda, puta." Ciel snarled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did you say, ugly whore?"  
  
The elevator reached the lobby and the door opened as Ciel spoke.  
  
"I said to fuck off, bitches." Ciel got out of the elevator. "Also, I'm a fucking male!" he shouted out loudly so that the girls could hear him.  
  
He marched out of the hotel just as a wine red Prius pulled up in front of the hotel. He watched as the window rolled down and Sebastian's charming face came into view.  
  
"Hello." he greeted.  
  
"Hey there, hot stuff." Ciel replied with a flirtatious smile.  
  
"Get in." Sebastian said.  
  
"Okay." Ciel replied as he opened the car door and got into the vehicle. He closed the door and looked at Sebastian. "So, what's up?" he asked.  
  
"Not much. How about you?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Just thinking about you." Sebastian said, making Ciel blush.  
  
"U-Um..." he stammered out.  
  
Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"You're extremely cute." he said as he started up the engine and drove off.

* * *

 

**Time:** 8:10 pm

"So..." Ciel dragged his finger along the ledge of the car door. "Where exactly are we going?" he asked.  
  
"Into the city." Sebastian replied.  
  
"The city?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Yes. I want to show you the lights that had captivated me the first time I came here." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel said nothing as Sebastian drove onto the freeway. The silence hung over them. Ciel glanced over at Sebastian and then at the radio.  
  
"Hey, you have any Spanish music?" Ciel asked.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
"You and your Spanish blood..." he trailed off, which made Ciel laugh as Sebastian began to flip through the channels for something Spanish. He then found a channel moments later and he let the music flow from the speakers and into the vehicle. Ciel smiled softly as he propped his elbow up against the car door ledge, resting his head in the palm of his hand.  
  
"So, where are those clothes you promised to give me?" Ciel asked.  
  
"The trunk." Sebastian replied.  
  
"Ah. So, your friend Joker didn't get mad at you for stealing the Prius, did he?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Thing is, he has no idea that I took it." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel gasped as he whipped his head to look at Sebastian.  
  
"You naughty child...!" he nearly shouted.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
"That's the job, baby." Sebastian said as they entered the city.  
  
Ciel snorted as Sebastian spoke again.  
  
"Look out the window. We've reached the city." Sebastian said.  
  
"Can I roll the window down?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Sure. Go ahead and knock yourself out." Sebastian said.  
  
"Okay." Ciel said before lowering the window enough so that he could peer out the window and he stuck his head out. His eye grew a little wide at the sight.  
  
"Whoa...the lights are so bright..." he trailed off.  
  
"Oh, they're not as bright as Times Square, though." Sebastian said.  
  
"Are...Are we going there?" Ciel asked.  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
"Si, señorita." Sebastian replied.  
  
Ciel snickered a little.  
  
"It seems to be that you're improving your Spanish." Ciel said.  
  
"Hey, don't laugh. I'm trying." Sebastian said, which made Ciel laugh more as Sebastian took a left.  
  
"Keep looking outside. We'll arrive at Times Square soon." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel nodded as he continued to look out the window. The wind rushed through his hair, blowing it back.  
  
 _"This feels nice...However, I would've never thought that I'd be riding around in a Prius in New York with that hunk of junk. Not only that, he's from the rival mafia."_ a frown made its way to his lips. _"Wait...isn't that a disadvantage?"_ he asked himself.  
  
"Look up. We're here." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel looked up and that was when he saw the lights.  
  
"Wow..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
Sebastian glanced at Ciel out of the corner of his eye and he smiled softly.  
  
"He looks happy..." he thought to himself.  
  
"You know, Times Square isn't that bad." Ciel commented.  
  
"Have you seen better?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"The Eiffel Tower." Ciel watched as they abandoned the lights of Times Square. "The view from the hotel that we stayed at one time was the most beautiful. Maybe we can go there one day." he said.  
  
"Maybe..." Sebastian trailed off.  
  
He pulled over on the curb on an empty road and he looked at Ciel.  
  
"Come out and go into the backseat." Sebastian said.  
  
"Why?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Why not?" Sebastian fired back.  
  
Ciel watched as Sebastian unbuckled his seatbelt and he got out of the car. He decided to do the same and went into the backseat.  
  
"So," Ciel got in and closed the door behind him, "Why do you want to be in the backseat?" he asked.  
  
"I want to be with you." Sebastian said before closing the door, moving in towards him, and crushing their lips together.  
  
Ciel instantly moaned into the kiss, feeling Sebastian's lips move roughly against his. His hands moved up to fist themselves in Sebastian's grey shirt as he leaned his head against the car window. Sebastian pulled away from the kiss slowly and he looked at him.  
  
"I've been wanting to touch you this whole night, you know that?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I can tell." Ciel replied as Sebastian pulled him back in for another time. This time, he elevated it.  
  
He coaxed Ciel's mouth to open by licking at it lightly with his tongue. Ciel parted his lips slowly and Sebastian plunged his tongue into the warm cavern. Ciel felt his mind grow fuzzy as Sebastian's tongue stroked against his.  
  
"Hnnn..." he groaned slightly into the kiss.  
  
He felt Sebastian's hand move down and massage a nipple through his long sleeve shirt, making him moan a little. Sebastian pulled away and moved down to his neck. His nose tickled the crook of his neck.  
  
"Mmmm, you smell sweet..." Sebastian murmured.  
  
Ciel blushed a little as he felt Sebastian move in and begin to suckle on his neck. Ciel moaned, the sound echoing in the tiny space of the car. Sebastian continued to suckle on the boy's neck, hoping to mark a hickey on his perfect skin.  
  
"Mmmm, oh god!" Ciel cried out.  
  
He then felt Sebastian's hand move down towards his skirt. His hand snuck up Ciel's thigh and he smirked.  
  
"Cruel. You have on biker shorts." he commented as he pulled away from Ciel's neck.  
  
"Well, sorry for wearing a miniskirt." Ciel replied teasingly.  
  
"God, you're such a tease." Sebastian growled before slipping his hand into the biker shorts and he began to stroke Ciel's cock with his hand.  
  
Ciel bit back a moan, his lip beginning to bleed. He let out a small whimper as he tasted the copper on his tongue. Sebastian continued stroking, his thumb running along the leaking tip occasionally.  
  
"Mmmm...is this...to make up for...what happened earlier today...?" Ciel panted out.  
  
"May-be~" Sebastian replied.  
  
"Hnnngh..." Ciel let out a small groan as Sebastian pulled his cock out of the biker shorts and he pumped the hardened length vigorously.  
  
Ciel moaned as he began to feel the pleasure build up inside of him.  
  
"Oh my god...I'm gonna...cum...! Ahnn!" Ciel let out a cry as he came undone, cum spurting out and onto the car seat cushion. Ciel panted harshly as Sebastian withdrew his hand from the now limp cock.  
  
"There. I finally relieved you." he said.  
  
Ciel calmed himself down as his eye traveled down towards Sebastian's jeans, where there was a tent in it.  
  
"Seems like someone got horny." a devious smirk made its way to Ciel's lips as he licked them a little. "Would you like for me to relieve you?" he asked.  
  
Sebastian looked at him before smirking.  
  
"I would like that. But, I think I can manage." he said.  
  
"Hm? And why not?" Ciel questioned as Sebastian pulled away from him.  
  
"Someone's gotta drive you back, right?" Sebastian opened the car door and he stepped out. "Now, you stay right in the back there. We're heading back." he said before closing the door.  
  
Ciel said nothing as Sebastian got into the front seat and he drove off.

* * *

 

**Time:** 9:00 pm

Ciel looked at Sebastian through the rearview mirror as Sebastian took a left.  
  
"We're almost there, right?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Yeah. I just turned onto the street where the hotel was." Sebastian replied.  
  
Ciel said nothing as he curled up a little on the seats. He was too lazy to throw back on the biker shorts, so he decided just to lay like this.  
  
"We're here." he heard Sebastian say as the car stopped.  
  
Ciel slowly brought his head up and he looked out the window to see the hotel.  
  
"Oh..." he trailed off.  
  
"You coming out or not?" Sebastian asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt.  
  
"Depends on the situation." Ciel replied teasingly as he got out of the vehicle.  
  
He closed the door behind him just as Sebastian went over to the trunk and opened it. He was confused at first, but once he saw him pull out seven shopping bags, he realized what he was doing.  
  
"Your clothes, señorita." Sebastian said as he handed him the bags.  
  
"Thank you." Ciel thanked him as he took the bags out of Sebastian's hands.  
  
"You know," Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist and pulled him towards him, "I should have you tip me." he stated.  
  
"Tip you? You're no taxi driver." Ciel stated.  
  
"I know that." Sebastian leaned in towards Ciel, knocking their foreheads together. "Kiss me." Sebastian whispered onto his lips.  
  
Ciel blushed furiously from ear to ear, the blush almost as red as his long sleeve.  
  
"Wh-What?! I...I can't just initiate a kiss like that right off the bat!" he stammered out.  
  
"You told me you had the sex appeal, right?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"That is true...But...it's different when I'm with you..." he trailed off.  
  
"How so?" Sebastian asked in a low, husky voice.  
  
"I- - -" that was when he felt Sebastian's lips connect with his own.  
  
Ciel quickly kissed back, moving his lips in sync with Sebastian's. He moaned, making Sebastian grin as he pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"When...When can I see you again?" Ciel panted out.  
  
"Call me and we'll set up a date." Sebastian replied.  
  
Ciel smiled a little as Sebastian let him step away a little so that he could get some space.  
  
"Alright. I guess I'll see you whenever." Ciel said before turning around and walking off.  
  
Sebastian sighed as he watched the bluenette step into the elevator and wave at him as the elevator doors closed. He got back into the vehicle and started it up just as he noticed something black on the car seat in the back. He narrowed his eyes a little and he smirked, realizing that it was the younger male's biker shorts.  
  
"He truly is a minx..." he murmured to himself quietly before driving off.

* * *

 

**Translations:**

¡Cállate!-Shut up!  
  
Muy lindo-Very cute  
  
¡No me importa! ¡ Póngalo lejos!-I don't care! Put it away!

Vete a la mierda, puta.-Fuck off, bitches


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, some violence, some suggestive content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you guys! Welcome back to Desire and Tragedy! So, this chapter can feel like a filler chapter, but then again, it is also important because of what Ciel's doing when he goes by Mey Rin and stuff. Sebastian's piece feels more filler-ish than Ciel's, though.
> 
> Anywho! I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**Date:** August 18th

 **Time:** 3:19 pm

Sebastian laid on his bed in the headquarters, thinking about the events of last night. He could remember the flustered look on Ciel's face when he requested him to kiss him as a tip and hear the noises that he made as Sebastian stroked his cock in his hand.  
  
 _"Oh my god...I'm gonna...cum...! Ahnn!"_ Ciel's lustful voice rang through his ears. Just the mere thought of Ciel moaning loudly as he fucked him made Sebastian grow an erection.  
  
He groaned a little as he glanced down at the tent in his jeans.  
  
"Shit...I grew hard again..." he grumbled.  
  
He looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was only three nineteen. He didn't have to worry about what he was going to do tonight. He then glanced back down at his erection and sighed.  
  
 _"I'm going to have to try and get rid of this again."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He quickly reached for the zipper on his jeans and he unzipped them, pulling them down along with his boxers to reveal his hardened cock. As he sat up a little on the bed and began to palm his cock in his hand, he knew he needed to find something to jerk off to.  
  
He grabbed for his phone and hastily turned it on, going into the Pictures app, and pulling up a photo of Ciel, who was posing for him in front of an American Eagle dressing room in an orange short sleeve dress, sand colored sandals, and a straw hat.  
  
He turned around on the bed and leaned his phone against the two pillows he had stacked up. He began to stroke his cock up and down, making him groan a little.  
  
"Shit...Ciel..." he mumbled.  
  
He rolled his head back, closing his eyes. He imagined Ciel in between his legs, sucking him off as he glanced up at him with that seductive azure orb of his. He imagined Ciel's pink tongue gliding up and down the underside of his cock while he pumped vigorously.  
  
"Ciel...goddamn, you're sexy..." he panted out as he quickened his strokes.  
  
The pleasure began to build up inside of him.  
  
"Fuck..." he let out another grunt as he came, cum spurting onto the phone.  
  
He panted as he withdrew his hand from his limp cock. He fell backwards onto the bed and sighed.  
  
"Goddammit, Ciel..." he murmured.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 9:00 pm

Ciel came out of the bathroom in his pajamas, which consisted of a sky blue wife beater and black pajama shorts.  
  
Bard looked away from the TV and he began to speak.  
  
"Master, there's some leftover Thai food on the table if you want it." he said.  
  
"Alright, thanks." Ciel replied before heading over to the table where the Thai food was. He spooned out some food and tossed it into the microwave. As he waited for it to heat up, he began to think of Sebastian.  
  
 _"I want to see him...Maybe I could text him and ask him?"_ he thought to himself.  
  
He went over to his bed and picked up his phone. He went into the Messenger app and he typed out a text.  
  
 **Hey, u free 2nite?**  
  
He sent it and waited for a reply. The microwave beeped and he went over to the microwave and took his plate out. He slid his phone into the pocket in his pajama shorts and he grabbed a fork from one of the drawers as he looked at Bard.  
  
"Bard, me voy a la habitación de Mey Rin." he told him.  
  
"Muy bien." Bard replied.  
  
Ciel went over and slipped on a pair of black Gucci slippers and he headed out into the hall. He sighed as he headed down the hall towards the last room at the end of it.  
  
 _"He normally replies after two minutes...How come he won't send me a reply?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He reached the room and he knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello? It's me, Ciel." he called out.  
  
The door opened to reveal Mey Rin in a plain white t-shirt and baby pink pajama pants. He hair was down and dripping wet with a white towel over her shoulders.  
  
"Master?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Can...Can I come in?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Y-Yes, Master!" Mey Rin quickly stepped over to the side. "C-Come in..." she stuttered out.  
  
The bluenette eyed her weirdly before stepping into the room.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 9:45 pm

Sebastian gazed lazily at the clock above the door in his room just as Beast, Snake, and Joker burst into the room.  
  
"Boss, we've got trouble!" Joker shouted.  
  
"What kind of trouble?" Sebastian asked, breaking eye contact with the clock and looking at the trio that stood before him.  
  
"The Canadian Mafia's come down from Ontario and is wanting to speak with you!" Joker explained.  
  
"And I highly doubt that it's going to go smoothly. Says Bronte." Snake said.  
  
"Where?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"The Bronx. Apparently, they've decided on meeting at that abandoned corporation building." Beast explained.  
  
"The one that only has the letters I and S remaining?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Yes, Sir. Joker has already rounded up everyone and gotten them ready to go." Beast explained.  
  
"Good job." Sebastian got up from the bed. "Let's head out, then." he said as he grabbed for a gun and hooked a holster onto the waistband of his jeans, putting the gun into it.  
  
"Yes, Sir!" the three said in unison.  
  
"...Says Emily." Snake spoke up in a quiet voice.  
  
Sebastian chuckled as they headed out of his room. As they headed to the elevator, Sebastian felt his phone vibrate continuously in his back jeans pocket.  
  
He reached for his phone, which he had cleaned up, and he saw that Ciel had sent him a text a little over five minutes ago.  
  
 **Hey, u free 2nite?**  
  
He looked at the text, wondering what he should say. He had to go out on this mission, but he couldn't help but think of a lonely Ciel sprawled out on the hotel bed, thinking about him as he traced patterns on the comforter of the bed. He bit his lip as he typed out a reply.  
  
 **Sorry, can't do tonight.**  
  
Instantly, Ciel sent him a reply. Maybe the younger male was a little too bored...  
  
 **Why r u not free? (Ciel)**  
 **Mission. (Sebastian)**  
 **Which mafia? (Ciel)**  
 **Canadian one. (Sebastian)**  
 **Ah. Then, can we make an appointment for tomorrow night? (Ciel)**  
 **An appointment? Don't you mean date? ;) (Sebastian)**  
 **o////o Oi, don't start flirting with me. (Ciel)**  
 **I know you like it, though. (Sebastian)**  
 **So, can we do tomorrow night? (Ciel)**  
 **Sure. I'll make sure I keep that day reserved for you. (Sebastian)**  
 **And if something gets in the way? (Ciel)**  
 **Then I'll fucking kill whoever or whatever gets in my way. (Sebastian)**  
 **XD Well, be safe. And I...luv u. (Ciel)**  
  
That last text pulled a chord inside of Sebastian. The older man swore that he felt a blush coming on, but he willed it away as he typed out a reply.  
  
 **You are just so cute. I love you, too.**  
  
He turned off his phone just as they approached the elevator. Joker scanned his eye in the retina scanner and the voice began to speak.  
  
"Welcome. You may now proceed." the voice said as the elevator doors opened.  
  
The four stepped into the elevator and the doors closed as the voice began to speak.  
  
"Where to?" the voice asked.  
  
"Entrance." Beast replied.  
  
"Going up to Main Floor." the voice said as the elevator began to move up.  
  
"Why would they come here, though? Aren't they supposed to be the secretive mafia?" Joker wondered out loud.  
  
"You are right, Joker. They are." Sebastian said.  
  
"But, why? It makes no sense." Beast stated.  
  
"Who knows...Maybe they wanted a change of pace? Says Goethe." Snake suggested.  
  
"Could be." Sebastian noted.  
  
"Arrived at Main Floor. You may now proceed." the voice said as the doors opened.  
  
They stepped out of the elevator and saw the rest of the members chatting, obviously waiting for Sebastian to arrive.  
  
"Alright." Sebastian clapped his hands, successfully getting their attention. "The Canadian Mafia's waiting for us in The Bronx." he stated.  
  
"What's the plan, Boss?" one of the members asked.  
  
"Well, I'm still trying to figure one out, since they're normally secretive and on the defense. However, what I think we should do is attack from all around, make sure we got them cornered." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Sounds good, Boss." one of the members replied.  
  
Beast threw on the hood of her sleeveless black hoodie and she looked at Sebastian.  
  
"Let's go." she said.  
  
Sebastian nodded before throwing on his hood and running off with the rest of the mafia following from behind.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 9:55 pm

Ciel finished up the last of his noodles as Finny came out of the bathroom while towel drying his strawberry blonde hair.  
  
"You know, I've been meaning to ask you this, Master." he stated.  
  
"Like what?" Ciel asked.  
  
"How come you came to visit us?" Finny asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I was wondering, too!" Mey Rin exclaimed.  
  
"Is it wrong for me to want to visit you guys?" Ciel asked.  
  
"N-Not really..." Finny trailed off.  
  
A show by the name of The Big Bang Theory (Ciel's not really fond of TV, so he has no clue what it is) began to play. Ciel finished up his food and put the fork on the empty plate, extending it out in Finny's direction.  
  
"Put this in the sink for me." he commanded.  
  
"Yes, Master!" Finny chirped as he took the plate from Ciel and skipped off into the kitchen.  
  
Mey Rin began washing a bowl in the sink as Finny began to speak.  
  
"Apparently, there's a late-night donut shop that's still open down the street. If you want, I could go get a couple dozen donuts, Master." Finny offered.  
  
"Sounds nice. Make sure you get some chocolate frosted ones with sprinkles on it." Ciel said.  
  
Finny couldn't help but laugh a little.  
  
"Sometimes, you act like a kid, master." Finny put the fork and plate in the drainer and he headed over to the front door, slipping on a pair of sand-colored sandals. "Well, I'll be off!" he chirped before heading out of the room.  
  
The door closed behind him and then, there was silence. Mey Rin had turned off the water in the sink and she dried her hands with a small hand towel as Ciel fell backward onto the bed.  
  
"Mey Rin." the bluenette's voice startled the red-violet haired woman.  
  
"Y-Yes?!" she stuttered out.  
  
"There is actually a different reason for why I came by." Ciel said.  
  
"I...Is there now?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. I know that you've been through a whole lot of things and that you give helpful advice." Ciel stated.  
  
"Yes, I do. Why...do you ask?" she questioned, still confused by what the bluenette was trying to get at.  
  
"You see, I need some advice." Ciel stated.  
  
Mey Rin's eyes began to sparkle from behind her glasses as she gasped.  
  
 _"Oh my god! What an honor! I actually get to give Master some words of advice!"_ she thought to herself.  
  
"O-Of course! I can give you tons of advice! So, tell me," Mey Rin walked out of the kitchen, "what kind of advice can I give you?" she asked.  
  
Ciel was silent for a moment. He then spoke after a moment's worth of silence.   
  
"Love. I need some love advice."

* * *

 

 **Time:** 10:45 pm

Sebastian and the others arrived at the building in The Bronx after an hour and some minutes.  
  
"Damn..." Joker flung his hands over his knees in an attempt to catch his breath. "I don't think I've run so much in so long..." he panted out.  
  
"Very true. Says Goethe." Snake stated.  
  
"And also," Joker looked over at Sebastian, "Since when the hell did you decide to hold Beast?!" he snarled.  
  
"My prosthetic leg, remember?" Beast said.  
  
"I thought you can walk with that leg like a normal person!" Joker exclaimed.  
  
"I haven't gone for a check-up in two weeks. My leg's been kinda weak and Master Sebastian knew that, so he carried me the rest of the way." Beast explained.  
  
Joker sighed as he stood up, throwing his hands on his hips.  
  
"I hope you do realize that he's got a girl." Joker stated.  
  
"I figured as much." Beast stated as she pulled the hood off of her head.  
  
"Master, I am sensing them on the middle floor. Says Emily." Snake stated.  
  
"Where is the middle floor, exactly?" Joker asked.  
  
"Either the thirteenth or fourteenth floor. The total number of floors is twenty-seven, so I am just giving a rough estimate. Says Wordsworth." Snake replied.  
  
Sebastian chuckled darkly.  
  
"Nice...I like this. I like this very much. They want us to play hide and seek." Sebastian pulled out his gun and cocked it. "Let's go find them, then." Sebastian stated.  
  
"Yes, Master!" they all declared as they barged into the building.  
  
The building was dirty and rotting away. Poison ivy wrapped itself around the walls and the desks in the room.  
  
"What is this, a lobby?" Joker asked.  
  
"Must be. Says Emily." Snake replied.  
  
"Look, an elevator." one of the members said.  
  
"Good going, Dagger." Sebastian said as they made their way over to the elevator.  
  
"Okay, we're splitting in two. I'll carry some of the crew up in the elevator. The rest of you'll go up the emergency exit stairs." Sebastian instructed.  
  
"Sounds like a good plan to me." Dagger said.  
  
"Well, let's go. The elevator's working, so it'll take us up." Joker said.  
  
Beast wanted to question how the elevator could work when the building had been abandoned for so long. But, she pushed that thought off to the side as she followed Sebastian and the others into the elevator.  
  
Sebastian pushed the button that said 14 and the elevator began to carry them up to the fourteenth floor. As the elevator passed the seventh floor, he began to think of what may await him and the others.  
  
 _"What exactly is that Canadian Mafia planning? They usually wait for the action to come to them. So, why are they leaving and coming to attack now?"_ he asked himself.  
  
The elevator reached the fourteenth floor moments later and they got out.  
  
"Let's protect Master!" Joker hollered.  
  
"Hoohah!" Dagger hollered back as they dispersed.  
  
Sebastian was the last to get out of the elevator. He got his gun prepared just as he heard his phone beep loudly.  
  
"You have 1 new voicemail." his phone said.  
  
Sebastian slowly lowered his gun and he put it back into the holster. He reached for his phone and went in to see who he got the voicemail from. Once he saw Ciel's name at the top, he eyed it weirdly.  
  
"Ciel?" he questioned.  
  
He quickly looked around before sighing and pressing Play, putting it on speaker.  
  
"Hi, Sebastian. I know that you're on your mission, but I just really wanted to hear your voice. You do so many things to me that it's ridiculous. I go to sleep pretty late, so you can catch me any time. Just...don't call between 4 am and 11 am. That's my sleep time. This is in New York time, by the way. Well, talk to you later. Love you." the message ended as Sebastian reached the end of the hall.  
  
He was about to turn left when he saw a glimmer in the glass. His eyes grew wide in horror.  
  
"Shi...!" he managed to duck just as what might've a ninja star flew at full speed from above and out the glass.  
  
He quickly got up on his knees just as he saw someone race down the hall on the other side.  
  
 _"Ninjas? Since when did the Canadians hire ninjas?"_ he asked himself.  
  
"Master!" he heard a mafia member call out to him in a panicked voice. "They're attacking us from all sides!"  
  
Sebastian gritted his teeth as he picked himself up from the ground and he ran down the hall.  
  
 _"So this is what they meant by 'wanting to talk to me.' They mean to try and annihilate me!"_ he thought to himself.  
  
He turned the corner and saw Joker motioning for him to come over to him. Sebastian ran over to him just as another ninja star came whizzing his way. It clipped off a small piece of his ear just as Joker let out a loud curse.  
  
"Shit...!" he pushed Sebastian into a room and Joker slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
Sebastian looked around and realized that they were at the emergency exit stairs.  
  
"We've lost half of our crew. They're scattered all over the place!" Joker sighed deeply as he moved his hand up to massage his temple. "I think we need to split up." Joker said.  
  
"Sounds great. Says Goethe." Snake agreed.  
  
"Well, let's get to it." Sebastian said as they went their separate ways.  
  
Beast quickly climbed up the stairs to the fourteenth floor and she busted open the door, stepping into the hallway.  
  
"Tch." she cocked her gun. "Where the hell is that bastard?" she grumbled angrily.  
  
She walked down the dark hallway before her and tried to keep her guard up. However, it was quickly getting harder to do so. She felt too afraid.  
  
How could she have ever thought that she was fit to be a mafia member?  
  
She then saw a dark silhouette from behind in the glass before he and she gasped, her eyes growing wide.  
  
"Shit...!" she let out a curse as she quickly spun around, swinging her leg up and around and kicking the person in the side.  
  
The person tried to regain their balance, but she kicked them in the face with her high heel. Blood spurted out from their nose as they fell backward, their body hitting the floor.  
  
She sighed in relief as she lowered her gun. But, just as soon as she did that, a ninja star came whizzing in her direction. She gasped sharply as she barely dodged it, the star flying out the window. The star had cut her cheek and chipped off a bit of her ear. She looked and watched as a person came racing down the hall towards her. She brought her gun back up and curled her fingers around the trigger.  
  
However, she found herself not being able to pull the trigger. She was frozen to the spot. As the person came closer and closer, the horrifying truth came back to her.  
  
She just couldn't do it.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 10:00  **(before Ciel's voice message to Sebastian)**

"Love advice, eh..." Mey Rin trailed off as Ciel threw his hands behind his head.  
  
"Yeah." Ciel replied.  
  
"So...what's the situation?" Mey Rin asked as she walked over and sat down on the bed across from him.  
  
"Well...I think I've liked him for a long while. Who knows, I might've begun to harbor feelings for him ever since we came out to the States. The first time we met was when I had gone shopping with Alois the day he had arrived. We just happened to pass each other along the street and then, he ran himself into the lamppost. I laughed at his silliness. Then, we met again at the bar, then at the beach, and then at a nightclub. That was...That was the night where we had sex for the first time." Ciel began.  
  
"Eh?! S-Sex?!" Mey Rin nearly exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. We fucked and after that, I was not able to see him again. We texted and all, but that was pretty much it. Then, we came out here and I saw him again and...it just felt like magic to me." Ciel beamed at the thought.  
  
"I...I think I'm in love."

* * *

 

 **Time:** 10:50pm

"BEAST! Pull the damn trigger already!"  
  
Beast gasped sharply as she looked over the guy's shoulder and she saw Sebastian and the others come into view.  
  
She decided to try again. However, her fingers just wouldn't move.  
  
She then heard someone slide next to her and then she heard that dreaded sound: the bang of the gun.  
  
 _ **BANG!**_

* * *

**Translations:**

Bard, me voy a la habitación de Mey Rin.-Bard, I'm going over to Mey Rin's room.  
  
Muy bien.-Alright.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, alcohol consumption, some fluff, some suggestive content, 69-ing (or doing the 69)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you guys, and welcome back to Desire and Tragedy! Now, I have something important to say and I do not know if I've mentioned this before: I am going out of the country on July 18th! So, this means that I may or may not have Internet connection until the 8th of August. So, what I plan to do is finish the first half of this story before I go and enjoy the sun in Trinidad and Tobago. And the ending mark of the first half is Chapter 20. 
> 
> And also, there is something else I've been wanting to say, but haven't said it because I had been under fire recently because of it. And ever since I've stopped, comments have slowed. So, without further ado: please comment more! I'd love to hear your thoughts and what you think so far. I know that Miss yumi209 (you are amazing) is not the only fan of this story.
> 
> Well, I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D
> 
> *P.S.-I have never written a 69 scene, so don't hate. Plus, I feel like my smut skills are just lacking more and more. What do you think?*

**Date:** August 19th

 **Time:** 2:00 am

Bard was fast asleep late that night at the hotel. However, Ciel was wide awake.  
  
He had his back turned to Bard, his sapphire blue eye looking through the small crack in the curtains and out into the night. He gazed outside with a sad look on his face and he sighed.  
  
He never knew that his own mafia members would've been so defensive like that. He could remember how Mey Rin reacted when he told her everything about his conflicted feelings and Sebastian.

* * *

 

_"I...I think I'm in love." Ciel admitted._   
  
_"So, who's the lucky guy?" Mey Rin, who was surprisingly calm about the whole situation, asked._   
  
_"The guy I had been Skyping with. You remember him, right? I told you all about him." Ciel said, trying to rejog her memory._   
  
_"Ah, yes! So, he's the one who has stolen our Master's heart. Is he charming?" Mey Rin asked._   
  
_"Yeah." Ciel replied._   
  
_"Is he sweet?"_   
  
_"Yeah."_   
  
_"Is he caring?"_   
  
_"Yeah."_   
  
_"Is he kind?"_   
  
_"Yeah."_   
  
_"Is he selfless?"_   
  
_"Yeah."_   
  
_"Will he give up anything just to be with you?"_   
  
_"Yeah."_   
  
_"So, what's up?!" Mey Rin nearly screeched._   
  
_"Our...Our occupations." Ciel said._   
  
_"Huh?" Mey Rin questioned, blinking her eyes twice._   
  
_"We're both from mafias that just don't mix with one another." Ciel said._   
  
_"Huh. At least tell me his name so that I can get a better picture of what advice I need to give you." Mey Rin said._   
  
_Ciel began to hesitate. He had already made a decision to try and tell someone else about his hidden desires and feelings. But, he had this strange feeling that he was going to be shot down._   
  
_"Come on, Ciel! Snap out of it! You can do it! Just tell her Sebastian's name and then you can go from there." his mind said._   
  
_Ciel let out a shaky sigh before speaking._   
  
_"Sebastian."_   
  
_Mey Rin suddenly felt her blood go cold. She knew that her Master had a bad taste in men, but she didn't think that it would've been this bad._   
  
_"...Forget about him." she whispered out quietly._   
  
_"What?" Ciel asked, turning over on his side to look at her._   
  
_"I said that you need to forget about him." Mey Rin said._   
  
_"Why, though?" Ciel asked._   
  
_"If he's who I think he is, then this won't work." Mey Rin looked at him. "Is his last name Michaelis?" she asked._   
  
_"I...I don't remember..." Ciel trailed off._   
  
_"Okay...do you at least have a picture of him?" Mey Rin asked._   
  
_Ciel nodded his head slowly._   
  
_"Yeah..." he trailed off as he gave her his phone._   
  
_She turned it on and her eyes widened at the photo on the lock screen. It was a picture of Ciel and Sebastian with Ciel pressing a kiss while putting bunny ears behind the older man's head with his fingers. Sebastian was holding a popsicle in his hand and in the other, he was probably holding the phone when the picture was taken._   
  
_"It's him..." Mey Rin looked up from the phone. "Master, you need to forget him right away!" she shouted._   
  
_"Why?!" Ciel shouted as he shot up from the bed._   
  
_"The Blood and Sadistic Mafias are sworn rivals! Are you crazy?! If word got out that you have fallen for the leader of the Sadistic Mafia, then that'll be the end of us!" Mey Rin exclaimed._   
  
_"But I love him!" Ciel countered just as the door swung open._

* * *

 

He felt something tug at his heart as he looked away from the window.  
  
"I can't believe that I'm feeling these rush of emotions so quickly...am I really stooping down to a masochist level?" he asked himself.  
  
He looked down at his phone, which he had next to him on the mattress. He frowned as he picked it up.  
  
 _"He hasn't called me back...What happened?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He turned on his phone and saw that it was almost one thirty.  
  
 _"Maybe he's asleep..."_ he squinted his eye a little as he turned off his phone. _"Well, whatever. I guess I'll leave him alone."_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 9:45 am

Ciel woke up slowly the next morning. He rose from bed and stretched as Bard came out of the bathroom in a new pair of clothes.  
  
"Well, mornin' to you, doll." Bard greeted.  
  
"Morning to you, too." Ciel replied.  
  
"Well, we don't got anything else planned besides a tour around New York City. You have anything going on, Boss?" Bard asked.  
  
"Well, I've got a date sometime in the evening, but I don't know what time." Ciel said.  
  
"A date?" Bard questioned.  
  
"Yes. I'm going with the guy you told me about." Ciel said.  
  
"Oh. Well, call yer Prince Charming and see if he's got a specific time." Bard suggested.  
  
Ciel nodded as he grabbed for his phone, which was sill next to him. He turned it on and his jaw dropped, seeing the sixteen texts and three missed calls from Sebastian.  
  
"Wha..." he looked up from his phone and at Bard. "You didn't hear this go off at all?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"I'm a heavy sleeper, Boss. Heard nothing more than my own snorin'." Bard said.  
  
Ciel sighed deeply as he went in and read each text Sebastian sent him.  
  
 **Ciel?**  
 **Ciel, you there?**  
 **Hey, I want to speak to you.**  
 **Why won't you answer your phone?**  
 **Is your phone on silent?**  
 **Or is it that you're mad at me for not being able to meet up tonight?**  
 **Look, if you're pissed, then just text me back.**  
 **I'm sorry :(**  
 **I've called you three times and you haven't answered me.**  
 **Are you sleeping?**  
 **Give me an answer...**  
 **I can't get you off my mind.**  
 **Call me, please.**  
 **Answer my texts. I'm really lonely.**  
 **Okay, I give up.**  
 **Here's the info: I'm picking you up at five. Dress up nice and make sure you got nothing filling up your schedule. See you then.**  
  
Ciel read the last text and he began to feel a little bad.  
  
 _"I told him I'd be up late and then I fell asleep early cuz I was so mad at Mey Rin."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"His last text said that he'd pick me up at five." Ciel said.  
  
"Alright. All I gotta do is get you back here by then, right?" Bard asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ciel replied.  
  
"We plan to stay until about seven, but I'll drive you back to the hotel before five." Bard said.  
  
"Thanks, Bard." Ciel thanked him.  
  
He got out of bed and he headed over to his suitcase. He dug through his clothes and pulled out an outfit, which was a red over-the-shoulder blouse, a black frilly miniskirt, and a pair of black peep toe pumps. He went into the bathroom and he put that on. As he slipped his feet into the pumps, he began to think about Sebastian.  
  
 _"I hope he's not too mad at me for not being able to answer..."_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 4:55 pm

Bard drove up to the front of the hotel and stopped the engine.  
  
"Alrighty, we've arrived." Bard glanced over his shoulder and looked at Ciel, who was sitting in the back. "You've got your room key, right?" Bard asked.  
  
Ciel nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah." Ciel replied.  
  
"Okay, good. Now, call when you're done so that we at least know you're safe." Bard said.  
  
Ciel laughed.  
  
"I'll be fine." Ciel got out of the car and he stared at Bard. "Well, see ya." Ciel said as he closed the car door and watched as Bard drove off.  
  
Ciel sighed as he turned on his heel and he made his way into the lobby. That was when he noticed Sebastian sitting on the couch to the right in the lobby.  
  
"Sebastian..." he whispered.  
  
It was almost like the older male could hear him, for he glanced up and stared at him. He smiled as got up and made his way over to him.  
  
"Hey." Sebastian greeted as he pulled the bluenette into a hug.  
  
Ciel blushed a little as Sebastian pulled away.  
  
"I've been so worried. When you weren't answering your phone, I thought something bad had happened." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel shook his head.  
  
"No, no. I had just fallen asleep, that's all." Ciel reached for Sebastian's hands and held them in his. "So, what was up with the mission and stuff?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Well, we barely made it out alive. Apparently, those damn Canadians have hired ninjas." Sebastian said.  
  
"Oh, really now?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Yes, they have." Sebastian said as he began to lead Ciel over to his motorcycle.  
  
"You didn't get hurt, did you?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Just a chip to the ear, nothing more." Sebastian replied.  
  
"Well, at least it wasn't like the kind of wounds I get." Ciel said.  
  
"Oh, really? When I was a rookie, I got hurt badly. But, all of the wounds are healed." Sebastian stated.  
  
Ciel rolled his eye a little.  
  
"Keep talking, hotshot." Ciel teased as Sebastian opened the tiny trunk at the back of the motorcycle and he pulled out a cloak and what might've been a wig.  
  
"Here, put this on." he threw the things in Ciel's direction. "You'll need this in order to get in." Sebastian said.  
  
"Huh?" Ciel eyed the cloak and brown haired wig, an eyebrow arched in confusion. "Why do I need this?" Ciel asked.  
  
"You'll see when we get to our destination." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel glanced over at Sebastian and then at the items before sighing.  
  
"Alright, alright." he said before putting the wig on his head, fixing it so that no blue hair showed. He brought some of the brown hair on the wig over his right eye to cover the scar and he put on the cloak, throwing the hood over his head.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Ciel said.  
  
Sebastian smiled as he got onto the motorcycle with Ciel getting on behind him and he started up the engine, speeding off.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 5:30 pm

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's torso as Sebastian took a left.   
  
"Can you tell me where we're going?" Ciel asked.  
  
"That's a secret, love." Sebastian replied, making Ciel pout.  
  
"Meanie..." Ciel grumbled, which made Sebastian chuckle.  
  
"Well, we're here." Sebastian said as he pulled up at a bike rack behind a building and he parked his motorcycle there.  
  
"Will people not see your motorcycle parked here?" Ciel asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine. This place is abandoned, anyway." Sebastian stated.  
  
"Wait, you've taken me to an abandoned building?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"It may look abandoned, but it's not." Sebastian said.  
  
"Huh? Just what do you mean by that?" Ciel asked.  
  
"There's an underground floor down there." Sebastian told him.  
  
"There is?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Yup." Sebastian said.  
  
He led Ciel into the building and over to the elevator. As Sebastian scanned his eye in the retina scanner, Ciel finally realized where he had taken him.  
  
"Wha...?!" he gaped at Sebastian as he was pulled into the elevator. "You brought me to the...!" Before Ciel could finish, Sebastian wound an arm around Ciel's waist and pulled him into a quick kiss.  
  
"Don't say another word." he whispered onto his lips.  
  
Ciel pouted as the elevator voice began to speak.  
  
"Where to?" the elevator voice asked.  
  
"Master's quarters." Sebastian replied.  
  
"Going down to Floor B1." the voice said as the elevator began to go down.  
  
The elevator was completely silent. Ciel was playing with the hem of his skirt while looking over at the elevator wall while Sebastian just blankly stared at the elevator door.  
  
"So...is this what you meant when you told me to put on the wig and cloak?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sebastian replied.  
  
"But, why here? What am I supposed to do at your headquarters?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Be my little doll, why?" Sebastian answered, turning his head to look at Ciel.  
  
Ciel felt his heart pitter patter a little. Before he could give him a reply, the elevator voice began to speak.  
  
"Arrived at Floor B1." the voice said.  
  
The doors opened and they stepped out of the elevator.  
  
"My room's not too far away and the halls aren't busy, so..." Sebastian glanced over at Ciel and he grinned, an idea coming to him. "I think I going to carry you." he stated before picking Ciel up in his arms.  
  
"Wh-Whoa!" Ciel exclaimed as he was picked up. He quickly wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck just as Sebastian grabbed him by the thighs and began to carry him to the room.  
  
"So, what do you have planned for me besides me being your doll?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Well, I decided to make dinner and- - -" Ciel cut Sebastian off.  
  
"Wait, you made dinner?" Sebastian nodded. "For me?" Sebastian nodded.  
  
Ciel couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Aw, you're so sweet." Ciel cooed as he reached over and pinched Sebastian's cheek lightly.  
  
"And you're just too cute." Sebastian replied as he pressed a quick, chaste kiss to Ciel's lips, making Ciel giggle again as they approached Sebastian's room.  
  
"Okay, let's see if I could do this while holding you..." Sebastian murmured.  
  
Sebastian let go of one of Ciel's thighs as Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastian's torso. Sebastian turned the doorknob and nudged the door open with his shoulder, stepping into the room. He flicked on the light switch, illuminating the room.  
  
"Huh." Ciel examined the room. "It's small, but not too bad." he stated.  
  
"Well, the member rooms are smaller than this." Sebastian said as he kicked the door shut behind him and he carried him over to his bed, dropping him onto it.  
  
"So, what have you made for dinner?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Chicken parm with some ziti." Sebastian replied.  
  
Ciel felt like his mouth was beginning to water. It wasn't that good of a presentation, but the thought of those two items was enough to make him hungry. He hadn't realized that he was so hungry until his stomach began to grumble.  
  
He watched how Sebastian eyed him and he blushed furiously, his eye rolling down to look at his lap.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
"You're so cute. So, I'll warm up the food?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Yeah..." he trailed off.  
  
"Alright. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Sebastian said before heading off into the kitchen.  
  
Ciel sighed as he slowly rose his head up, the embarrassed blush disappearing from his cheeks.  
  
 _"His room looks so simple...I was kind of hoping for it to be more glamorous..."_ he ran his hand over the white comforter. _"But, I guess looks can be deceiving."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"You know, you can take off your shoes. Just put them under the bed just in case we get an unexpected visitor." Sebastian called out from in the kitchen.  
  
"Can I also take off the wig and cloak?" Ciel asked.  
  
"If you'd like." Sebastian replied.  
  
Ciel slowly took the cloak off of him and he pulled the wig off. He put them under the bed along with his pumps and he sprawled himself out on the bed. He rolled over and buried his face into a pillow.  
  
"Mmmmm...it smells so much like him..." he murmured into the pillow.  
  
He could smell cologne and spices in the pillow.  
  
 _"Smoked paprika and cardamom and cinnamon and, oh god..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Ciel, you wanna come in and get your foo- - -" Sebastian poked his head out and that was when he saw Ciel sprawled out on the bed.  
  
He observed him, watching how his head was buried into a pillow. He couldn't help but grin as he brought two plates over towards the bed.  
  
"Oh Ciel~" Sebastian plopped down on the bed next to Ciel. "I have dinner~" he teased as he brought a plate of food next to Ciel's face.  
  
The smell of Parmesan and tomato sauce was enough to make Ciel slowly raise his head up from the pillow.  
  
"Hmmm?" he murmured out as he looked up into vermillion eyes. That was when he froze.  
  
"Um...hi?" he answered uncertainly, which made Sebastian chuckle.  
  
"Hello to you, too. I had no idea you had a scent fetish." Sebastian said.  
  
"I do not..." Ciel grumbled as he sat up in bed and he was handed his plate of food.  
  
"Oh, sure." Sebastian rested his plate in his lap and he began to eat. "I have a sangria mixture chilling in the fridge." he said.  
  
"You do?" Ciel questioned, his eye shining a little.  
  
"Yeah. It's my first time making one, so it's not like your Spanish sangrias you get in Barcelona." Sebastian explained.  
  
"I don't mind. What kind did you make?" Ciel asked as he cut up a piece of chicken and put it in his mouth along with some ziti.  
  
"It's a sweet cherry sangria." Sebastian told him.  
  
"Mmmm. Is it a red wine one?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Yeah. I've noticed how you always drink red wine ones, so I picked out one on the Internet." Sebastian said.  
  
"Aw, you're so sweet." Ciel said as he finished up his ziti and began to work on his chicken.  
  
"Just like that sangria?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel laughed as Sebastian stood up.  
  
"Are you done?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Mmmmphyeah." Ciel replied, quickly stuffing the rest of the chicken into his mouth and handing his plate to Sebastian.  
  
Sebastian chuckled as he took the plate from Ciel and he went into the kitchen. He began to rinse off the plates in the sink and he opened the dishwasher. He put in the plate and cutlery that Ciel had used just as he heard a voice at the door.  
  
"Master? Says Bronte."  
  
Ciel whipped his head over to Sebastian, worry reflected in his eye.  
  
"Okay, um..." Sebastian quickly scanned the room, looking for a place to hide. He then spotted his closet and he quickly kicked off his shoes. "The closet!" he whispered quietly enough for Ciel to hear.  
  
Ciel nodded as he quickly got up from the bed and raced over to the closet. Sebastian made his way over to Ciel, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him into the closet as the door opened.  
  
"Master? Says Goethe."  
  
They heard footsteps padding around in the room. Ciel bit his lip as he heard the sound of a snake hissing around.  
  
"Will it find us?" Ciel asked quietly.  
  
"Hope not." Sebastian replied quietly.  
  
"Odd...I thought he'd be here...Says Wordsworth." they heard the sound of footsteps retreating. "Well, I better check the next room. Says Goethe." the door closed behind them and Ciel let out a sigh of relief that he didn't know he had been keeping in.  
  
"Damn, I almost thought that we were going to be snake dinner tonight." Ciel said, causing the both of them to laugh.  
  
"Well, be glad that we weren't caught." Sebastian slowly opened the closet door and peered into the room, looking to see if their unexpected visitor was still here somewhere. He didn't see anybody and sighed. "Okay, the coast is clear." he said.  
  
He pushed the door open and Ciel skipped back over to the bed as Sebastian got out and closed the door behind him.  
  
"I'll pull out some glasses and fill them up with sangria, kay?" Sebastian said.  
  
"Kay." Ciel replied.  
  
Sebastian went back into the kitchen and pulled out two glasses from the glass cabinet. They almost resembled sangria glasses. He put those on the counter and he went over to the fridge and opened it. He pulled out a glass bowl filled with red liquid that smelled of sugar, cherries, and Merlot wine. He used a ladle to begin scooping the sangria in just as a small pair of arms wrapped themselves around his torso. Sebastian smiled at this.  
  
"What's with the sudden gesture of affection, love?" he asked.  
  
"I just wanted to..." Ciel murmured into the fabric of Sebastian's sleeveless shirt.  
  
"Well, here is your sangria." Sebastian said, whirling around so that he was facing the younger male.  
  
"Thanks." Ciel thanked him as he took the glass from Sebastian and he sipped on it.  
  
"Mmmmm...This is so good!" Ciel exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" Sebastian brought his glass up to his lips and sipped on the dark red liquid. "Holy hot damn, you're right." he said.  
  
Ciel giggled.  
  
"I love your cooking." he complimented.  
  
"I know you do." Sebastian lifted his glass. "Cheers to having our very first dinner date." he said.  
  
"Cheers." Ciel said as he brought his glass up and he clinked it with Sebastian's. He then brought it back to his lips and sipped on it.  
  
"You know," Ciel took another sip and put his glass down on the counter, "I should have you cook for me everyday." he stated.  
  
"Really now?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Yes, really. I'll even sneak out if I have to." Ciel declared.  
  
Sebastian chuckled as he put his glass down next to Ciel's.  
  
"You're such a naughty boy." he teased as he stared into the tantalizing sapphire orb.  
  
They both stared at each other for what felt like centuries. Sebastian then found himself leaning in towards the younger male.  
  
Ciel moved in towards him, as well, getting his feet on top of Sebastian's in an attempt to try and make himself taller. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck as his lips were captured in a kiss.  
  
The kiss was soft and chaste as Sebastian pulled away from the kiss as quickly as it began. His forehead rested against Ciel's as he stared at Ciel, whose eye was closed and his lips were pursed, asking for another kiss.  
  
Sebastian moved back in and kissed the younger male's pursed lips roughly. Ciel moaned a little into the kiss as their lips moved together in sync. Sebastian felt the lust begin to rush through him as he picked Ciel up by the thighs and carried him over to the bed. He rested him on it and continued to devour his lips.  
  
"Mmmmnnn..." Ciel moaned lightly as Sebastian pried his mouth open and stuck his tongue in. Their tongues played with one another as one of Sebastian's hands moved up to try and pull off Ciel's blouse. Ciel gasped sharply as he pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"Sebastian..." he panted out, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I want to go all the way, but then again, I don't want to." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel smirked as he turned them over so that Sebastian was underneath him and he was sitting dangerously close to Sebastian's crotch.  
  
"I think I got something that'll keep us in the middle." Ciel grabbed for his blouse and pulled it off over his head, revealing his beautiful, porcelain chest. "How about we do the 69?" he asked.  
  
"The 69?" Sebastian questioned, confused by why Ciel would suggest a number.  
  
"Yeah. It's pretty simple, actually." Ciel got up on his knees, pulling his skirt down and off to reveal his hardened cock. He then turned around so that his butt was in Sebastian's face and he reached for Sebastian's pants, unzipping the zipper and pulling them down along with his boxers to reveal his cock. "You suck me and I suck you. It's practically the best of both worlds." he explained.  
  
"So...I give you oral sex while you also give me oral sex? Is that basically what you're telling me?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. You can fondle me, tease me, stick your fingers up inside my ass, anything." Ciel said.  
  
"Alright." Sebastian replied.  
  
"Now, I'm gonna get started." Ciel said before moving in and wrapping his lips around the tip of Sebastian's cock. He bobbed his head up and down a little before bringing his head down a little.  
  
He then felt Sebastian's mouth cover his cock moments after he wrapped his mouth around Sebastian's, making Ciel grunt onto the man's cock.  
  
Sebastian removed his mouth from Ciel's cock and he began to lick up and down. Ciel brought his head up from Sebastian's cock and he let out a moan.  
  
"Mmmmm, Sebastian...finger me..." he moaned out.  
  
Sebastian lubricated his fingers a little with saliva and he massaged the younger male's sac with the tips of his fingers. Ciel hummed in pleasure as he began to swirl his tongue around Sebastian's shaft. Sebastian moved his fingers up to Ciel's puckered hole and he rubbed it a little with his middle finger. He then pushed his middle finger in, making Ciel let out a moan.  
  
"Oh, god! Mmmmm, yeah..." Ciel brought his head back up and he began to suck lightly on the tip, drawing out pre-cum. He moved his head, kissed the tip lightly, and then engulfed it again. He could feel Sebastian's finger move and wiggle inside of him as he continued to suck.  
  
"Hnnnnnmmmnn..." Ciel let out a muffled moan as Sebastian began to thrust his finger in and out of his entrance.  
  
He brought his hand to pump Sebastian's cock as he pulled his mouth away. He spat some saliva onto the man's cock, making it slick. He moved his hand up and down as he put his mouth over it again.  
  
Sebastian pushed another finger inside, making Ciel cry out.  
  
"Ahnnn! Oh, shit! Sebastian!" he cried out as Sebastian began to thrust his fingers in and out faster.  
  
He then felt Sebastian hit his prostate, which made Ciel moan lowly.  
  
"Oh fuck...Sebastian, massage it..." he trailed off.  
  
"Massage where?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"That place you just touched...my sweet spot...massage it for me..." Ciel panted out.  
  
Sebastian moved his fingers around until he felt Ciel's prostate. He then began to rub it slowly with his fingers.  
  
Ciel moaned onto the man's cock as he continued to suck him.  
  
 _"He's so good even for a beginner...Damn, I never knew I'd end up having such good sex."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Mmmmm, god!" Ciel pulled away and spat again on it. "Shit, I'm gonna cum!" he cried out.  
  
Sebastian continued to massage the younger male's sweet spot, successfully bringing him to his climax. Ciel moaned onto the man's cock as Sebastian put his mouth over Ciel's cock, feeling him twitch a little on his lips as cum spurted into his mouth.  
  
Ciel brought his head up, moaning loudly as Sebastian sucked on his cock roughly. He rocked his hips a little against Sebastian as he rode out his climax.  
  
Ciel went over and pumped Sebastian's cock quickly as Sebastian came, cum spurting all over his face. He poked his tongue out and licked at the semen that was around his mouth.  
  
"Mmmmm, that's good." Ciel turned around so that he was facing Sebastian. "Want a taste?" he asked.  
  
"Don't mind if I do." Sebastian said before leaning in and beginning to lick at his face.  
  
Ciel squeezed his eye shut as Sebastian licked at his eye, getting the semen off of it. Ciel hummed as Sebastian pulled away.  
  
"So, how'd you like that?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Very good." Sebastian said.  
  
"So good that you'd want to try it again?" Ciel asked.  
  
Sebastian shrugged.  
  
"Hm, maybe." Sebastian said, which made Ciel laugh as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, suggestive content, dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you guys! Welcome back to Desire and Tragedy! Now, I know that I said that I'd upload the first half of this story before I left, but that changed. And here are a couple reasons why:
> 
> 1\. I had finished Chapter 18, but guess what? I accidentally deleted it when I was about to send it! So, I had to start ALL over again (well, it was actually a good thing, since I wasn't really a fan of how I wrote the second half of this chapter originally).
> 
> 2\. I had to refresh my PC. And damn, did that suck. :/
> 
> 3\. I was on my trip. Zero wifi, zero connection to the real world.
> 
> 4\. Someone (aka. my brother) sat on my laptop! Now, there's this ugly black-blue-purple looking thing on my screen with this ugly crack. This may slow my updates down, so...sowwy. :(
> 
> Well, as you all know, I do not own Kuroshitsuji! All I own is this fanfic. 
> 
> So, please read onward and enjoy the chapter (and I apologize for the long wait! *bows continuously*)

**Date:** August 20th

 **Time:** 9:45 am

Snake knew that he wasn't feeling well. And he never felt that way. Since when did snakes ever get sick?  
  
He made his way over to the table where Beast and Joker were and he sat down.  
  
"Morning!" Joker chirped.  
  
"Morning...Says Bronte." Snake mumbled as he slouched down a little and buried his face in between his arms.  
  
"Snake, you okay?" Beast asked as she reached over and poked him lightly with her finger.  
  
"Yeah...Says Emily." Snake replied.  
  
He stared down at the darkness as memories of last night came back to him.

* * *

_**Date:** August 19th_

_**Time:** 5:45 pm_

_Snake walked down the hall in his pajamas, his hair damp._   
  
_"Haaah, that was a nice shower! I need to get to the cafeteria quickly. I'm starving! Says Donne." he thought to himself._   
  
_As he continued to walk down the hall, he heard the voice of a girl not too far away._   
  
_"Wh-Whoa!"_   
  
_Snake arched an eyebrow in obvious confusion._   
  
_"A girl? Says Bronte." Snake tapped his chin with his finger in confusion. "How did she get in? Says Webster." he thought to himself._   
  
_He quietly tiptoed down the hall and poked his head around the corner. He saw the girl being carried by a guy down the hall towards him. Snake tried to get a better look at the guy, but he was too far away._   
  
_"So, what do you have planned for me besides me being your doll?" the girl asked._   
  
_"Well, I decided to make dinner and- - -"_   
  
_"Wait, you made dinner? For me?" the girl giggled._   
  
_Snake continued to watch as the couple got closer. He then noticed that the older guy's voice sounded familiar._   
  
_"That voice...I know it! But...who is it? Says Goethe." Snake asked himself._   
  
_"Aw, you're so sweet." the girl cooed as she reached over and pinched the guy's cheek lightly._   
  
_Snake finally got a good look at the guy and his jaw dropped._   
  
_"M-Master?! Says Emily." Snake nearly exclaimed in his thoughts._   
  
_"And you're just too cute." Sebastian replied as he pressed a quick, chaste kiss to the girl's lips, making  her giggle again as they approached Sebastian's room._   
  
_"Okay, let's see if I could do this while holding you..." Sebastian murmured._   
  
_Sebastian let go of one of the girl's thighs as she wrapped his legs around Sebastian's torso. Sebastian turned the doorknob and nudged the door open with his shoulder, stepping into the room. He flicked on the light switch, illuminating the room._   
  
_The two conversed a little before Sebastian kicked the door shut behind him. This made Snake frown._   
  
_"This is weird...We weren't expecting anyone tonight. Says Wordsworth." he then shrugged. "Ah, just forget it. It's not like it concerns me. Says Bronte." he thought to himself._   
  
_He turned around and began to walk to the cafeteria, which wasn't too far away from the Master quarters. He reached to open the door only to have it open as he saw Joker fly out of the room and down the hall with a steak knife wedged into his left arm._   
  
_Snake watched Joker in curiosity, mentally surprised by what he just saw._   
  
_"Huh? Says Dan." he thought to himself._   
  
_He went back to open the door to see the whole cafeteria in chaos. He managed to duck as an empty plate came whizzing in his direction. He quietly slid into the cafeteria and crept in, going over to where Beast was. She was hiding under their table, using it as a shelter._   
  
_"Beast! Says Goethe." Snake exclaimed._   
  
_"Snake!" Snake came down beside her. "Oh my god, I'm so glad you came!" she exclaimed._   
  
_"What happened? Says Webster." Snake asked._   
  
_"Well, some of the members were talking trash about Master and then Joker stood up to defend him. And now, they've begun this ugly food fight. It's almost like as if it's pro-Sebastian versus anti-Sebastian!" Beast exclaimed as a bowl of pudding was tossed a few feet in front of her._   
  
_"Ah. No wonder Joker ran off like that...Says Dan." Snake said._   
  
_"Yeah." Beast looked at him. "Hey, can you go get Master? If we can't get his attention, then hell'll be raised upon our mafia." she requested._   
  
_"Okay. Says Webster." Snake replied._   
  
_Snake snuck out from under the table and slipped out of the cafeteria unscathed. He let out a sigh of relief that he didn't know he was keeping in._   
  
_"Good grief...I thought I wouldn't come out alive...Says Bronte." he thought to himself._   
  
_As he began to head back down the hall towards the Master's quarters, he began to wonder what had become of the girl._   
  
_"I wonder if Master had sent the girl home...Says Webster." he finally reached the door to the room. "But, what if he hadn't sent her home? What if they're actually doing **THAT**?! Says Emily." he asked himself._   
  
_He stood in front of the door, obviously hesitant to knock on it. He curled his hand into a fist and he began to bring it up to the door. At the last moment, he swung it back down._   
  
_"I shouldn't. I wouldn't want to interrupt their alone time. Says Donne." he then began to think about Beast. "But, I can't go back to Beast and say that I just couldn't do it. Says Dan." he told himself._   
  
_He began teetering back and forth on his heel and the tip of his toes, wondering if he should really do it. Instead of knocking, he decided to speak up. He opened his mouth and began to speak in the loudest voice that he could muster up._   
  
_"Master? Says Bronte." he spoke up._   
  
_There was silence in the room. Snake tilted his head to the side in confusion._   
  
_"Hm? Weren't they in here? Says Webster." Snake asked himself in confusion._   
  
_That was when he heard the light sound of footsteps scurrying around, which confused Snake even more._   
  
_"What the...? Are they in there or not?! Says Emily." Snake nearly shouted in his thoughts._   
  
_He looked at the doorknob and then got an idea._   
  
_"Hm...I wonder...Says Goethe." he wondered out loud._   
  
_He reached for the doorknob and he turned it. He was surprised to see that the door had opened._   
  
_"This just keeps getting more and more confusing...Says Oscar." he thought to himself._   
  
_He stepped into the room and began to call out to Sebastian._   
  
_"Master? Says Goethe." he called out._   
  
_He began to walk around the room, looking for possible signs of them being here._   
  
_"Just where in the world could they have go- - -" the faint smell of something sweet suddenly hit him. "Huh? It smells sweet...Perfume? Says Emily." Snake asked himself._   
  
_He sniffed a little at the scent as he glanced down at Bronte._   
  
_"Bronte, go sniff 'em out." Snake commanded as he let Bronte slither off of him._   
  
_He sniffed at the air a little more and he picked up on what might've been plums._   
  
_"Plums? So, it must've been a perfume, after all. Says Wilde." he told himself._   
  
_Bronte slithered back over to him moments later and began to communicate with him in snake language. What Bronte had told him must've been negative news, for his lips pulled downward into a slight frown._   
  
_"Odd...I thought he'd be here...Says Wordsworth." Snake made his way back over to the door. "Well, I better check the next room. Says Goethe." he said before heading out of the room and the closing the door behind him._   
  
_As Snake slowly approached the next room door, he felt this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach: he felt like he had been tricked._   
  
_"Was I being deceived? No, I don't think I was...They weren't there. Says Emily." Snake began to ponder on that thought. "But...I should've been able to find them! Snakes have a good sense of smell, after all, so why?! Why couldn't I pick up their scent?! Was it just too faint? Says Webster." Snake asked himself._   
  
_He tapped his finger against his chin, still debating on why this feeling was still there._   
  
_"It must've been too faint for me to pick up on. That smell of plums was too faint, so I wasn't able to trace it right back to the source. Says Wilde." he thought to himself._   
  
_He then whirled back around and headed back to the room._   
  
_"I have to see if I was really being deceived or not." Snake told himself, finally coming to a conclusion._   
  
_He pressed his ear to the door, listening for some movement in the room. He then heard the sound of a bed creaking._   
  
_"Aha! So, they **WERE** in there, after all!" he thought to himself._   
  
_He looked down at Webster and whispered to him quietly._   
  
_"Go take a peek." he whispered softly._   
  
_Webster slithered off of him and into the room through the small crack under the door. Snake closed his eyes and he began to put himself inside of Webster's mind. It was a trick Sebastian had taught him to do. It enabled him to see what his snakes were seeing if he were trying to get some information without being caught._   
  
_Webster slithered up the side of the nightstand unnoticed and he stood next to the lamp as the person on top of Sebastian began to speak._   
  
_"I think I got something that'll keep us in the middle." the person grabbed for their blouse and pulled it off over their head, revealing their beautiful, porcelain chest. "How about we do the 69?" they asked._   
  
_Snake watched the couple curiously._   
  
_"Wait a second...isn't that the girl from before? But, why does she look so different? I thought her hair was brown...And her chest is quite flat for a woman. Says Emily." Snake asked himself as he continued to watch._   
  
_"The 69?" Sebastian questioned, confused by why she would suggest a number._   
  
_"Yeah. It's pretty simple, actually." she got up on her knees, pulling her skirt down and off to reveal her hardened cock. She then turned around so that her butt was in Sebastian's face and she reached for Sebastian's pants, unzipping the zipper and pulling them down along with his boxers to reveal his cock. "You suck me and I suck you. It's practically the best of both worlds." she explained._   
  
_Snake felt his cheeks instantly grow red as he gawked at the scene._   
  
_"Wait, whaaaaat?! She's actually a dude?! Says Bronte." Snake pulled at his bottom lip a little with his teeth. "I never knew that Master swung that way...Says Donne." he thought to himself._   
  
_"So...I give you oral sex while you also give me oral sex? Is that basically what you're telling me?" Sebastian asked._   
  
_"Yeah, pretty much. You can fondle me, tease me, stick your fingers up inside my ass, anything." he said._   
  
_"Alright." Sebastian replied._   
  
_Snake eyed the couple in confusion._   
  
_"Just what in the world is a 69? Isn't that just a number? Says Wilde." Snake asked himself._   
  
_"Now, I'm gonna get started." he said before moving in and wrapping his lips around the tip of Sebastian's cock. He bobbed his head up and down a little before bringing his head down a little._   
  
_He then felt Sebastian's mouth cover his cock moments after he wrapped his mouth around Sebastian's, making him grunt onto the man's cock._   
  
_Sebastian removed his mouth from the boy's cock and he began to lick up and down. He brought his head up from Sebastian's cock and he let out a moan._   
  
_Snake was blushing madly. He was not expecting this kind of show._   
  
_"What the hell?! It's so sexual! Says Oscar." Snake wanted to pull away and not look at the shameful acts that his Master was engaging in. But, the more he wanted to look away, the more he wanted to keep looking. "Why won't you look away, dammit?! Says Dan." he hissed at himself._   
  
_Loud noises of pleasure filled Snake's ears as they continued in their small sexual activity. He watched as the bluenette moaned in a wanton fashion and how Sebastian was moving his fingers in and out of the boy._   
  
_"Oh fuck...Sebastian, massage it..." he trailed off._   
  
_"Massage where?" Sebastian asked._   
  
_"That place you just touched...my sweet spot...massage it for me..." the boy panted out._   
  
_Snake swore that this would the the end of him if he didn't look away. He began to tear his eyes away, but a loud moan that resembled the sound of a high note on an instrument caused him to revert his eyes back to them._   
  
_"Mmmmm, god! Shit, I'm gonna cum!" he cried out._   
  
_He then watched as the boy successfully hit his climax. He rocked his hips against Sebastian's face a little as he came down from the high. Sooner or later, Sebastian also reached that same point, white stuff spurting all over the bluenette's face._   
  
_"Mmmmm, that's good. Want a taste?" the bluenette asked, turning so that he was facing Sebastian._   
  
_"Don't mind if I do." Sebastian said before leaning in and beginning to lick at his face._   
  
_The boy squeezed his eye shut as Sebastian licked at his eye, getting the semen off of it. He hummed as Sebastian pulled away._   
  
_"So, how'd you like that?" he asked._   
  
_"Very good." Sebastian said._   
  
_"So good that you'd want to try it again?" he asked._   
  
_Sebastian shrugged._   
  
_"Hm, maybe." Sebastian said, which made him laugh as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips._   
  
_As they made out on the bed, Snake looked down at the floor with a furious blush on his face._

* * *

 

 **Time:** 9:55 am

"...ake! Snake!"

Snake gasped sharply as he was pulled out of the flashback. Beast and Joker were watching him with concerned looks on their faces.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Beast asked, bringing her hand over and resting it against Snake's forehead.  
  
"I'm sure. Says Wilde." Snake blushed a little as he swatted her hand away. He then directed his attention to Joker, whose arm was wrapped with white bandages. "Are you fine now? Says Emily." Snake asked.  
  
"My arm? Well, if you exclude the fact that I need to get stitches, then yeah, I'm fine." Joker told him.  
  
"Okay...Says Oscar." Snake said as the three of them heard a voice from behind.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Beast looked away from Snake and she smiled brightly.  
  
"Morning to you too, Master!" she chirped.  
  
Snake jolted, gulping a little as Sebastian sat down across from him with a small bowl of salad in front of him. He rolled his eyes down to the empty spot where there would've been a bowl of stewed mackerel (don't ask why) before him. As he was about to lower his head again, Sebastian spoke.  
  
"Snake, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Snake nearly jolted again, quickly snapping his head up to look into genuinely concerned garnet orbs.  
  
"Wha-What do you mean? Says Wordsworth." Snake stammered out.  
  
"Beast was saying that you weren't feeling well, so I was worried." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Y-Yeah. I'm okay now. Says Bronte." Snake said.  
  
"Great." Sebastian said with a smile as he went back to eating his salad.  
  
Once Sebastian's eyes were on his salad, Snake stared at Sebastian.  
  
 _"I need to get to the bottom of this and fast! Says Emily."_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Time:** 3:00 pm

"Boss, you got anything planned today?" Bard asked as he came out of the bathroom in a bright blue button down shirt, black pants, and a pair of white sneakers.  
  
"No, why?" Ciel asked as he continued to eat his breakfast.  
  
"Well, we're going to Central Park later on." Bard said.  
  
"Central Park, eh..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"Yeah. Finny's been beggin' and pleadin' to go for a while now. I ended up givin' in and decided that we should go." Bard explained.  
  
Ciel smiled a little as he bit into a piece of some bacon.   
  
"You guys would seem good together." Ciel pointed out.  
  
"Boss, you know I don't swing that way." Bard stated, crossing his arms over his chest and furrowing his eyebrows, narrowing his turquoise eyes a little.  
  
"I was only kidding. But, you always seem to do as Finny wishes." Ciel pointed out.  
  
"More like I'm the damn kid's slave..." Bard grumbled angrily.  
  
Ciel couldn't help but laugh as he finished up his breakfast. He finished up his small bottle of milk and he got off of the bed, wiping his lips with the back of his pajama shirt sleeve.  
  
"Well, I'm going to get dressed." Ciel said as he went over to his suitcase and whipped out a red 1960s halter top dress along with red cork wedges and a red bandana headband. He also whipped out a pair of red-rimmed sunglasses.  
  
He walked over to the bathroom along with his phone in his hand and he closed the door behind him. He dropped everything on the bathroom counter as his cell phone began to go off.  
  
He signed in and he answered it.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Ciel?"  
  
Ciel smiled a little as he spoke.  
  
"Hey there, hot stuff." he greeted.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Ciel laughed as he put his phone down on the counter and he put it on speaker phone.  
  
"So, why'd you call, Sebastian?" he asked.  
  
"I was bored. And I wanted to hear your voice."  
  
"Oh? Is that so?" Ciel questioned as he reached for the huge white button up shirt that he was using as a nightgown.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And? What are you trying to accomplish by hearing my voice?" Ciel asked.  
  
"I just want to hear you, that's all."  
  
Ciel blushed as he shrugged out of the button up shirt. He looked down at himself and he gasped.  
  
"Oh my god." he said suddenly.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"   
  
"I...Um...I have a...Um..." Ciel was stuttering like crazy. He didn't want to tell Sebastian that he had gotten an erection just by listening to his voice.  
  
"You have a what?"  
  
"Um..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"What do you have? Don't be shy."  
  
"I...I got an erection..." he finally admitted.  
  
"Ah. Was it because of me?"   
  
Ciel's cheeks turned a bright red.  
  
"I...I wouldn't know!" he stammered.  
  
"Would you possibly like for me to relieve you?"   
  
"Like what?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Hmmm...Maybe a little bit of dirty talk."  
  
Cuel eyed the phone in confusion.  
  
"Do you even know dirty talk?" he asked.  
  
"I do."  
  
"How so? You're still an amateur when it comes to sexual stuff." Ciel said.  
  
"Research. And I've also done some practice."  
  
"Practice? With whom? Your third leg?" Ciel snickered at that.  
  
He heard Sebastian 'tsk' on the other end.  
  
"You naughty child. I ought to punish you."   
  
"And how will you do that? I'm not with you right now." Ciel said.  
  
"Well, I would chain you up and handcuff you from behind."  
  
"Mmmmmmkay..." Ciel moved his hand down to his erection and he began to stroke his hardened cock. "Go on." he said.  
  
"Then, I would try and gag you."  
  
"You would try and gag me?" Ciel asked incredulously.  
  
"Actually, no. Your voice is just too dang sexy for me to block up, so I won't gag you."  
  
"Okay, okay." Ciel continued to stroke himself. "I'm kind of glad that you called me sexy." he said.  
  
He heard Sebastian chuckle a little.  
  
"After I tie you up, I'll grab you and carry you over to the hotel bed. Well, that is, if any of your members are not there."  
  
"Well, they are. But," he moaned a little, "just pretend that they aren't." Ciel said.  
  
"Okay, then. When I take you over to the bed, I would kiss you nice and rough, just how you like it."  
  
"Mmmmhmmm...And? What else?" Ciel asked.  
  
"I'd kiss you up and down your neck before I take off your- - -Wait, are you wearing any clothes?"  
  
"Nope. I've gone commando." he joked.  
  
Sebastian chuckled at that.  
  
"Well, ain't that cute..." Ciel laughed. "Anyway, after I kiss up your neck, I'd trail down to your chest and I'd first admire that tattoo of yours before going in and suckling on your left nipple."  
  
"Keep going...That sounds good..." Ciel trailed off as he began to stroke his cock faster.  
  
"After I do that, I'll then move to the next one. And I'll give it a rougher treatment. I'll bite it."  
  
"You'd bite me?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Yeah. To mark you, of course."  
  
Ciel laughed.  
  
"Alright, alright. Continue o- - -Mmmmmm, shit..." he let out a loud moan, his head moving and hitting the mirror.  
  
"Boss?" Ciel's voice hitched at the sound of Bard's voice. "You okay in there?" he heard Bard ask.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good! I...just slipped, that's all!" Ciel replied quickly.  
  
"You sure, Boss?" Bard asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. Now, go to Mey and Finn's room and stay there until I come." Ciel ordered.  
  
"Yes, Boss." Ciel heard Bard's footsteps retreating and he then heard the room door slam shut.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Sebastian spoke.  
  
"Well, that was awkward."  
  
"It sure wa- - -" Ciel looked down at himself and his jaw nearly dropped.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"I...I think I grew harder..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"Ah." he heard Sebastian chuckle. "So, you're an exhibitionist." he heard Sebastian say.  
  
Ciel blushed furiously at Sebastian's statement.  
  
"Wh-Wha...No! That's not it!" he stammered out.  
  
"You like how I talk dirty to you with one of your members on the other side, hm?"   
  
"St-Stop it!" Ciel whined.  
  
"I know you like it. I bet that you are still stroking yourself as we speak."  
  
Ciel bit his lip as he rolled his eye down to see his hand still stroking his hard cock.  
  
"Mmmmmmm...Ah!" Ciel let out a small gasp as he came, cum spurting out and onto the floor.  
  
"So, it seems like I did a good job."  
  
Ciel snorted.  
  
"Don't get all arrogant on me now." he stated.  
  
"I'm not." Ciel removed his hand and he began to put on his clothes. "Well, I have to get going now."   
  
"Okay." Ciel replied.  
  
"My first mate got stabbed with a steak knife last night."  
  
"Joker?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Yeah. A fight broke out last night and I put them under a curfew."  
  
"Ouch. How long?" Ciel asked.  
  
"I don't know yet. We'll see."    
  
Ciel laughed a little.  
  
"Well, go tend to your friend." Ciel said.  
  
"I'll call you."   
  
"Okay. Bye." Ciel said.  
  
"Bye." Ciel smiled as the other end clicked.  
  
He put on the rest of his clothes and makeup and he took off his phone. He tossed it into the small bag he had brought in along with his clothes and he smiled at his reflection.  
  
"Good to go." he said to his reflection before turning on his heel and heading out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, alcohol consumption, some suggestive content, YAOI (boyxboy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to the story! So, I don't think that I've mentioned this before, but because of the lack of wifi (or as my friend Kirie likes to call it, weefee), I managed to write up to Chapter 26 (yes, you heard me. I did indeed say Chapter 26). Crazy, ain't it? So, I'll end up doing daily updates until I hit a roadblock/writer's block. Today's chapter was inspired by Blake Shelton's song Sangria. Each time I hear it, I think of this story and how everytime Sebastian kisses Ciel, he could taste a little bit of sangria on his lips. *sighs as I being to sing an altered version of the song* His lips taste like sangria, his lips taste like sangria...
> 
> Hiroki-Stop singing. *whacks me*  
> Me-Oi! Go back to Mitsuhashi Boot Camp, you idiot! *grabs him up by the shirt and karate kicks him away*  
> Nowaki-*shouts very loudly* HIRO-SAN!!!!!  
> Me-*rolls eyes*
> 
> Anywho! I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, read onward! :D

**Date:** August 21st

 **Time:** 1:30 am

Ciel laid in bed later that evening, gazing up at the bright screen of his cell phone. His phone then beeped, signaling that someone had just texted him. He looked at it and smiled.  
  
 _"Sebastian..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He went in and read the man's text.  
  
 **I miss you. :(**  
  
Ciel smiled as he typed out a reply.  
  
 **Same. :(**  
  
Sebastian replied moments later and they began to start a conversation.  
  
 **Hey, I wanna ask you something. (Sebastian)**  
 **Like what? (Ciel)**  
 **Well, tomorrow, my friend Abberline's having a yacht party on The Sound. (Sebastian)**  
 **The Sound? (Ciel)**  
 **Yeah. It's a body of coastal water that is on the eastern side of the Bronx and it is also on the southern side of Connecticut and on the northern side of Long Island. (Sebastian)**  
 **Ah. But, aren't u on curfew? (Ciel)**  
 **Since when the hell did a leader give themselves a curfew along with their mafia group? (Sebastian)**  
 **:D True. (Ciel)**  
 **Well? Will you accompany me? (Sebastian)**  
 **Hmmmm...lemme think about it...no. (Ciel)**  
 **What? Why? (Sebastian)**  
 **Because I...I'm just kidding; I'll accompany you, Prince Charming ;) (Ciel)**  
 **You are such a minx -.-' (Sebastian)**  
 **XD I know I am. (Ciel)**  
 **Well, I'll come to get you at six thirty. Wear something casual. (Sebastian)**  
 **K. See u 2morrow. (Ciel)**  
 **Bye. (Sebastian)**  
  
Ciel turned his phone off and smiled.  
  
 _"Another date!"_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Oi, Boss. You should stop texting your sweetheart and get to bed." he heard Bard grumble.  
  
He couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Alright." he said before cuddling into the sheets and falling asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Time:** 2:00 pm 

"A yacht party?"  
  
"Yeah, a yacht party." Ciel said as he bit into a piece of sponge cake drenched in strawberry sauce.  
  
"Oh, you know how long it's been since my last yacht party?! The last one I've gone on was one in the Bahamas when I had to go undercover and find those stupid Brazilians."  
  
"Well, good for you, Alois. This is my very first one." Ciel told him.  
  
"Your first one?! Damn, you don't know what you're missing, child."   
  
"Well, while you went to go party, I was actually doing work like annihilating mafias." Ciel stated.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, okay, mom. So, anyway, what are you wearing to the party?"  
  
"He told me to put on something casual." Ciel told him.  
  
"Eh...Something casual?" Ciel reached for his carton of chocolate milk and began to sip on it. "Hey, I wear my fanciest dresses to those kinds of things!"  
  
"Well, that was for the Bahamas! I'm only going on, like, a piece of beachwater!" Ciel whined.  
  
"Okay, chillax, divanista!" that made Ciel laugh. "Well, I hope you have fun at your yacht party."   
  
"Thanks." Ciel thanked him.  
  
"I'll talk to you later! Bye!"  
  
"Bye." Ciel replied as he hung up in Alois.  
  
"So, what's this about a yacht party?" a voice asked.  
  
Ciel nearly jumped in his spot on the bed. He whipped his head over to the right and he saw Bard leaning against the doorframe with a lazy smirk on his face.  
  
"B-Bard?!" he stammered out.  
  
"Yes, it's me, Boss. So, anyway, tell me about this yacht party that you're going to." Bard said.  
  
"Well...my friend had invited me to come to it..." he trailed off.  
  
"Ah...So, your Prince Charming invited you..." Bard narrowed his eyes at him. "Sounds like a messed up Cinderella ball to me." he stated sarcastically.  
  
"Bard...!" Ciel hurled a pillow at him. "No insultar a tu amo!" Ciel hissed.  
  
Bard burst into laughter.  
  
"Sorry about that. It's just that it's the first time I've ever seen you act like a person." Bard asked.  
  
"What...do you mean?" Ciel asked.  
  
"I mean, you may not realize it yourself, but you had always seemed to push yourself. Ever since Alois had come and brought you back to us, you had been working so much that it was almost like you weren't human. You were like a weapon of sorts." Bard pulled out a cigarette from the pocket in his sea blue button up shirt. "We all wished that you could've just loosened up a bit and we wished that there was someone or something out there that could change you for the better. And now that you've found yer Prince Charmin', we can all be at ease." Bard finished his long speech, which Ciel surprisingly listened to.  
  
Ciel blinked his eye, trying to process everything Bard had said.  
  
"Bard," he began, but then took notice of how Bard had sneakily snuck the cigarette in between his lips. "¡Hey! No fumar!" Ciel shouted as he got off of the bed and stomped over to him.  
  
Bard chuckled as he took the cigarette out and began waving it in Ciel's face. Ciel pouted as he tried to reach for it, but Bard kept moving it around. Ciel let out a frustrated whine at this. Bard couldn't help but chuckle at his Master's cuteness.  
  
The two almost acted like siblings who would always argue. Who knew that sooner or later, this bond would suddenly break...

* * *

 

 **Time:** 6:15 pm

Ciel examined himself in the mirror in a red loose-fitting Mickey Mouse shirt, dark jeans shorts, and tan Greek sandals. There was a pair of red sunglasses perched atop of his head.  
  
He twirled around a little and smiled.  
  
"Perfect." he said to his reflection before heading out of the bathroom.  
  
Bard and Finny were both busy playing apps on their phones while Wendy and Mey Rin were both in the kitchen, possibly cooking dinner.  
  
"Yoo-hoo~" Ciel said, making himself known to the quartet of people.  
  
Finny and Bard glanced up from their phones and they were rendered speechless. Wendy began gushing over how cute Ciel looked.  
  
"You're so cute! You look like a true American!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Do I?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Hell yeah, you do!" Wendy walked over to him with a few accessories in her hands. "Let me put this on you." she said as she put the stuff down on the eating table and she unclasped a gold necklace that had a gold anchor on it.  
  
As she brought it around his neck, he shot a glance at Mey Rin. She was watching him as if she was saying that she didn't approve of this whole thing. He could still remember the last thing that she had shouted to him in Spanish before he had stormed out of that room later that night.  
  
 _"Vas a arruinar tu vida!"_ Ciel cringed at the thought as Wendy stepped away from him.  
  
"Oh, you are so gorgeous. Now," Wendy took the sunglasses off of Ciel's head, pushes them up the bridge of his nose, and smacked his butt lightly, "go get 'em!" she declared.  
  
"Have fun!" Finny called out.  
  
"Take tons of pictures! I wanna see what yo Prince Charming looks like!" Bard shouted.  
  
Ciel laughed a little as he made his way over to the door. He then gave one last look to Mey Rin before opening the door and heading out.  
  
As he made his way over to the elevator, he began to think of his argument with Mey Rin.  
  
 _"Am I really doing something wrong? But, nothing's wrong when you're in love. Besides,"_ he reached the elevator, pushed the button to go down, and waited for it to come to his floor, _"I've never done anything that hurt me in the end."_ he told himself.  
  
The elevator approached his floor moments later and he got in, pressing the star button that would take him to the lobby. The ride was silent, since nobody else had gotten onto the elevator.  
  
The elevator arrived at the lobby and he stepped out into the lobby. As he walked out into the seating area, the first thing he saw was Sebastian sitting on a couch in a white button up shirt, black jeans, and grey Nike sneakers.  
  
"Sebastian!" Ciel called out.  
  
Sebastian looked up and smiled as he stood up.  
  
"Ah, there you are." he pulled Ciel towards him. "You are late, little minx." he whispered.  
  
"Oh, really now?" Ciel questioned innocently.  
  
"Yes, indeed. It is now 6:31." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel couldn't help but snort.  
  
"That's only a minute over! That's not considered late." Ciel snapped.  
  
"Well, that is what I think it is. I would like for my boyfriend to be punctual." Sebastian said.  
  
"Wait..." Ciel pushed himself away from Sebastian lightly, staring him in his gorgeous vermillion eyes. "Boyfriend? Do you actually think that we're dating?" Ciel asked.  
  
Sebastian shrugged.  
  
"Think of it as you will." Sebastian said before making his way over to the entrance, leaving Ciel stunned.  
  
He bit his lip slightly in embarrassment.  
  
"Do I really think of him that way?" Ciel asked himself.  
  
"Hey, you coming or not?" Sebastian asked, pulling Ciel out of his thoughts.  
  
"Y-Yes!" Ciel stammered out as he raced over to Sebastian and they headed out of the hotel.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 6:50 pm

Sebastian pulled his motorcycle up at the curb of a fancy-looking Victorian house on the end of Long Island by The Sound. Ciel looked out at the water and gasped.  
  
"Wow...it's so gorgeous..." he breathed out.  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Sebastian said as he cut the engine.  
  
They both got off and Ciel looked at the Victorian house.  
  
"Is this your friend's house?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. The dock and the yacht is out back, so we'll just enter through the house." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Okay." Ciel said.  
  
That was when he felt Sebastian slip his hand into his. Ciel nearly jumped at the sudden action.  
  
"Does this make you feel uncomfortable?" Sebastian whispered lowly in Ciel's ear.  
  
"N-No..." Ciel stammered out as he looked away from Sebastian.  
  
Sebastian couldn't help but smile at Ciel's bashfulness as he spoke.  
  
"Come on, let's go in." Sebastian said as he led Ciel over to the front door. He knocked on it, waiting for someone to come and open the door. The door opened moments later to reveal a tan blonde male with freckles spread across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Ah, hello! You two are here for the yacht party?" the male asked.  
  
"Yes." Sebastian replied.  
  
"Well, you're just in time! Follow me. I'll take you to the yacht out back." he said as he began to lead the two over to the French doors that led to the back. The male opened them and they walked across the green lawn over to to the dock, where the yacht was docked.  
  
Ciel's eye locked on the yacht and he gasped.  
  
"The yacht looks so beautiful..." he trailed off.  
  
"Ain't it a beauty?" Sebastian asked, nudging the younger male slightly.  
  
"Yeah..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"Come on! The yacht's gonna leave in about a minute!" the tan blonde hollered.  
  
Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other before Ciel giggled, letting Sebastian lead him to the yacht.  
  
"Watch your step..." Sebastian trailed off as he got onto the yacht and he helped Ciel up.  
  
Ciel carefully took the first few steps up as the yacht suddenly started up. Ciel let out a small gasp as he lost his balance. Sebastian pulled Ciel up with  all of his strength and he got him onto the yacht as the yacht left the dock.  
  
"Oooof!" the two fell to the ground with Ciel straddling him awkwardly and his hands all over Sebastian's chest.  
  
Sebastian looked up at him and he smirked.  
  
"You like what you see?" he asked, noticing how Ciel was eyeing him up and down curiously.  
  
Ciel blushed furiously as he looked away.  
  
"N-Not really..." he trailed off as he quickly got off of Sebastian, leaving him to pick himself up.  
  
Sebastian pouted as he looked at the gorgeous bluenette before him.  
  
"Am I really that ugly?" he asked, winding an arm around the petite male's waist and he pulled him in towards him.  
  
"U-Um..." Ciel blushed a little. "I- - -" they were cut off by a loud voice.  
  
"Oi, Sebastian!"  
  
Sebastian chuckled as he glanced over his shoulder.  
  
"You know, I was beginning to wonder where the party host was." Sebastian declared as a guy with short auburn hair and blue eyes approached them in a classy suit.  
  
The guy chuckled.  
  
"Well, I apologize for not coming to greet you at the door." the guy said.  
  
Ciel glanced over Sebastian's shoulder and his eyes locked on the guy's ones instantly.  
  
"Ah, so I see you haven't changed one bit!" the guy exclaimed.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Sebastian questioned, confused by the guy's sudden exclamation.  
  
"Who's that cutie you're trying to romance over there?" the guy asked.  
  
"Oh, him? This is Ciel, my boyfriend." Sebastian looked at Ciel, who was blushing a little. "Ciel, this is my friend, Fred Abberline. He's an ex-detective of the Scotland Yard." Sebastian introduced.  
  
"Eh?! That's a he?!" Abberline walked up to Ciel suddenly and began to examine him like as if he were looking at some new toy Sebastian had brought for him. "You are just so cute! You have such a feminine-looking face and body that I had mistaken you for one." he said.  
  
He then shot a look at Sebastian.  
  
"Sebastian, I never knew you swung that way..." Abberline trailed off.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
"So, you can't tease me for messing around with women." Sebastian said.  
  
Abberline scoffed.  
  
"Well, you're messing around with cuties." he stated.  
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever." he said.  
  
"Well, come on! I've set up a bar with some snacks and drinks. Make yourself comfortable!" Abberline said as he led Ciel and Sebastian over to where the crowd was.  
  
"And where will you be, Mister Host?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I'm going to go greet some more guests. I'll be around if you need anything." Abberline said before heading off.  
  
"You know, he's a nice person." Ciel said.  
  
"He is. However, the Scotland Yard detective thing is just a coverup." Sebastian said.  
  
"Oh, really?" Ciel questioned, arching an eyebrow up.  
  
"Yeah. Actually, he's the leader of that big mafia in Dublin." Sebastian said.  
  
"He is?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sebastian said as they approached the drink bar.  
  
"Hey, may I get a white wine sangria with some peaches in it?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Anything for the lady." the bartender said.  
  
Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle as he grabbed up a plate and he began to pile some stuff up on it.  
  
"You and your sangrias..." he trailed off.  
  
"You hush." Ciel said as the bartender finished up his sangria and handed it to him.  
  
"For you, Miss." the bartender said.  
  
"Thanks." Ciel thanked him as he followed Sebastian over to the edge.  
  
"Can I have a taste of that?" Sebastian asked as Ciel took a small sip of the sangria.  
  
"Sure." Ciel replied as he handed the glass to Sebastian. Sebastian gave him the plate of food and he sipped on it. He scrunched his nose up as Ciel picked up a small stuffed mushroom and popped it into his mouth.  
  
"This is pretty sweet." he said as he handed Ciel back the glass.  
  
Ciel laughed.  
  
"I know." he said as he handed Sebastian back the plate of food.  
  
"But," he grabbed for Ciel's hand that held the sangria glass and he brought it back to his lips, "I think I'll have another sip." he said before bringing the glass to his lips.  
  
Ciel blushed a little as he watched Sebastian sip on the sangria.  
  
"When you take the second sip, it tastes a little better." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel laughed as he brought the sangria glass back over to him and he sipped on it.  
  
"So, does he have any lights or anything? It's starting to get dark." Ciel said.  
  
"Ah, I'm sure Abberline's got something up his sleeve." Sebastian told him.  
  
As he said that, a string of lights turned on above them. Ciel looked up above and he laughed.  
  
"It's magic!" he gushed.  
  
Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's cuteness. This boy was truly a treasure.  
  
Some soft music began to play as they finished up the plate of food.  
  
"Would you like to dance, my dear?" he asked.  
  
Ciel giggled as he finished his sangria.  
  
"If you get me another one of these." he said as he handed Sebastian his now empty sangria glass.  
  
"Alright, then." Sebastian said as he carried the glass back over to the bar.  
  
"Hey, can I get another one of those white sangrias with some peaches in it?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." the bartender said as he began to fix up the sangria for him.  
  
Sebastian turned around as a love song began to play. He saw Ciel by the dancefloor, motioning for him to hurry up and come dance with him. Sebastian smiled, shaking his head a little as the bartender finished up the drink.  
  
"Here you go, sir." the bartender said, dropping a couple of sliced peaches into the glass and handing it to Sebastian.  
  
"Thank you." Sebastian thanked him.  
  
Sebastian made his way over to Ciel and he handed him the glass.  
  
"For you." he said.  
  
"Thanks." Ciel thanked him, taking the glass and sipping it.  
  
He then felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him and pull him towards him. Ciel let out a small gasp as he rested a hand on Sebastian's chest. He slowly rolled his eye up to look into Sebastian's ruby ones as they began to slowly sway to the music.  
  
"This is kind of romantic." Ciel stated.  
  
"Kind of?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Okay, not kind of." Ciel sipped on his sangria. "It is **VERY** romantic." he said.  
  
"So, does this mean that you have fallen in love with me?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel's cheeks turned a beet red.  
  
"Wh-Wha...?" Ciel was rendered speechless.  
  
"We've hung out quite a few times, gone on dates, did the 69, and we had sex two times. Are you sure you haven't fallen for me?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel watched him, his eye wide. He had never thought that Sebastian would see right through him. Yes, he figured that it was love. But, he didn't want to quickly escalate the relationship. Yes, he took relationships quickly in order to get what he wanted. But, Sebastian was different. He wanted to take this step-by-step and form some kind of commitment with him.  
  
He felt Sebastian pull him closer and he began to lean into him. Ciel closed his eye and pursed his lips a little like as if it were on instinct. He brought the glass up towards their lips as the distanced closed between them.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 9:30 pm

The door at a small broken down motel opened and Sebastian brought Ciel into the room, Ciel continuously kissing up his face with his hands fisted in Sebastian's hair.  
  
"Hey, don't go too crazy now." Sebastian said as he shut the door with his hip.  
  
"Awwwwwww! Bout whyyyyyyyyyuh?!" Ciel drawled out. (Aw! But why?!)  
  
"Because I can't see where I'm going when you have your cute, little lips all over me." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel giggled.  
  
"Well, you joust two kyute." Ciel smacked Sebastian's cheek lightly and he pressed a small kiss to his nose. "Ahhhhhh, you joust such ah dweamboat!" he shouted while laughing. (Well, you're just too cute.) (Ah, you're just such a dreamboat!)  
  
Sebastian sighed as he began to carry Ciel over to one of the beds in the room.  
  
"I keep forgetting to make sure he stays away from any other types of alcohol besides sangrias...And just how the hell did he end up getting a bottle of Heineken?!" he asked himself.  
  
"Mmmmmm..." Ciel gazed up at Sebastian with a dazed orb. "I wan chu..." he murmured. (I want you...)  
  
"You do? Like...right now?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel let out a slight grunt as he kept watching him.  
  
"Do I look like I is dumb?" his arms went down to Sebastian's neck. "I wan chu." he stated again before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Sebastian's lips. (Do I look like I'm dumb?) (I want you.)  
  
Sebastian was slow to react, but he quickly reciprocated the action. Ciel slowly pulled away a few moments afterwards and he watched Sebastian, lips pursed.  
  
"On de bed. Now." Ciel stated as he moved his hand and tugged on Sebastian's shirt lightly. (On the bed. Now.)  
  
Sebastian watched him, wondering what to do. He wasn't planning on doing this at all. He was only going to hang out with him for a bit and then carry him back afterwards. But, Ciel didn't know New York at all and he didn't want Ciel to get raped. But, there was also the fact that he could get caught if he had just carried him to the room and bump into the other members. That was just too risky.  
  
"Okay." he said before tossing Ciel onto the bed and straddling him on the bed.  
  
Ciel giggled as he ran his hand across Sebastian's cheek, his fingers tickling his hair.  
  
"Kay..." he murmured before leaning in and pressing another kiss to Sebastian's lips.  
  
Ciel moaned a little into the kiss as he kissed the man hungrily. He grabbed for Sebastian's hair as Sebastian's hands began to move up and down his clothed body.  
  
"Hnnnn..." Ciel's knee accidentally hit Sebastian's groin, making Sebastian grunt into the kiss. Ciel chuckled as he pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"It seems like someone's hard." he noted.  
  
Sebastian smirked.  
  
"And you?" Sebastian asked, moving his hand down and massaging Ciel's erection through the jean shorts lightly.  
  
Ciel moaned as he rolled his head into the pillow.  
  
"Oh, god..." the red-orange light of the no vacancy sign out front made Ciel's face glow. "Hnnnn...strip me..." he murmured.  
  
"Alright." Sebastian replied before moving to take off Ciel's shirt. He quickly flung that off to the side and he captured Ciel's lips again.  
  
Ciel's hands reached to claw at Sebastian's shirt in an attempt to take it off. He pulled it up and brought it over his head, breaking the kiss for a bit. Once the shirt was thrown in the direction of where the Mickey Mouse shirt was, Sebastian instantly attacked his neck.  
  
"Hnnnngh! Nnnnnnn!" Ciel let out a grunt as Sebastian peppered kisses all over his neck. He suckled on the skin lightly, trying to mark hickies all over him.  
  
Ciel turned his head into the pillow and he moaned into it. He could feel like his body was slowly beginning to heat up.  
  
"Mmmmmm, god..." he panted a little. "More..." Ciel whispered out.  
  
Sebastian moved down towards Ciel's chest and he licked a little at the left nipple. This caused Ciel to let out a little squeak.  
  
"Eeeeee! Th-That tickles!" he exclaimed.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
"Does it now?" he questioned.  
  
"It...It does..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"Well, tell me how this feels, then." Sebastian said before encircling the bud with his mouth.  
  
Ciel let out a cry as Sebastian suckled on it a little. He then bit it, making Ciel moan loudly.  
  
"Oh, shit! Shit!" he cried out.  
  
He bucked his hips up into Sebastian's as Sebastian continued. He moved his hand up to tweak with the other nipple as he pulled away from the left one. He kissed it lightly and then he switched nipples.  
  
"Mmmmmnnnn..." Ciel let out a small hum as Sebastian gave the right nipple the exact same treatment.  
  
Sebastian pulled away from the other nipple moments later and he stared at Ciel.  
  
"Lower?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel nodded slowly as he tried to sit himself up.  
  
"Yeah." he replied.  
  
A small smile made its way to Sebastian's lips as his hands went to rest on Ciel's hips. He then pressed a kiss to Ciel's abdomen before sliding his hands down to the waistband of Ciel's jean shorts. Sebastian looked at Ciel, who smiled at him with a lazy, but seductive smile on his face.  
  
"Go ahead." he ran his fingers along Sebastian's cheek. "Take 'em off." he purred.  
  
Sebastian looked at Ciel for another split second before moving to unbutton the shorts. As he yanked them down the younger male's slim legs, Ciel suddenly pinned Sebastian down on the bed.  
  
"What?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Let's do it dry." Ciel said as he reached for Sebastian's jeans and he began to unbutton them.  
  
"What does that mean?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"It means sex without blowjobs. You can also call it a quickie." he took off Sebastian's jeans and he straddled him. "Let me show you a sight that you haven't seen before." Ciel purred in a seductive voice before positioning himself over Sebastian's cock and lowering himself down on him.  
  
"Mmmmmm..." Ciel bit his lip as he continued to lower himself down.  
  
Sebastian watched him with wide eyes. He wasn't expecting this.  
  
Ciel finally lowered himself down to the hilt. He rested his hands on Sebastian's chest as he rocked himself against Sebastian. Small moans made its way past his lips as he continued.  
  
"Mmmmmm, yes...That feels nice..." he murmured.  
  
He then noticed how Sebastian's hands were beginning to move towards his hips. He then took this chance to smack them away.  
  
"No assistance. Let me do it on my own." he said before beginning to bounce on Sebastian's cock.  
  
"Mmmmm...Ah...Mmmmm, yes..." his cheeks were a bright red as he let out another moan. "Ahnnn...!" he cried out.  
  
"Hey...you..." he lowered his gaze down to look at Sebastian. "Thrust...your hips up..." he panted out.  
  
"Or maybe I can do this." Sebastian said before flipping them over so that Ciel was on his back and Sebastian thrusted into him roughly.  
  
"Ohhhhh! Mmmmmm, Sebastian!" Ciel moaned out.  
  
He turned his head to the window, his lips open in an oval shape as he grabbed for the sheets. Skin slapped against skin as the bed creaked from Sebastian's intense thrusts.  
  
"Mmmmmm, Sebastian..." Sebastian leaned in and began to lick at the sweat that had appeared on Ciel's neck, making Ciel sigh softly.  
  
"Hnnngh!" Ciel felt Sebastian nip at his neck. "Sebastian, please! More!" he cried out.  
  
Sebastian began to increase the speed in his thrusts. As he continued, Ciel's moans grew louder and louder.  
  
"Oh, yes! Mmmmm, please! Go faster!" he then let out a loud scream when he felt Sebastian hit his sweet spot. "More! Hit me right there!" he cried out.  
  
Sebastian continued to nibble on Ciel's neck as he aimed for the younger male's sweet spot. Ciel let out loud moans of pleasure as he was continuously pounded into.  
  
"Mmmmmah! Seba- - -" Ciel was cut off by Sebastian's lips pressing up against his roughly. Ciel grunted into the kiss as he kissed back.  
  
"Mmmmm, you taste so much like sangrias..." Sebastian murmured into the kiss.  
  
Ciel giggled.  
  
"I know I do." he said before capturing Sebastian's lips in another kiss.  
  
Sebastian instantly moved to pry his lips open and push his tongue into Ciel's. Ciel moaned as Sebastian's tongue stroked Ciel's one lightly. Ciel's arms went around Sebastian's neck and he tilted his head to the side in an attempt to deepen it.  
  
"Mmmmmmm, Sebastian!" Ciel broke away from the kiss. "Ahnnn, I'm gonna cum!" he cried out.  
  
His moans turned into screams as he kept climbing higher and higher to his peak. He then let out a loud scream as he came, cum spurting out and onto both of their chests.  
  
Ciel panted unevenly as he looked at Sebastian with a dazed look in his eye.  
  
"Bite me..." he whispered.  
  
Sebastian moved in towards Ciel, bared his teeth, and he bit into the junction where Ciel's shoulder and neck met. Ciel moaned loudly as he felt Sebastian pump his seed into him. Ciel grabbed for Sebastian's shoulders and he held onto them as Sebastian rode out his orgasm.  
  
Ciel tried to regain his breath as Sebastian slowly pulled out of him.  
  
"Haaaah...God, that felt good..." Ciel murmured.  
  
"I'm glad." Sebastian said with a smile on his face.  
  
Ciel smiled back as he leaned in towards him and pressed a kiss to Sebastian's lips. Sebastian smiled into the kiss as he fell down next to him and they continued to kiss until they fell asleep.

* * *

 

**Translations:**

No insultar a tu amo!-Don't insult your Master! (Spanish)  
  
¡Hey! No fumar!-Hey! No smoking! (Spanish)  
  
Vas a arruinar tu vida!-You'll ruin your life! (Spanish)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, fluff, YAOI (boyxboy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey and welcome back to Desire and Tragedy! Well, we're at about the halfway point of this story. I'm actually typing up Chapter 26 right now on my iPod (yes, I am that far ahead in this story) at the moment. I'll try to update faster, but this week'll be extremely packed. My birthday's tomorrow, I've got homework to do, and to top it all off, I'll have a nice sleepover with my friends over the weekend. Ah, how I'm going to enjoy this week...
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read o- - -
> 
> Misaki-Hannah-san! Hide me! *rushes past me*  
> Me-0.o  
> Usagi-Misaki, don't run from me.  
> Misaki-EEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAH! Leave me alone!  
> Me-*speechless*  
> Hiro-Ah, sorry. *looks at audience* We'll probably pop up now and then because the characters of Kuroshitsuji are out at the moment.  
> Me-O...Oi! I never said that they'd be in the opening note in the first place!  
> Hiro-Then, cane we?  
> Me-Kamijou...!  
> Nowaki-And now, without further ado, read onward!  
> Me-Nowaki...! XC

**Date:** August 22nd

 **Time:** 8:45 am

Ciel woke up to find himself sleeping at the foot of the bed with Sebastian next to him. He turned on his side and stared out the window, which showed the sign for a Motel 6. This made him furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

 _"A Motel 6? Just where the hell are we?"_ Ciel asked himself.  
  
He then heard Sebastian begin to stir from behind him. A pair of arms went to wrap themselves around Ciel's waist and they pulled him right into Sebastian's chest.  
  
"You're awake?" Sebastian's baritone voice rang through his ears.  
  
Ciel hummed softly.  
  
"Mmmmmm, yeah." Ciel replied as he closed his eye.  
  
Sebastian leaned in and pressed a kiss to Ciel's shoulder as Ciel leaned into the older man's touch.  
  
"You are so beautiful." Sebastian commented.  
  
"I know that already." Ciel told him.  
  
Sebastian planted another kiss on Ciel's head before pulling away from him and getting off of the bed.  
  
"Clean up and get dressed. I'll drop you back at the hotel." Sebastian told him.  
  
Ciel turned over on the other side and he watched Sebastian's naked form in the light. His eye rolled down Sebastian's shoulders, his back, and then down to his perfectly shaped ass. Ciel blushed once he realized where he was looking and he turned his head away.  
  
_"Gosh, Ciel...Like you couldn't be more embarrassing than that!"_ he told himself.  
  
"Here." Sebastian tossed Ciel's clothes in his direction. "Throw these on. We'll stop for breakfast on the way back." he said.  
  
Ciel said nothing as he got off of the bed and he grabbed for his clothes. He pulled his shorts up and buttoned them up and then he reached for his shirt. As he pulled it over his head, he felt Sebastian kiss him lightly on the lips.  
  
Ciel could hear his heart pitter patter in his chest as Sebastian pulled away.  
  
"Good boy." he said before going to grab for his shirt in the corner of the room.  
  
Ciel brought his fingers up to his lips, a light blush making its ways to his cheeks.  
  
_"I really am in love with him..."_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 9:55 am

Ciel rested his head on Sebastian's back as Sebastian sped down the highway.   
  
They had just gone out for breakfast at a nearby Burger King. He finished eating a breakfast burrito that Sebastian had bought for him.  
  
_"Mmmmm...I feel like this shouldn't ever end..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"You feel the same, too?" he heard Sebastian ask.  
  
Ciel gasped softly.  
  
"Did...Did I say that out loud?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Yes, you did." Sebastian took the exit into Queens. "What, was I not supposed to hear that?" he asked.  
  
Ciel shook his head.  
  
"No." he stated promptly.  
  
"Oh, really?" Sebastian questioned as he took a left.  
  
"I am sure." Ciel replied.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
"I like how you get shy." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel blushed a little as Sebastian pulled up at the hotel. He parked it and he turned the engine off. They both got off of the motorcycle and Ciel turned to look at him.  
  
"Thanks for last night. I had a lot of fun." he thanked him.  
  
"It was no problem. I had fun with you, too." Sebastian said as he winked.  
  
Ciel blushed, realizing what he meant.  
  
"W-Well, I gotta go now..." Ciel trailed off as he made his way over to the hotel entrance.  
  
He then felt Sebastian grab for his hand and kiss it lightly. He turned to watch him as he began to speak.  
  
"You are definitely in love with me." he said.  
  
"W-Well...I...Um..." Ciel didn't know what to say. He was basically rendered speechless.  
  
"If you really are in love with me, then come out here at around five thirty and wait." he said before letting go of his hand.  
  
Ciel blushed as he headed into the hotel and over to the elevator. Luckily, the elevator was empty, for he leaned up against the wall with his hand fisted and up against his heart.  
  
"Oh god...this man really is something else..." he murmured as the elevator continued to go up to his floor.

* * *

 **Time:** 5:05 pm

"You're going out again?" Bard questioned as he watched Ciel dig through his luggage.  
  
"Yes. He said that if I was really in love with him, then I had to stand outside at around five thirty and wait." Ciel explained.  
  
"Wait, like, outside the hotel?" Bard questioned.  
  
"Yes." Ciel replied.  
  
Bard smirked as he watched his Master shuffle around in an attempt to get ready.  
  
"So, you are in love with him." he stated.  
  
Ciel shrugged.  
  
"I guess so." he replied as he pulled out a sheer red blouse with dark denim skinny jeans and black flip flops.  
  
Bard tsked.  
  
"Dios mío,mesientotantristeparaestehombre... Éltienequelidiarconnuestromaestromuyindeciso..." Bard trailed off in Spanisn.  
  
"Oi,nocreo quenoteescucho." Ciel snarled in annoyance.  
  
"Okay, okay, chill." Bard lounged out on the bed a little. "Say, you never told me yer Prince Charmin's name." he noted.  
  
"It's Sean." Ciel said, quickly cooking up a lie to feed Bard.  
  
"Sean? That's so bland. I thought it'd be something cool like Sebastian or something." he didn't notice how Ciel suddenly froze at the mention of Sebastian. "But then again, that's the name of that damn sadist, so I'm kind of relieved that it's not him." Bard said.  
  
Ciel made his way over to the bathroom door and he began to speak.  
  
"Well, I'll go and change." he said before heading into the bathroom.  
  
He locked the door behind him and he rested the stuff on the counter. As he began to strip, he thought of what Bard had said.  
  
_"Sean? That's so bland. I thought it'd be something cool like Sebastian or something. But then again, that's the name of that damn sadist, so I'm kind of relieved that it's not him."_ Bard's words echoed throughout his ears over and over again.  
  
_"Of course...They wouldn't approve of such a thing...But, I really do like Sebastian."_ he told himself.  
  
He quickly threw on the clothes and flip flops and he came out of the bathroom.  
  
"So, where had you gone last night?" Bard asked.  
  
"The yacht party?" Ciel answered uncertainly, not knowing what he meant.  
  
"Nah, I mean after that. You couldn't have possibly stayed at the party all night." Bard said.  
  
"Ah! Well, I had gotten drunk on Heineken and so, he carried me to a motel where we stayed for the rest of the night." Ciel explained.  
  
"He could've just brought you to the hotel." Bard said.  
  
"I was drunk. I wouldn't be able to get to the room even if I was a little sober." Ciel said.  
  
"Then why didn't he- - -" Ciel cut him off.  
  
"Sean." Ciel corrected.  
  
"Yes, I knew that...Then why didn't Sean just bring you up to the room and let us take it from there?!" Bard asked.  
  
"He doesn't know the room number. Not only that, I'm sure he has his own reasons for carrying me there in the first place." Ciel told him.  
  
Bard sighed.  
  
"Okay, you have a good point." Bard said.  
  
Ciel laughed a little as he looked down at his phone. His jaw dropped once he saw the time.  
  
"Oh crap! It's almost five thirty!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you better get going. And come back when you're done!" Bard said.  
  
"Mmmmmhmmmm." Ciel said before heading out of the room and rushing down the hall to the elevator.  
  
He tapped on the button to go down continuously. However, the elevator wasn't coming fast enough.  
  
_"Shit!"_ he cursed in his mind.  
  
He looked down the hall and saw some emergency exit stairs.  
  
_"Aha!"_ he thought to himself.  
  
He raced over to the emergency exit stairs and he swung the door open. He ran down the stairs, hoping that he wasn't late.  
  
_"Oh god...At this point, I might just end up being extremely late!"_ he thought to himself.  
  
He finally made it to the first floor and he ran to the lobby, his flip flops making smacking noises against his feet and the ground.  
  
He reached the lobby moments later and he raced out the door. He panted, bending down as he slapped his knees against his thighs.  
  
_"I hope I made it..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He looked up and that was when he saw the long, black limousine before him.  
  
_"Holy fudge! Tha...That's not for me, right?!"_ he asked himself.  
  
The limousine door opened and he watched as Sebastian stepped out in a dark grey shirt with black jeans and grey sneakers.  
  
"Ah, so you really did come." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel blushed as he focused his gaze on the limousine.  
  
"Is...Is this for me?" he asked.  
  
"Of course it is. Now, come on." Sebastian extended his hand. "I'll take you to our destination now." he said.  
  
Ciel slowly moved his gaze over to Sebastian and he swore that his face was a bright red.  
  
_"Just take his hand!"_ his mind screamed.  
  
He hesitantly reached out, which caused Sebastian to grab for his hand and lead him over to the limo. He let Ciel go in, he got in, and he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Whoa." Ciel said as he sat down, the limo pulling away from the curb and driving off.  
  
"I know, right?" Sebastian motioned over to the small fridge in the limo. "Want something to drink?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Like, for real?!" Ciel nearly exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, for real. I rented this just for you." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel got a little giddy as he began to make his way over to the fridge.  
  
"Hmmmm..." he looked around in the fridge until he saw a can of Sprite in between a can of Coke and a glass bottle of Heineken. "I think I'll take a Sprite." he said as he took the can out.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
"I suggest you take that, too." he said, which made Ciel laugh as he closed the mini fridge and he sat down next to him, cracking the can open and sipping on it.  
  
"You want anything to drink?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm okay." Sebastian replied.  
  
"Oh, okay." Ciel said before taking another sip from the can.  
  
Sebastian watched as Ciel continued to drink the soda. His eyes trailed down the side of his face and down towards his neck. It was still marked with hickies, but they were beginning to fade. Sebastian found himself licking his lips as he began to lean in.  
  
"So, Sebastian, just where is it that we're goi- - -" he turned his head and noticed how Sebastian was leaning in towards him. "Um...Sebastia- - -" he stopped, watching as Sebastian pressed a kiss to his neck.  
  
Ciel's cheeks flamed at this.  
  
"Se-Sebastian!" he stammered out, the can barely slipping from his fingertips.  
  
"What? I can't do that?" Sebastian questioned with an innocent look on his face as he pulled away.  
  
"Th-That's not what I meant!" Ciel stammered out.  
  
"Then what does it mean?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I...I don't know..." Ciel muttered under his breath as he looked away in embarrassment.  
  
Sebastian reached for his face and he began to slowly turn the younger male's face so that he was looking at him.  
  
"Sebastian..." Ciel whispered.  
  
Sebastian began to lean in towards him. Ciel pursed his lips a little and his eye fluttered shut, waiting for the kiss that Sebastian was going to give him.  
  
As their lips brushed against one another, the limo came to a stop.  
  
"We have arrived."  
  
"Alright. Thanks, Tanaka." Sebastian said as he reached for the door and opened it. He extended his hand out to Ciel and he took it, letting Sebastian take him out of the vehicle.  
  
As soon as Ciel's feet touched the sidewalk, carnival music made its way to his ears. Ciel looked up and his eye grew wide once he saw what was in front of him.  
  
"Whoa..." he breathed out, gaping at the amusement park before him.  
  
"Tanaka!" Sebastian ducked his head back into the limousine and he began to holler. "Come get us by eleven or something!" he hollered.  
  
"Very good." Tanaka said as Sebastian closed the door and the limo drove off.   
  
"Wha..." Ciel looked at Sebastian. "What is this place?" he asked.  
  
"This place?" Sebastian chuckled. "Welcome to Coney Island." he told him.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 6:30 pm

Ciel watched the roller coaster before him in horror.  
  
"We're not riding that, right?" he asked in a slightly timid voice.  
  
"Of course we're riding it. You can't come to Coney Island without riding the Cyclone." Sebastian said.  
  
He could feel Ciel tremble against him a little as the younger male's small hands gripped at his shirt.  
  
"Don't worry." he pulled Ciel into a hug. "It'll be fine. I'm right here next to you, so there is nothing to worry about." he said reassuringly.  
  
"O...Okay..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
Sebastian led Ciel over to the line, which wasn't that long.  
  
"We're going on next." Sebastian said as the ride filled with people took off.  
  
Ciel felt his heart hammering in his chest as he heard the loud screams of the people on the roller coaster.  
  
"Um...Um..." he continued to watch the roller coaster as the ride finally came to a stop. He gulped as everyone got off of the ride.  
  
"We're next." Sebastian said as they went in and they sat at the back row in the third cart.  
  
Ciel could feel his whole body shaking as he impatiently waited for the ride to begin. Before he could tell Sebastian that he didn't want to do this after all, the ride began with a slight lurch. He felt his heart leap up in his chest a little as the ride began to climb up the hill.  
  
"Um...Sebastian?" Ciel said as he held onto Sebastian's arm.  
  
"Yes?" Sebastian replied.  
  
"C...Can I tell you something?" he said as they slowly reached the top.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead." Sebastian said.  
  
"Um...you see...this is the first time I have ever been on a roller coaster..." he admitted.  
  
Sebastian's eyes grew wide in horror as he whipped his head over to look at Ciel.  
  
"Wha- - -" Before Sebastian could say anything else, the ride dropped down the first hill.  
  
A loud scream was ripped from Ciel's throat as the roller coaster took the first sharp turn and continued to speed around the wooden track of the roller coaster.  
  
"Please make it stop, please make it stop, please make it stop...!" his mind continuously chanted.  
  
The ride continued whizzing around until it suddenly came to a stop. Ciel felt his heart slowly drop from his throat to his stomach as the ride slowly came back to where it started.  
  
"Thank you for riding the Cyclone. We hope you enjoy your experience at Coney Island." Ciel's legs were practically shaking as they got out of the cart and they headed out.  
  
Sebastian led Ciel over to the boardwalk and he turned him to face him.  
  
"You never told me that you've never been on a roller coaster." he said.  
  
"I...Is that something you're supposed to tell someone?!" Ciel stammered out.  
  
"Well...no." Sebastian said.  
  
"Exactly." Ciel said as he directed his attention somewhere else. That was when he noticed the Ferris Wheel off to the side.  
  
"Hey." he tugged on Sebastian's arm lightly. "Let's go on the Ferris wheel." he said.  
  
"The Ferris wheel?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go on it." Ciel said.  
  
"Alright, we'll go. But first," Sebastian scooped Ciel up bridal style, making Ciel gasp, "I will have to carry you to the Ferris wheel myself. Your legs look kinda shaky." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel blushed a little as he looked down at his lap.  
  
"Okay..." Ciel trailed off as he let Sebastian carry him to the Ferris wheel.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 7:15 pm

Ciel and Sebastian sat across from each other as the Ferris wheel began to move.  
  
"Are you having fun?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ciel drummed his fingers along the seat as he stared outside. "Today was a good day." he stated.  
  
Sebastian smiled.  
  
"I'm glad." he said.  
  
It was silent between them as the Ferris wheel kept going higher and higher. Ciel watched as the city came into view.  
  
"Whoa..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"Come." Sebastian patted the spot next to him. "Sit by me." he said.  
  
"Wait, sit? By you?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Yeah. I won't bite." Sebastian told him.  
  
Ciel bit his lip as he got up and he made his way over to Sebastian. He plopped down next to him and he sighed.  
  
"There. You happy?" Ciel said.  
  
Sebastian chuckled as he reached for Ciel, wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and he pulled him towards him.  
  
"Now I am." Sebastian said, which made Ciel laugh as they arrived at the top. The ride stopped at the top.  
  
"Well, you can look outside right now. It stays up here for about a minute or two before going back down." Sebastian suggested.  
  
Ciel nodded.  
  
"Alright." he replied before getting up and walking over to the window. He pressed his hands against the window and he watched outside.  
  
"Wow...It's so beautiful outside..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel nodded.  
  
"Yeah." he replied.  
  
That was when the lights on the Ferris wheel suddenly shut off. Ciel looked around in fear.  
  
"Wh-What happened?!" he stammered out.  
  
"Sorry for the interruption. Some technical difficulties have occurred. Please wait patiently, for this may take a while. Thank you." a monotone voice said from the small intercom before clicking off.  
  
Ciel sighed deeply.  
  
"Oh god...We're going to be stuck here for a while...What if we have to stay here for the night?" Ciel began to panic. "I promised Bard that I'd be back and- - -"  
  
"That doesn't matter right now. That just gives me enough time to fool around." Sebastian said as he grabbed for Ciel's wrist.  
  
"Huh? Seba- - -" Ciel was whirled around and pulled him towards Sebastian, their lips crashing together in a rough kiss.  
  
"Mmmmmmnnnn..." Ciel straddled Sebastian's leg as they continued to kiss. Ciel ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair as Sebastian wrapped an arm around Ciel's waist, pulling him closer.  
  
They pulled away from the kiss moments later and Ciel began to pant.  
  
"Se-Sebastian..." he whispered out.  
  
"Hmm?" Sebastian hummed as he buried his face in the crook of Ciel's neck.  
  
"What are you trying to do, exactly?" Ciel asked.  
  
"I want to do it again..." Sebastian trailed off.  
  
"Do what again?" Ciel asked.  
  
Sebastian pressed a kiss to the crook of Ciel's neck as he spoke.  
  
"Sex. I want to have sex again." he said.  
  
"S-Sex?! I...In the Ferris wheel?!" Ciel stammered.  
  
"Yes. Why not?" Sebastian questioned innocently.  
  
"Be...Because! They could see us!" Ciel exclaimed.  
  
"So what?" Sebastian peppered kisses along the younger male's neck. "I want you." he said.  
  
Ciel sighed.  
  
"I know that you do, but we can't. Especially not when it's publi- - -" he was cut off by Sebastian unbuttoning his blouse. This made him blush furiously.  
  
"Se-Seba- - -Nnnnngh!" Ciel let out a shocked moan as Sebastian suddenly attacked a nipple.  
  
Sebastian swirled his tongue around the little pink nub, nipping on it occasionally.   
  
"Mmmmm..." Ciel moaned softly as he felt Sebastian shrug the blouse off of him.  
  
"So, have I convinced you?" Sebastian spoke against the nipple as he pulled away from it.  
  
"Just do it..." Ciel looked at him with a dazed eye. "You've proven your point." he said.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
"Alright." he said before moving to attack the other nipple.  
  
Ciel hissed in slight pleasure as Sebastian continued to suckle on the other nipple. Ciel moved his hands to Sebastian's shirt and he tried to pull it off.  
  
"Whoa, now." Sebastian pulled away and grabbed for Ciel's hands, pulling them away. "You're getting pretty handsy over there." he noted.  
  
Ciel pouted.  
  
"What? You always seem to be stripping me before yourself." Ciel said.  
  
"Alright, alright." Sebastian said before letting Ciel yank off his shirt and run his fingers along the man's built chest.  
  
"God, your chest is so beautiful..." Ciel murmured.  
  
"Yes, I know." Sebastian replied before pulling Ciel in for another kiss.  
  
Ciel moaned softly into the kiss as Sebastian moved his hand down towards Ciel's jeans. He unzipped them and he reached inside of them, pulling out Ciel's half erect cock.  
  
"Mmmmm..." Sebastian pulled away from the kiss a little. "For someone who was refusing before, you've gotten pretty hard." he noted.  
  
Ciel giggled.  
  
"I know." he said before going back in for another kiss.  
  
He palmed the younger male's member in his hand, trying to get it harder. Once it was hard enough, Sebastian began to pump it. Ciel moaned loudly into the kiss, the pleasure building up inside of him.  
  
"Mmmmmm, shit..." Ciel reached for Sebastian's jeans. "Do it faster..." he whispered onto Sebastian's lips.  
  
"Alright." he replied as he moved his hand quicker.  
  
Ciel's moans grew loud against Sebastian's lips as he managed to unbutton Sebastian's jeans, yank those down along with his boxers, and he also began to pump Sebastian's cock.  
  
"Ahnnn...ahnnn...Ahnnnn...!" Ciel broke away from the kiss. "Mmmmm, Sebastian!" he cried out.  
  
"What is it?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I...I'm gonna cum...!" he cried out.  
  
"Go ahead." Sebastian said.  
  
They both continued to stroke each other until Ciel let out a loud moan, his climax hitting him. Cum spurted out of his cock, cum covering Sebastian's hand and some of them on both of their chests.  
  
Ciel panted unevenly as he watched Sebastian.  
  
"God...dammit...need...oxygen..." he said.  
  
"Well, you can enjoy your oxygen. I'll," Sebastian yanked Ciel's pants and boxers down and off along with the flip flops and he turned him around so that his hands were on the seat, "just take what is mine." he said before positioning himself in front of Ciel's entrance. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Ciel's entrance, making Ciel mew softly.  
  
"Push it in already." Ciel commanded.  
  
"Alright." Sebastian said before he began to push into him.  
  
Ciel bit down on his lip a little, his hands curling into fists as he felt Sebastian slowly push his member inside of him.   
  
There was something about how him and Sebastian had sex that made him feel the way he did. It made him feel like he really was enjoying himself rather than doing it in order to get a mission done. He actually felt himself hit that peak of orgasm, felt the pleasure well up inside of him, and felt his mind go blank each time he rode his orgasm out. He loved every minute of it.  
  
He felt Sebastian finally sheath himself inside of him.  
  
"Move..." Ciel whispered out.  
  
Sebastian nodded before beginning to thrust into the tight heat. Ciel moaned loudly, feeling Sebastian move inside of him.  
  
"Mmmmm...ah...ah...ahnnnn, shit..." he moaned our as Sebastian continued to thrust into him.  
  
He slowly began to pick up the pace, making Ciel's moans get louder and louder. Ciel's head rolled backwards as another moan was torn from his lips.  
  
"Mmmmm, yes...Faster, harderrrrrr!" he cried out.  
  
The small cubicle that they were in began to move back and forth a little due to how fast Sebastian was pounding him. Ciel then let out a loud cry, feeling the tip of Sebastian's cock hit his sweet spot.  
  
"Oh, yes! Oh, Sebastian, more!" he cried out in pleasure.  
  
Sebastian nodded in response and he began to aim for that same spot. More moans came from Ciel's mouth as he looked down to see his cock, which was erect.  
  
"Oh...Oh god, ahnn!" he let out a startled gasp as he felt Sebastian's hand move down to his cock and began to pump it vigorously.  
  
"I can sense that you are close." Sebastian whispered into his ear.  
  
"Ahnnn! Ah! I think I'm going to cum!" Ciel cried out.  
  
Sebastian continued thrusting into him, making the younger male see stars. With each hit to his prostate, he felt like collapsing onto the seat. He felt the white hot pleasure shoot through his veins as he reached his peak.  
  
"Ah...ah...ah...Ahnnnn!"

* * *

 

 **Time:** 11:00 pm

Bard quickly raced into a convenience store in an attempt to escape from the pouring rain outside. He yanked the hood of the cloak he was wearing off of his head and he looked around.  
  
"Alright...so all Finny said was to grab a tub of ice cream and head out..." he muttered under his breath.  
  
He nodded his head and he began to make his way over to the back of the store.  
  
As he was about to head down the snacks aisle, he bumped into someone.  
  
"Whoops, sorry dere- - -" Bard looked at the person and turquoise blue locked on garnet red. He would've continued to stare into them if only he didn't recognize who it was.  
  
His eyes grew wide and the other person's eyes grew wide.  
  
"You!" they both exclaimed.  
  
The black cloak fell off of the person's head to reveal a woman. She had bouncy black hair that came to her shoulders and the garnet eyes he was looking into before.  
  
"You're that bloodhound leader's first mate!" she exclaimed.   
  
"First off, I have a name. Second, Mey's the first mate. And also, what the hell are **YOU** doing here, you damn sadist?!" Bard snarled.  
  
"Snacks..." the woman showed him a basket filled with snacks like cheese puffs and chocolate chip cookies.   
  
This made Bard gawk at her.  
  
"Are you trying to get fat or something?" he asked.  
  
"Shut up!" she glared at him. "And your name is?" she asked.  
  
"Why should I say?" Bard asked.  
  
"Just tell me!" she hissed angrily.  
  
"Okay, okay! The name's Bard! You happy?" Bard said.  
  
"Yes, I am." she let out a small laugh. "My name's Beast." she introduced.  
  
"Alright. Well, it is not nice to meet you." Bard said sarcastically.  
  
"Same here." she mocked.  
  
It was silent between the two for a few moments before Beast began to speak.  
  
"Hey, I have a question for you." she said.  
  
"You might as well spit it out. It's probably not interesting, anyway." Bard said, which made Beast glare at him.  
  
"Hmph! Well, I was going to ask if there was something off with your boss, but I guess I won't ask it." she stated.  
  
This piece of information caused Bard's ears to perk up in curiosity.  
  
"Wait, what?" he asked.  
  
"I will not say, since you do not care." Beast said while crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Okay, okay! I care! I care about what you have to say! Just tell me already!" Bard pleaded.  
  
Beast breathed out a deep sigh as she began to speak.  
  
"Has there been anything off with your leader recently?" Beast asked.  
  
"Well...if I think about it, he's always been going out and not coming home until the next day." Bard said.  
  
Beast gasped.  
  
"Sebastian's been like that, too!" she exclaimed.  
  
"So...are you trying to tell me that there might be a connection?" Bard questioned.  
  
Beast shrugged.  
  
"Maybe. Who knows?" an idea came to Beast's mind. "Hey, how about we work together?" she suggested.  
  
Bard nearly choked on his own spit.  
  
"Wait, w-work together?!" Bard stuttered out.  
  
"I know it sounds like a bad idea having bloodhounds and sadists on the same team, but it's worth a shot!" she said.  
  
Bard stared at her, thinking about whether or not he should actually go through this.  
  
_"Should I? But, this is the Sadistic Mafia we're talking about here. Not only that, the Blood Mafia and the Sadistic Mafia are sworn rivals. Everybody knows that! But, if I do this, then I may possibly be able to figure out what's up. The boss may think I'm dumb, but I'm pretty smart when it comes to things like this..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll do it." Bard said.  
  
"For real?!" Beast nearly exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. If those two really are together, then that'll be the downfall of both of our mafias." Bard said.  
  
"Alright." Beast extended her hand out in Bard's direction. "Let's shake on it." she said.  
  
Bard looked at her with a hesitant look on his face.  
  
"Sure." he brought his hand out and he shook her hand. "I'll shake on it."

* * *

 

**Translations:**

Dios mío , me siento tan triste para este hombre ...  Él tiene que lidiar con nuestro maestro muy indeciso ...-Gosh, I feel very sorry for this man...He has to deal with our very indecisive Master...(Spanish)

Oi , no creo que no te escucho .-Oi, don't think I didn't hear you. (Spanish)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, some suggestive content, light fluff, some violence, some blood/gore, character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Welcome back to Desire and Tragedy, you guys! So, this is where the story's going to get SUPER nasty. And like what one of warnings says, we are having a character death! 0.0 So, anyway- - -
> 
> Usagi-Misaki! Where are you?!  
> Me-*sweat drops* Not again...  
> Usagi-*looks at me* Have you seen Misaki?  
> Me-Nope.  
> Usagi-Alright, thanks. *walks off*  
> Me-*puffs out sigh* I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned. All I own is this fanfic- - -  
> Misaki-*jumps out from behind me* He's gone!  
> Me-*screeches*  
> Usagi-Hannah-san?!  
> Me-Eeeeeek!  
> Nowaki-*appears from out of nowhere* While the author is somehow being pulled into Misaki and Usagi's game of cat-and-mouse, please read onward! :D

**Date:** August 23rd

 **Time:** 9:00 am

Ciel found himself in a huge queen sized bed in a fancy hotel room the next morning. He yawned as he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
 _"Mmmmm...Where am I?"_ he asked.  
  
He looked around and that was when he noticed that Sebastian wasn't here.  
  
 _"Hm? Where'd Sebastian go?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He got out of bed and then noticed that he was in a silk bathrobe.  
  
 _"Huh? When did I get this on? Did Sebastian put me in it?"_ he blushed at the thought of Sebastian putting him in the bathrobe.  
  
He stretched a little and padded over to the bathroom. He pressed his ear to the door and he heard the sound of water running in what might've been a shower.  
  
 _"Ah...So, Sebastian's in there..."_ he told himself.  
  
He pulled away from the door and he began to make his way back over to the bed. That was when he heard a door open and someone began to speak.  
  
"Hey, just what are you up to?"   
  
Ciel gasped sharply as he whirled around only to have someone trap him against the wall. Ciel looked up into Sebastian's vermillion eyes.  
  
"S-Sebastian..." he stammered out.  
  
Sebastian was dripping wet from head to toe with only a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Why were you standing there behind the door just now?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"U-Um...I..." Ciel shivered a little as he felt Sebastian lean in.  
  
"Tell me." he whispered onto Ciel's cheek huskily.

"I...I was looking for you, so I went over there..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"Aw...you're so cute when you're shy..." Sebastian trailed off.  
  
This made Ciel blush furiously.  
  
"O-Oi...Don't just start saying things like tha- - -" Ciel was cut off by Sebastian moving his lips up and pressing his lips against his in a searing kiss.  
  
Ciel instantly kissed back, his hands going to place themselves on Sebastian's chest. Their lips smacked and moved around together as Ciel moaned into the kiss. He felt something press against his leg lightly, which made him freeze.  
  
 _"Shit! It's his...!"_ his mind nearly exclaimed.  
  
"You feel it, right?" Sebastian pulled away from the kiss slowly. "You can feel it through the towel, can't you?" he whispered.  
  
"Y-Yeah..." Ciel stammered out.  
  
"I'll let you take responsibility, if you want." Sebastian said.  
  
"How so?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Stroke it." Sebastian commanded.  
  
Ciel could hear his heart pounding against his ribcage as his hands shakily moved down towards the towel Sebastian had around his waist. He hooked his fingers around it and he began to yank on it, unraveling the towel and making it pool on the floor. He saw Sebastian's erection stick out before him and he hesitated slightly.  
  
"Go ahead. Stroke it." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel gulped before reaching out and beginning to tentatively stroke the man's cock.  
  
"Now that's a good child." Sebastian purred before beginning to plant small kisses along Ciel's neck.  
  
A small moan made its way past Ciel's lips as Sebastian licked and nipped at his skin. At the same time, he continued to stroke Sebastian's cock.  
  
"Mmmmm..." Ciel panted as he slowly opened his eye. "You know, this could be quite a turn-on." he said.  
  
"Especially if someone is watching." Sebastian murmured before going in to mark a hickey.  
  
Ciel let out a groan as he stroked faster. Sebastian pulled away after marking the hickey and began to plant more kisses down to the younger male's collarbone. Another moan made its way past Ciel's lips as he stroked in time with each kiss Sebastian placed on him.  
  
"Mmmmm, shit..." he brought his free hand up into Sebastian's hair and he fisted it in the wet locks. "Go further down..." he whispered.  
  
Sebastian brought his teeth over to the robe and he tugged on it lightly. Ciel let out yet another moan as Sebastian's teeth lightly grazed along his skin.  
  
"I can sense...that you're close..." he panted out.  
  
"I know." Sebastian replied before going back up and lapping at Ciel's skin.  
  
"Hnnnngh...Ahnnnn! Se-Seba- - -Ahnn!" Ciel let out a cry as he felt Sebastian bite into his neck. He continued stroking until he felt Sebastian's cock twitch and he felt the man cum in his hand.  
  
He slowly withdrew his hand from Sebastian's now limp cock and he brought his hand up to his lips, licking at the semen on his hand.  
  
"Hey." Sebastian tilted Ciel's head up so that he was looking into the azure orb. "I want you to watch me." he said.  
  
"Like this?" Ciel asked innocently as he licked at the semen while looking up at Sebastian.  
  
"Yes, like that." Sebastian said while ruffling Ciel's hair and leaning in to press a kiss to Ciel's forehead.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 10:30 am

Bard stood by a lamp light, checking his watch for the time.  
  
"Bard! Why do we have to come along with you?!"  
  
"I need protection." Bard said as he turned to see Mey Rin and Finny running up to him.  
  
"Protection?" Finny questioned.  
  
"And why is that?" Mey Rin asked.  
  
"Because- - -" he was cut off by a voice.  
  
"Bard!"  
  
Bard turned around and almost let out an 'eeeek!' sound.  
  
"B-Beast..." he stammered out.  
  
"Wha?!" Mey Rin whirled around on her heel and she gaped at Beast. "A sadist?!" she nearly exclaimed.  
  
Finny looked at Beast in surprise.  
  
"Well, ain't this a surprise." he said in a slightly sarcastic voice.  
  
"Look, we can explain." Beast walked over to Bard and stood next to him. "I ran into him last night at the store and we decided to work together to see if our Masters are in some kind of secret relationship." Beast explained.  
  
Mey Rin stiffened while Finny just stared.  
  
"A secret relationship?" Finny asked.  
  
"Yes. Apparently, your Master hasn't been coming back until the next day each time he goes out and as for our Master, he doesn't even come back to the headquarters!" Beast exclaimed.  
  
"Which is why I have decided that we work with her in order to solve this mystery." Bard said.  
  
"What?!" Finny exclaimed.  
  
"But why?! We're both from rival mafias! If someone from another mafia comes around and sees us, they'll make a laughing stock of us!" Mey Rin exclaimed.  
  
"Aren't you curious, too?" Bard leaned in towards Mey Rin. "Aren't you curious to see what our Master could be up to?" Bard asked.  
  
Mey Rin watched Bard, not knowing how to answer him.  
  
 _"I can't tell him that I already know! He'll ask me why in the world I didn't tell him before if I did!"_ she thought to herself.  
  
"Well...okay." she said.  
  
"Alright." Bard looked at Beast and the others. "Let's see if we can find them or not." he said as they began to cross the street.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 11:15 am

Beast sipped on her iced cinnamon dolce latte as Bard stuffed his face with a blueberry, yogurt, and honey muffin.  
  
"Mmmmmm...Damn, dis shit is good." Bard stated.  
  
"What, do you not have a Starbuck's in Barcelona?" Beast asked.  
  
"We got millions of 'em. However, we never went to one." Bard explained.  
  
"And it tastes good!" Finny exclaimed.  
  
"Our Master isn't really a huge fan of coffee, so we never go." Mey Rin stated.  
  
"Ah." Beast said.  
  
Finny was eating a pastry with spinach in it as he noticed something up ahead.  
  
"Look! It's our Master!" he declared.  
  
"And mine too..." Beast trailed off.  
  
They watched as Ciel and Sebastian exited out of a clothing store with a few bags over their arms.  
  
"So they are together..." Bard trailed off.  
  
"Come on! We have to follow them!" Beast exclaimed.  
  
"But how?! They'll know it's us!" Mey Rin exclaimed.  
  
"Act like we're four teenagers having a good time!" Beast looked at Bard. "Laugh like Finny said something funny!" she said.  
  
"Um...how do you even know my name?" Finny asked while sweat dropping.  
  
"Just do it!" Beast hissed as they began to get closer and closer to them.  
  
Bard looked at her before beginning to laugh.  
  
"Oh man! That's too funny, dude!" Bard exclaimed as he patted at Finny's back, making the strawberry blonde nearly choke on his spit.  
  
"Hahahaha...Yeah." Finny said.  
  
"Hey, have you been to that karaoke place recently?" Beast asked as she looked at Mey Rin.  
  
"No. However, last time I went, Bard sounded like an extremely insane chipmunk." Mey Rin said, which made everyone laugh with Bard glaring at them.  
  
"No, I'm serious. We went to this bar where they usually have a karaoke night and he sounded exactly like that." she said, which made everyone except for Bard laugh even harder.  
  
Beast's laughter subsided and she yanked them behind a building.  
  
"Watch. They've stopped." she whispered.  
  
They all peered around the corner and they watched the two. Sebastian looked down at Ciel and they began to talk about something. They then watched Ciel look away with a light blush on his face, making Sebastian chuckle as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.  
  
Finny's jaw dropped while Beast and Bard nearly choked on their spit.  
  
"Wha...?!" Bard gawked.  
  
"So they are in a relationship..." Beast trailed off.  
  
Mey Rin just stared, not saying anything.  
  
 _"I cannot believe that he's still seeing him! I thought I told him to stop!"_ she told herself.  
  
She then noticed how the two of them laughed like they were having a good time. It made her chest tighten up a little.  
  
 _"But...he looks like he's having such a good time...I had never seen him smile like that ever since those days before the incident..."_ she thought to herself.  
  
"I have a solution." Bard suddenly stated.  
  
"What kind of solution?" Beast asked.  
  
"I say we try and split them up." he stated.  
  
Mey Rin's eyes widened while Beast's eyes sparkled.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Beast exclaimed.  
  
"This secret relationship is a serious threat to both of our mafias. We need to do something about it." Bard said.  
  
"Exactly." Beast said.  
  
Mey Rin watched them as they conversed about what they should do to separate the two.  
  
 _"What should I do? I want to help him, but I can't do anything about it..."_ she thought to herself.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 8:00 pm

Ciel sat on the bed watching a television show as Finny came out of the bathroom.  
  
"I'm gonna go get some donuts." he said.  
  
"At this time of night?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Master, it's only eight. They're not closed yet." Finny stated.  
  
"Okay, if you insist." Ciel said.  
  
"Alright." Finny said as he slipped on a pair of sandals and he headed out of the hotel room. He began to head down the hall towards the elevator. As he waited for the elevator to come up, he began to think about what went on earlier.  
  
 _"This secret relationship business is starting to trouble me...Will this really put our mafia in danger? I actually think that this is good for him. He's actually happy for once!"_ Finny thought to himself.  
  
The elevator finally came to the third floor and Finny got on. He pressed the star button for the lobby and the elevator began to go down.  
  
Finny let out a deep breath as he began to rock back and forth on his heels.  
  
 _"What kind of donuts should I get? I know that Master would want some chocolate ones..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
The elevator reached the lobby moments later and the doors opened. Finny came out of the elevator and headed out of the hotel.  
  
"Well, might as well make this quick..." he muttered under his breath before beginning to jog down the road.  
  
As he turned the corner and began to jog down the next block, he felt someone cover his mouth with a cloth and his eyes with a hand and knock him out, making him see black.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 9:30 pm

Ciel looked at the time on his phone and then over at Mey Rin and Bard.  
  
"Finny's not back yet." he said.  
  
"Yeah, that's odd." Bard looked down at his watch. "It doesn't take an hour and a half just to make donuts." he stated.  
  
"Well, you may never know. There could be a line." Mey Rin noted.  
  
"At this time? Be serious, Mey." Ciel said.  
  
"But, I mean it! I- - -" someone's phone began to go off.  
  
"Um...Boss, I believe that's yours." Bard said.  
  
"Alright, thanks." Ciel grabbed up his phone and he looked at the number. This made him arch an eyebrow in confusion. "An unknown caller?" he questioned.  
  
"Answer it! Maybe it's Finny calling from a phone booth or something." Bard said.  
  
Ciel swiped his finger across the screen and he put his phone to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"H-Hello?"  
  
Ciel arched an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Finny?" he questioned.  
  
"Y-Yes, it's me..."  
  
"Finny, why are you stuttering like that?" Ciel asked.  
  
"B-Because I- - -" Finny was cut off and another voice reached Ciel's ears.  
  
"You must be Ciel Phantomhive of the Blood Mafia, am I right?"  
  
Ciel snarled, knowing that voice immediately.  
  
"You...!" he nearly shouted.  
  
"Kekekekekekeke~I assume you have hit the dot?"  
  
"Shut it, Undertaker. Where the hell is Finny?" Ciel snarled.  
  
"Where else do you think he'd be?"  
  
Ciel snarled again.  
  
"Fuck you." he growled before hanging up.  
  
"Boss? What's wrong?" Bard asked as he watched Ciel get up from the bed and storm over to the door.  
  
"Come on. We're going to get Finny." 

* * *

 

 **Time:** 10:00 pm

"For real?!" Bard nearly exclaimed as him and the other members watched the building before them.  
  
"Those damn sadists took Finny." Ciel said.  
  
"Oh, why those little...!" Wendy stayed silent before she could try and spit out a string of cuss words.  
  
"What's the plan?" Mey Rin asked, turning to look at Ciel.  
  
"There is no plan." Ciel grabbed for his gun and cocked it. "We go." Ciel said before racing over to the entrance.  
  
"M-Master!" they all exclaimed as they raced after Ciel.  
  
Ciel slid into the building and he fired two shots at one of the guards. The guard fell to the floor as Ciel lowered the gun. He stalked over to the guard and dragged him over to the retina scanner.  
  
"Open your eye, you fucking piece of shit." he growled as he opened the dead guard's eye and let the retina scanner scan it.  
  
"Welcome back. You may now proceed." the elevator voice said as the doors opened.  
  
"Come on!" Ciel hollered.  
  
Everybody got into the elevator as the doors closed behind them.  
  
"Where to?" the elevator voice asked.  
  
"Just take me somewhere. I have no time for this." Ciel said.  
  
"There is no such floor as that." the elevator voice spoke.  
  
"I don't give a fuck!" Ciel stomped his foot on the ground. "Just take me to a damn floor already!" Ciel snarled.  
  
"There is no such floor as that." the voice said again.  
  
Ciel snarled. He was quickly beginning to lose his cool.  
  
"Um...the cafeteria?" Mey Rin spoke up uncertainly.  
  
"Going down to Floor B1." the voice said as the elevator began to go down.  
  
Ciel sighed deeply as he looked at his members.  
  
"We are splitting in half. One half takes the first floor and the other half'll take the second." Ciel explained.  
  
"Where will you go, Master?" Mey Rin asked.  
  
"Floor B2." Ciel said as they heard the elevator voice speak up.  
  
"Going down to Floor B2 after Floor B1." the voice said.  
  
"Cool!" Bard exclaimed, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Really...?" Wendy muttered as the elevator arrived at the first floor.  
  
"Arrived at Floor B1." the elevator doors opened. "You may proceed." the elevator voice said.  
  
"Bard, go with the first half." Ciel commanded.  
  
"Yes, Boss!" he declared before heading out with some of the members following from behind.  
  
The elevator doors closed and the elevator resumed going down.  
  
"So, will we split when we get there?" Wendy asked.  
  
"Yes, we will. We may find Finny faster if we split up." Ciel explained.  
  
"Okay, that sounds good." Wendy said.  
  
"Arrived at Floor B2." the elevator doors opened. "You may proceed." the elevator voice said.  
  
"Now, go!" Ciel exclaimed before they all separated in two groups and they went off.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 10:25 pm

Ciel walked around, looking to see if he could find the room.  
  
 _"Oh, if only Alois were here...he's got all the high tech stuff."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He then heard loud muffled shouting.  
  
 _"Hm? Where's that coming from?"_ he looked down the hall. _"Is it a training room?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He then heard the sounds of kicking and loud cries, which got him worried.  
  
 _"Just what the hell is it that they are doing?!"_ he asked himself.  
  
He peeked around the corner and all he saw was a bright light at the end of the hall.  
  
 _"Where does that take you?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He then saw what might've been a door open and two people come out. His breath hitched in his throat.  
  
"Sadists!" he told himself.  
  
He turned around and leaned against the floor as the two members began to make their way down the hall.  
  
"Hah! He's so puny!"  
  
"He can't even fight back. Disgusting."  
  
"How in the world could he even be a part of a mafia?!"  
  
Ciel felt his heart race as he watched the two members emerge from the hallway and head down the opposite side. Ciel felt himself breathe out a sigh that he didn't know he was keeping in.  
  
 _"Alright. That is definitely a room that I have to investigate."_ Ciel told himself.  
  
He quickly slipped into the hallway without being seen and he walked down the hall.  
  
 _"What is down here, anyway? A punishment cell?"_ Ciel shivered at the thought as he approached the room. There was a table right by a window that peered into the room.  
  
 _"Is it an interrogation room?"_ he asked himself.  
  
Ciel walked over to the door and he touched the doorknob, pushing it slightly. The door opened before him, which made him eye it weirdly.  
  
 _"For real? They left it open?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He pushed the door open all the way and he stepped in. He looked to his left and that was when he saw Finny gagged and bound by the legs and arms.  
  
"Finny!" he exclaimed.  
  
He ran over to him and fell down before him, watching the bandanas used to bind his arms and legs.  
  
"Finny, are you there?" Ciel patted the strawberry blonde's cheek that was stained with a little bit of blood lightly. "Finny, listen to me!" he shouted.  
  
Finny slowly opened his eyes and he looked at Ciel.  
  
"Hey..." he muffled out.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness." he yanked the bandana off of his mouth and he pulled Finny into a hug. "I almost thought I lost you." he said.  
  
"I'm alright..." he trailed off.  
  
"Okay, let me get you out of there." Ciel said as he reached for the binds on his wrists.  
  
"You know...for a second there, I thought I was truly a goner..." Finny said.  
  
"Well, you won't be." he managed to undo them and he threw the bandana off to the side. "I will get you out of here." Ciel said as he began to try and undo the binds on his legs.  
  
As he continued trying to undo it, Finny stiffened.  
  
"Master, behind!" he exclaimed.  
  
Ciel whirled around just as a punch was given to his face. He stumbled, nearly tripping over Finny's feet. He looked to see three Sadistic Mafia members standing before him.  
  
Ciel snarled.  
  
"I will not let you get away with this." he snarled before pulling out two daggers and flinging them, successfully nailing two of them right in between the eyes.  
  
"Want one?" Ciel asked as he watched the third member.  
  
The third member gritted their teeth in anger.  
  
"Aaaargh, why you...!" he hissed before beginning to charge over to Ciel.  
  
Ciel snorted.  
  
"Disgusting." he reached for his pistol and shot the member twice in between the eyes, making the guy stop and collapse in front of Finny.  
  
"There, all done." he said as he withdrew his weapons. He turned to Finny and smiled.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to undo the knot no- - -" he then felt two pairs of arms grab for his arms. "Hey! Let me go!" he shouted.  
  
"Nah, don't feel like it. We have to get on with out mission." one of the members said.  
  
"Mission...?! Oi!" Ciel began fidgeting and kicking around, trying to get out or at least reach for a weapon. His fingers slipped along the holster of his gun as one of the members attempted to try and twist his arm.  
  
"Now, come on." one of the guard's said gruffly.  
  
"No! Let me go!" he managed to kick one of the members in the leg, but it didn't do much. "Leave me! Finny!" he shouted.  
  
They began to drag him out of the room, which made his eye widen.  
  
"No! No! No! Please! Leave him alone!" he watched as two other members went over to Finny and they kicked him down, grabbing both of his wrists in one of their hands. "FINNY!" he screamed as the door shut close and he heard the bang of the gun.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, mentions of violence, YAOI (boyxboy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys and welcome back to Desire and Tragedy! So, we are now in what I consider the second half of this fanfic. And if you guys have noticed the 22/38 for the chapters (including the epilogue), that also means that I have finally come up with the number of chapters this fanfic contains. I was bored, so I wrote down a list of events left to go in each chapter in the back of a Akagami no Shirayuki-hime fanfic I'm working on in one of my composition books. 
> 
> This number may or may not change depending on what I am going to write. After this fanfic, I will be doing a one-shot collection for Ciel and Sebastian and I will also start a fanfic called Secret for Ciel and Sebastian, as well. I will be mostly likely be working on these things around the same time I work on yet another fanfic that I am doing after Counting Stars is over (which will be very soon).
> 
> Well, enough about that. I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

_Ciel found himself standing in a field of white irises in a white sundress, the wind blowing in his direction and through his hair._   
  
_"Mmmmm..." he inhaled the air. "The air smells so sweet..." he murmured._   
  
_"Master!"_   
  
_Ciel turned and he saw Bard, Mey Rin, and Finny standing before him all dressed up in white clothing. He couldn't help but smile._   
  
_"You guys..." he trailed off._   
  
_Finny smiled and waved._   
  
_"Master!" he called out._   
  
_Ciel watched them for a few moments before reaching out for them. Before his fingers could brush against Bard's shirt, the scenery instantly changed into an apocalyptic-like setting._   
  
_Ciel felt like sweating as he watched around him. There were burning buildings and fireballs from every corner he turned._   
  
_"Finny! Bard! Mey!" he called out._   
  
_"Master! Help!"_   
  
_He looked to his left and that was when he saw two cages with Bard and Mey Rin in them._   
  
_"You guys!" Ciel exclaimed as he raced over to them._   
  
_He shook the cages, wondering how to get them out._   
  
_"I'm going to get you guys out!" he said as he began to look around for something to use. All he saw were scraps and broken pieces of glass. He then saw a slightly twisted nail and he picked it up._   
  
_"I will...get you...out..." Ciel panted out as he began to twist the nail around in one of the cage locks._   
  
_"Come on! Why won't you open?! Come on! Please!" Ciel cried out._   
  
_Mey Rin couldn't help but smile softly as she reached her hand out and she rested it on Ciel's cheek softly._   
  
_"Ciel...you don't have to do this." she told him._   
  
_"But...!" he was then cut off by Bard._   
  
_"Hey, isn't that Finny?" Bard asked._   
  
_Ciel turned around and that was when he saw Finny on his side, gagged and bound by his arms and legs._   
  
_"Finny!" he exclaimed._   
  
_He tried to move, but he couldn't. It felt almost like as if his feet were glued to the floor._   
  
_"Finny!" he called out again._   
  
_This time, he saw two people run over to Finny, pinning him down more._   
  
_"No! Finny! Please, leave him alone!" he shouted._   
  
_One of the people pulled out a gun, pressed it to Finny's temple, and they then pulled the trigger._   
  
_**BANG!** _

* * *

**Date:** August 24th

 **Time:** 2:45 am

Ciel gasped sharply as he woke up from his nightmare in a cold sweat. He panted, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"A nightmare..." he trailed off.  
  
It had been a while ever since he had a nightmare. The last time one ever occurred was when he was buried in the rubble of the house in London and he thought that he was never going to survive.  
  
He whipped his head over to the side and saw the bright red lights on the clock reading 2:45 in the morning.  
  
"That's too early..." he grumbled as he laid back on the bed and he closed his eye, trying to go back to sleep.  
  
However, Finny kept coming to mind. His eye flew back open and he came to the conclusion that he couldn't sleep.  
  
He quietly got out of bed and made his way over to his suitcase, where he pulled out a random outfit from it. He tiptoed over to the bathroom and he closed the door behind him quietly. He turned the bathroom light on and he scanned the outfit he chose, which was a long red t-shirt knee length dress that said I Don't Give A Shit in big white letters and a pair of worn black boots with buckles and gems on it.  
  
"Interesting..." he muttered before stripping out of the nightgown he wore and he put on the t-shirt dress. He slipped on the boots, combed his hair out a little, and he put on a little makeup.   
  
As he was about to head out the door, he thought of something.  
  
 _"What if Bard hears me? I can't afford to have him confront me."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He then decided to take off the boots so that Bard couldn't hear him leave. He took off the bathroom lights and he opened the door slowly, making sure that it didn't creak.  
  
He stepped out of the bathroom and he tiptoed over to the hotel room door. He slowly pulled the latch off and he opened the door, stepping out and closing the door behind him.  
  
 _"Alright, that should do it."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He quickly slipped the boots back on and he found himself taking off down the hall towards the emergency exit stairs. He swung the door open, raced down the stairs, and made his way into the lobby. He quickly ran out of the lobby and into the pitch black darkness of outside.  
  
"Haaaah..." he flung his hands onto his knees in an attempt to catch his breath.   
  
 _"Where do I go now?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He then decided to just do whatever and he began to wander down the street. The street was oddly quiet, considering the fact that he was used to seeing lazy drunkards strolling down the streets at around this time in Barcelona.  
  
He turned the corner and that was when he saw an oddly familiar figure on the other side of the road. His eye sparkled as he watched the figure.  
  
"Is it...?!" he didn't even care to finish that thought as he began to run to the figure. His arms went around the figure's torso and he rested his head on the figure's back.  
  
"Sebastian..." he mumbled out.  
  
The figure stiffened as they slowly turned around to face him.  
  
"Ciel?"  
  
Ciel looked up and sure enough, it was indeed Sebastian.  
  
He hugged the man tighter as he spoke against Sebastian's chest.  
  
"Can we go somewhere? We need to talk." Ciel said.  
  
Sebastian eyed the bluenette in confusion.  
  
"Talk?" he questioned.  
  
Ciel nodded.  
  
"Yeah." Ciel replied.  
  
Sebastian watched the younger male for a moment before scooping him up in his arms bridal style.  
  
"Okay, then. We'll talk." Sebastian said before heading down the street.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 3:30 am

Ciel sat down cross-legged on a bed in a small motel as Sebastian finished brewing some tea. He brought a small tray with two cups on it and he sat it down in front of the younger male.  
  
"So, what is it that we need to talk about?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel picked up his cup and he sipped on it a little.  
  
"Your mafia killed one of my people." he stated.  
  
"Wait, what?" Sebastian questioned, startled by this news.  
  
"So, I am guessing that you didn't hear anything about it." Ciel guessed.  
  
"No. I had gone to restock the food pantry." Sebastian said.  
  
"The food pantry?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Yeah. The chef was supposed to do it, but for some reason, he wasn't around." Sebastian rolled his eyes at the thought of the mafia chef.  
  
"He was probably helping them." Ciel stated.  
  
"Which one of them is it?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Finny. He had always been by my side when I was younger along with Bard and Mey Rin." Ciel said.  
  
"Oh. Well, I'll have to straighten them out when I go back." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel finished up his tea and he set the cup down.  
  
"I just wish I could've said that I would come along with him. If I had known this bullshit was going to happen, I would've...I would've..." he trailed off.  
  
Sebastian looked at the boy and noticed how he was beginning to cry. He moved the tray off to the side and he pulled the younger male in towards him. He kissed him lightly on the forehead and he began to rub his back.  
  
"You didn't deserve this." Sebastian said.  
  
"I know that, but I..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
Sebastian reached for the younger male's chin and he tilted his head up lightly so that he was looking at him.  
  
"Don't cry." Sebastian wiped at a couple of tears with his thumb. "I'll feel bad if you do." he said.  
  
"D-Don't say that..." Ciel stuttered out as his hands fisted themselves in the man's black sleeveless hoodie.  
  
Sebastian watched the bluenette for a moment before beginning to lean in. He brushed his nose against Ciel's before kissing his lips softly.  
  
Ciel was taken aback at first, but he slowly kissed back. The kiss was soft and chaste, which made Ciel wanting more.  
  
Sebastian pulled away from the kiss only to have Ciel pull him in for a much rougher kiss. Ciel ran his fingers in Sebastian's hair as Sebastian licked at his lips. Ciel slowly opened his mouth and he let Sebastian push his tongue in. He moaned softly as he felt Sebastian's tongue brush against the roof of his mouth. He poked his tongue out at Sebastian's and they moved and molded together in a sensual tango.   
  
Sebastian slowly pulled away from the kiss and he watched Ciel, who stared at him with a dazed eye.  
  
"What's up?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I think I want you." Ciel said.  
  
"Do you now?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Yes...I think..." Ciel looked at him. "I think I want you more than anything else right now..." he trailed off.  
  
"Is that a confession?" Sebastian asked teasingly.  
  
Ciel blushed a little as he looked away.  
  
"Th-Think of it as you will." Ciel stammered out.  
  
"Okay, then. I'll think that you just confessed to me." Sebastian said before scooping him up from the bed and carrying him over to the other bed.  
  
"Why are you carrying me over here?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Our tray of tea is over there. I don't want to knock it over." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel blushed as he looked away.  
  
"I...I guess so..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
Sebastian chuckled before leaning in and planting kisses along his neckline. Ciel hummed softly as he wove a hand through Sebastian's hair.  
  
"Mmmmm..." Ciel felt like he was on fire with each butterfly kiss Sebastian planted on his neck. Sebastian moved down towards the junction where his neck and shoulder met and he began to suckle on it. "Ahnnn!"  
  
Sebastian licked and nipped at the skin, trying to create a hickey on the younger male's skin. He ran his hand up Ciel's side, his finger brushing against a nipple through the fabric. Ciel hissed a little.  
  
"Hnnngh..." he grunted.  
  
Sebastian pulled away after marking a third hickey on him and he leaned in towards him.  
  
"Tell me that you love me." he whispered.  
  
"What?" Ciel questioned in surprise.  
  
"Tell me that you love me." Sebastian said again before moving in and beginning to pull the t-shirt dress down.  
  
The fabric brushed against Ciel's slowly growing erection, which caused him to jolt.  
  
"Hnnngh! Se-Sebastian..." he panted out.  
  
"Hm? Is there something you want to tell me?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Nnnn...I...I..." he moaned a little, feeling Sebastian lick down towards his chest. Sebastian tweaked and pulled on his nipples a little, which made Ciel cry out.  
  
"Ahnnn! Oh, shit!" he cried out.  
  
"Say it." Sebastian growled before withdrawing his hand from Ciel's right nipple and he replaced it with his mouth.  
  
Ciel let out a moan, his back arching slightly.  
  
"Ah...! Haaaa...haaaa...haaaaa!" Ciel moaned out loudly.  
  
Sebastian swirled his tongue around the pink nub, nudging it slightly. Ciel sighed softly as he rolled his head back into the pillow.  
  
"Sebastian...Ahnnn..." he began to speak in breathless moans.  
  
"Hm? What is it?" Sebastian asked as he pulled away and he switched nipples.  
  
"I love you..." Ciel whispered out.  
  
Sebastian stopped suckling on the nipple and he pulled away, a small string of saliva connecting his lip with the pink nub.  
  
"Who do you love?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"You, Sebastian...I love you, Sebastian..." Ciel trailed off as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
Sebastian watched the younger male and how unkempt he looked just sprawled out on the bed and in a sweaty and panting mess. He couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"It took you long enough." Sebastian leaned in towards him, pressing their foreheads and noses together. "I love you, too." he confessed.  
  
Ciel smiled as he rubbed their noses together lightly and Sebastian leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. He pulled away and then immediately slid down towards Ciel's erection. He pressed a kiss to the tip before engulfing it in his mouth.  
  
Ciel hissed, feeling Sebastian's mouth wrap around his heated cock.  
  
"Nnnnngh! Oh shit, Sebastian!" Ciel cried out.  
  
Sebastian swirled his tongue around the shaft before bringing his head back up again. He brought it back into his mouth and he bobbed his head around.  
  
"Sebastian...!" Ciel gasped out.  
  
Sebastian pulled away and he looked up at him.  
  
"Hm?" he asked.  
  
"I want it dry..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"Dry?" Sebastian questioned, arching an eyebrow up in confusion.  
  
"It means that you f me without having me give you a blowjob." Ciel explained.  
  
"Oh." Sebastian stated.  
  
"But," Ciel sat up, "you should at least take your clothes off." he said before reaching for Sebastian's sleeveless hoodie and pulling it over the older male's head. As he did, Sebastian leaned in and kissed him roughly. Ciel moaned into the kiss as he tilted his head to the side in an attempt to deepen it.  
  
Sebastian pried Ciel's mouth open and he pushed his tongue into the warm cavern. Ciel was quick to reciprocate, pressing his tongue against Sebastian's and batting it. Ciel tossed the hoodie off to the side and his hands quickly slid down towards the jeans that the man wore.  
  
"Haaa..." Ciel slowly pulled away from the kiss as his hands fumbled to unzip the jeans. "I want you..." he murmured.  
  
"I know." Sebastian said before wrapping his arms around Ciel's waist and pulling him in for another kiss.  
  
Ciel moaned into the kiss as he managed to unzip Sebastian's jeans and he began to tug them down. He also yanked down the man's boxers to reveal his cock. Ciel slowly pulled away from the kiss and he licked his lips at the sight.  
  
"Mmmm, that looks good." Ciel glanced up at Sebastian. "I can't wait to have that thing inside of me." he purred.  
  
"Well, I might as well just give you what you want." Sebastian said as he ran his fingers through Ciel's hair and he kissed the younger male's forehead lightly.  
  
Ciel smiled softly as he laid back down on the bed and he spread his legs apart, exposing his entrance.  
  
"Come on, then. Take me." Ciel purred.  
  
Sebastian watched the younger male, taking in the sight before him. Ciel was naked before him on the bed, arms sprawled out and his hair splayed out to look like a dark halo. His eye was shimmering with love and lust, his lips were pursed and a rosy red, and his cheeks were flushed.  
  
"Alright." Sebastian said before moving in to straddle Ciel and he positioned the tip of his cock with Ciel's entrance.  
  
"Do you want this?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel let out a 'pssssh' sound.  
  
"You're acting like it's the first time we've had sex." Ciel bluntly stated.  
  
"I know. But, I feel like this is the first time we're doing it through love and not through lust alone." Sebastian explained.  
  
Ciel nodded his head from side to side as he shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Ciel said as he wound his arms around Sebastian's neck.  
  
Sebastian smiled softly as he leaned in to peck Ciel's cheek lightly and he began to push into him. Ciel bit his lip as he felt Sebastian push through the ring of muscle.  
  
"Hnnngh...Oh, Sebastian..." Ciel said in between moans.  
  
Ciel removed his arms from Sebastian's neck, grabbed for the sheets with his hands and he fisted them in his hands as Sebastian continued to push. Ciel could feel how Sebastian was stretching him along with that slight burn.  
  
For some reason, he liked it when he was fucked without any lubrication. He liked the burn and the pain of it and he enjoyed the thrill of wondering whether or not he was going to be torn into pieces by the person who was fucking him.  
  
Sebastian finally pushed his whole length into him. He watched Ciel, who stared at him with a half-lidded eye. He leaned in to press a kiss to Ciel's lips and he ran a hand through his hair before he began to thrust into him.  
  
Ciel grunted a little as he felt Sebastian's cock slip in and out of him.  
  
"Mmmmm...Sebastian..." he panted out.  
  
Sebastian continued to thrust into him at a slow pace, which made him whine.  
  
"Go faster...!" he whined.  
  
"Faster?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Yes...I want it fast..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
Sebastian watched him before beginning to pick up the pace. Ciel moaned loudly as Sebastian continued going faster and faster.  
  
"Mmmmm...Ah...ah...Ahnnn..." Ciel brought his hands back up around Sebastian's neck and he turned his head slightly. "Mmmmmm, Sebastian, keep going..." Ciel murmured.  
  
The bed began to rock a little as Sebastian continued. Ciel then felt Sebastian hit his sweet spot, which made him cry out in pleasure.  
  
"Ah! Sebastian! Hit right there!" he cried out.  
  
Sebastian pulled almost out of him and then slammed right back in, nailing his sweet spot right on. Ciel's moans began to turn into shouts and screams. He could almost see stars.  
  
His legs wrapped themselves around Sebastian's torso almost on instinct.  
  
"Mmmm...Sebastian- - -Ahnn!" he tried to speak, but he was cut off by a loud moan.  
  
"Hm?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"I...I can feel it...b-bubbling..." he stammered out.  
  
He could feel himself quickly escalating up and up towards his climax. The pleasure rushed through his veins as he let out another moan.  
  
"Nnnnnn...! I'm gonna cum!" Ciel cried out.  
  
"I'm close, too." Sebastian pulled Ciel closer to him. "Let us come together." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear.  
  
Ciel moaned again as he felt himself getting even closer. He then let out a loud cry of ecstasy as he came, cum spurting onto both of their chests.  
  
Sebastian grunted slightly as he felt Ciel's walls clench around him. He thrusted into him a couple more times before he also reached his climax, shooting his cum deep inside of Ciel.  
  
Ciel panted in an attempt to catch his breath as Sebastian rode out his climax. He could tell how erratic his heartbeat was sounding. It was like as if he had gone on some wild roller coaster ride and the ride finally arrived back at the starting point.  
  
Sebastian slowly pulled out of him and he laid down next to Ciel, who had drifted to sleep while he was trying to calm himself down. He couldn't help but chuckle a little as he shifted them around so that they were under the sheets.  
  
"Good night." he whispered softly into Ciel's ear before pulling Ciel into a hug and also drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 5:00 am

Ciel's eye slowly fluttered open a couple of hours later. He rolled over on his other side and he checked the time on the clock.  
  
"Five, huh..." he murmured.  
  
He turned back over and watched as Sebastian slept peacefully.  
  
 _"He's so cute when he sleeps..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He cuddled up closer to Sebastian, craving for more of the man's body heat. He rested his head on Sebastian's chest as said man began to stir.  
  
"Mmmmm...Ciel?" he murmured.  
  
"Yes, it's me." Ciel replied.  
  
"Why are you up so early?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel shrugged.  
  
"Why not?" Ciel questioned.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
"Alright." he said.  
  
Ciel smiled bashfully as he rolled his eye down a little. Sebastian noticed how he was watching down and he tilted his head back up.  
  
"What's on your mind? I can tell just by how you're looking down like that." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel sighed before beginning to speak.  
  
"You know, I don't know if I can handle this anymore." Ciel suddenly stated.  
  
This made Sebastian frown.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked, fearing what Ciel might end up saying.  
  
"The whole mafia thing. I don't know if I can do it anymore." Ciel stated.  
  
Sebastian wanted to let out a sigh of relief that Ciel didn't say what he thought he was going to say, but he kept silent.  
  
"What is making you think that?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Well, I mean, with Finny's death and all, it's been haunting me. I wouldn't have cared less if it was anyone else, but I've grown up with Finny since small. To see him die is just..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"I know how you feel. Don't worry about it." Sebastian said.  
  
"I know. But, I don't think I should do it anymore. If I'm going to continue to be like this when someone close to me dies, then I can't keep being the leader." Ciel said.  
  
"Wait, what are you trying to say?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel watched Sebastian straight in the eye and he began to speak.  
  
"Run away with me." he spoke.  
  
Sebastian was completely paralyzed. The love of his life was practically asking for him to elope with him. But what was he supposed to do? He couldn't simply abandon his mafia like that.  
  
But, the look in Ciel's eye was just too irresistable. He didn't know how he could say no to that face.  
  
"Alright. We'll run away together."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, some violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! Welcome back to Desire and Tragedy. Well...there's not much to really say for this chapter, so...yeah.
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**Date:** August 25th

 **Time:** 7:45 am

Ciel woke up to the smell of bacon and waffles. He slowly rose out of bed to see Sebastian pulling something out of the microwave. **  
  
**"Sebastian?" Ciel spoke up.  
  
Sebastian turned around to face Ciel and he smiled.  
  
"Morning." he greeted as he brought the plate of food over to him.  
  
"What time is it?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Seven fourty-five." he watched as Ciel took the plate from him and he began to eat. "I went out to get breakfast and I bought some clothes for us to change into." Sebastian said.  
  
"Mmmmmkay." Ciel said in between mouthfuls of food.  
  
Sebastian walked over to the next bed and he dug through a bag, pulling out some clothes and laying them out on the bed.  
  
"Hurry up and change. Our ride is waiting for us." Sebastian said.  
  
"Our ride?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"We're running away, remember?" Sebastian asked before heading off in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
Ciel watched Sebastian in slight surprise before smiling as he resumed eating.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 8:45 am

Ciel followed Sebastian down the stairs with a bag that had their clothes from last night in his hands. They headed over to the parking lot and that was when he noticed Sebastian's motorcycle parked in one of the spots.  
  
"Sebastian...your motorcycle..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"Yeah. The headquarters is not too far away from this motel, so I had gone and quickly nabbed it." Sebastian explained as he took the bag from Ciel and he put it in the small trunk.  
  
"Ah." Ciel stated.  
  
"Not only that, I also went to the bank and withdrew some money." Sebastian said.  
  
"Describe some." Ciel challenged.  
  
"Is almost five million considered some?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel's jaw dropped.  
  
"What?! Five million as in five million US dollars?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sebastian replied.  
  
"Wh...Why, though?" Ciel stuttered out.  
  
"For you." Sebastian reached over and pinched Ciel's nose lightly. "This is all for you." he said.  
  
"F...For me?" Ciel stuttered out.  
  
"Yes, for you. If I hadn't fallen madly in love with you, then I wouldn't be going out of my way to do this." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel smiled a little as he blushed.  
  
"Okay..." Ciel trailed off as he played a little with the sheer blue blouse sleeve that he wore.  
  
Sebastian got onto the motorcycle and he looked over his shoulder at Ciel.  
  
"Come on." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel looked at him before heading over to the motorcycle, the heels on his boots clopping against the concrete. He swung his leg over and he sat down behind Sebastian, wrapping his arms around the man's torso.  
  
"Alright. Let us go." he whispered.  
  
Sebastian grinned before starting up the engine and speeding out of the parking lot.  
  
Ciel hugged himself up against Sebastian as he began to speak.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Where would you like to go?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel shrugged against Sebastian.  
  
"Anywhere. As long as I am with you, I do not care about where we go." Ciel said.  
  
"Alright. Well, one of my friends owns a lake house in the middle of the woods in Washington State. We can go there and stay until we can collect ourselves." Sebastian suggested.  
  
"Sounds cool. How far is Washington State from here?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Um...Well, we're on the east coast and Washington State is on the west coast, so it's basically on the other side of the country." Sebastian said.  
  
"Wait, what?!" Ciel nearly exclaimed as he heard a loud shout.  
  
"There they are!"  
  
Ciel whipped his head around and he saw Bard and the others.  
  
"Shit! It's them!" he then narrowed his eye a little and his eye grew wide. "Wait a second...sadists?!" he nearly exclaimed.  
  
"Wait, what?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Your mafia's with my mafia!" Ciel exclaimed.  
  
"What?! That can't be...!" Sebastian nearly exclaimed.  
  
"It's true!" Ciel said just as he watched one of the Sadistic Mafia pulled out a bow and arrow and he pulled the arrow back. "Shit, move!" Ciel shouted.  
  
Sebastian saw what was going on through the rearview mirror and he quickly swerved the motorcycle off to the side just as the arrow hit the roof of an old car.  
  
"Since when did they begin to work together?!" Ciel asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?!" Sebastian answered back.  
  
They both then heard the sounds of two motorcycles speeding down the road behind them. Ciel turned his head around and noticed the Blood and Sadistic Mafia members on the motorcycle.  
  
"Sebastian, some of them are tailing us!" Ciel said.  
  
"Grab the gun from the holster on my belt. Cock it and start shooting back." Sebastian ordered.  
  
Ciel felt his hands down Sebastian's sides and his right hand slid over the handle of the gun.  
  
"Hit the tires, right?" Ciel guessed.  
  
"Exactly." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel turned around a bit, cocked the gun, and he pulled the trigger.  
  
Each shot kept missing, which made Ciel grit his teeth.  
  
"Shoot...I can't get my aim right..." he trailed off.  
  
He aimed again at the wheel and this time, he got one. The motorcycle on the right began to go crazy and it crashed into a lamppost, launching two of the members off.  
  
"Yes!" Ciel declared.  
  
"Hit one?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Yup." Ciel replied.  
  
He then began aiming for the other one. But, a girl with short, bouncy black hair and garnet eyes whipped out a gun and began to shoot back.  
  
"Crap...Ouch!" he felt a bullet graze past his arm and another one past his ear. "Ah, fuck!" he cursed out.  
  
"Ciel?" Sebastian asked, his voice filled with worry.  
  
"Shit...that black-haired bitch hit me!" he growled as he nursed his arm the best he could without falling off the motorcycle.   
  
Sebastian looked into the rearview mirror and his eyes widened.  
  
"Beast..." he trailed off.  
  
Beast put in some more bullets and she looked at them.  
  
"Sorry, Boss. I can't have you two leaving the city." Beast said before beginning to shoot.  
  
Sebastian began to swerve around on the street, trying to avoid the bullets. He heard a loud ding in the side of the motorcycle, which made Sebastian's eyes grow wide.  
  
"Shit! She punctured the engine!" he shouted, which made Ciel's eye widen.  
  
"Fuck..." he trailed off as Sebastian reached a T-intersection.  
  
He quickly drifted to the side and parked the motorcycle. They both got off and Sebastian grabbed his hand.  
  
"Come on, we'll run." Sebastian said.  
  
"Run...?!" Ciel nearly exclaimed as he felt Sebastian pull him along. He began to run with him as they made their way into the city.  
  
They could still hear the rev of the motorcycle from behind.  
  
"Crap...If we could somehow get a vehicle and get out of New York City, we can lose them." Sebastian explained.  
  
"How, though? We won't find an abandoned car just waiting for us." Ciel said.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll find a way." Sebastian reassured him.  
  
Ciel bit his lip in doubt as they continued to run. He didn't know if he should trust Sebastian or not.  
  
Sebastian then spotted a cab at the end of the street.  
  
"Come on." he said as he began to pick up speed.  
  
"Whoa!" Ciel exclaimed as he let Sebastian pull him over to the cab.  
  
Sebastian quickly rapped on the window of the driver's side of the vehicle. The window rolled down to reveal a bald Indian guy.  
  
"Yes? May I help you?" the guy asked.  
  
"Get out of the vehicle." Sebastian demanded coldly.  
  
"What?" the guy questioned.  
  
"I said to get out of the vehicle." Sebastian growled before swinging open the door and reaching for the seatbelt that the guy had on.  
  
"H-Hey! Let me go!" the guy exclaimed.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" Sebastian growled into the Indian guy's ear.  
  
"How should I know?" the Indian guy asked.  
  
Sebastian sighed.  
  
"Do I really have to do this...?" he grumbled before reaching for the red short sleeve and rolling it up to reveal his tattoo. He began to flex his muscle a little. "Does this tattoo look familiar to you?" he asked.  
  
The Indian guy looked at the tattoo and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"Shit...! You're a sadist?!" he nearly exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I am." a sinister smile made its way to Sebastian's lips. "Now, if you don't want to find yourself in the afterlife anytime soon, I suggest you get the fuck out of the damn vehicle." he threatened.  
  
The Indian guy let out a small squeak as he quickly unbuckled himself and he stumbled out of the vehicle.  
  
"Thank you." Sebastian said before looking at Ciel. "Get in the back. Once we are out of the city, you can come in front with me." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel nodded before getting in. As he sat down and closed the door, a bullet hit the back of the vehicle.  
  
"Shit...Sebastian, get in!" Ciel shouted.  
  
Sebastian quickly slid into the vehicle, buckled up, and began to speed off.  
  
Ciel watched as the scenery whizzed by. He watched Sebasian through the small window as he quickly took a sharp left.  
  
"How far are we from getting out?" Ciel asked.  
  
"About five to seven minutes." Sebastian replied.  
  
"Shit." Ciel gritted out in between his teeth as he heard the rev of the motorcycle getting closer and closer.  
  
He then heard the bullets making dings in the vehicle and a bullet crashing through the glass from behind.  
  
"Aah!" he let out a small scream as he quickly ducked down.  
  
Sebastian kept driving, his feet still pressed on the gas.  
  
"I've got a shortcut." he said.  
  
"A shortcut...?" Ciel slowly rose his head up and his eye grew wide. "N-N-N-N-N-No! Don't do it!" he shouted.  
  
"I'm gonna have to." Sebastian said before driving right into a store.  
  
Ciel could hear the loud screams of people in the store as Sebastian continued driving straight. They then broke through the brick wall in the back of the store and right onto an empty road.  
  
"Okay, where the hell are we?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Close to the bridge." Sebastian replied.  
  
"Bridge...?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Once we're on the other side, we'll lose them. I strictly put out a rule that said not to go past the bridge unless we are going to a meeting." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Interesting thought." Ciel noted.  
  
Sebastian continued to speed down the road in search of the road that would take him to the bridge. He finally found the road and he got on it.  
  
"Almost there..." Sebastian trailed off.  
  
Sebastian sped down the bridge and he finally got onto the other side. Ciel turned his head and noticed how they weren't following him again.  
  
"We lost them." Ciel said.  
  
"Good. Let's keep driving." Sebastian said before continuing down the road.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 3:37 pm

Ciel watched outside as Sebastian continued driving. There was nothing out there. No civilization equalled a slightly paranoid Ciel.  
  
"Um...will we get to the nearest town anytime soon?" Ciel asked.  
  
"I'm sure that we'll get there soon." Sebastian reassured him.  
  
As soon as Sebastian had said that, the engine began to sputter. Ciel's eye grew wide as he watched Sebastian through the small window.  
  
"Pull over." he said.  
  
"That's what I'm doing." Sebastian said.  
  
Sebastian quickly pulled the cab over to the side as the engine shut down. Sebastian got out of the vehicle and Ciel followed suit. Sebastian growled as he kicked the wheel.  
  
"Fuck!" he shouted.  
  
Ciel instantly went into panic mode as he looked around worriedly.  
  
"What are we going to do? Are we going to die? Are we going to get killed? What is going to happen to us?!" he nearly exclaimed.  
  
"Sh!" Sebastian wrapped an arm around Ciel's waist and he pulled the younger male towards him, pressing a finger to his lips. "You are fine, Ciel." he told him.  
  
"But- - -" Sebastian silenced him again.  
  
"Have you forgotten who you are?" Sebastian asked in a low voice.  
  
Ciel stared at him with a startled eye.  
  
"N-No..." he stammered out.  
  
"You may have run from the mafia life, but you are still a mafia leader. You are fearless. Don't ever forget that." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel nodded his head slowly as Sebastian pulled away from him.  
  
"The nearest gas station is far away, so we might as well walk to the nearest town." Sebastian told him.  
  
Ciel nodded as he let Sebastian take his hand and they began to walk down the road. Ciel shot a glance at Sebastian as they continued walking.  
  
 _"I can't believe I'm actually doing this...I'm running off with Sebastian..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He leaned himself against Sebastian's arm as he felt his feet begin to hurt.  
  
"Shit...these boots are bothering me..." he grumbled.  
  
"Then, take them off." Sebastian said as he moved himself away from Ciel.  
  
Ciel reached down and unzipped his boots, stepping out of them. He then peeled off his socks and stuffed them in the boots. He picked them up and let Sebastian hold them.  
  
"Let's go." Ciel said.  
  
Sebastian nodded as they resumed walking.  
  
"Sebastian?" Ciel spoke up.  
  
"What is it, love?" Sebastian answered.  
  
Ciel blushed a little as he began to speak.  
  
"How many days will it take to get to our destination?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Well...I predict that we may reach there in five days." Sebastian said.  
  
"Five days?!" Ciel stepped in a pile of gravel and he hissed in pain. "Shit..." he grumbled.  
  
"You stepped in something?" Sebastian guessed.  
  
"Some gravel..." Ciel shook his foot out a little. "I don't do good when I'm walking in the road barefoot." Ciel admitted, which was followed by a sheepish laugh.  
  
Sebastian watched him for a few moments before flinging the boots off to the side. Ciel's eye grew wide in shock.  
  
"Se-Sebastian! Just what is it that you're doin- - -" Ciel then found himself being scooped up in Sebastian's arms. He rolled his eye up to look at Sebastian as his arms went around Sebastian's neck on instinct.  
  
"Your feet must be in pain. I'll carry you until we get there." Sebastian told him.  
  
Ciel nodded his head slowly as he looked down, a blush spread across his cheeks.  
  
 _"He's holding me like a princess..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
Ciel looked over Sebastian's shoulder and that was when he noticed a car coming down the road.  
  
"Stop, stop." Ciel looked up at Sebastian. "Put me down." Ciel said.  
  
"Why?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Car." Ciel stated, motioning his head in the direction of the car.  
  
Sebastian turned and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"We could hitchhike..." he mumbled under his breath.  
  
Before Ciel could ask Sebastian what he had said, Sebastian suddenly jumped into the road and he began to wave his arms around like a maniac. Ciel's jaw dropped in utter shock.  
  
"Wha...?!" he nearly exclaimed.  
  
"Stop!" Sebastian shouted.  
  
The car came to a halt a couple of feet away from Sebastian and the person got out of the vehicle.  
  
"What are you doing?! You want to get killed?!" a short, Spanish guy shouted in anger.  
  
"I am sorry. This is going to sound weird, but," Sebastian walked over to Ciel and he pulled him out into the road to show the guy, "we need you to let us hitchhike with you for a bit." Sebastian said.  
  
"What?" the guy nearly shouted.  
  
"Look, let me explain. You see, we both come from rival families that hate each other. I ended up meeting her at a small tapas place in Barcelona and we fell in love. But, because of the rival families, we aren't meant to be together. So, we decided to run away so that we could be together." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Wait, for real?" the guy questioned incredulously.  
  
"For real. Does it sound...a little too Romeo and Juliet-ish?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"N-Not at all." the guy made his way back over to the car. "Come in. I'll take you guys to the nearest town." he said.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Sebastian thanked him before taking Ciel by the hand and leading him over to the vehicle.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe that it actually worked." Ciel whispered under his breath.  
  
"The Romeo and Juliet story always works." Sebastian whispered back as they got into the car.  
  
"So, there's a town up ahead in about fourty-five minutes. I'll drop you off there." the guy explained.  
  
"Thank you so much." Sebastian thanked him.  
  
Ciel rolled his eye up to look at Sebastian. The older male smiled down at him and Ciel smiled back before snuggling up close to him and falling asleep.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 4:22 pm

"...iel...Ciel...we're here..."  
  
Ciel slowly opened his eye and he looked up at Sebastian.  
  
"Hmmm?" Ciel murmured as he slowly sat up, yawning as he rubbed some of the sleep out of his eye.  
  
"We've arrived." Sebastian whispered softly.  
  
"We have...?" Ciel stared out the window and noticed where they were. "A car place?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"We can't keep hitchhiking forever, you know." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel nodded his head slowly in agreement as he unbuckled his seatbelt.  
  
"True..." he murmured as they got out of the vehicle.  
  
Sebastian tapped on the window of the driver seat and the guy rolled the window down.  
  
"I want to thank you so much for bringing us here." Sebastian thanked him again.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to keep thanking me like that." the guy said.  
  
"Well, be safe." Sebastian said.  
  
"Same to you." the guy replied before backing out of the lot and driving off.  
  
Sebastian glanced over at Ciel before scooping him up bridal style.  
  
"You are still barefoot, so I might as well carry you." Sebastian said before carrying Ciel over to the entrance of the car place.  
  
"What kind of cars does this place sell?" Ciel asked.  
  
"All kinds. BMWs, Volkswagens, Toyotas, new ones, used ones, the works." Sebastian carried Ciel over to the waiting area and he rested him down. "Stay here. I'll go get a car." Sebastian said before heading off.  
  
Ciel sighed softly as he looked around him. The waiting area was mostly quiet with a few people here and there watching TV and reading magazines. He then noticed a small section where there were muffins, doughnuts, coffee, and other snacks and drinks.  
  
"I think I'll get something to snack on." he said before getting up and heading over to the snack section.  
  
He began to brew himself a cup of breakfast tea and he picked a chocolate doughnut that had colorful sprinkles on it. As he bit into it, a nostalgic feeling came to him.  
  
 _"Apparently, there's a late-night donut shop that's still open down the street. If you want, I could go get a couple dozen donuts, Master...Sometimes, you act like a kid, master...Well, I'll be off!"_ Ciel frowned at the thought of Finny.  
  
 _"I miss him so much..."_ Ciel gripped the doughnut in his hand as he finished making his tea.  
  
He walked back over to his seat and he sat down, biting into his doughnut. He finished it up moments later and he began to sip on his tea. He looked over to his left and he watched as Sebastian along with some Asian man began to walk around and look at some car models.  
  
"What kind of car does he plan on getting?" Ciel asked.  
  
He shrugged as he sipped on his tea and a show by the name of Diners, Drive-ins, and Dives came on.  
  
 _"What the hell is that? And who the hey is Guy Fieri?"_ he asked himself.  
  
"Ciel?" he heard the sound of keys jingling in front of his face. "I've got the car." Sebastian said.  
  
"What kind?" Ciel asked.  
  
"You'll see." Sebastian said before leading Ciel out of the building and heading over to the left. Sebastian pressed the unlock button on the keys and the car before them chirped.  
  
"An Audi...?" Ciel questioned in awe.  
  
"Yup. An S5, to be exact." Sebastian said as he watched Ciel run his fingers along the black paint if the vehicle.  
  
"Wow..." he breathed out as Sebastian made his way over to the driver seat.  
  
"Well, are you coming? It's getting close to dusk." Sebastian asked.  
  
"I am..." Ciel murmured as he got into the vehicle and closed the door.  
  
He buckled into his seatbelt as he looked at Sebastian.  
  
"This kind of car is very fancy. How much did you pay for this?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Mmmm, around $53,100." Sebastian replied.  
  
"Damn, that's a huge blow." Ciel commented.  
  
"Meh, that's nothing. I can just withdraw some more money tomorrow." Sebastian said.  
  
"Just how much money **DO** you have?" Ciel asked.  
  
"My whole inheritance is in that bank. My inheritance in total is 1.3 trillion. All of that came from stealing diamonds in Africa and selling them on the black market." Sebastian explained.  
  
Ciel's jaw dropped at this.  
  
"You are a filthy rich motherfucker..." Ciel breathed out.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
"I know I am." Sebastian said, which made Ciel snicker as Sebastian backed out of the lot and he drove off. **  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, a few slaps (I am that paranoid), some suggestive content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! Welcome back to Desire and Tragedy. Updates may be slow for a while because school's obviously a bitch. :/ We can all relate to that, right? Right...?
> 
> Kamijou-Stop pestering your readers. :/  
> Takano-That is, if she got any.  
> Usagi and Isaka-OH! *high fives*  
> Me-Oi, you stupid Junjou and Sekai Ichi boys...*begins to seethe*  
> Kamijou-I should just go now...*slinks away*  
> Everyone excluding the ukes-*gets into intense battle involving fists and bloody noses*  
> Misaki-o.o'  
> Chiaki-...  
> Yuu-*snickers*  
> Shinobu-...  
> Kisa-...  
> Misaki-Um...she doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned. All that she owns is this story.  
> Chiaki and Yuu-And on that note, please read onward! :)

**Time:** 7:00 pm

_**SLAP!** _

Beast nearly stumbled backwards into the wall as Bard lowered his hand.  
  
"How dare you?!" he shouted, his face red with anger.  
  
"I didn't mean to!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I never knew you'd go to such lengths...We planned to get them apart, but not like this!" Bard slammed his fist against the wall, making a slight dent in it.  
  
Beast winced at the sound. She watched as Bard began to sob a little.  
  
"Why did Finny have to get killed for something like this...?" he choked out.  
  
"Look, Bard..." Beast sighed a little. "I had no idea about this. It wasn't even my plan!" she exclaimed.  
  
"So then whose fucking plan was it?!" Bard shouted.  
  
Beast watched Bard while nibbling on her lip. She then watched as Dagger slowly made his way up.  
  
"It was me. I thought of it." he said as he rose his hand.  
  
Beast's jaw dropped as she watched him in horror.  
  
"Da- - -" she watched as Bard slapped him, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Who the hell gave you the authority to kill him?!" Bard shouted angrily.  
  
"Bard, don't hit him!" she exclaimed.  
  
Bard growled, nearly seething in anger as he gave her another slap. She fell to the floor, nursing her cheek as she looked up at him.  
  
"Finny was innocent! He didn't deserve this bullshit!" More tears coursed down Bard's cheeks, which surprised Beast. "If this is the kind of thing that we're going to engage in, then I am out. Totally out." he said before walking off with Mey Rin and the others following from behind.  
  
Beast reached out to call for him, but she dropped her hand. She could tell how pissed he was at her. And it was all because of what another member decided to do.  
  
She tried to push back her tears as she got up and walked off.

* * *

 **Date:** August 30th

 **Time:** 2:30 pm (Pacific Time)

It had been five days ever since Ciel and Sebastian had left New York. They were now driving through the woods, which had the bluenette puzzled.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ciel asked.  
  
"To our new house, of course." Sebastian replied.  
  
Ciel pouted as he looked back out the window, watching the trees whiz by.  
  
 _"Where is this damn place, anyway?! We just passed Forks...Are we living in the middle of nowhere?!"_ his mind screamed.  
  
"We have arrived." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel looked away from the window and his jaw dropped once he saw the house before him.  
  
"Whoa..." he trailed off.  
  
He slowly unbuckled his seatbelt and he got out of the vehicle. He closed the door behind him and he watched the lake that the house overlooked.  
  
"It's a lakehouse..." he trailed off.  
  
"Ain't it a beauty?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
Sebastian closed the door behind him, grabbing up some bags in the back, and he locked the car.  
  
"Come on. Let's go in." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel nodded his head slowly as he followed Sebastian up to the front door. As he stood on the small porch, Ciel noticed something.  
  
"Wait, how are we going to get in? You don't even have a key!" Ciel exclaimed.  
  
"Watch this. It's a magic trick." Sebastian stooped down and slid his hand under the mat. He then pulled a pair of keys on a silver hoop. "Ta-da." Sebastian said.  
  
"Whoa..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"Kurtis always kept a spare key under the mat just in case someone wanted to use the house for a bit." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Cool." Ciel said as Sebastian unlocked the door and they stepped into the house.  
  
Ciel's jaw dropped at the interior of the house. It looked like something you'd find in a million dollar house.  
  
"Wow..." Ciel turned his head to look at Sebastian. "Where the hell did your friend get the money to do this kind of crap?" he asked.  
  
"We all have inheritances, thanks to my foster father. He gave us each an inheritance of 1.3 billion to use for either retirement or whenever we needed it the most." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Wait a second...is your friend...?" he didn't want to finish that thought.  
  
"Yes. Kurtis is indeed a Sadistic Mafia member. He had fallen for a women in your mafia and he had run away with her our to Washington. He's now a priest in town." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Wow..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"Well, we might as well get ourselves settled in. I'll go get the stuff we bought along the way and you can go shower." Sebastian said.  
  
"Is the shower working?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Yeah. I told Kurtis that we were going to use his house for a little while and I had him turn on the power and do a little grocery shopping for us." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Oh." Ciel replied.  
  
"Well, if you know what you gotta do," Sebastian smacked Ciel's butt lightly, ushering him in the direction of the living room, "then go." he said before heading off.  
  
"But...! I don't even know where to go!" Ciel whined.  
  
"Go up the stairs and go into the master bedroom, which is the first door to the left. The bathroom's attached." Sebastian explained.  
  
Ciel nodded his head slowly as he began to head upstairs and went into the bedroom.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 6:00 pm (Pacific Time)

The table was silent as the two ate dinner later that night. Ciel bit into a burger as he glanced over at Sebastian.  
  
"It was a good thing that you bought a lot of food." he held up his burger. "These damn Burger King burgers are small like shit." he commented.  
  
"Yeah, they are." Sebastian replied.  
  
"Huh! And they call themselves Burger King..." Ciel grumbled.  
  
This made Sebastian chuckle a little.  
  
"Next time, I'll order Panda Express." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel smiled.  
  
"Sounds good." he said as he continued to eat his burger.  
  
The two ate in silence for a small while. As Ciel reached for a third burger and he unwrapped it, Sebastian began to speak.  
  
"We're going to go shopping tomorrow." he said suddenly.  
  
"Hm?" Ciel took a bite out of the burger. "What do you mean? We already have everything we need." Ciel said.  
  
"That's only food. We also need clothes. We can't keep wearing five days worth of clothes everyday." Sebastian told him.  
  
"True..." Ciel trailed off as he continued eating.  
  
"We'll go tomorrow, alright?" Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Ciel replied.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, some fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! Welcome back to Desire and Tragedy! Gosh, today was such a rough week...Anyway! I have something to say! *clears throat* I feel like I have to keep needlessly- - -
> 
> Nowaki-You guys are toooooooooooo mean to Hannah-san! You don't comment on her stuff AT all! What, do you not like her stuff or something?!
> 
> Me-Kinda what Nowaki said. I hate to have to harp behind you guys to leave a comment. I don't care if it's something like, I like it! Just say something! I don't know if people like this story if you don't say anything about it!
> 
> Nowaki-Yeah!
> 
> Hiro-Well, she doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or anything that may be mentioned! All she owns is this fanfic.
> 
> Me-So, please read onward! :D

**Date:** August 31st

 **Time:** 9:00 am (Pacific Time)

Ciel woke up snuggling next to Sebastian. He tilted his head up slightly and he smiled as he watched the older man sleep.  
  
 _"He's so beautiful...it's almost like he's a Greek god..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He brought his fingers up to graze along Sebastian's cheek. As his fingers brushed against a long piece of Sebastian's bangs, the older man began to stir.  
  
Ciel gasped softly as he watched Sebastian's tired vermillion orbs open a bit.  
  
"Mmmm...Ciel...?" he murmured.  
  
"Y-Yes?" he stuttered out.  
  
"Ah, so you're awake." Sebastian leaned in and pressed a kiss to the younger male's forehead. "Good morning." he greeted.  
  
"G...Good morning." Ciel replied bashfully.  
  
Sebastian smiled as he pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Did you sleep well last night?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Yeah. Way better than I did the past five days." Ciel said.  
  
"I am glad." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel buried his face into the crook of Sebastian's neck as he began to speak.  
  
"We have to go shopping soon." Ciel said.  
  
"Aw...But, I want to stay here with you for the rest of the day..." Sebastian murmured.  
  
"You promised...!" Ciel whined.  
  
"I know, but..." Sebastian brought his head down so that he was watching Ciel. Before he could try and kiss him, Ciel pulled away.  
  
"Not now. We have to get up." Ciel said before getting out of bed.  
  
Sebastian watched Ciel in an oversized black v-neck shirt and a pair of red boxers that were nearly sliding off the younger male's hips and he smirked.  
  
"You look pretty sexy in my clothes." he commented.  
  
Ciel said nothing as he gave him the middle finger, making Sebastian chuckle as Ciel disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 10:30 am 

Ciel began to wash the dishes that they used for breakfast as Sebastian played around with his watch a little.  
  
"Alright, I'm done." Ciel said as he wiped his hands with a cloth.  
  
"Ah." Sebastian said.  
  
"So, shall we get going?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Actually, I think that you should go on your own." Sebastian said suddenly.  
  
"Eh?!" Ciel's jaw nearly dropped as the cloth slipped out of his hands. "Why?!" he nearly exclaimed.  
  
"I almost forgot that I had to do something." Sebastian said.  
  
"Like whaaaaaaat?!" Ciel asked in a voice that came out as a whine.  
  
"Something. Plus, it is not like as if they magically followed us out here." Sebastian explained.  
  
"But still..." Ciel pouted.  
  
Next thing the bluenette knew, he was pulled into the older man's arms.  
  
"Please?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel glanced up at him with an azure orb before sighing.  
  
"Okay, fine." he said.  
  
"Thanks." he gave him a quick peck on the lips as he handed Ciel the keys to the Audi and his wallet.   
  
"Next time, I'll drag you out for sure!" Ciel stated before marching out of the house.  
  
Once the door slammed shut behind him, Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
 _"He's so cute..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
A slight frown made its way to Sebastian's lips as he made his way up the stairs and into the master bedroom. He walked over to the desk near the window and he rested his hands on it, looking down and sighed.  
  
"Okay...I might as well figure out how I should break the news to him..."

* * *

 

 **Time:** 1:30 pm

"Thank you for coming!"  
  
Ciel breathed out a sigh as he came out from yet another clothing store.  
  
 _"Okay, I need to go to one more..."_ he looked around at his surroundings. _"It's a good thing that there's actually a mall there. I can buy clothes whenever I desire."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He walked over to a Tommy Hilfiger store and he went in.  
  
"Okay...now to find some clothes for myself..." he murmured as he began to make his way over to the women's section.  
  
"Hello! Can I assist you with anything?" the voice from behind made Ciel jolt in surprise.  
  
"N-No..." he turned his body to face the woman who had spoke to him. "I am fine, thank you..." he stuttered out.  
  
"Alright! Just come up to someone if you need anything." she said before walking off.  
  
Ciel sighed deeply as he pulled out a couple of cute dresses and a few button up shirts and pants.  
  
 _"God, that woman scared me..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He looked over at the men's section and that was when he heard Sebastian's voice ringing through his head.  
  
 _"I mean, you're a sexy little thing and all, but I would like to see you in some male clothing at least once."_ Ciel gave the clothes one last look before making his way over to the men's section of clothes.  
  
 _"I think I'm gonna impress Sebastian for once and put on some male clothes."_ he thought to himself before pulling off some random clothes from the medium section from the clearance rack and heading over to the dressing rooms. He took one that was available and he began stripping.  
  
"Which one should I wear, which one should I wear...?" he asked himself.  
  
He picked up a light blue button up shirt, a black tuxedo vest, and black skinny jeans. He threw that on and watched himself in the mirror.  
  
"Sexy..." he murmured quietly before taking his clothes off and putting back on his other outfit, which was a sheer blue knee-length dress with poofy sleeves that went down to a little bit under his elbows and black and white striped Vans.  
  
He came out of the dressing room and made his way over to the cash register.  
  
"I would like to get these." he said as he put the clothes up on the counter.  
  
"Alright." the woman up front scanned the tags and she calculated the total. "That'll be $200.38." she said.  
  
Ciel nearly gawked at her.  
  
"The fu...?!" he sighed as he pulled out the money from Sebastian's wallet and he handed it to her.  
  
She took out some change and put the clothes into a bag.   
  
"Would you like your receipt with you or in the bag?" she asked.  
  
"In the bag." he replied as he took the change from her.  
  
She put the receipt into the bag as he put the cash in the wallet as she handed him the bag.  
  
"Have a great rest of your day." she said.  
  
"Thanks." he replied before heading out of the store.  
  
"Now...where's the restroom when you need it?" he asked himself.  
  
He went over to where the food court was and he saw a restroom sign in between a McDonald's and an Auntie Annie's.  
  
 _"Found ya."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He quickly went into one of the family restrooms, took off his girl clothes, and he slipped into the men clothes he had tried on before at the store. He slipped on the Vans and headed out of the restroom.  
  
 _"Alright, let's get back home. Sebastian must be making lunch by now."_ he thought to himself before heading out of the food court.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 2:45 pm

After a few minutes of getting lost in the forest, he finally found the lake house.  
  
Ciel groaned as he got out of the vehicle and went to the trunk, pulling out all of the bags of clothes.  
  
 _"I should start begging for Sebastian to buy a GPS. Seriously, I'll get lost here..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He closed the trunk door, locked the car, and he began to lug all of the bags over to the front door. With a little bit of difficulty, he managed to unlock the door.  
  
"Alright..." he pulled all of his bags in. "Sebastian, I'm ba- - -" he watched before him and his jaw dropped.  
  
Sebastian was down on one knee before him, an arm behind his back as he watched him intently.  
  
"Wha- - -" Sebastian cut him off.  
  
"Ciel, I need to tell you something very important." he said.  
  
"L...Like what?" Ciel stammered out.  
  
"This." he brought his arm out from behind and that was when Ciel took notice of the silver diamond ring that held a sapphire gem in the center before him.  
  
"Wha..." he blinked his wide sapphire orb in shock, his cheeks turning a rosy red. "Se-Seba- - -" Sebastian cut him off.  
  
"May I say that you are just the most beautiful thing that I have ever encountered in my life?" he said.  
  
"U...Um...Yeah?" Ciel answered uncertainly.  
  
"When I saw you for the first time, I knew that you were the one for me. Yes, I may have mistaken you for a girl, but I love you even more the way you are now. Our love is like Romeo and Juliet's. Our mafias are like the Montagues and the Capulets. However, I am not letting that fact stop me. You are mine and you will always be mine. Your mop of navy blue hair, that cherub face, and that gorgeous sapphire orb...I want all of that to belong to me. So, why the hell am I saying all of this? Well, I am pretty damn sure that the ring speaks for itself. So, Ciel Phantomhive, leader of the Blood Mafia and my precious Juliet Capulet, will you marry me?" he asked, finishing his long proposal speech.  
  
Ciel was on the verge of crying. The bags slipped from his hands as a sob choked out from his throat. His fingers went over his lips in an attempt to stop more sobs from escaping.  
  
"Sebastian..." a couple of tears escaped and they rolled down his cheek. "Yes..." he fell straight into Sebastian's arms, sobbing into the man's shoulders. "Yes, I will marry you..." he sobbed out.  
  
Sebastian smiled softly as he hugged him back.  
  
"Good...that's so good..." he whispered softly as he pulled away slightly and brought Ciel into a kiss.

* * *

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, some suggestive content, YAOI (boyxboy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me-Hey, you guys! Welcome back to Desire and Tragedy! So...not much comments for last chapter...Come on! SEBASCHAN FREAKING PROPOSED TO CIEL!!!!!! How could nobody comment about that?! And I love you, MusicologicalJourney, for being the ONLY person who commented!
> 
> Nowaki-At least there is someone who cares!
> 
> Me-Okay, that's too blunt.
> 
> Nowaki-Who cares?! It is the truth.
> 
> Hiroki-For once, I actually agree with Nowaki.
> 
> Me-Well, I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic and the way I did the wedding ritual. I combined a whole otn of ideas to create something cool, so...
> 
> Hiroki-Just read onward. :/
> 
> *Some of my info may be incorrect like what is going to happen next chapter, so please forgive me!*

**Date:** September 14th

 **Time:** 4:30 am (Pacific Time)

Sebastian stood at the handmade altar made out of flowers and wrought iron that him and Kurtis created about a week and a half ago. He fiddled with his thumbs as he let out a nervous sigh.  
  
"I don't think that I have ever been so nervous in my life." Sebastian admitted.  
  
"Well, marriage is indeed a stressful time in life." Kurtis noted.  
  
"How about getting married to a boy?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"A b...?!" Kurtis was apparently rendered speechless.  
  
"Come on, Kurtis. Wasn't he saying something like this over the phone two weeks ago?"  
  
Kurtis sighed.  
  
"I get that, Merlina..." he trailed off as a girl with straight, long black hair and amethyst purple eyes walked over to them in a short lilac purple tulle dress and white double strap heels.  
  
Merlina sighed as she walked over to Kurtis, pulled her phone out of his tuxedo jacket pocket, and she began texting someone.  
  
"Who are you texting?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Ciel. He hasn't come out yet." she said.  
  
"He doesn't have to rush, you know..." Sebastian trailed off.  
  
"Would you rather that you got married in the next century?" Sebastian shook his head at that. "Knew it. There's no time like the present, you know!" she declared before running off towards the lake house.  
  
She entered from the patio door and Sebastian sighed.  
  
"Your wife is very wacky." he noted.  
  
"I like her that way, though." Kurtis looked at the lake house as he tucked some milk chocolate brown hair behind his ear. "You know, everything with you happened so quick. The proposal, the small engagement party, everything. The only people you had invited was me and my wife for that party, for God's sake!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I don't want to draw too much attention to myself before we end up getting caught. You know that, Kurtis." Sebastian said.  
  
Kurtis shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I guess so..." he trailed off.  
  
"However, I do think that Ciel had a good time with just the four of us." Sebastian said.  
  
Kurtis smiled as he tilted his head up a little to look up at the sky that was streaked with red, yellows, and oranges.  
  
"You really love him, don't you?" Kurtis asked.  
  
Sebastian smiled as he nodded.   
  
"Yes, I sure do." he said.  
  
He watched his outfit, which was a white long shirt with white baggy pants and white shoes. He also had a white scarf wrapped around his neck. He looked up as Merlina burst out of the lake house.  
  
"We're done!" she declared.  
  
Sebastian looked behind Merlina and swore that he had nearly passed out due to the beauty before him.  
  
Ciel wore a short white dress with lace sleeves and silver heels. There was a scarf with beads at the bottom slung around his neck and he also had on a veil that covered his face. He held onto a bouquet with white irises, white roses, and baby pink carnations in his hands.  
  
He lifted his head a little and the rosy pink lips that were painted with lipstick curled up into a small smile. Sebastian couldn't help but blush furiously as he watched Ciel make his way over to him.  
  
"You're watching me weirdly..." Ciel murmured.  
  
"You are just the most beautiful bride that I have ever laid eyes on." Sebastian said as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Ciel's forehead through the veil.  
  
Ciel blushed furiously as he averted his gaze.  
  
"Y-You're too straightforward..." he mumbled.  
  
"All I am saying is the truth." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel was silent for a few moments. He then glanced back at Sebastian as he spoke.  
  
"Is this how you do weddings in your mafia...?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Yeah. Normally in the mafia world, you do the ritual according to the male's traditions. Ours is quite unique." Sebastian explained.  
  
Ciel nodded as they turned to face Kurtis. Kurtis cleared his throat and he opened the Bible that was in his hand.  
  
"O lord, we are gathered here today to bring Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis in holy matrimony. May we ask- - -" Kurtis looked at Ciel and Sebastian and then at the Bible before sighing deeply. "Oh, fuck it." he said before flinging the Bible off to the side.  
  
Merlina, Sebastian, and Ciel gaped at him in shock.  
  
"Babe...!" Merlina exclaimed in horror.  
  
"Honey, I know that I am a priest, but how can I do this if I only keep cussing in His presence? Plus, I was born and bred in the mafia, not in the church." Kurtis explained.  
  
Merlina pouted as she crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"Okay..." she mumbled.  
  
"Let's do this the mafia way." Kurtis cleared his throat. "This love is the kind of love that you could find once in a century. The kind of love where Romeo and Juliet live on. The kind that pulls through even during hardship. This love can't break and it will never break. This bond is strong. Now, as these two star-crossed lovers in disguise join hands, names, and hearts, will you, Sebastian Michaelis, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband." Kurtis said.  
  
"I, Sebastian Michaelis, shall take you, Ciel Phantomhive, as my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Sebastian said.  
  
"And Ciel Phantomhive, will you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" Kurtis asked.  
  
"I, Ciel Phantomhive, shall take you, Sebastian Michaelis, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part..." Ciel said the last piece in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Now, we shall present the wedding bands, since there is nobody here to object this union." Kurtis said as he shot a glance over at Merlinda.  
  
She smiled as she walked up to them with two rings in her hands. She handed the silver band that had small diamond studs in it to Sebastian and the plain silver band to Ciel.  
  
"Now, hold the ring in your hand close to your heart and recite your vow." Kurtis said as he looked at Ciel.  
  
Ciel smiled a little as he did as Kurtis instructed and he began to speak.  
  
"Sebastian, my beloved. You are the Romeo to my Juliet, the apple to my pie, the bullet to my gun. You are my everything. I could have never asked for a better companion than you. If I were to be split from you, I would rather that I die in unrest. My heart is not complete without you nor will it ever be. I belong with you and that is how it will stay. And now, with this wedding band, I present to you my loyalty and my heart." Ciel said.  
  
"Kiss the hand that has the band in it and slip it onto his ring finger on his left hand." Kurtis said.  
  
Ciel kissed it softly from under the veil and he reached for Sebastian's hand. He took his hand and he shakily slid the ring on. Sebastian watched and noticed how nervous the younger male looked.  
  
"Merlinda must've taught him how to say the vow..." he thought to himself.  
  
Ciel quickly pulled his hand away as Kurtis looked at Sebastian.  
  
"Now, you shall do the same and recite your vow." he said.  
  
Sebastian closed his hand around the wedding band and he brought it to his heart, watching Ciel with shimmering eyes.  
  
"Ciel, my beloved. You are the Juliet to my Romeo. You are the stars to my moon, the jelly to my peanut butter," that part made Ciel smile a little, "and the holster to my sword. You are the light in my eyes and you are the breath that I breathe. When I am in despair, you give me hope. You give me a reason to live. I live to love you and only you. I will never leave you. Till death do we part, they say. But, I believe that our love is eternal. Our love will live on like Romeo and Juliet's. We will leave our mark on Earth. All you have to do is love me. And now, with this wedding band, I present to you my love and my loyalty." he said before kissing his hand and slipping the band onto the finger where the engagement ring was.  
  
A blush made its way to Ciel's cheeks as Kurtis began to speak.  
  
"And now, I would like to declare you two husband and husband. You may now kiss the husband." Kurtis said.  
  
The sun began to rise slowly from behind the pine trees as Sebastian rose the veil above Ciel's head and swung it over the crown he wore.  
  
"I love you..." Sebastian whispered over Ciel's lips.  
  
"I love you, too..." Ciel whispered back, a tear escaping as he closed his eye and he let Sebastian kiss him.  
  
Sebastian's hands slid up to cup Ciel's cheeks as Ciel swung his arms over Sebastian's shoulders, his hands interlocking behind Sebastian's neck. He got on his tiptoes to deepen the kiss.  
  
The kiss ended a couple moments later and Sebastian pulled away from Ciel as Ciel got off of his tiptoes.  
  
"Alright, now off to do the ritual!" Kurtis declared before making his way over to the patio.  
  
Ciel arched an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Ritual...?" he murmured.  
  
"Yeah. Each wedded couple in all of the mafias all go through a special ritual that is unique to the groom's mafia." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Ah." Ciel replied as they headed over to where Kurtis was.  
  
"Alright. So, this is the ritual that each person marrying into the Sadistic Mafia goes through." there were two small bowls before them resting on a table and a knife.  
  
"Um...what's the knife for?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Well, I am so glad you asked. This knife is to cut your hand and drip some blood into the bowl." Kurtis said.  
  
Ciel's eye grew wide in horror.  
  
"What?!" he nearly shouted.  
  
"Yes. Aren't you a Blood Mafia member? You shouldn't be afraid of blood." Kurtis said.  
  
"I know that. But, I just don't like having to lose blood on my wedding day." Ciel said.  
  
"You'd have to take that up with Sebastian's great-grandfather, then." Kurtis said.  
  
Ciel sighed as he looked at Sebastian.  
  
"Do I really have to...?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Yes, you have to, my dear." Sebastian said as he tapped Ciel's nose lightly with his finger lightly.  
  
Ciel frowned slightly as Sebastian reached for the knife.  
  
"If you want, I'll go first." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel bit his lip as he watched Sebastian with the knife in his hand. He nodded his head slowly as Sebastian smiled.  
  
"Thank you." he said.  
  
"Sebastian, you may need to make more than one cut." Kurtis said.  
  
"I get that." Sebastian replied as he opened the palm of his hand and sighed.  
  
 _"Well, here goes..."_ he thought to himself as he brought the tip of the knife to the top right corner of his right hand and he slashed a diagonal line down to the bottom left corner of his hand.  
  
As soon as the blood began to come up to the surface of the cut, he quickly squeezed his hand shut and began dripping the blood down into the bowl.  
  
Ciel felt this slight shiver jolt through him as he watched the droplets of blood drop into the bowl.  
  
"Make another cut." Kurtis said.  
  
"Not enough...?" Sebastian murmured under his breath as he brought the knife tip over to the top left corner of his hand and then made another diagonal slash down to the bottom right corner and he dripped some more blood into the bowl.  
  
Kurtis looked down at the bowl and sighed, shaking his hand.  
  
"One more." he said.  
  
"The other hand?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Yeah, if you want." Kurtis said.  
  
Sebastian looked at his hand and then at the knife.  
  
 _"I think I'll make a straight line instead of cutting my other hand."_ he thought to himself before making a slash from under his middle finger down to just near his wrist. He dripped even more blood into the bowl.  
  
Kurtis smiled.  
  
"Perfect! Now," Kurtis handed Ciel a clean knife, "Your turn." he said.  
  
Ciel gulped slowly as he shakily reaches for the knife hand and watched the blade gleam in the light of the rising sun. He nibbled on his lip nervously as he slowly opened his right hand.  
  
 _"I scarred my right eye, so I might as well do it on my right hand."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He shakily brought the tip of the knife to the top right corner of his hand and the tip began to dig into the skin, a bead of blood rising up to the surface. He then quickly looked away as he slashed a diagonal line across his hand and quickly dripped the blood into the bowl.  
  
Sebastian watched in awe as Ciel dripped some more blood into the bowl.  
  
"For someone who's killed others fearlessly, he's quite squeamish over seeing his own blood..." he thought to himself.  
  
"Make another cut." Kurtis said.  
  
"Another...?!" Ciel was cut off by an arm snaking around his waist. He looked up and stared into vermillion eyes.  
  
"Would this make you more comfortable?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I...I guess?" Ciel stuttered out.  
  
"Then, let me hold you as you finish your part." Sebastian said as he let Ciel's head rest on his side.  
  
Ciel watched down at his slightly red palm before bringing the blade to the other side and quickly slashing it. He dripped the blood into the bowl.  
  
Kurtis peered into the bowl and shook his head.  
  
"Do one more." he said.  
  
Ciel watched Sebastian's hand and then at his before bringing the tip of the knife under his middle finger. He slowly drew a line down his hand, watching the blood rise to the surface. He brought it all the way down to just under his wrist and he dripped the rest of the blood into the bowl.  
  
"Now, we are ready." Kurtis looked at Merlina. "Perform the rest with the scarves. I'll prepare the bonfire." Kurtis said.  
  
"Alright." she said as she watched Kurtis make his way over to the huge stack of wood over by the altar. She then looked over at Ciel and Sebastian.  
  
"Now, I shall dip your scarves into the blood, starting with the bride." Merlina said as she reached for the end of Ciel's scarf and she dipped it into his blood.  
  
Ciel gulped as he watched the pure white fabric being stained with the deep red liquid of his blood.  
  
 _"It's like watching myself become tainted all over again."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Now, I'll take the groom's scarf," she dropped the end of Sebastian's scarf and she dropped it into the blood, letting it quickly soak it up. She then pulled the two ends of the scarves out of the two bowls of blood and she tied the two ends together, "and tie it up with yours! This signifies an everlasting bond between the two of you." Merlina explained.  
  
Ciel looked up at Sebastian and smiled.  
  
"In the end, it turned out to be so cool..." he trailed off.  
  
"Well, come on now. The last piece of the ritual is about to begin." Sebastian said before leading Ciel over to Kurtis, who held a flaming torch in his hand right by a huge stack of wood.  
  
"Alright! This is the last portion of the ritual: the bonfire lighting!" Kurtis declared.  
  
"Bonfire...lighting?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Yes, indeed. I will begin to chant three hymns and while I do so, the two of you will walk continuously around this bonfire which I will light up. When I am finished, the two of you will kiss again and the wedding is officially complete. Then, we shall send the two of you on your honeymoon." Kurtis explained.  
  
"For real?!" Ciel's jaw dropped in shock.  
  
"Yes, for real. Now, I will light the bonfire and we will begin." Kurtis said.  
  
He brought the flame to the stack of the wood and instantly, the wood was set alight. Ciel and Sebastian watched each other for a split second before Sebastian nodded and smiled as they began to walk around the bonfire. Ciel could hear Kurtis begin to chant the first hymn. In an attempt to distract himself from listening to the hymn, he focused his attention on Sebastian. He blushed a little as he examined the older man.  
  
 _"Was...Was he always this tall?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He rolled his eye down to the ground to contain his embarrassment.  
  
They continued to go around and around the bonfire, listening to Kurtis as he launched into the second hymn.  
  
 _"I swear, when I go to sleep tonight, all I'll end up hearing is Kurtis' hymns..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"And stop." Before Ciel could even notice it, he realized that Kurtis had stopped saying the hymns. Sebastian also stopped and he turned to look at Ciel.  
  
"Now, you shall kiss again." Kurtis said.  
  
Ciel looked at Sebastian, his eye glimmering.  
  
"Well? Are you going to kiss me or not?" Ciel asked.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
"Well, of course I am." Sebastian said before winding an arm around the bluenette's waist and pulling Ciel into another kiss.  
  
Ciel closed his eye and kissed back, his lips molding with Sebastian's in perfect sync. They pulled away after a couple of moments and Kurtis took this time to applaud.  
  
"Alright! Now, you guys are officially married!" he declared.  
  
"Now," Merlina made her way over to them and she handed Sebastian a couple of papers, "these are the reservations for the hotel and for dinner. It's in Seattle. We paid for it all, so you don't need to pay for this." Merlina explained.  
  
"Wha...?!" Ciel's jaw dropped and his eye was wide in shock.  
  
"Merlina, you didn't need to- - -" she cut Sebastian off.  
  
"Relax! We don't need anything in return except for you guys to have a good time." she said with a smile.  
  
"And don't come back until those three days are up!" Kurtis said.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
"Alright." Sebastian looked at Ciel. "Well, shall we go?" he asked.  
  
Ciel nodded.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." he said before taking Ciel's hand and leading him over to the Audi.  
  
"We'll keep watch of your house while you're gone!" Kurtis hollered.  
  
"You better!" Sebastian hollered back as he unlocked the vehicle and they got in.  
  
Ciel buckled in his seatbelt and he rested the bouquet onto his lap as Sebastian started up the engine.  
  
"I can't believe that we're married." he noted.  
  
Sebastian couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I can't believe it, either. I can't, either." Sebastian said before driving off.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 8:30 am

Ciel had fallen asleep at this point, his head resting on the window. Sebastian turned the corner and pulled up in front of a hotel. He looked over at Ciel and nudged him slightly.  
  
"Hey, we're here." he whispered.  
  
Ciel stirred slightly as he opened his eye.  
  
"We...are?" he murmured.  
  
"Yeah." Sebastian replied.  
  
Ciel unbuckled his seatbelt and he stepped out of the vehicle. His jaw dropped as the bouquet of flowers slowly slipped from his fingers.  
  
"Whoa...Just where the hell did Kurtis put us?" he asked out loud.  
  
"Our honeymoon hotel." Sebastian said as he got out of the vehicle.  
  
"This place?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Where else would we go?" Sebastian said as a chauffeur made his way over to them wit a gold luggage trolley.  
  
"Would you like some help?" he asked.  
  
"Ah, yes please. We have some luggage in the trunk." Sebastian said as he popped the trunk open.  
  
The chauffeur went over and pulled out a black and blue luggage and he swung the two luggages onto the trolley. He also picked up the two bags there were also in there and he put them on top.  
  
"Alright, that is all." the chauffeur said.  
  
"Thank you." Sebastian tossed the keys in his direction. "I will only pay for valet today. The rest will be for self-parking." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Yes, Sir." the chauffeur said before getting into the vehicle and driving off.  
  
Sebastian turned his head to look at Ciel and that was when he noticed Ciel sitting on top of the black suitcase, swinging his feet back and forth and his eye on his bouquet. This made Sebastian chuckle.  
  
"You going to stay on there or what?" he asked.  
  
Ciel shrugged.  
  
"And why not?" he questioned innocently.  
  
"Alright, then." Sebastian replied before beginning to push the trolley towards the entrance of the hotel.  
  
Ciel gasped softly as he grabbed for the trolley in an attempt to steady himself. He pushed the trolley through the automatic double doors and into the lobby. Ciel gaped at it as he looked around like a kid in a candy store.  
  
"Wow...So big..." he trailed off.  
  
Sebastian stopped in front of the front desk and he began to converse with the woman up front. Ciel rolled his head up to watch Sebastian as he talked to the woman about their reservations.  
  
"Haaaaah...I seriously cannot believe that we're married..." Ciel looked down at his heels. "It's almost like I'm living a dream..." he thought to himself.  
  
"Ciel."  
  
The bluenette snapped out of his thoughts instantly and he looked at Sebastian, who was watching him.  
  
"Hm?" Ciel hummed as he cocked his head over to the side.  
  
"Come." he said as he scooped Ciel up and held him bridal style in his arms. This made Ciel blush furiously.  
  
"Se-Sebastian! Just what is it that you're- - -" Sebastian cut him off.  
  
"I'm having someone bring the trolley up for us. We're going to do another ritual that occurs when you get to your honeymoon place." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Oh..." Ciel trailed off as Sebastian began to carry him over to the emergency exit stairs. "So...what is the ritual, anyway?"  
  
"Well, I am to carry you up to our room with you in my arms and up the emergency exit stairs." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Where is our room, exactly?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Top floor, number 2701. The floor number is twenty-seven." Sebastian said.  
  
The number made Ciel's jaw drop.  
  
"What?! Wouldn't I be too heavy for you?!" Ciel nearly exclaimed.  
  
"No. Besides, I don't mind doing it. A lifetime of happiness with you is so worth climbing up those flights of stairs." Sebastian explained.  
  
Ciel shook his head while smiling.  
  
"Well, I'll give you a kiss whenever we arrive on every other floor." Ciel said.  
  
"Odds or evens?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Odds." Ciel said with a smile on his face before kissing Sebastian on the chin and letting the older man carry him all the way up to their hotel room.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 8:50 am

"Alright...We've made it to the twenty-fifth floor..." Sebastian panted out.  
  
"Are you sure I'm not heavy?" Ciel asked.  
  
"I'm good. Now," Sebastian moved his cheek slightly towards Ciel, "where's that kiss you promised me?" he asked.  
  
Ciel smiled as he dabbed at some of the sweat that had collected on the alabaster skin with a handkerchief that he took from Sebastian's tuxedo pocket when they were on the seventh floor.  
  
"Right here." he said before pressing a small kiss to Sebastian's cheek.  
  
"Thank you." Sebastian said before continuing to head up the stairs.   
  
Ciel continued to dab at the sweat on Sebastian's face as numerous thoughts raced through his head.  
  
 _"He doesn't have to carry me like this up twenty-seven floors. We could've just taken the elevator! But, then again, if it really means that we'd have a happy life together, then I guess it's worth it."_ he thought to himself.  
  
They finally reached the twenty-seventh floor and Ciel brought Sebastian's head to the side and pressed a kiss to his lips. He pulled away moments later and smiled.  
  
"That is your reward for getting up here." he said.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Michaelis." he said, which made Ciel laugh as they approached their room.  
  
"Ah, so we're right next to the stairs." Ciel noted.  
  
"Yup, we sure are." Sebastian then noticed the trolley right by the door. "Ah, so he managed to bring it up here..." he trailed off.  
  
They arrived in front of the door and Sebastian looked at Ciel.  
  
"You still have the key?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Ciel said as he took the key out from inside his bouquet and he handed it to Sebastian.  
  
Sebastian put it in through the slot and the door began to slide off to the right side like an automatic door at the grocery store. Ciel's jaw dropped at this.  
  
"What the...?! The door slides open?!" he nearly exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. The woman told us that it was a Premier Suite x2." he stated.  
  
"Huh. No wonder the door didn't have a handle..." he mumbled as he saw piece of the interior. His eye sparkled at the sight.  
  
There were roses everywhere with rose petals decorating the ground. There were also candles lit here and there and right by the entrance was a small golden pot of sorts filled with what might've been red candy sitting there.  
  
"Um...what's that for?" he asked.  
  
"It's another ritual. See, we're also really good friends with the Slumdog Mafia in India. We've learned a lot of things from them and vice versa. Basically, I am to set you down, take off your shoes, and kiss your feet. Then, I go into the room and all your have to do is knock that down with your foot before you enter. Normally, we fill that with sand from the beach, but since we do not want to dirty the floor, we filled it with cinnamon candy instead. I hope you don't mind cinnamon." Sebastian explained.  
  
"I've always been one for a kick of spice, so yeah." Ciel said.  
  
Sebastian slowly put Ciel down and he knelt down before him, taking Ciel's left foot and slipping the heel off. He did the same with the other foot and he took Ciel's right foot and brought it to his lips.  
  
A furious blush made its way to Ciel's face as Sebastian pulled away and did the same with his left foot.  
  
"Now," Sebastian pulled away and carefully maneuvered himself around in the room so that he didn't knock anything over, "knock it over with your foot and come to me." he said.  
  
Ciel watched him before giving him a sly smile and he picked up his heels from off the ground. He slowly rose his foot up and he knocked the small golden pot over, letting the cinnamon candies spill out and covered the floor in red circles. He slowly stepped into the room and he walked over to Sebastian.  
  
"Now, the very last piece." Sebastian pulled out something small that had two red teardrop jewels at the top and bottom and a golden circle one at the top. "This is what they call a bindi in India. You wear this on your forehead right between your eyebrows for a week and then have the groom peel it off." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Ah..." Ciel trailed of as he let Sebastian stick the bindi in the right spot.  
  
As he felt Sebastian press his finger in a little to keep the bindi secure, he felt this weird feeling wash over him. It was warm, but it also felt quite tingly. He was like he had stepped over the border to a new life. It was almost indescribable.  
  
"Sebastian..." he whispered out, his eye twinkling as he looked into twin vermillion orbs.  
  
"That's it, Ciel. We've now completed each and every ritual and we are now a real married couple." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel broke out into shaky sobs as he fell into the man's arms, crying into his chest until he had calmed down.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 10:00 pm

Ciel and Sebastian were both curled up on the bed together in white robes, Ciel sitting in Sebastian's lap with Sebastian's arms loosely wrapped around his waist, his head resting against Ciel's.  
  
"To think we're actually married now..." Ciel rolled his head up to look at Sebastian. "It's almost like a dream..." he trailed off.  
  
"Well, it's not." Sebastian said as he pressed a kiss to the younger male's temple.  
  
Ciel giggled and smiled a little as he stared down at his lap.  
  
"Well? What are we doing tomorrow?" Ciel asked.  
  
"We're going to the Space Needle. Also, Kurtis set up for dinner at the Space Needle, as well." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Space Needle...sounds interesting..." he trailed off as Sebastian stroked his hair softly.  
  
"I've been there once, but I don't remember anything about it." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel looked at Sebastian before smirking.  
  
"So? Are we going to cut into that cake?" he asked, nodding his head over to the cake that was on the table nearby.  
  
Sebastian looked at the cake and then at Ciel before smiling.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." he said, letting Ciel crawl off of his lap and they got off of the bed, making their way over to the cake that was frosted with white frosting and had strawberries and chocolate on it. Ciel licked his lips at the sight.  
  
"Mmmmm...I can't wait to dig into that..." he trailed off.  
  
"Looks good, doesn't it?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Very." Ciel replied, his mouth mentally watering.  
  
"Shall I cut into it?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead." Ciel replied.  
  
Sebastian reached for the cake cutter that was next to the cake and he cut into it. He put a piece onto the plate and he handed Ciel a fork.  
  
"We'll share this." he told him.  
  
"Alright." Ciel said as he dug his fork into the cake. Sebastian dug his fork in, as well and he brought it to Ciel's mouth.  
  
"I'm going to feed you and you'll do the same thing." Sebastian said.  
  
"Okay." Ciel replied as he opened his mouth.  
  
Sebastian brought the forkful of cake to Ciel's mouth and Ciel did the same.  
  
"Mmmm..." Ciel let out a hum as the icing and the sponge cake made its way into his mouth. He let it melt on his tongue as he fed Sebastian his piece. "So good..." he murmured as he swallowed.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." he looked at Ciel. "Hey, there's icing on your cheek." he said.  
  
"There is? For rea- - -" Sebastian leaned in and he licked at the icing. A bright blush made its way to Ciel's cheeks as Sebastian pulled away.  
  
"Sebastian..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
Sebastian watched him for a few moments before putting the plate of cake down and pressing a kiss to Ciel's lips. Ciel's eye widened in surprise, but he quickly kissed back.  
  
Sebastian pulled away and he took the fork out of Ciel's hand, resting it on the table.  
  
"Come." he scooped Ciel up bridal style and carried him over to the bed. He dropped him onto the mattress and straddled him, kissing him again.  
  
Ciel moaned lightly into the kiss as he grabbed for Sebastian's robe and yanked him down a little more, deepening the kiss. Sebastian licked at Ciel's lips, asking for entrance. Ciel opened his mouth slightly and let Sebastian's tongue slip in.  
  
Their tongues played together, coaxing one another to battle with each other. Sebastian slid a hand up Ciel's side and he tugged on the robe string lightly. Ciel gasped softly into the kiss as Sebastian undid the string and he opened the robe slightly to reveal his naked body.  
  
"I like that fact that you're already naked for me." he stated.  
  
Ciel blushed a bright pink and he looked away.  
  
"D-Don't stare so much..." he trailed off.  
  
"You're so beautiful, though..." Sebastian whispered as he turned Ciel's head back so that he could look into the sapphire orb. He pressed his lips lightly to the bindi on the younger male and Ciel blushed even more.  
  
"Sebastian..." he trailed off.  
  
"I plan on making love to you, so don't even think about stopping me." he said before moving down to nip at Ciel's neck.  
  
Ciel hummed as he ran a hand in Sebastian's hair.  
  
"Lower..." he whispered as Sebastian licked at a hickey that he had just created on his neck.  
  
"Alright." he replied before licking down the younger male's chest towards a nipple. He brought his mouth over it and he began to suckle on it.  
  
Ciel grunted and moaned as he bucked his hips up slightly. His groin rubbed against the slightly rough fabric of the white robe Sebastian wore, which made him whimper. A pleasurable shiver jolted through him as he grinded against Sebastian more, craving that friction of his heated cock against that rough fabric.  
  
Sebastian released the first nipple with a 'pop!' and he dragged his tongue along the younger male's chest. The older male's saliva began to dry on Ciel's chest, which made him shiver again. Sebastian swirled his tongue around the pink nub, occasionally nudging it around before covering it with his mouth. He made loud suckling sounds, turning Ciel on more and more as lustful moans were torn from his pink lips.  
  
"Move...lower down..." Ciel turned his head away. "Suck my cock..." he whispered out.  
  
"Alright." Sebastian replied before pulling away from the other nipple with that same loud 'pop!' and he went further down, trailing his tongue down the younger male's abdomen. Ciel could feel his skin tingle as Sebastian left his trail on his stomach. Goosebumps were forming on the porcelain skin as Sebastian brought Ciel's legs up on his shoulders.  
  
"It seems like you've been wanting me." he noted.  
  
"Mmmmmm, yes..." Ciel murmured out as Sebastian planted kisses down the younger male's thighs towards his hardened length. He licked the underside of it up to the tip and he kissed it softly, blowing lightly on some of the pre-cum that was exuding out. Ciel sighed in pleasure as he felt Sebastian engulf the tip.  
  
"Hnnngh!" Ciel arched his back up slightly as Sebastian sucked on the tip, bobbing his head. He then moved down, engulfing more and more of the younger male's length.  
  
A loud moan was torn from Ciel's lips as Senastian deep throated him.  
  
"Ahnnn! Oh, Sebastian!" he cried out.  
  
Sebastian massaged Ciel's thigh a little with his thumb, which made Ciel moan louder.  
  
"Se-Sebastia- - -Ahnnn! I...I'm going to cum!" he moaned out.  
  
Sebastian sucked harder on Ciel's cock, making Ciel arch his back more and thrust right into Sebastian's mouth. A loud moan that resonated throughout the room made its way past Ciel's lips as he hit his climax, cum shooting into Sebastian's mouth like a jet. Sebastian gulped it up eagerly as Ciel rocked his hips around, riding out his climax.  
  
Sebastian let go of Ciel's cock with a 'pop!' and he looked up at Ciel.  
  
"Want a taste?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Ciel replied as Sebastian leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.  
  
Ciel moaned into the kiss as he tasted his semen on the older man's lips. Sebastian pulled away soon after and he brought up about three fingers.  
  
"Suck." he said.  
  
Ciel gave him an odd look before bringing Sebastian's fingers into his mouth. He lubricated them, sucking and swirling his tongue around them. He slowly parted his now slightly swollen lips and he released Sebastian's fingers.  
  
"Now, I want you to relax." Sebastian said in a soothing voice.  
  
"Relax? What is that supposed to mea- - -" Ciel suddenly let out a sharp hiss, his back instantly arching as Sebastian pushed a finger into him. "Oh, shit!" he cursed out, his voice filled with pleasure.  
  
"Relax, Ciel! Relax." Sebastian cooed as he slowly pushed the figure further in.  
  
Ciel panted out harshly as he tried his hardest to calm down.  
  
"Ahnnn...You know..." he turned his face towards the pillow in order to hide his extremely heated face. "It's been a while since I've felt your fingers in me..." Ciel murmured.  
  
"Do you miss it?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Ciel whispered out as Sebastian began to thrust his finger in and out of him. "Mmmmm...Nnnngh..." Ciel murmured out.  
  
He felt Sebastian move faster as he inserted another finger. Ciel moaned out loud as Sebastian scissored his fingers inside of Ciel. Ciel nibbled on his knuckles lightly as he panted.  
  
"Oh, god...Yes, mo---AH! Sebastian!" Ciel cried out, feeling Sebastian's fingers brush against his prostate lightly.  
  
"Did I touch it?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Yeah...touch it...again..." Ciel whispered out.  
  
Sebastian nodded his head as he rubbed his fingers against Ciel's sweet spot. Ciel writhed and trembled under his touch as Sebastian continued his ministrations.  
  
"Mmmm...Ah...ah...ah...Ahnnn!" Ciel arched his back slightly as a cry slipped from his lips. "I...I'm cumming!" he cried out.  
  
Sebastian went faster, making Ciel's cries grow louder and louder. He then let out a loud cry, cum spurting out of his cock. It landed on his chest as Sebastian withdrew his hand.  
  
"Okay, I think we're ready." Sebastian undid his robe and he slid it off of him, revealing his naked body. "Ready?" Sebastian asked as he positioned himself properly.  
  
"I guess..." Ciel glanced over at him. "Yeah." he said.  
  
"Alright." Sebastian replied before beginning to push into him.  
  
Ciel let out a small whimper as his back arched off of the bed. Sebastian pushed his cock in deeper and deeper, stretching Ciel. Ciel bit his lip, trying his hardest to hide the fact that this time, it hurt.  
  
For some reason, this felt so different. Maybe it was because he was now married to the man of his dreams. Or maybe it was because he was truly nervous. He had always put on a show for his victims, pretending to want them and have then f him through and through while making lustful noises that he usually forced out. But, this man was his first time for everything. His first real fuck, his first real date, and his first living life. He had been like a rag doll tossed around until now.  
  
Sebastian finally sheathed himself inside Ciel down to the hilt, making both men grunt in pleasure.  
  
"Mmmmm...Sebastian, continue...I need it..." Ciel panted out in an attempt to relax himself.  
  
Sebastian leaned in and he pressed a kiss to Ciel's temple.  
  
"Alright." he whispered against the younger male's skin before before beginning to thrust in and out of him.  
  
"Nnnngh...Mmmmnnnn..." lustful noises were pulled out of Ciel's mouth. "Oh god, yes..." he whispered out.  
  
Sebastian picked up the pace a little more, making Ciel's moans grow louder and louder.  
  
"Ahnn! Ahnn! AHNN! Oh shit, Sebastian!" Ciel tossed his head around on the pillow. "Fuck, go faster...!" he moaned out.  
  
Ciel's hands went up to claw at Sebastian's back as Sebastian's hands went to grasp onto his hips. Ciel felt the heat build up inside of him as Sebastian continued to f him.  
  
Sebastian hit Ciel's sweet spot, which made Ciel suddenly cry out.  
  
"Ahnn! Fuck, Sebastian, more!" he bawled out.  
  
Sebastian heard Ciel's pleas and he went even faster, pounding into Ciel's spot each time. Ciel hummed in pleasure, loving how Sebastian stirred his insides around. Sebastian rolled his hips around Ciel's, grunting in the process.  
  
"Oh god...Sebastian, I'm gonna cum...!" Ciel breathed out.  
  
Sebastian thrusted into Ciel more and more, feeling the younger male's walls clench around his throbbing cock. He looked at Ciel with a dazed looked on his face as he leaned in towards him.  
  
"I love you." Sebastian spoke against his cheek as he kissed it lightly.  
  
Ciel hummed slightly as he moved his face a little to kiss Sebastian's lips. Their lips molded together, desperate to feel one another. Ciel moaned loudly into the kiss as his climax suddenly hit him, cum spurting out of his cock. He moaned again as he rode out his orgasm.  
  
Ciel's orgasm caused his walls to squeeze around Sebastian's length, making the older man grunt in pleasure. He then came, as well, shooting his seed into Ciel.  
  
They both stayed connected for a few moments before Sebastian slowly pulled out. Ciel moaned as Sebastian's cock left, cum slowly spilling out of him.  
  
Sebastian laid down next to him, pecking him on the cheek.  
  
"I love you." he whispered.  
  
"I love you, too." Ciel replied as Sebastian reached to turn off the lights and they fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, some fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! I'm back with a new chapter! So, I just want to say that these next few chapters are gonna be time skipping A LOT. And I mean it. It's basically time-skipping around to how Ciel and Sebastian created their cute little family.
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read on! :3

**Date:** September 15th

 **Time:** 10:00 am

Ciel woke up to the sound of something turning off in the bathroom.  
  
"Babe? Are you u- - -Fuck!" Ciel tried to sit up, but he felt this pain shoot through him like a thousand needles.  
  
"Ciel? Are you alright?" he heard Sebastian ask as he walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Ciel looked at him and he blushed, seeing that the older man only wore a towel loosely wrapped around his torso. He watched as Sebastian walked over to him.  
  
"Dove, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked as he pressed a small kiss to Ciel's temple.  
  
"It hurts..." he grumbled.  
  
Sebastian kissed the bindi on Ciel's head lightly as he picked him up bridal style.  
  
"You need to shower. You smell an awful lot like sex." Sebastian told him.  
  
Ciel snickered.  
  
"Or you." he said as they entered the bathroom. Sebastian slowly lowered Ciel into a warm bath, making the bluenette sigh.  
  
"This feels good..." Ciel murmured.  
  
"I can tell." he said as he grabbed for a small bucket, scooped up some water, and he poured it over Ciel's head.  
  
"Are you going to treat me like this my whole life?" Ciel asked.  
  
"I love you, so why not?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
Ciel blushed a little as he felt Sebastian put some shampoo into his hair and began to massage it in with his fingers. He hummed a little as he leaned into Sebastian's touch, the pads of his fingers rubbing against Ciel's scalp gently.  
  
"You like that?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel nodded his head slowly.  
  
"It feels nice..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
Sebastian smiled softly as he leaned in to press a small kiss to Ciel's cheek.  
  
"I love you." he whispered.  
  
Ciel smiled.  
  
"I love you, too." Ciel replied as he let Sebastian continue to wash his hair.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 11:30 am

"What are we doing, exactly?" Ciel asked as they left the hotel.  
  
"Well," Sebastian handed him some pamphlets as they approached their car, "what do you think we should do? We're going to the Space Needle at around two and we're having dinner at the restaurant there, so..." Sebastian trailed off.  
  
Ciel looked at the pamphlets, sifting through each one to find something interesting that they could do. He then found something that interested him and he pointed at it.  
  
"Let's go here." he said.  
  
Sebastian looked over at where Ciel was pointing.  
  
"The Chihuly Garden and Glass?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
Ciel nodded.  
  
"Yeah. It's also next to the Space Needle now that I am looking at the map." Ciel said.  
  
"Alright. Well, we'll go there." Sebastian said as he started up the engine and drove off.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 12:00 pm

Sebastian pulled up in the parking lot ten minutes later and he stopped the engine.  
  
"Babe, we've a- - -" Sebastian glanced over at Ciel and noticed how he was sleeping peacefully. He smiled as he reached for Ciel's hands and he brought it to his lips.  
  
"Love, we've arrived." he said against the boy's fingers as he noticed Ciel beginning to stir.  
  
"Mmmmm...Sebastian, just what- - -" he looked out the window. "Oh. We're here." he stated.  
  
"Yes, we are." Sebastian said as they got out of the vehicle. Ciel's eye sparkled once he saw the garden.  
  
"Waaaaaa~! It's so gorgeous!" he then noticed the Space Needle towering above it. "That's so cool!" Ciel exclaimed as he pointed at the Space Needle.  
  
Sebastian smiled, thinking that it was cute how Ciel was being like a kid. He walked up to him and slipped his hand into Ciel's, making the younger male jump.  
  
"Come on. Let's go check it out." he said before carrying Ciel over to the front entrance of the garden.  
  
Ciel watched the colored glass garden in awe as Sebastian paid for admission into both the garden and the Space Needle.  
  
 _"This place truly is beautiful...I never knew that glass could be put in a garden as a display!"_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Hey." Sebastian slipped his hand into Ciel's, making the younger male jump slightly. "Come on, let's go in." he said as they went into the garden.  
  
Ciel smiled softly as he leaned against Sebastian's arm.  
  
"You know, I still can't believe it." he stated suddenly.  
  
"You still can't believe what?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"That we're together like this. I mean," Ciel looked at Sebastian, "we're married, Sebastian." he said.  
  
"I know. And that probably was the best day of my life." Sebastian stated.  
  
"Besides the day when you met me?" Ciel asked.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
"I guess those two events are head-to-head." he said, making Ciel laugh.  
  
Ciel then took notice of some blue glass plants, making his eye sparkle.  
  
"Sebastian! Come!" he exclaimed as he ran over to the glass plants.  
  
Sebastian smiled as he reached into his pocket and he pulled out his phone. He unlocked it and he went into his camera app.  
  
"Hey, babe." Sebastian put up his phone. "Pose for me." he said.  
  
Ciel turned and he smiled as Sebastian took the picture. He went in and looked at the picture.  
  
 _"He looks so beautiful..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Hey, hey! How did it come out?!" Ciel asked as he skipped over to Sebastian. He looked at the picture and smiled. "It looks great!" he chirped as he skipped off to look at the other glass plants.  
  
Sebastian smiled.  
  
 _"I truly do love him."_ he thought to himself as he followed the younger male through the garden. 

* * *

 

 **Time:** 2:15 pm

Ciel and Sebastian stepped off of the elevator at the observation deck on the Space Needle. They went outside and Ciel gasped.  
  
"Whoa..." he trailed off as he looked out at the whole of Seattle.  
  
"Doesn't it look cool?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
Sebastian smiled softly as he watched Ciel make his way over to the edge. Ciel looked down and watched the piers along with the buildings and at the parking lot, where Ciel easily spotted their Audi.  
  
"Sebastian, look!" Ciel pulled on the sleeve of Sebastian's black long sleeve and he brought the man next to him. "I see the Audi!" he chirped.  
  
"You do?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Yup!" Ciel replied.  
  
Sebastian looked down at the parking lot where the glass garden was and he quickly spotted their vehicle.  
  
"Ah, now I see it." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel smiled as he watched out at the city. Sebastian diverted his gaze over to Ciel, watching how the wind ran through his hair.  
  
"Ciel." he moved in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You got some hair in your eye." he said, brushing some hair away as he pulled away.  
  
Ciel turned to look at him, slightly surprised.  
  
"You were trying to push the hair away with your mouth?" he questioned.  
  
"Nope." he leaned in towards Ciel's ear so that he could whisper into it. "That was an excuse to kiss you." he whispered.  
  
A furious red blush made its way to Ciel's cheeks as he turned back and looked out at the city.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, some fluff, some suggestive content, a lime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you guys! Welcome back to Desire and Tragedy! We've got ten chapters left until this story is over. And then, I will start a new story along with a oneshot collection! I am totally excited to do the next story. :3
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> And without further ado, please read onward!

**Date:** September 25th

 **Time:** 12:30 pm

Sebastian sat at the desk in their room, filling out a form for something.  
  
It had been a week and a half ever since Ciel and Sebastian came back from their honeymoon. Ciel had seemed upset about leaving Seattle, since he had so much fun. The two had gone out sometimes, but most of the time, they stayed inside and watched scary movies while cuddling up together on the couch.  
  
He heard footsteps come into the bedroom and over to the desk. A white mug filled with something warm was rested on the desk next to the form as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him.  
  
"Hey, babe." Ciel's gentle voice swam through his ears as the younger male pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
  
Sebastian couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Hey." he replied as he turned his head and pecked his lips lightly. Ciel smiled as he pulled away and began to make his way over to the bed. Sebastian noticed Ciel in one of his white shirts that said, #shutthefuckupbecauseyouaresoannoying. The shirt came all the way down to his knees.  
  
Sebastian watched him in awe. He guessed that this is what some of his mafia members called, they're so sexy with the boyfriend shirt look.  
  
Sebastian turned back to the form as Ciel plopped down on the bed. He rolled over on his side and glanced at Sebastian, blowing some stray strands of slate-colored hair out of his eye.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I need to fill out this form." Sebastian replied.  
  
Ciel pouted, his lower lip sticking out cutely.  
  
"Are we going anywhere today?" he asked.  
  
"Hm, not really." Sebastian said.  
  
The pout on Ciel's face turned into a frown. Sebastian hadn't been paying attention to him for the past two days and it was seriously beginning to tick him off.  
  
He got off of the bed and he went over to Sebastian.  
  
"Hey, Sebastian." he said.  
  
"Hm?" Sebastian questioned as he turned in his seat.  
  
Ciel sat down in his lap sideways, a smirk making its way to Ciel's lips.  
  
"You've been ignoring me lately. It's gotten me quite upset." Ciel rested his hand against Sebastian's crotch. "Have I been a bad, bad husband to you?" Ciel purred, the palm of his hand rubbing Sebastian's crotch in circles.  
  
Sebastian hissed slightly in pleasure as he felt Ciel's palm press a little on his crotch, which was starting to grow an erection from Ciel's seductive teasing.  
  
"What are you trying to do?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Hm?" Ciel questioned innocently.  
  
"Your hand's on my crotch." Sebastian looked at him, ruby locking on sapphire. "You have such a seductive look on your face. What are you trying to do?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"I'm not doing anything." Ciel replied, blinking his eye twice.  
  
"Don't touch my crotch with that seductive look and then say it's nothing. I think you're trying to distract me and I'll tell you right now that you are doing a good job." Sebastian said before leaning in and pressing his lips against Ciel's roughly.  
  
"Hnnnnnmmmmm!" a muffled moan was heard from Ciel as his legs wrapped themselves around Sebastian's torso. Sebastian stood up and he carried him over to the bed, dropping him down and straddling him.  
  
"I need to set you straight." Sebastian said.  
  
He then noticed the small smirk on the younger male's lips. Before he could question it, he felt himself being flipped over. Ciel pinned Sebastian's wrists down with his hands, making Sebastian nearly snarl.  
  
"You planned this, didn't you?" Sebastian guessed.  
  
Ciel shrugged, releasing his hold on Sebastian's wrists.  
  
"Maybe I did. Don't forget that you are married to the most skilled seductress in the mafia world. I know what turns men on and by knowing that, I can pull off anything. I could pull off the world's biggest heist if I wanted to." Ciel said.  
  
"Do entertain me. What turns me on?" Sebastian challenged, a smirk tugging at his lips.  
  
"Well," Ciel crossed his arms over Sebastian's chest, leaning in towards the older man as he rested his chin on the man's chest. "first off, you love the sounds of my moans, so you pound into me harder and harder just so you can hear them. Also, you like it when I call your name during sex. And one of the things that turns you on the most," Ciel leaned in and he brought Sebastian's bottom lip in between his teeth, tugging on it lightly, "is how I tug your bottom lip like this." he purred.  
  
"You know what- - -" Before Sebastian could continue his sentence, one of their phones began to go off.  
  
Ciel blinked his eye at him as Sebastian sighed.  
  
"That's mine." he said as he sat up, Ciel sliding off of him. He grabbed for his phone on the small wooden nightstand and he answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Sebastian! This is Kurtis."  
  
"Ah, hey. What's up?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Are you and Ciel free today?"  
  
"Of course we are." Sebastian replied, acting like as if it weren't rocket science.  
  
"Merlina and I are going to La Push. Merlina was wanting me to ask you if you wanted to come with."   
  
"La Push?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Yeah. The beaches there are quite nice. Merlina's packing lunch for a picnic, so..."  
  
"Um...I don't know..." Sebastian trailed off.  
  
"Sebastian, **NOBODY** from the Blood and Sadistic Mafia live in La Push. They're not going to track you down there. Besides, you two need to get out more. You two could be doing so much more than cuddling up in the living room and screwing around with one another."  
  
Sebastian blushed furiously at Kurtis' last statement.  
  
"We don't!" Sebastian snapped.  
  
"Oh?"   
  
Sebastian sighed deeply.  
  
"Okay, we do it on some days, but seriously! That's not the only thing we do!" Sebastian complained.  
  
"Will you come or not?"   
  
Sebastian glanced over at Ciel, who was giving him a curious look.  
  
"Okay, we'll come." Sebastian said.  
  
"Sweet! We'll come and pick you up in a few."  
  
"Okay. Bye." Sebastian hung up and rested his phone down on the covers. He glanced over at Ciel as he got off of the bed. "Go and get dressed. We're going somewhere with Kurtis and Merlina." he said.  
  
"We are?" Ciel's eye lit up in excitement.  
  
"Yeah. So, go get dressed." Sebastian said as he went to grab up some clothes.  
  
A wide smile spread across Ciel's face as he went to get some clothes and he skipped off in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 1:15 pm

Sebastian sat in the living room, waiting for Ciel to come downstairs.  
  
_"Gosh, I can't believe it. Ciel's a boy and he **STILL** takes too long to get dressed!"_ he thought to himself.  
  
"I'm done." he heard footsteps come down the stairs and walk over to him.  
  
Sebastian sighed.  
  
"It was about ti- - -" he looked over at Ciel and he swore that a blush had immediately colored his cheeks red.  
  
Ciel was in a cute pink floral sundress with a white button up shirt cropped up to his upper chest and tied into a knot and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also wore cute brown cowboy boots that had a light blue pattern on the sides of the boot.  
  
"I know that I take too long, but you know me and my showers." Ciel said.  
  
"I do." Sebastian replied.  
  
Ciel noticed how Sebastian's gaze was on him and he blushed a little.  
  
"Does something look weird?" Ciel asked.  
  
"That's not it. I just think that you look so cute." Sebastian said.  
  
A light blush made its way to Ciel's cheeks as he lowered his gaze to the ground.  
  
"Um...thanks?" he answered uncertainly.  
  
Sebastian said nothing as he walked over to Ciel and stood a few inches away from him. He rested his hands on Ciel's arms, making the younger male jolt as he looked up at him. Sebastian watched him for a few moments before leaning in towards him. Before he could even make an attempt to kiss him, he heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Ugh, I hate when Kurtis comes at the wrong time..." he grumbled under his breath as he pulled away from Ciel and he went over to the door. He opened the door to reveal Kurtis and Merlina.  
  
"Hey!" Merlina chirped.  
  
"Hello." Sebastian smiled as he hugged Merlina. He then looked over at Kurtis. "What's up?" he said, giving Kurtis a high five.  
  
"I'm doing alright." he looked over Sebastian's shoulder and spotted Ciel. "Ah, there's the little cutie!" he declared as he waved.  
  
Ciel smiled and waved as he made his way over to them.  
  
"Hi." he greeted.  
  
"Oh, Ciel! You look super adorable!" Merlina gushed as she pulled Ciel into a crushing hug.  
  
"Thanks." he pulled away from the hug and observed her in her lilac tank top, white skinny jeans, and black boots. "You don't look too bad yourself." he said.  
  
"Shall we get going? We're going to have to hike to the beach." Kurtis said.  
  
Ciel arched an eyebrow as he looked at Sebastian, who also shot a glance at him.  
  
"We're hiking...?"

* * *

 

 **Time:** 1:45 pm

"It's not too far now. There's this small descent up ahead." Kurtis said.  
  
Ciel sighed as he held onto Sebastian's hand, his head resting against Sebastian's arm.  
  
"I never knew we'd have to hike to the beach. When I was in Barcelona, all I had to do was head to the city and voila! The beach is right there." Ciel explained.  
  
"I know. You're a little Spanish cutie who lives right next to the beach." Sebastian teased, making Ciel blush.  
  
"Geez, you don't have to be so blunt about it..." Ciel murmured.  
  
That was when he heard the sound of the water rolling and crashing onto the shore.  
  
"I think we're getting close." Ciel said, smelling the saltwater off in the distance.  
  
"There it is!" they burst into the clearing and they stood on the beach. "This is the Third Beach. I think it's quite peaceful, especially if you go down to the waterfall." Kurtis explained.  
  
"Wow...it's so beautiful..." Ciel breathed out.  
  
Merlina beamed as she skipped over to a nice spot away from the water and the wet sand and she put the stuff down.  
  
"Alrighty! Ciel, would you like to come help me set up?" she asked.  
  
Ciel nodded his head.  
  
"Sure!" he declared. His hand quickly slipped out of Sebastian's and he ran over to help Merlina spread the blanket and set up lunch.  
  
Kurtis watched the two of them as he nudged Sebastian in the side.  
  
"So? Have you found the perfect one?" Kurtis asked in a low whisper.  
  
Sebastian nodded his head, knowing exactly what Kurtis was asking him about.  
  
"Yeah. The best price I got was $515,500." Sebasian told him.  
  
"Damn. You sure you wouldn't want to put in an offer with a lower price?" Kurtis asked.  
  
Sebastian shook his head.  
  
"No. Besides, I have a lot more money than the rest of the members, so it'll be okay." Sebastian said.  
  
Kurtis couldn't help but breathe out a deep sigh.  
  
"Alright, then..." he murmured as they heard Ciel call out to them.  
  
"Oi! Hurry up!" Ciel hollered.  
  
Sebastian chuckled as he smiled at him.  
  
"Alright." he replied as him and Kurtis made their way over to the picnic blanket and sat down.  
  
Ciel plopped down next to Sebastian, resting his head against Sebastian's arm as Merlina pulled out a couple of pots filled with food.  
  
"I made some pork roast and a salad." she rested the pots and bowls down along with a bottle of dressing on the blanket. "I've also got some things to cook up a sangria." she said.  
  
Ciel's eye lit up at the thought of a sangria. He totally forgot the last time he had one.  
  
"Oh, hell yes." he said, making Merlina smile.  
  
"I heard from Sebastian that you love sangrias so much that you're 70% of it." she noted, making Ciel laugh.  
  
"He's my cute Spanish babe, after all." Sebastian said as he wound an arm around the younger male's waist.  
  
Ciel blushed a little as Merlina began to hand out plates for everyone.  
  
"You guys can take as much as you like! I made lots, after all." she said with a wide smile.  
  
Ciel smiled back at her as he took the plate from her.  
  
"Thank you." he thanked her.  
  
"Well, let's dig in!" Kurtis chirped as he took the pot spoon that Merlina had handed to him and he began to spoon out his food.  
  
Merlina began making the sangria as Ciel grabbed for some salad with the wooden tongs. She poured the mixture into four glasses and she handed them out.  
  
"Alright! Cheers for a new friendship!" she declared.  
  
Ciel and Sebastian smiled as they rose their glasses along with Kurtis.  
  
"Cheers!" they declared as they clinked glasses and they began to eat.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 2:30 pm

Ciel began walking along the side of the shore, looking for some seashells to pick up. As he watched out at the ocean, a faint memory from when he first got to speak to Sebastian in Barcelona came back to him.

* * *

 

 _"A seashell!" he turned to look at him. "Look, Sebastian! I found a seashell!" he exclaimed, waving the seashell in his hand._  
  
_"May I see it?" Sebastian asked._  
  
_He nodded his head quickly before running over to him. He knelt down before him, sangria still in hand as he showed him the seashell._  
  
_"Look at it! It's all pretty and pink and...!" Ciel began to grow a little giddy. He loved it whenever he went to go gather seashells. It was like as if he were a little kid again._  
  
_Sebastian smiled softly as he reached his hand up to brush his fingers along Ciel's cheek._  
  
_"You're also pretty." he complimented._  
  
_A bright red blush quickly spread itself across Ciel's cheeks._  
  
_"N-Not really..." he stuttered out._  
  
_"It's true, though." he replied._  
  
_Ciel bit his lip tentatively as he began to speak._  
  
_"Do...Do you want the seashell? You can keep it." he said, pushing the seashell in Sebastian's direction._  
  
_"No, you can keep it. You can make it into a pretty necklace. Besides, memories of today will always be there in that seashell." Sebastian told him._

* * *

 

Ciel smiled softly as he picked up a baby pink seashell.  
  
_"Ah, the memories...I love them so much."_ he thought to himself.  
  
As he picked up a shell that almost resembled a conch shell, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Ciel smiled softly.  
  
"Hey, babe." he said, rolling his head up to look into Sebastian's vermillion colored eyes.  
  
Sebastian smiled back at him.  
  
"Hi, babe." he watched how Ciel had already found three seashells. "You hunting for seashells again?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ciel replied.  
  
"You know, this reminds me of that day in Barcelona when we ran into each other at the beach." Sebastian noted.  
  
"You know, I was just thinking about that day." a thought then struck Ciel. "Wait a moment. Whatever happened to the whole seashell necklace idea?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Oh, that? Well, close your eye and you'll see." Sebastian told him.  
  
Ciel let out a sigh as he closed his eye.  
  
"Ah, you and your surprises..." he mumbled.  
  
He then felt something go around his neck, which surprised him a little.  
  
"Hm? Just what is he- - -" Sebastian's voice cut him off.  
  
"Open your eye now." he said.  
  
Ciel slowly opened his eye and he looked down to see a seashell necklace around his neck. He gasped softly.  
  
"Oh my gosh...So, this is where the necklace has been..." he trailed off.  
  
"Yup. I have been working on it for a while now." Sebastian explained.  
  
Ciel's eye shimmered as he looked up at Sebastian.  
  
"Thank you..." he whispered out.  
  
Sebastian smiled as he leaned in and pressed a small, chaste kiss to his lips.  
  
"You're welcome." he whispered against the younger male's lips.  
  
Next thing Ciel knew, he felt himself being scooped off of the ground. He let out a surprised squeak as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.  
  
"Eeeeeeek! Wh-What are you doing?!" he stammered out.  
  
"What? I'm just holding you." Sebastian told him as he began to spin him around in his arms, making Ciel giggle.  
  
"Oi! You two! Come over here!" they heard Kurtis holler.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Sebastian replied as he went over to Kurtis and Merlina with Ciel in his arms.  
  
"Okay, so Merlina wants to go get pics of the water, so please stay here and watch our stuff." Kurtis said.  
  
"There's no else out here besides us, Kurtis. It's not like as if there are any creepers lurking around the area." Sebastian said as he put Ciel down.  
  
Kurtis nodded his head over to the woods.  
  
"Werewolves." he whispered before walking off.  
  
Sebastian let out a groan as he whirled around and he hollered out at Kurtis.  
  
"Those are just myths! Stop reading and watching Twilight!" Sebastian hollered.  
  
He turned to watch as Ciel reached to tug on his navy blue UCLA hoodie.  
  
"There are no werewolves in the woods...right?" he asked in a tiny whisper.  
  
Sebastian looked over at Ciel before smiling softly. If there was at least one thing he could remember about the younger male in the days that they had been married for, it was that he feared werewolves and vampires.  
  
"No, no, baby." he took ahold of Ciel's hand and he pulled him down onto the blanket. "They don't exist. If they ever did, I'd protect you." he said as he let the bluenette rest his head on his lap.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ciel asked.  
  
Sebastian nodded as he stroked Ciel's head.  
  
"I am." he replied.  
  
They stared at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes. Sebastian then decided to break the silence floating around them as he leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to Ciel's lips.

* * *

 

 **Time:** 4:00 pm

Ciel's lips mashed themselves against Sebastian's as Sebastian pushed him against the front door of the house.  
  
Ciel ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair as Sebastian licked at his lips, attempting to coax him into opening his mouth. Ciel moaned softly as he opened his mouth slightly, letting Sebastian's tongue slip right into his mouth.  
  
"Mmmmm...Se-Sebastian..." Sebastian grabbed ahold of his legs and he lifted him up, making Ciel wrap his legs around Sebastian's torso. "Bed..." he whispered.  
  
"Alright." Sebastian replied as he carried him up the stairs to their room, bringing his lips back against Ciel's. Ciel moaned softly into the kiss as Sebastian pushed the door open to their room slightly. Sebastian carried Ciel over to the bed and he dropped him down on it, straddling him as their lips danced together in a sexy tango.  
  
Smacking noises filled the air as Sebastian's hand moved to tweak with a clothed nipple. Ciel grunted in pleasure, giving Sebastian a chance to slip his tongue into Ciel's mouth. Ciel's moans grew louder as Sebastian's tongue glided all over his teeth, the roof of his mouth, and over his tongue. Sebastian tried to coax Ciel's tongue into playing, stroking the punk organ softly with his tongue.  
  
"Unnngh..." Ciel groaned out as he batted at Sebastian's tongue playfully. Their tongues swirled around in a dance, which was turning Ciel on more and more.  
  
Sebastian slowly pulled away from the kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips together. Sebastian looked down at Ciel's clothes and he let out a small snarl.  
  
"You have on too much clothes." he growled as he attacked the shirt, pulling it off of him.  
  
Ciel stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"Have fun trying to get it all off." he teased.  
  
"Oh, I will." Ciel's face was on fire as he watched Sebastian grab for the black and red shirt he had on and he pulled it off of him, revealing his Greek god-like physique.  
  
"Se-Sebastian! You..." Ciel bit down on his lip slightly.  
  
"You think I'm hot?" Sebastian whispered against his neck as he licked at it.  
  
Ciel whimpered slightly in pleasure.  
  
"Mmmm...please...go lower..." he whispered.  
  
Sebastian licked at his neck again before baring his teeth and biting into his neck.  
  
"Ahnn! Haa...haa...haaaaannh!" Ciel bucked his hips up slightly as Sebastian marked a hickey on his neck. He went in to make another one as his hand moved to unzip the back of the summer dress. He began to slide the dress down slowly, revealing more and more of Ciel's skin. He licked his lips as he moved down, pressing small butterfly kisses to his body as he went further down.  
  
Ciel hummed in pleasure as he felt Sebastian's lips brush against a nipple. Sebastian licked at it, rolling his tongue around it.  
  
"Unnnn...Put your goddamn mouth around it." Ciel growled out.  
  
He let out a small squeak as he felt Sebastian nip at the bud.  
  
"Patience, dove." Sebastian purred.  
  
Ciel pouted, but then let out a moan as Sebastian's mouth encircled the hardened bud, suckling on it.  
  
"Oh, god..." Ciel moaned out.  
  
Sebastian's hand trailed down to rest on Ciel's growing erection, rubbing it. Ciel let out a strangled moan as he turned his head into the pillow.  
  
"Oh, Sebastian...! I- - -" the sound of a cell phone going off interrupted the two.  
  
Ciel let out an incoherent snarl into the pillow as Sebastian pulled away from him.  
  
"That's mine." he said as he got off of the bed and he pulled his phone out of his pants pocket. "Just what the hell, Kurtis?" he snarled into the phone.  
  
As Sebastian continued to converse with Kurtis, Ciel watched his lover with slight disappointment in his eye.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language (and that is all she wrote)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! Welcome back to Desire and Tragedy! I'm sorry that I have been absent for so long. My laptop crashed and burned and now I got a new one, so...yeah.
> 
> I'm just gonna warn you right now: from here on out, there will be a WHOLE tonna time skips, so if it confuses you or anything, then don't be afraid to ask.
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that might be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**Date:** September 29th

 **Time:** 10:30 pm

Ciel laid in bed, listening to the sounds of Sebastian scribbling something down at his desk.

 _"Why has he been ignoring me these days?"_ his mind grumbled angrily.

They just had sex and the first thing Sebastian decided to do was to go by that blasted desk and work rather than cuddle with him. He swore that he was going to burn that desk to the ground and possibly kick Sebastian out of the house if this continued.

 _"What is so important that he has to go do his business now rather than be with me? I know that I shouldn't be jealous, but I can't help it! He's paying very little attention to me."_ he thought to himself.

He frowned as he curled up into the sheets and he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Date:** September 30th

 **Time:** 8:30 am

Ciel woke up to smell bacon coming from downstairs.

 _"Mmmmm, that smells good..."_ he thought to himself.

He climbed out of bed and he walked over to the closet. He yanked out a pair of Family Guy pajama pants and one of Sebastian's oversized Christmas sweaters and he put them on. He went over to the mirror and saw how he was literally drowning in the clothes. He brought the sleeve to his nose and he sniffed it, inhaling the scent of pine trees, sugar cookies, and cologne.

 _"Goddamn, that smells good..."_ he murmured into the sleeve.

He looked down and saw a small tent in the pajama pants. Ciel blushed furiously, knowing exactly what that was.

 _"I grew hard already?! Dammit, Ciel...As long as he doesn't know of my scent fetish, then I'm alright."_ he thought to himself.

He watched himself in the mirror once more before padding out of the room and heading downstairs. Before he could go down the first couple of steps, he remembered that his erection was still there.

 _"Shit! If Sebastian sees this, he's going to freaking tease me **AND** find out that I have a scent fetish!"_ he looked down at the tent in the pajama pants with a panicked look on his face. _"Okay, I need to think of something that disgusts me."_ he thought to himself.

He closed his eye and he tried to think of something that would disgust him. That was when Aleister came to mind. His eye popped open, feeling the urge to throw up.

 _"Oh god! I didn't know I even had the urge to think of that dead bastard!"_ he thought to himself.

He felt his erection go away and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank god..." he murmured before making his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

Sebastian was turning off the stove and putting what might've been bacon onto the plate. He went to go grab something from the fridge when he took notice of Ciel.

"Ah, good morning." Sebastian said as he made his way over to Ciel and he pressed a kiss to Ciel's forehead.

"Morning..." Ciel mumbled.

"Someone seems to be in a sour mood." Sebastian went back over to the fridge and he opened it, pulling out a bottle of orange juice. "Is something bothering you, love?" he asked.

Ciel shook his head slowly as he bit his lip.

"No..." he mumbled.

"Don't lie." Sebastian carried the food and drink over to the table. "Remember, you can always talk to me." he said.

Ciel sighed as he walked over to the table and he sat down. Sebastian sat down across from him and they began to put their food onto their plates. As Ciel reached to put a slice of triple berry French toast onto his plate, Sebastian's hand slid over his. The action made Ciel jolt slightly.

"Tell me what's wrong." Sebastian said.

Ciel bit his lip again as he shook his head, refusing to say anything.

"No. I...I have nothing to say." he stated promptly.

"I know when you lie." Ciel tensed up as Sebastian brought the younger male's hand to his lips. "Tell me what's up." he said.

Ciel breathed out a small sigh as he glanced down at his lap.

"Why...Why have you been ignoring me?" Ciel asked.

This made the older male eye his lover in confusion.

"Huh? Since when have I been ignoring you?" Sebastian said.

"For the past couple of days, all you've been doing is sitting at that desk and writing on something! You never cuddle with me in bed after sex or sit with me to watch a movie anymore! Why is that...?" he murmured the last part out.

It was completely silent between for a few moments before Sebastian breathed out a small sigh. 

"I'm not ignoring you at all, my dove. I have been working on something important." Sebastian said.

"Like what?! What is more goddamn important than me?!" Ciel snapped angrily.

Sebastian sighed deeply as he stood up, letting go of Ciel's hand.

"Look, I was going to tell you a little later, but I think I should tell you now." Sebastian let out a small sigh. "You see, I had just closed on a deal at a house in Seattle." Sebastian said.

Ciel eyed Sebastian in confusion, wondering what a house had to do with anything.

"Huh...?" he murmured out in confusion.

"Yeah, you heard me. I just closed on a deal for a house in Seattle." he said.

"Wha...What is this supposed to mean?" Ciel asked.

"It means that we're moving to Seattle." Sebastian said.

Ciel's eye widened in shock.

"Wha...? We...are?" Ciel questioned.

Sebastian nodded.

"Yes. I noticed that you loved Seattle so much and I didn't want to end up being a burden to Kurtis for letting us stay in his lakehouse, so I've taken it upon myself to buy ourselves a house and move in, create a family together. Look, Ciel," Sebastian walked over to Ciel, kneeling down before him and bringing his hand to his forehead, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, I want to try as hard as possible to make sure that this comes true." he said as he brought the younger male's hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

A cute rosy red blush spread across Ciel's cheeks.

"So, will you?" Sebastian asked against Ciel's hand.

Ciel could feel the tears well up in his eye, but he tried his hardest to keep them back.

"Sebastian, you know that that's what I want more than anything..." his voice was beginning to crack, but he didn't care. "I want..." he hiccuped a sob as a few tears rolled down his cheek. "I want to be with you...Sebastian..." Ciel choked out as more tears fell.

Sebastian reached up to cup Ciel's cheek, wiping away some of his tears with his thumb.

"I know." he stood up, pulling Ciel out of his chair and into his arms. "I know." he whispered.

Ciel hiccuped as he rested his head against Sebastian's chest.

"So...when will we be moving out?" Ciel asked.

"In a week. I think we're going to start packing some of our clothes tomorrow." Sebastian said.

"Alright..." Ciel tilted his head up to stare into the tantalizing vermillion orbs that he loved so much. "Can you just hold me like this for a little while?" he whispered softly.

"Of course." Sebastian said as he held Ciel, rocking him back and forth a little until Ciel felt a little better.

* * *

 **Date:** October 7th

 **Time:** 11:00 am

Sebastian drove into the community, shooting a small glance at Ciel in the passenger seat.

Ciel was lounging back in the chair, snoozing softly with his legs up on the dashboard and his hands folded on his lap. He wore a navy blue oversized Dallas Cowboys hoodie with white torn skinny jeans. His black punk boots were on the floor. His hair was slightly disheveled and his pink lips were parted to let out small breaths. There was a large cup of lemonade from Chick-fil-A in the cup holder and the whole vehicle smelt like chicken sandwiches.

Sebastian smiled softly.

 _"He looks so cute like that..."_ he thought to himself.

He saw the house coming up down the road and he smiled softly.

 _"Found it."_ he thought to himself.

He pulled up onto the curb in front of a light grey-colored house and he turned off the engine.

"Ciel, wake up." he whispered in a soothing voice as he poked at Ciel's cheek lightly.

The younger male let out a small groan as he turned his head away lightly.

"Fuck you...Lemme sleep..." he grumbled in annoyance.

Sebastian sighed as he leaned over towards Ciel so that he could whisper into his ear.

"Wake up." he whispered softly as he pressed a kiss to the younger male's cheek.

Ciel began to stir as he slowly opened his eye.

"Mmmmm...where are we...?" he mumbled tiredly.

"You'll see." Sebastian said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the vehicle.

This made Ciel pout.

"Aw, come on! You've made me wait long enough!" Ciel whined.

He watched as Sebastian came over to his side of the vehicle.

"Close your eye." Sebastian said.

Ciel puffed out a small sigh as he closed his eye.

"Okay...when can I open it?" Ciel asked.

"When I say so." Sebastian said as he helped Ciel out of the vehicle. He closed the door once Ciel was out and he helped Ciel onto the sidewalk.

" **NOW** can I open it?" Ciel asked.

"Just a moment..." Ciel listened to the shuffling before he heard Sebastian speak again. "Now, open." he said.

Ciel's eye opened and he gasped once he saw the grey house before them.

"Oh my god..." he whispered.

"Isn't the house gorgeous?" Sebastian whispered out.

Ciel nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah..." he trailed off.

"And you wanna know what's even better?" Sebastian asked.

"What?" Ciel asked.

"It's move-in ready, so there's furniture in there already. We just need to unpack our clothes and go shopping for food and other things." Sebastian explained.

A smile broke across Ciel's face as he turned to look at Sebastian.

"I love it..." he giggled as he fell into Sebastian's arms. "I love it so much!" he exclaimed as Sebastian picked him up and spun him around.

Sebastian smiled as he brought him down, their foreheads and noses pressed against one another.

"I'm glad that you do." he said before leaning in to press a kiss to Ciel's lips.

* * *

 **Time:** 7:00 pm

Ciel stood in the kitchen, boiling some pasta in a huge pot.

"God, I'm getting hungry just by looking into this pot..." he glanced over his shoulder at Sebastian, who was busy mixing up a berry sangria. "Oi, Sebastian! Come over here! I feel like I'm going to burn this goddamn pasta." he stated.

"Alright, dove." he put the mixture into the fridge and he went over to Ciel. "Here. We need to low the fire so that nothing too crazy happens. Now, let's prep the rest of our ingredients like our bacon and cheeses." Sebastian said.

"Mmmhmmm." Ciel hummed slightly as he let himself be pulled over to the island where Sebastian was going to help him with most of the prep work.

"Okay, so we have our bacon here." Sebastian put a piece of crispy bacon onto the cutting board. "I'm going to chop up a strip and then I'll let you do the rest. So, I suggest you listen carefully." Sebastian said.

Ciel nodded his head slowly as he watched Sebastian chop the bacon up.

 _"Wow...he's so amazing!"_ he thought to himself.

"There. Now," he put another strip of bacon down on the cutting board and he handed the knife to Ciel, "I want you to try." he said.

Ciel bit his lip slightly as he took the knife from Sebastian.

"Okay..." he murmured as he began to chop up the bacon.

As he finished it up, the doorbell rang. Ciel arched an eyebrow in confusion as Sebastian stopped what he was doing.

"I'll go get that. Keep cutting and don't slice into your finger." Sebastian warned as he raced off to the door.

Ciel sighed as he resumed chopping up the bacon.

 _"I wonder who's at the door..."_ he thought to himself.

He finished up that strip and went to go turn the stove off as he heard Sebastian talking to the person at the door.

 _"He's speaking quite animatedly over there..."_ he tried his hardest to push his thoughts of jealousy away as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Sebastian, babe, who's at the door?" he called out.

"Our next door neighbor!" Sebastian replied.

Ciel padded down the hall towards the front door and he glanced over Sebastian's shoulder to see a woman with slightly wavy light purple hair and icy blue eyes. To be honest, she looked familiar to him.

 _"Why does she look so familiar to me?"_ he asked himself.

"Ciel...?" she whispered out.

Ciel's breath hitched in his throat, finally figuring out why this woman seemed so familiar to him.

"Stormy...?" he breathed out.

It was silent between then before Stormy broke out into a huge smile.

"Ciel! It really **IS** you!" she exclaimed as she ran into the house, pushing past Sebastian a little as she pulled Ciel into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god, it really is you..." Ciel trailed off.

"It's been a while." Stormy pulled away from the hug. "Since we were three, right?" she asked.

Ciel nodded.

"Yeah." he replied.

"I heard everything about the fire to the death of your parents and then you deciding on taking over Europe. Are you doing okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." Ciel replied.

Stormy then shot a glance at Sebastian as he slowly closed the front door.

"And who's he? A roommate?" she asked.

"My husband." Ciel replied.

"Ah, your husband..." she then realized what Ciel had said. "Wait, what?! Husband?!" she nearly shouted.

Ciel nodded his head.

"Yeah. The two of us are married." he replied.

"Since when?!" she nearly shouted.

"A few weeks ago, actually. Isn't that right, babe?" Ciel said.

"Yeah." Sebastian replied.

"Oh my..." Stormy trailed off.

"How do you know Ciel, exactly?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, how I know him? My parents used to own the Willow Mafia in Seattle." Stormy said.

"Wow. That was the second strongest mafia in the US..." Sebastian trailed off.

"Yeah. However, both of my parents died in an intense war with New Zealand. When I was two, I went to my parent's friends, which were in the Blood Mafia. I played with Ciel and Lizzie and that's how I know him." Stormy explained.

Hearing Stormy talk about Lizzie was like getting punches in the gut by where his stitches used to be. However, he stomached that feeling down as Sebastian began to speak.

"Hey, would you like to join us for dinner? I'm sure Ciel would love it." Sebastian suggested as he made his way over to Ciel and he snaked an arm around the younger male's waist.

"Sure! I would love to!" she chirped.

"Great. Follow us into the kitchen." Sebastian said as the three of them headed into the kitchen.

* * *

 **Date:** October 8th

 **Time:** 6:00 pm

Ciel pulled out two plates from in the kitchen cabinet as Sebastian walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, you don't need to take out a plate for me." he pulled Ciel towards him and pressed a kiss to his temple. "I have to go to work." Sebastian said.

"Work? Where?" Ciel questioned as he turned to face his lover.

"At a bar in the city. I won't be back until maybe one or two in the morning, so don't bother waiting up for me." Sebastian said.

"Why so late?" Ciel questioned.

"Bars are open all night, after all. I'm sure you'd know that." Sebastian said.

Ciel let out a sigh.

"Geez, you're such a tease..." he followed him to the front door, where he was slipping on a pair of shoes. "Hey, before you go..." he trailed off.

"Yes, dove?" Sebastian replied.

Ciel adjusted his tie a little, keeping his eye on him before getting on his tiptoes and leaning in towards him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I love you." he whispered, pulling away from the kiss as he did.

Sebastian smiled as he leaned in towards Ciel's ear.

"Now, you really act like a housewife." he whispered, making Ciel's face flush a bright hue of red.

"F...Fuck you!" Ciel snarled, making Sebastian chuckle as he went to open the door.

"Goodbye." he said before heading out.

Ciel let out a small sigh as he watched the door close.

 _"What should I even do?"_ he bit his lip anxiously.

 _"You've always lived away from him."_ his devil's advocate's voice appeared in his mind. _"What's so wrong with him being gone?"_

 _"He's lovesick, you dick!"_ another voice (which Ciel was assuming was the angel's advocate) spoke up.

 _"Ah? And since when did angels like you say such naughty words like that?"_ the devil's advocate sneered.

 _"We're in the mind of a naughty boy, mind you."_ the angel's advocate snapped back.

Ciel gritted his teeth as he shook his head.

 _"Maybe I should just call Stormy...She'll probably know what to do..."_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Date:** October 9th

 **Time:** 2:30 am

Sebastian opened the door and he stepped into the house. He breathed out a sigh as he slipped of his shoes.

 _"Gosh, tonight's shift was extremely tiring..."_ he thought to himself.

That was when he noticed that the light in the living room was on.

 _"Huh? Did Ciel forget to take of the light?"_ he asked himself.

He hung his coat up on the coat rack and he began to make his way into the living room. He looked to see Ciel sleeping on the recliner in one of his oversized black pajama shirts with the lamp in next to him.

He couldn't help but smile softly at the younger male.

"And I told him not to wait on me..." he chuckled softly as he made his way over to the couch arm and he picked up a forest green throw. He made his way over to Ciel and he threw the throw over his petite body, wrapping it around him. He picked him up in his arms and smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Goodnight, my cute little señorita." he whispered before carrying him upstairs to their room.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, some fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! Welcome back to Desire and Tragedy! It's the first update of the new year. I'm so excited. That means that the story is almost finished! I just got eight more chapters and I'm done. Then, I can move on to something else.
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned. All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :D

**Date:** October 23rd

 **Time:** 12:30 pm

Ciel moved around in the kitchen, putting away some dishes in the cabinets.  
  
"Sebastian?" he spoke up.  
  
"Yes, dove?" Sebastian responded.  
  
"Can...Can I say something?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Go ahead." Sebastian said as he began to was a plastic cup.  
  
"Sebastian..." he put a saucer into the cabinet. "I...I want to adopt some kids." he announced.  
  
The plastic cup clattered into the sink. Ciel heard the noise and he turned to look at Sebastian.  
  
"Sebastian? Is something the matter?" he asked.  
  
"No, there isn't. It's just..." Sebastian turned to face him. "I wasn't expecting you to want children so soon." he stated.  
  
"I hope you remember that I can never get pregnant in my life." Ciel said in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eye.  
  
Sebastian let out a chuckle.  
  
"I know, I know." he said.  
  
Ciel sighed as he continued to put the dishes away. As he was getting ready to put the bowls away, he felt a pair of arms go around his waist. That made him blush furiously.  
  
"Se-Sebastian...!" he stammered out.  
  
"How many kids would you want?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Huh?" Ciel blinked his eye twice. "Are you saying that we'll adopt some?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Sure, why not? Besides, I want to be able to have a family with you. Also, I'm going to be working at home with a publisher, so why not?" Sebastian pointed out.  
  
Ciel shrugged.  
  
"Well, I guess that's true. In that case, I want two children. Probably boys." Ciel stated.  
  
"No girls?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
Ciel shook his head.  
  
"No. Just boys." Ciel said.  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
"Alright." he said, resting his chin on Ciel's head and rocking him back and forth lightly.  
  
Ciel sighed softly as he leaned into the touch.  
  
 _"Ah, this really feels like we're in a fairytale..."_ he then frowned. _"But...how long will this truly last?"_ he asked himself.

* * *

 **Date:** October 24th

 **Time:** 11:45 am

Sebastian turned his computer off after making an appointment online at Seattle's Children Centre. He stood up and stretched.  
  
 _"Alright...well, I might as well get myself dressed..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He padded over to the closet and he opened it, pulling out a black sleeveless hoodie with white short sleeves attached, dark denim jeans, and black and yellow high tops.  
  
He closed the closet door, watching the recycled wood used for the closet door as he put on his clothes.  
  
 _"I can't believe this...I might actually be a father soon..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
As he threw the hoodie over his head, he got smacked in the back with what might've been a pillow.   
  
"Just what the- - -" he then heard a laugh from behind him. He turned to see Ciel holding a pillow in his hand. The younger male wore a sheer red long sleeve with a red tank top under it, a black skirt with a sparkly lace layer on top, and black strappy heels.  
  
Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"What's up with that?" he asked.  
  
Ciel giggled.   
  
"I wanted to surprise you!" he chirped.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" a smirk pulled at Sebastian's lips. "Well, I'm gonna surprise you, too." Sebastian said before grabbing the pillow out of Ciel's hands and he smacked him with it.  
  
"Eeeyah!" he let out a squeak as he fell backwards onto the bed. He quickly scrambled onto it and he crawled across it to grab for a pillow.  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" Sebastian shouted as he ran over to Ciel.  
  
Ciel grabbed for a pillow and tucked it under his stomach as Sebastian pounced on him, grabbing his hands and bringing them behind his back.  
  
"Don't you even dare try." Sebastian purred.  
  
"Mmmmmm, no! Let me go!" Ciel whined as he began to kick and flail around.  
  
Sebastian chuckled as he leaned in towards him.  
  
"You're still the same minx I met back in Barcelona even if you're now a housewife." Sebastian purred softly in Ciel's ear, making the younger male slightly whimper.  
  
A smirk then made its way towards Ciel's lips.  
  
"It seems like you have forgotten something, Sebastian." he said.  
  
"And what exactly have I forgotten?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Not only have you married that minx from Barcelona, you also," Ciel quickly whirled around, grabbing for the pillow that he had tucked under his chest, "married the leader of the strongest mafia in the world!" Ciel declared as he knocked Sebastian with the pillow, successfully hitting him off of the bed.  
  
He then heard Sebastian let out a pained grunt. He looked over and saw Sebastian with a hand over his eye.  
  
"Oh, shit..." Ciel scrambled off of the bed and he made his way over to Sebastian. "Sebastian, are you okay?!" he collapsed by his side. "Babe?!" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, alright. I was just wondering when you'd realize that you had also gotten married to the guy who can also be pretty good at faking things!" Sebastian declared as he got up and whacked Ciel's side with the pillow.  
  
"Eeeeep!" Ciel squeaked out as he tried to fight back with his pillow.  
  
Sooner or later, a pillow fight ensued. Feathers flew all over the room as Ciel kept pelting Sebastian with as many pillows as possible. Sebastian fought back with as much pillows as Ciel.  
  
Ciel laughed as he hopped up onto the bed, doing a small dance and jeering at the older man.  
  
"Hehehehehe~! I won and you lo- - -Eeeeeek!" Ciel let out a surprised squeak as he was tackled onto the bed. Ciel looked up at Sebastian, who was straddling him.  
  
"Sebastian..." he breathed out.  
  
Sebastian smiled as he ran a finger along Ciel's cherry red lips.  
  
"Those lips look like they are being begged to be kissed." he said.  
  
Ciel giggled, a smirk crossing his lips.  
  
"Well, go ahead. Kiss 'em." Ciel demanded.  
  
Sebastian watched him for a few moments before leaning in. Their lips touched moments later and Ciel swore that fireworks just exploded. Sebastian just made every kiss seem magical to him, whether it was a messy French makeout or a small affectionate peck. He loved every minute of it.  
  
The magical moment was broken by the sound of blues music resonating throughout the air.  
  
"What in the world? Blues music?" Ciel questioned, arching a brow in confusion as Sebastian pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"Ah, that's my reminder for going to the orphanage." Sebastian said as he glanced over at his phone, which was resting on the nightstand on the left side of the bed where he normally slept.  
  
"Reminder? Why would you need to set a reminder when you knew that we were heading to the orphanage?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Because I figured that I'd end up getting lost in you." Sebastian said as he kissed the tip of Ciel's nose, making the younger male laugh.  
  
"Am I really that irresistible to you?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"And maybe you are." Sebastian got off of Ciel and he pulled him up. "Come on. Let's go before I end up getting even more lost in you." Sebastian said, making Ciel laugh as Sebastian scooped him up bridal style and carrying him out of the bedroom.

* * *

 **Time:** 11:55 am

The drive to the orphanage was silent besides the sounds of a soft, romantic Spanish song wafting out of the speakers. Sebastian drove while Ciel hummed to the tune, his hand massaging Sebastian's thigh a little.  
  
He turned his head to look outside as they got onto the highway.  
  
"Outside looks very beautiful." he noted.  
  
"Doesn't it?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Yup. You know, I've always preferred cloudy weather over hot weather. I mean, I love me some beach every once in a while, but..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"But, because you've lived all your life in Barcelona, you're grown bored of the heat and want to experience some cool weather every once in a while." Sebastian finished.  
  
"Precisely. But, you were wrong when you said that I've lived all my life in Barcelona." Ciel said.  
  
"I am?" Sebastian questioned, blinking his eyes twice as he turned off into an exit.  
  
"Yeah. I was actually born in England. However, we moved out to Barcelona when I was one and a half years old. To be honest, I don't even remember much of what it was like in England before I came to Barcelona." Ciel explained.  
  
"Ah. So, that explains why you have a very small hint of a British accent." Sebastian said.  
  
"I do?" Ciel questioned.  
  
Sebastian nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah. It usually comes out when you're angry and near to cussing. You probably don't realize it, though." Sebastian said.  
  
"Huh. I must've developed it when I was living with Alois and Claude in their manor for nearly three years..." Ciel murmured.  
  
"Wait, for real?!" Sebastian nearly exclaimed.  
  
Ciel nodded.  
  
"I hope you haven't forgotten when your mafia came and burned our house down. When Alois and Claude found me in the rubble, he took me to England and had me trained into becoming that seductive little minx you know of today." Ciel explained.  
  
"Huh..." Sebastian trailed off as he pulled up in front of a building.  
  
"Okay, we've arrived." Sebastian said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.  
  
Ciel removed his hand from Sebastian's thigh as he unbuckled his seatbelt and he got out of the vehicle along with Sebastian.  
  
"So, this is Seattle's Children Centre?" Ciel guessed as he closed the car door.   
  
"Yup. This is the place, alright." Sebastian replied, looking at the blue building before them.  
  
Ciel smiled softly as he walked over to Sebastian, slipping his hand into the older man's.  
  
"Shall we go?" he whispered softly, massaging Sebastian's hand softly.  
  
"Sure." Sebastian replied as they began to make their way towards the orphanage.  
  
Sebastian opened the door.  
  
"After you, my señorita." he said, making Ciel giggle.  
  
"Why, thank you." he said before heading into the orphanage. Sebastian followed him soon after and the first thing he noticed was that it looked like a preschool.  
  
"Huh..." he trailed off.  
  
They made their way over to the front desk, where a woman stood as she sorted some papers.  
  
"Hello." Sebastian greeted, nearly startling the woman.  
  
She looked up, quickly smiling as she did.  
  
"Hi! Do you have an appointment or...?" she trailed off a little.  
  
"Um...I made an appointment under the name Sebastian Michaels." Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel bit his lip nervously at how Sebastian changed up his name a little as the woman looked to see if he really made an appointment.  
  
"Ah! You're here to see Sam and Tyler, if I'm correct." she said.  
  
Ciel nodded.  
  
"Yes, we are." he replied.  
  
"Well, come along! I'll take you to them. They're currently having recess." she said as she came out from behind the desk and she took them down the sea blue hallway towards a room on the left side. This made Ciel arch a brow in confusion.  
  
"Huh? Isn't recess usually outside?" Ciel questioned.  
  
The woman shook her head.  
  
"For them, it isn't. Since Sam is only five months old, Tyler has to stay behind and take care of him." the woman explained.  
  
"If I am correct in saying this, isn't Tyler four?" Ciel asked.  
  
"Yes." the woman replied.  
  
Ciel looked over at Sebastian, who glanced over at him.  
  
"Wow...for a young boy like him, he's got a lot of responsibilities..." he trailed off.  
  
"No kidding." Sebastian noted.  
  
They finally approached the room, which was labelled the Moon Room.  
  
"This is where the other half of the orphanage sleeps. Sam and Tyler sleep here." the woman explained.  
  
She knocked on the door.  
  
"Tyler? I have brought some guests." the woman said.  
  
The other end was silent. Ciel frowned as he shot a glance at the woman.  
  
"Um...are you sure that they're even in there?" Ciel asked.  
  
"They are! Tyler's probably just taking a long time to answer..." the woman trailed off.  
  
As she said that, the door creaked open. The woman let out a squeak as Ciel locked eyes with a pair of moody emerald green eyes. Ciel was surprised to see that the person was actually a small, petite boy that would've come down to an inch above his knee. He had mussy brown hair along with a baby blue pajama shirt and matching pants.  
  
"Um...hi! Are you Tyler?" Ciel asked in hopes of trying to get the boy in a good mood.  
  
"What is it to you?" the boy snarled out.  
  
Ciel's eye widened as he stared at the boy.  
  
"U-Um...we...I am assuming that your name is Tyler, so I just wanted to say that we have come to meet you and your brother, Sam." Ciel explained.  
  
"Who are you?" Tyler asked.  
  
"I'm Ciel and this is my husband, Sebastian. Since I am unable to have kids, we decided to adopt." Ciel said.  
  
"And so, we've decided to meet with you two and take you guys out for the day." Sebastian explained.  
  
Tyler tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth as the woman spoke.  
  
"C-Come on!" she ushered him back into the room. "Let's get you dressed!" she looked at Ciel and Sebastian. "Come and sit in the room until I am finished with him!" she declared as she pulled Tyler off in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
Ciel looked at Sebastian, who simply shrugged as the two of them headed into the room.

* * *

 **Time:** 1:00 pm

Ciel and Sebastian walked through a park with Tyler beside them, pushing a stroller that had Sam in it.  
  
Ciel frowned slightly as he remembered what the woman at the desk told him.  
  
 _"Please be careful with Tyler. His childhood wasn't exactly a happy one, so he's quite...fragile."_ her words echoed throughout his head.  
  
Ciel let out a miniature 'tch' as he gritted his teeth.  
  
 _"Like hell he's fragile..."_ he watched Tyler, who wore a black shirt with a red varsity hoodie over it, jeans, and white sneakers with a velcro strap at the top and shoelaces at the bottom. _"How in the world could he be so fragile when he is able to take care of himself and his brother the way he is?! That takes some serious guts!"_ he asked himself.  
  
They began to go up a hill and that was when he heard a small grunt. Ciel turned to see Tyler struggling to push the stroller up.  
  
"Hey, let me push the stroller for you." Ciel offered as he made his way over to Tyler.  
  
"No, I'm alright." Tyler said.  
  
"It looks like you need help with it, though." Ciel said.  
  
"I said I'm fine." Tyler bit out.  
  
Ciel blinked his eye, watching the boy for a few moments. That was when a soft smile broke across his face.  
  
"Look, I insist." he said in a soft voice.  
  
Tyler watched Ciel, big green eyes watching a single azure one. He slowly let the stroller go and he let Ciel take over. Ciel smiled as he began to push the stroller.  
  
Tyler played with his bottom lip as he ran over to Ciel and he held onto the bottom of Ciel's shirt. This made the younger male nearly jump.  
  
"Hm?" Ciel hummed as he looked down at him.  
  
"I...I don't wanna get lost..." he murmured.  
  
Ciel was surprised for a few moments before smiling.  
  
"Alright." he said.  
  
They managed to catch up to Sebastian as he stopped.  
  
"You guys want to go for food?" he asked, nodding his head over at a nearby diner.  
  
"Sure. I'm sure Tyler's hungry, as well." Ciel said, glancing over at Tyler as he did.  
  
A small blush colored his cheeks as he looked away.  
  
"Wh-Whatever! I...I guess I'm kind of hungry..." he mumbled.  
  
Ciel smiled as they made their way towards the diner. Sebastian pushed open the door and the hostess instantly greeted them.  
  
"Hi, there! How many?" she asked.  
  
"There's three of us." Sebastian said.  
  
"Alright! Right this way!" she chirped as she grabbed two adult menus and one kids menu.  
  
"Now, you get over here." Sebastian said as he reached for Tyler.  
  
"Wagh!" Tyler was picked up from the ground and Sebastian lifted him up. "L-Let me go!" he whined.  
  
"No. Tyler, I want you to loosen up a little. Pretend that we're your parents, okay?" Sebastian said.  
  
Tyler pouted as he let Sebastian carry him to the booth that the hostess brought them to.  
  
"Here you go..." Ciel parked the stroller at the end of the table as the hostess handed them their menus. "Amaya'll be here shortly to take your orders!" she said before heading off.  
  
Ciel sighed as he took a look at the menu.  
  
"Alright..." Ciel scanned the menu with his eye. "Oh, what a shame. There are no sangrias on the menu." he said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Of course there aren't. What, do diners in Barcelona serve that kind of thing?" Sebastian said.  
  
"Pfft. There are no diners in Barcelona, silly." he kicked Sebastian's foot lightly. "So, what do you want to drink, Ty- - -" he looked up from his menu and that was when he saw Tyler scribbling all over the kid's menu.  
  
Ciel could feel his heart warm as he smiled, watching Tyler color an alien green.  
  
"He's too cute..." he thought to himself.  
  
He found himself reaching for his phone in his small purse and he pulled it out. He quickly turned it on and he snapped a picture of Tyler.  
  
"Gosh, how I love kids!" he thought to himself.  
  
A girl with curly blonde hair, blue-green eyes, cherry red lips, and a curvy body made her way over to them.  
  
"Hello and welcome to Suzie's Diner! My name is Amaya and I'll be your waitress. Shall I get you guys something to drink?" she asked.  
  
"I'll have some water." Sebastian said.  
  
"I'll have a chocolate milkshake." Ciel looked over at Tyler. "What do you want, Tyler?" he asked.  
  
Tyler rolled his eyes up to look at Ciel and then back down at the menu.  
  
"I want a chocolate milkshake, too..." he mumbled.  
  
Amaya tilted her head to the side, which was an obvious sign that she didn't hear what he said.  
  
"I'm sorry, he's not really the talkative type." Sebastian let out a small chuckle. "He wants a chocolate milkshake, as well." he said.  
  
"Okay...Thanks! I'll be right back with that!" she chirped as she headed off.  
  
Ciel put down his menu and he stared at Sebastian.  
  
"You're **SO** booooooring!" he drawled out.  
  
"What? It's not my fault that I am in the mood for water." Sebastian stated.  
  
"I still think that's boooooring!" Ciel jeered.  
  
Sebastian's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Why, you little...!" before Sebastian could reach over and tickle Ciel, they heard a loud wail come from the stroller.  
  
Ciel and Sebastian turned their heads towards the stroller, where the blonde-haired baby wailed and wailed.  
  
"Um...Ciel, I think we made Sam cry..." Sebastian trailed off.  
  
"That's because you're too noisy." Ciel looked at Tyler as he pulled out a bottle and tossed it in Ciel's direction. "He's most likely hungry. Feed him this." he said.  
  
Ciel caught the bottle and he looked at Tyler.  
  
"Is this milk?" he asked.  
  
"What else did you think it was?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Okay, so it's milk." Ciel turned towards Sam with the bottle in his hand. "Sam..." he cooed.  
  
Sebastian watched in awe as Ciel fed the milk to Sam. The baby shut up in a heartbeat at the sound of Ciel's soothing voice.  
  
 _"Gosh, I really am lucky...he knows everything!"_ he thought to himself.  
  
Ciel brought the bottle back onto the table as he saw the binki on the table. He looked over at Tyler, who seemed too focused on giving the spaceship red and grey stripes.  
  
"He may seem like he's tough, but he's actually quite the softie." Ciel thought to himself.  
  
He took the binki and he put it into Sam's mouth as Amaya came back with their drinks.  
  
"Here's your water," she put the glass of water in front of Sebastian, "and your two milkshakes." she rested the milkshake glasses in front of Ciel and Tyler. "So! Are you ready to order now?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sebastian said.  
  
"Sweet...so, what can I get for you guys?" she asked.  
  
"I'll have a beef brisket sandwich." Sebastian said.  
  
"I'll have a fish po boy." Ciel said.  
  
"Okay...and for you?" she said, giving Tyler a huge smile.  
  
Tyler rose his head up from the menu and he stared at her  
  
"A...A small cheeseburger." he said.  
  
"Alrighty, then! I will get that out to you shortly!" Amaya chirped before heading off.  
  
Ciel looked over at the milkshake, his eye nearly bugging out of his eye socket.  
  
"Jesus lord...this thing is covering half of my face on this table!" Ciel exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, you asked for it." Sebastian stated in a know-it-all voice.  
  
Ciel stuck his tongue out childishly.  
  
"Oh, you hush." Ciel said as he brought the milkshake down in between his legs and he stuck a huge straw in it. He brought the straw to his lips and he began to sip on it.  
  
That was when he noticed that the cherry on top was taken away. He pulled his mouth away from the straw and he looked to see Sebastian pop the cherry in his mouth.  
  
"H-Hey! D...Don't take my stuff like that! Also, you said you wanted water!" Ciel complained.  
  
"What? Are you saying that I'm stealing from you?" Sebastian questioned with an innocent look on his face.  
  
"Don't say it like that when you've already done things like that..." Ciel murmured under his breath as he looked down at the whip cream.  
  
He rolled his eye up and he glanced over at Tyler, who was busily drinking his milkshake. There was some whip cream on his nose.  
  
 _"He's got some on his nose..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
Before he could stop himself, he leaned over the table and he licked the whip cream off of Tyler's nose. This caught him off-guard.  
  
"Wha...?! Just what in the world?!" Tyler stuttered out as Ciel pulled away.  
  
"You had some whip cream on you." Ciel replied.  
  
He went back to sipping on his milkshake and unbeknownst to him, some whip cream also got on his nose. He continued to sip and that was when he felt a tongue lapping at his nose.  
  
"Eeeeyah!" Ciel let out a surprised squeak. He then watched as Tyler moved right back into his seat. "Wh-What was that for?!" he asked.  
  
"Same thing you did." Tyler replied.  
  
"Are you trying to act cute with me?" he swore that he heard Tyler let out a small giggle. "Are you trying to act cute with me, Mister?!" Ciel asked as he reached over the table and he began to tickle him.  
  
Tyler's laugh rang through the air as Ciel continued.  
  
 _"Wow...his laugh is actually quite nice..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
That was when he felt some whip cream being smeared onto his cheek. He let out a sharp gasp as he turned his head to look at Sebastian.  
  
"Just what the...?!" he managed to stop himself before the word fuck slipped out of his mouth in front of Tyler and Sam.  
  
Sebastian shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"What? Since a milkshake battle's going to occur momentarily, I felt like it was my duty to initiate it." Sebastian stated simply.  
  
Ciel let out a playful snarl.  
  
"Oh, so you wanna play like that? Then, let's play!" he declared.  
  
Sooner or later, the three of them were engaged in a milkshake battle, laughing and mocking each other as whip cream got in their hair and the sticky sweet liquid got onto their clothes.

* * *

 **Date:** December 15th

 **Time:** 12:00 pm

It had been a couple months since their first outing with Tyler and Sam. Since then, they've taken them more places and even brought them home once or twice to hang out at their place and watch some movies.  
  
Ciel adored Sam and Tyler a lot. He loved watching the light being brought into Tyler's eyes and he loved hearing him laugh. This was what led them to their decision.  
  
Sebastian pulled up in front of the orphanage.  
  
"Shall we go?" he asked.  
  
Ciel nodded, smoothing out his navy blue skirt a little.  
  
"Yes." he replied as they got out of the vehicle. Sebastian went around, took Ciel's hand in his, and he led him over to the orphanage entrance.  
  
"Hi! I see you're back, Ciel and Sebastian!" the woman at the front desk chirped.  
  
"Hi, Felicia." Ciel greeted.  
  
"So, are we here to discuss the final terms and such?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." Sebastian said.  
  
"I'll leave that to Sebastian. I'll go find the boys." Ciel said with the wave of his hand and he headed off towards the Moon Room.  
  
Felicia watched him walk off and smiled.  
  
"Shall we go and discuss our terms?" Felicia asked as she looked at Sebastian.  
  
"Yes, we shall." he replied as he followed Felicia into one of the offices near the Sun Room.

* * *

 **Time:** 1:05 pm

"Alright!" Felicia slid two forms across the desk in Sebastian's direction. "Just fill out and sign these forms and we're all set!" she declared.  
  
"Alright." Sebastian said as he took the pen from her and he began to fill out the first form.  
  
As he signed his name, he looked outside at the playground. There were leaves everywhere on the ground. He then noticed how Ciel had lifted Tyler off of the ground and he was spinning him around, the wind blowing the leaves around them.  
  
Sebastian smiled softly at the scene as he switched forms.  
  
 _"Ciel looks so beautiful like that..."_ he continued to fill out the second form. _"I am just so glad that I met him."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He signed the second form and smiled.  
  
"They're both finished." he said.  
  
"Alrighty, then..." she gathered up the papers and she neatened them up. "Well, there we have it! It's official now!" she declared.  
  
"Thank you so much. Ciel really loves them, so it's perfect." Sebastian explained.  
  
"I know. Take care of them, okay?" she asked as they stood up.  
  
"I shall." they shook hands. "Again, thanks so much." he thanked her again before heading out of the office and onto the playground.  
  
"Hey, Ciel! Tyler!" he called out.  
  
"Coming!" Ciel called back.  
  
Ciel rested Tyler down on the ground and he went to go get Sam's stroller. He pushed the stroller over in Sebastian's direction with Tyler following from behind.  
  
"We're done?" Ciel whispered in a low voice so that Tyler didn't hear them.  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
"Yup. Their stuff is packed in the vehicle already." he replied.  
  
"Okay." Ciel looked at Tyler. "Come on, Tyler! We're going out again!" he declared.  
  
"Yay!" Tyler declared as they headed off to the vehicle. They got in and Sebastian drove off.  
  
Tyler looked out the window eagerly, swinging his feet back and forth with an excited smile on his face.  
  
"Where are we going?" Tyler looked at Ciel. "Are we going back to the house?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, we are." Ciel replied, trying to hold back the temptation of saying that they were going home rather than they were heading to the house.  
  
Tyler's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Yay! Hey, hey, are we going to be able to finish watching Big Hero Six?" Tyler asked.  
  
"We'll see." Ciel replied.  
  
Tyler pouted as he turned his head to look back outside.  
  
Ciel smiled softly as he reached over and rested his hand on Sebastian's thigh.  
  
"I can't wait to see the look on his face when we give him the big news..." he trailed off.  
  
A smile tugged at Sebastian's lips.  
  
"I can't wait, either." he told him.  
  
A few minutes later, they pulled up in front of the house. Sebastian parked the vehicle on the curb and he stopped the engine.  
  
"Alright. Let's come out." Sebastian said as they got out of the vehicle.  
  
They headed up the stairs towards the front door. Ciel dug through his purse for his keys and he unlocked it. They stepped into the house and Tyler's eyes sparkled as Sebastian wheeled the stroller into the house.  
  
"Yes! I want to finish watching the movie!" Tyler declared.  
  
Before Tyler could go ahead and race into the living room, Ciel stopped him.  
  
"Not yet. We have a surprise for you." Ciel said.  
  
"You do?!" Tyler nearly exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, we do. Now, we need you to stay here and keep your eyes closed. And I'll be taking your brother into the master bedroom because it's gonna get a little noisy in here." Sebastian warned.  
  
"Is the surprise noisy?!" Tyler asked.  
  
"Yes. Now, close your eyes or else we won't give you your surprise." Ciel said.  
  
"Okie-dokes!" Tyler chirped as he squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
Ciel smiled as him and Sebastian made their way over to the staircase. Ciel lifted a sleeping Sam out of the stroller and they crept up the stairs.  
  
"I'm surprised that he hasn't seen through our plan yet. He's supposed to be the sharp one." Ciel whispered softly.  
  
"I'm quite surprised, too." Sebastian admitted.  
  
They made their way into the room that would belong to Sam and Tyler and they rested Sam down in the crib by the window. They grabbed some streamer poppers and confetti off of the dresser and they headed down the stairs towards Tyler, who still stood at the front door with his eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"Are you ready?" Ciel called out.  
  
"Yup!" Tyler replied.  
  
"Now, open your eyes!" Ciel declared.  
  
Tyler's eyes shot open and he heard the sounds of streamers popping. Confetti was tossed into the air as Ciel smiled at him.  
  
"Surprise!" he declared.  
  
Tyler watched him, confused by what Ciel meant.  
  
"Huh? I don't see it. Is the surprise extremely small or...?" he asked.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
"Let me tell ya." he got down on his knee and he stretched his arms out. "Welcome to your new home, Tyler." he said.  
  
Tyler's eyes grew wide.  
  
"H...Home?" he croaked out.  
  
"Yes. You and Sam are my sons. We hope you love this home, Tyler." Ciel said with a warm, motherly smile.  
  
Tears welled up in Tyler's eyes as he sniffled.  
  
"I...I'm home!" he bawled out as he ran into Sebastian's arms.  
  
Sebastian held Tyler as he looked at Ciel. Their family was truly complete.

* * *

**The Boys' Birthdays (if you were curious):**

**Sam's Birthday:** April 20th  
 **Tyler's Birthday:** July 1st


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None, really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! Welcome back! I'm sorry for being gone, like, FOREVER. Things happened in my life that kinda prevented me from updating for like, five months. And I know I said that this story was going to be finished in March, but now, I think it might be finished in either September or October. Then, I will start a new Black Butler story called Secret, a oneshot collection, and I might try my hand at an Owari no Seraph story or two (if you haven't noticed my new name). Yes, I am still the same person, but I have fallen head over boots for MIKAYUU!!!!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Anyhow! Don't mind my craziness and my obsession for that pairing. I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic. 
> 
> So, without further ado, read onward!
> 
> *This chapter may seem filler-ish; actually, it may all seem filler-ish until Chapter 33, so please bear with me*

**Date:** December 17th

 **Time:** 2:30 pm

Ciel finished washing up the dishes that they used for breakfast as the house phone went off.  
  
"Someone answer that!" Ciel hollered.  
  
"I'll go get it!" Sebastian hollered back.  
  
Before Sebastian could grab it, Tyler grabbed it and pressed the answer button.  
  
"Hello?" he answered as he plopped down on the couch in the living room, making Ciel smile.  
  
"Um...may I ask who this is?"  
  
"I'm Tyler!" Tyler chirped.  
  
"Hi there, Mister Tyler! May I speak to Ciel, please?"  
  
"Sure!" Tyler hopped off of the couch and he padded over to Ciel. "Mama! A woman is asking for you!" he called out.  
  
Ciel smiled at him, liking how Tyler called him Mama. It made him seem more like a mother than a second father. And he preferred it this way. He didn't want to tell Tyler his true gender just yet. It'll be another ten or twelve years before he could tell him the truth.  
  
"A woman?" Ciel questioned, turning off the sink and taking the phone from Tyler. "Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Hey, Ciel! This is Stormy."  
  
"Oh, Stormy! Hi! How are you?" Ciel asked.  
  
"I've been doing fantastic! And you?"  
  
"Oh god, my life has been **SO** hectic recently! I've been running around the house and doing so much stuff that it's unbelievable." Ciel said.  
  
"So, tell me. Who was the person that picked up the phone?"  
  
"That was my son, Tyler." Ciel replied.  
  
"Ah, your son...Wait, son?!" Ciel moved the phone away from his ear as Stormy screeched into it.  
  
"Yes, my son." Ciel replied.  
  
"When did you two decide to adopt?!"  
  
"A while ago, actually. It had been on my mind and so, we decided to do it. We found Tyler along with his little brother Sam and we just fell so in love with them. Tyler was being a little difficult with us at first, which I could understand because, I mean, your parents decide to leave you at some orphanage and you're crushed because of it. However, he eventually opened up to us." Ciel explained.  
  
"That's so sweet. When did you bring them home?"  
  
"About two days ago. Him and Sam are quickly making themselves at home." Ciel said.  
  
"Aw...! Hey, hey, can I possibly come by and meet them?!"  
  
"Sure! Lemme ask Sebastian first." Ciel looked over in the direction of the living room. "Babe! Storm wants to come by and meet the kids!" he hollered.  
  
"Okay! Tell her to come by for dinner at seven." Sebastian replied.  
  
"Alright!" Ciel went back to doing what he was doing before. "He said you could come by at seven for dinner." Ciel said.  
  
"Okie dokes! I shall see you then!"  
  
"Okay, bye!" Ciel said as he hung up.  
  
He put the phone back and he looked over at Sebastian.  
  
"Stormy said that she'll be coming by." he said.  
  
"Alright." he replied.  
  
Ciel couldn't help but smile as he went back ore to the sink and he finished washing the dishes.

* * *

 **Time:** 7:00 pm

Ciel finished helping Tyler set the table as there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Ciel! Go get that!" Sebastian called out from in the kitchen.  
  
"Alright!" Ciel hollered back as he made his way over to the door.  
  
He opened the door to reveal Stormy, who was wearing a white baggy Hollister hoodie along with ripped skinny jeans, black boots, and a black beanie that said #Netflix on it.  
  
"Heya, Stormy!" he greeted.  
  
"Hey, Ciel!" she replied as she pulled Ciel into a bone crushing hug.  
  
"Come in, come in." Ciel pulled away from the hug to let Stormy into the house. "Well, isn't that an interesting get-up." he noted as he watched her take off her boots.  
  
"I just came back from the skate park with my boyfriend." she said.  
  
"Your boyfriend?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Yeah. He's part of the Australian Mafia." she explained.  
  
"Gosh, Stormy..." Ciel couldn't help but facepalm. "You need to be careful with your men. I mean, the Australian Mafia isn't well-known for treating their women well." Ciel noted.  
  
"I know that. But, Liam's nothing like that! He treats me like a princess." she stated defiantly.  
  
Ciel watched her for a few moments before sighing.  
  
"Okay..." he trailed off as he heard Tyler's voice.  
  
"Mama! Daddy needs you in the kitchen!" Tyler called out as he skipped over to Ciel and Stormy.  
  
"He does?" Ciel questioned.  
  
"Yah! He says that he needs help straining the pasta." he said.  
  
"Okay. Tyler, I want you to meet someone." he motioned for Tyler to come over by him and Stormy. "This is my friend Stormy. Stormy, this is my son, Tyler." he introduced.  
  
"Ah...Hi, Aunty Stormy!" he chirped before skipping off.  
  
Stormy's jaw dropped while Ciel snickered a little.  
  
"He just called me auntie!" she threw her hands onto her hips. "This child is going to make me feel old even though I'm only nineteen!" she began to march over to the living room, where Tyler had gone. "Oi! Don't call me Auntie! Call me Miss Stormy!" she hollered loudly.  
  
Ciel laughed as he made his way into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, babe. Shall we finish making dinner?" he asked.  
  
Sebastian turned with a container of meatballs in marinara sauce in his hands.  
  
"Sure." he replied as Ciel got to work on draining the pasta.

* * *

 **Time:** 8:30 pm

Ciel smiled softly as he watched how Stormy was talking to Sam from in his high chair while washing the dishes.  
  
"She seems to really be falling in love with those kids..." he trailed off.  
  
"And the kids seem to love her, too." Sebastian said as he put the plates in the dishwasher.  
  
Sam then began to cry, which startled Ciel a little. He was about to say something when he watched Stormy pick Sam up in her arms and she began to rock him back and forth gently.  
  
Tyler went to get Sam's binki, but stopped once he saw how Stormy was holding Sam and cooing to him softly. He stuffed the binki into his jeans pocket and smiled softly.  
  
Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle softly.  
  
"Even though she's dressed up like some punk chick, she acts like a really good mother." he noted.  
  
Ciel laughed a little.  
  
"She's always been like a mother hen. She used to act that way with me all the time, since she took care of me a lot like an older sister." Ciel explained.  
  
Sebastian watched the scene as he snaked an arm around Ciel's waist and he pulled the younger male towards him.  
  
"I love you." he whispered softly.  
  
Ciel couldn't help but smile as Sebastian pressed a small kiss to the side of his head.  
  
"I love you, too." he replied.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some language, some fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! I'm back with another chapter of Desire and Tragedy! This chapter may seem a little crappy because I've been working on it for who knows how long and my inspiration is slowly disappearing. Not only that, I am losing my touch for Black Butler as a whole and I'm slipping into a HUGE Mikayuu obsession (like how I used to for SebaCiel). :/ However, I'll try to hang in there and finish this story. As a matter of fact, Chapter 33 is nearly halfway done!
> 
> I do not own Kuorshitsuji! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, please read onward! :)

**Date:** December 18th

 **Time:** 7:30 am

Ciel slowly stirred in bed the next morning. He yawned loudly as he sat up in bed.  
  
"Goddammit..." he mumbled.  
  
He then looked to his right to see that Sebastian was nowhere to be found. This made him frown.  
  
 _"Huh? Just where in the world did Sebastian go?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He climbed out of bed as he heard a loud wail come from the room next door.  
  
 _"Shit! Is Sam crying again?!"_ he asked himself.  
  
He quickly scrambled out of bed, fixed his hair a little, and he quickly sped down the hall. He swung the door open to Sam and Tyler's room and he stopped, looking at the sight before him.  
  
Sebastian was holding Sam in his arms, cooing to him softly as Tyler was telling him what to and what not to do when handling Sam.  
  
Ciel smiled softly as he leaned up against the door frame.  
  
"Well, it seems like someone's already awake." he noted.  
  
Sebastian chuckled as he looked over at Ciel.  
  
"Well, good morning, sleeping beauty." he replied.  
  
"Hey, calm yourself down, boy." Ciel began to walk over to him. "I ain't no sleeping beauty." he stated.  
  
"Then, what are you?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel chuckled.  
  
"I'm just me." he whispers before leaning in and kissing Sebastian's forehead softly.  
  
Sebastian was taken slightly aback by the small kiss. He then smirked.  
  
"Alright, then." he whispered as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips softly.

* * *

 **Time:** 10:30 am

"Tyler! Are you dressed?!" Ciel hollered as he walked over to the boys' bedroom and he opened the door to see Tyler and Sebastian playing with Sam on the rug.  
  
Ciel smiled softly as he watched them.  
  
 _"Now, this is too adorable."_ he crossed his arms as he leaned against the door frame. _"I can't believe I have my own family now. It seems almost unreal."_ he thought to himself.  
  
Sebastian looked away from Sam and that was when he saw Ciel in his outfit, which was a black and white blouse, red skinny jeans, and black boots.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Hey. You ready to go?" he asked.  
  
Ciel nodded.  
  
"Yeah." he glanced over at Tyler. "Hey, Ty! You and Sam ready to go to Miss Stormy's place?" he asked.  
  
Tyler frowned as Sebastian scooped up Sam and took him over to a stroller.  
  
"Eh?! I thought we were going, too!" he whined.  
  
Ciel shook his head.  
  
"Nope. It's a mommy-and-daddy date." Ciel replied, a finger flying over his lips as he said that.  
  
Tyler pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Fine..." he mumbled.  
  
"Well, go on and put on your jacket. It's gonna be a little chilly in case Stormy and her boyfriend decide to take you two to the skate park." Ciel explained.  
  
Tyler nodded as he went over to his bed and put on his Captain America jacket.  
  
Ciel smiled as he walked over to Tyler and he ruffled his hair.  
  
"There ya go, tiger." he said in a soothing voice.  
  
"Alright, let's get going." Ciel heard Sebastian say.  
  
Ciel nodded as he looked at Sebastian.  
  
"Yup, let's get going." he replied.

* * *

 **Time:** 11:00 am

"Sebastian, next time, do **NOT** put Sam in the stroller before carrying him down the stairs." Ciel snapped.  
  
"Sorry..." Sebastian trailed off as they got into the vehicle after they dropped Sam and Tyler off next door.  
  
Ciel sighed as he buckled in his seatbelt.  
  
"Oh well. I'm not really interested in breaking old habits, so I'm not going to even bother." Ciel said with the wave of his hand.  
  
"Old habits?" Sebastian began to drive down the road. "I highly doubt that carrying children down the stairs in their strollers was a habit." he replied.  
  
"Well, mafia members don't have time for that kind of thing, so you have a point." Ciel pointed out.  
  
Sebastian chuckled.  
  
"Ciel, you have a pretty interesting sense of humor." he stated.  
  
"I know I do." Ciel watched as Sebastian got onto the highway. "Where in the world are we going, anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Where are we going, you ask. Well," he shot a smirk in the bluenette's direction, "you're just going to have to wait and see." he stated.  
  
Ciel pouted as Sebastian continued driving in the direction of their destination.

* * *

 **Time:** 2:00 pm

Ciel looked around the pier in shock as him and Sebastian walked around hand in hand.  
  
"Wow..." he breathed out.  
  
"Isn't it nice here?" he asked.  
  
Ciel nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it sure is." he replied.  
  
They just came out of a shop that sold many souvenirs like shirts and pins. Ciel bought a couple of shirts for him, Sebastian, and the two boys while Sebastian bought a pair of sweatpants for him and Ciel to wear around the house just in case it got cold.  
  
They walked hand in hand on the pier as it began to rain.  
  
"Wagh!" Ciel exclaimed.  
  
"Come on!" Sebastian said as he took Ciel's hand and they ran towards a store. They went into the store as Ciel began to shake the water out of his hair.  
  
"Goddammit...I had no idea it was going to rain..." he trailed off.  
  
"Just remember: it's the weatherman's fault." Sebastian stated.  
  
"No fucking duh." Ciel snapped in annoyance.  
  
Ciel and Sebastian watched as other people rushed about in an attempt to get out of the rain.  
  
"Well, I don't have an umbrella, so..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"I guess we can stay here and shop until the rain dies out." Sebastian suggested.  
  
Ciel nodded.  
  
"Sure." he replied as they began to walk around the store.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, some fluff, some suggestive content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! I'm back with another update! Gosh, that was fast...Okay, I kinda lied. This story may be finished faster than I predicted. The only reason why I said that was because I have family from the UK over here and then we're having a birthday party for my dad soon and then there's family coming from Trinidad and THEN we're going on a criuse and etc. However, I'm getting quite a bit of free time and so, I'm going to put up as many chapters as I can (or maybe even finish this story and start up Secret, How Crazy This Can Get? (the drabble collection), and Seoul Lights (the Mikayuu fanfic I will put up to see if I have the Mikayuu touch)) before I go off on my trip. Who knows, I might even have access to wifi. We'll just have to see.
> 
> Ah, the drama begins now! Well, it'll start coming close to the end of this chapter. And little Tyler's going to preschool! Gosh, I can remember when my little brother had to go to preschool...he was a complete wreck.
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, without further ado, read onward! :D
> 
> *The Transformers mentioned in here is the animated version, not the one with Shia Leboeuf (is that how you spell his last name?)*

**Date:** January 2nd

 **Time:** 1:30 am

Ciel shifted about in bed later that night. Him and Sebastian just had sex (without waking up the kids, that is).   
  
This proved to be difficult for Ciel, since he was one to cry and scream out during sex. But, Ciel managed to keep his mouth shut so that he didn't end up startling Sam and Tyler.  
  
He let out a small sigh as Sebastian grunted, throwing an arm around Ciel's petite waist.  
  
"Are you awake?" he whispered into Ciel's ear.  
  
"Well, now I am." Ciel replied with the roll of his eye.  
  
"I see. I just wanted to say that I love you." he whispered.  
  
"I know. I love you, too." Ciel whispered back as Sebastian pressed a kiss to his ear.  
  
A small smile pulled at Sebastian's ear as he cuddled up closer to Ciel, his head resting against Ciel's as he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Time:** 7:30 am

"Whaaaaaaaaat?! But why?! I don't wanna go to preschool!" Tyler whined as Ciel fixed his Captain America backpack on his shoulders.  
  
He wore a red shirt that had Iron Man on it with black sleeves attached, jeans, and white and red Iron Man sneakers that lit up each time Tyler walked or ran.  
  
"You need to. I want you to continue your education." Ciel told him.  
  
He had on a blue halter top with dark flare jeans and white strappy heels.   
  
"I don't wanna..." Tyler pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I wanna watch more Disney movies!" he complained.  
  
"So, tell me. What is two plus two?" Ciel asked.  
  
"It's five." Tyler stated.  
  
Ciel shook his head.  
  
"No. It's four." he showed Tyler the number four on his fingers. "You see? You need to go to preschool." he said.  
  
Tears welled up in Tyler's eyes as he let out a scream.  
  
"NO!" he threw himself onto the floor and he began a small tantrum. "I don't wanna go! I don't wanna, I don't wanna!" he whined.  
  
Ciel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he watched Tyler roll about on the floor.  
  
 _"I think we were being a little **TOO** nice with him..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"Now, now." Sebastian came in beside him and he scooped Tyler up. "Don't throw a tantrum. You'll trouble Mommy and Daddy if you get so loud. Plus, Sam'll start crying." he said.  
  
He had on a black Zoo York sleeveless hoodie with a white short sleeve under it, jeans with a slight rip in the left knee, and white Nike high tops.  
  
"Now, we're off to preschool!" Sebastian declared as he tossed Tyler over his shoulder like he were a sack of flour.  
  
"NO! Let me go!" Tyler pounded his fists against Sebastian's back. "I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna leave Mommy and Daddy!" he cried out.  
  
Sebastian made his way over to Ciel.  
  
"I'll be back soon." he said.  
  
"Okay." Ciel replied as Sebastian pecked his lips lightly.  
  
Sebastian smiled as he pulled away and he made his way over to the garage door.  
  
"Good luck!" Ciel called out as the door slammed shut behind Sebastian.  
  
He sighed as he heard the phone ring. At the same time, Sam started crying from in the bedroom upstairs.  
  
"Shit...!" Ciel hissed out as he quickly ran into the kitchen and he answered the phone.  
  
"Hey, Cie- - -"  
  
"Stormy, hold on for a minute, okay?" he said as he raced up the stair to the room the boys slept in.  
  
"Okie dokes!"   
  
He burst into the bedroom and he quickly ran over to the crib. He cradled the phone in between him ear and shoulder as he carefully picked up Sam and he cradled him in his arms in an attempt to silence him.  
  
"I swear, Tyler and Sam are so loud that they can be heard throughout the entire neighborhood."  
  
"I'm assuming you heard Tyler's tantrum about not wanting to go to preschool." Ciel guessed as he rocked Sam a little. Sam cooed a little as Stormy spoke.  
  
"Yeah. I was outside tending to the hydrangeas when I heard him throw his tantrum. He seemed like one of those bad boys that you couldn't really decipher and then you hear him crying and bawling about how he doesn't want to go to preschool."  
  
"Well, it's his first day, so..." Ciel trailed off.  
  
"I see. Well, I can kinda relate to him. I cried a lot when I went to preschool on my first day."  
  
"Really? I wouldn't know." Ciel stated.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. Preppy little Ciel had a tutor."  
  
"Oh, you hush." he watched as Sam began to fall asleep in his arms. "Look, I'm gonna have to go. Sam fell asleep and I need to put him back in his crib." he said.  
  
"Do you want me to come by and help ya?"  
  
"Nah, I'm alright." Ciel replied.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm positive. You go back and tend to your hydrangeas." Ciel said.  
  
"Well, it's now my white irises, but okay." Stormy's statement made Ciel laugh.  
  
"Okay, I gotta go. Bye!" Ciel said.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
The phone clicked, signaling that Stormy hung up. Ciel sighed as he looked down at Sam.  
  
 _"Well, at least he has fallen asleep."_ he thought to himself as he slowly rested Sam back into the crib and he reached for the house phone, quickly ending the call between him and Stormy.

* * *

 **Time:** 3:30 pm

Ciel watched as Sebastian came in holding hands with Tyler, whose eyes were puffy and a little pink from all of the crying he had done early this morning.  
  
"I see you have survived preschool." Ciel smiled at him. "How was it?" he asked.  
  
Tyler pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked away from him.   
  
"I hated it..." he grumbled.  
  
Ciel then looked over at Sebastian.  
  
"Oh my god!" he sharply once he noticed the scratches all over the older man's body. "What happened?!" he nearly exclaimed.  
  
"Tyler happened to me." Sebastian explained.  
  
Ciel gaped at Sebastian before turning his attention to Tyler.  
  
"Tyler...!" he exclaimed.  
  
Before he could raise his hand to hit him, he remembered what Stormy had said to him early this morning.  
  
 _"Well, I can kinda relate to him. I cried a lot when I went to preschool on my first day...Oh yeah, I forgot. Preppy little Ciel had a tutor."_ her words ran through his mind.  
  
He bit his lip as he looked at the upset Tyler.  
  
 _"Am I taking this too far? Maybe it's because I never went go preschool that I'd think that his first day of preschool wouldn't be so bad..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He reached for Tyler and he held him in his arms.  
  
"Aw...were you scared today?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Tyler trailed off.  
  
"Oh, my poor baby." he pressed a kiss to Tyler's forehead. "Come, let's watch some Transformers. I know how much you like watching that." he said as he carries Tyler into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm going to start on the bolognese, okay?" Sebastian called out.  
  
"Okay, sounds good!" Ciel chirped as Sebastian slipped into the kitchen and he began doing the prep work for tonight's dinner.

* * *

 **Time:** 11:30 pm

Ciel came out of the bathroom only in a black silk robe wrapped around his petite body.  
  
"Mmmmmm...you coming in soon?" Sebastian mumbled out from in the bed.  
  
"I'll be there just now, don't worry." Ciel said.  
  
As he was about to get into bed, he heard his cell phone ring.  
  
"Is that yours?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it is." he replied.  
  
This made Sebastian let out an annoyed grunt.  
  
"Goddammit...if that's Kurtis, tell him to f off cuz I'm trying to sleep. It's eleven thirty, for goodness sake!" Sebastian complained.  
  
Ciel giggled as he looked at him. Sebastian was so cute when he whined and complained. It made him seem like a kid who didn't get what they wanted.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be back soon." Ciel picked up his phone. "I'm going to take this call in the hall, so you stay here and try to rest." he said.  
  
"Alright. I'll be waiting for you." Sebastian said as Ciel slipped out into the hall.  
  
He looked at his phone and that was when he noticed the number. This made him arch a brow in confusion.  
  
 _"Unknown? Who's trying to call me? But, for some odd reason, this number seems oddly familiar to me..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He decided on answering it as he tapped on the green button and he put the phone to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Ciel? It's me."  
  
Ciel gasped sharply, his hand flying over his mouth as the phone nearly fell to the floor. He trembled, his hand that covered his mouth falling to his side as one word slipped out of his lips.   
  
"...Bard?"


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, some suggestive content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! I'm back with Chapter 34! After this, I officially have four more chapters left! Four! As I am typing this, I am watching Owari no Seraph crack (while fawning over Mika) and finishing Chapter 35. So, we're almost there (somehow).
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, without further ado, read on! :D

**Date:** January 3rd

 **Time:** 2:30 am

Ciel laid in bed with Sebastian later that night. However, he couldn't fall asleep. His mind was set on that phone call he received from Bard.  
  
He let out a small sigh, his breath hitting Sebastian's bare chest as he thought back on what Bard told him.

* * *

_"Hello?" Ciel answered._   
  
_"Ciel? It's me."_   
  
_Ciel gasped sharply, his hand flying over his mouth as the phone nearly fell to the floor. He trembled, his hand that covered his mouth falling to his side as one word slipped out of his lips._   
  
_"...Bard?"_   
  
_"Yes, it's me. Ya know, it took me a while to find your new number. Did you ditch your old phone or something?"_   
  
_"Bard, just what is it that you want?" Ciel asked, quickly cutting to the chase._   
  
_He heard Bard sigh on the other end._   
  
_"Look, I...I just want you to come back."_   
  
_"Come back? To the mafia that tried to shoot at me and Sebastian? The mafia that joined up with the Sadistic Mafia? The mafia that let Finny die and then move on like nothing happened? Bard, I can't do that." Ciel told him._   
  
_"Ciel, I know how you feel. You're angry at us for pulling that stunt on ya. But, being with that man is more dangerous than being with us. He WILL hurt you, Ciel. I just know it."_   
  
_"And what is that supposed to mean? You just know that he will hurt me?" Ciel snorted. "Oh, please. He hasn't hurt me ONCE since we came out here! And you're telling me that you "just know" that he'll hurt me?!" he hissed._   
  
_"Calm it down, Ciel! Jesus Christ...look, I'm also mad at how we just let Finny die. If that's why you left the mafia, then I get it. I would've left as well if one of my close comrades have died."_   
  
_Ciel let out a small chuckle._   
  
_"I guess you really DID love him, huh?" he guessed._   
  
_Bard chuckled back in response._   
  
_"I guess I did. I really DID love the poor boy. And then they killed him off...THEY FUCKING KILLED HIM!"_   
  
_"Even if that is so, do you REALLY think that bringing Finny up will make me WANT to come back?!" Ciel snapped._   
  
_"Think about what that mafia has done! Think about what they did to us, your parents, heck, think about what they did to you! Especially that bastard Sebastian...can you stand to live like that with that asshole?!"_   
  
_"BARD!" Ciel shouted._   
  
_The other line went dead silent. Ciel panted a little as he resumed speaking._   
  
_"Don't you DARE talk crap about my husband." he said._   
  
_"Husba- - -" Ciel cut Bard off._   
  
_"Oh, and to answer your question, it's a no. I will NEVER return to the life that I had before. Now, NEVER call this number again or else I will come and hunt you down." Ciel threatened before hanging up on him._

* * *

Ciel let out another sigh as the conversation replayed in his mind like a broken record.  
  
 _"Why would he tell me such things? Did those sadists put him up to it? Or...are those his true feelings?"_ he asked himself.  
  
"Ciel? Is everything okay?" Sebastian asked as he looked down at him.  
  
"Hm?" Ciel asked.  
  
"You feel tense in my arms. Is everything okay?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Ciel nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright." he replied.  
  
Sebastian sighed deeply.  
  
"If you say so..." he trailed off.  
  
He dropped his head in the crook of the younger male's neck, taking in his scent. Even though Ciel didn't drink his sangrias anymore, there was still the faint smell of a red wine sangria on him. Maybe he drank so much sangrias in Barcelona that his skin was permeated by it.  
  
Sebastian snorted at the thought.  
  
 _"I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He then thought back on when he first met the bluenette.  
  
 _"Gosh, so much has happened in the past few months...just meeting him in that street was enough to turn my whole life upside down. I'm glad I met him. I'm so glad."_ he thought to himself.  
  
That was when he pressed a kiss to Ciel's neck. This made Ciel jump a little in his arms.  
  
"Se-Sebastian!" he stuttered out, his cheeks a bright hue of red.  
  
"What?" Sebastian answered innocently as he began to pepper the younger male's skin with kisses.  
  
"Y...You startled me..." he trailed off.  
  
"Sorry." he licked lightly at the pulse point under Ciel's chin. "Ciel, I don't think I can take it anymore." he said suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.  
  
"You know what I mean." Sebastian straddled him under the sheets. "I want to have sex." he stated.  
  
Ciel's eye grew wide in shock.  
  
"Se-Sebastian! We can't...! We might wake up Sam and Tyler!" he hissed.  
  
"Screw that. Not only are you good at screaming during sex, you're also quite good at keeping quiet. So, can we do it? Please?" Sebastian begged.  
  
Ciel snorted at this.  
  
"Is it just me or did I just hear the leader of the Sadistic Mafia beg to the leader of the Blood Mafia?" Ciel asked.  
  
"That life is behind us now." Sebastian lightly kissed Ciel's temple. "So? Can we?" he asked.  
  
Ciel let out a sigh of defeat.  
  
"Alright, alright. Let's do it." he said, which made Sebastian grin as he swooped in for a kiss.

* * *

 **Date:** January 13th

 **Time:** 10:00 am

The phone in the kitchen was ringing off the hook as Ciel finished washing up the dishes they used for breakfast.  
  
"I'll get that!" Ciel hollered as he raced over to the phone.  
  
He had on a white baggy shirt with black leggings and white flats with gold studs on it.  
  
He grabbed for the phone and he answered it.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Hey, Ciel! It's Stormy!"  
  
"Ah, Stormy!" his eye sparkled as he made his way into the living room. "How's it going?" he asked.  
  
"Fantastic! I am assuming that Tyler's given in?"  
  
"Yeah. He doesn't seem to mind preschool these days." Ciel replied.  
  
"I see...Oh yeah! I got something I need to ask you."   
  
"Like what?" Ciel asked as he plopped down on the couch and he turned on the television.  
  
"Liam wants to come meet you guys. Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Sure! I'm sure Sebastian wouldn't mind." Ciel said.  
  
"Who wouldn't mind what?"  
  
Ciel let out a surprised squeak as he looked over to see Sebastian, who was drying his hair with a towel. He was shirtless and only had on a pair of black, silver, and white plaid boxers.  
  
"Se-Sebastian!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Oh boy. Hubby's over there, too?"  
  
"Yeah...he took Tyler to preschool and he just finished taking a shower." Ciel explained.  
  
"So? What's up?" Sebastian asked as he plopped down on the couch next to Ciel.  
  
"Well...Stormy wanted to know if her and Liam could come over for dinner. She said that Liam wanted to meet us." Ciel explained.  
  
"Hm...I guess that's alright. They can come over for dinner. I'm making some chicken noodle stir fry to see if Tyler likes Chinese food or not." Sebastian said.  
  
"Alright, sweet." Ciel then directed his attention back over to the phone. "Sebastian says you can come by for dinner." he told her.  
  
"Sweet! Liam should be done with work around dinnertime, so that works out perfectly!"  
  
"Alright. I hope you like Chinese food because we're having Chinese tonight." Ciel said.  
  
"Oh my god, we LOVE Chinese! Plus, your husband's amazing at cooking, so I'm sure we'll love anything he gives us to eat." this made Ciel burst into laughter.  
  
"Alright. Well, I'll see you guys later!" Ciel chirped.  
  
"Okay! Bye!"  
  
"Bye." Ciel replied as Stormy hung up.  
  
Ciel looked up at Sebastian as he cuddled up against him.  
  
"So, what should we do?" he asked.  
  
Sebastian shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?" he asked.  
  
Ciel smiled softly as he rested his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck.  
  
"Cuddle with me." he whispered.  
  
Sebastian smiled at this.  
  
"Alright, Ciel." he said as he held the boy in his arms.

* * *

 **Time:** 5:45 pm

Sebastian sat on the bed, patiently waiting for Ciel to finish in the bathroom.  
  
He had on a black and white striped sleeveless hoodie with dark denim jeans and white sneakers.  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair as he sighed.  
  
 _"When will Ciel be done in there?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He then heard the sound of Ciel's phone ringing on the nightstand for what might've been the fifth time ever since Ciel disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
 _"And his phone keeps ringing like mad! When will they stop calling him?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He wanted to see who was trying to get ahold of him so desperately, but he wanted to respect Ciel's privacy. So, he didn't even bother.  
  
But, at this point, it was starting to itch at him. Sebastian let out a small 'tch' as he got up from the bed and he made his way over to the bathroom door. He rapped on it lightly.  
  
"Ciel, your phone keeps ringing." he stated.  
  
"Ah, okay. Check to see who it is. It might either be Stormy or Merlina." Ciel replied from in the bathroom.  
  
"Okay." Sebastian replied as he walked over to the nightstand, where Ciel's silver iPhone 6 was. He picked it up and he turned the phone on.  
  
 _"Hm? What's up with the New York number?"_ Sebastian asked himself, arching a brow in confusion.  
  
He typed in Ciel's four number pin and he went into his messages, where there was a conversation between Ciel and the person. The person usually sent two or five text messages in a row before Ciel responded with a text that made him sound like he was irritated.  
  
As he read one of Ciel's messages, his eyes widened as the phone fell onto the bedsheets.  
  
"What the hell...?"


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, some violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! I'm back with Chapter 35 of Desire and Tragedy! Ah, just three more chapters left and this story is officially finished! Gosh, I'm so tired...I apologize if the argument scenes (or the chapter in general) seem kinda crappy, since I was typing them at 11:30 at night. Next chapter, everything is going to go by so fast that you're going to be like, whut da actual fuck?!
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, without further ado, read onward! :D

**Date:** January 13th (still)

 **Time:** 11:30 pm

Ciel yawned as he stepped out of the bathroom in a white silk nightgown with lilac lace flowers all over it.  
  
As he ran his fingers through his hair, he heard Sebastian speak.  
  
"Baby?" he said.  
  
"Yeah?" Ciel answered.  
  
"I need to ask you a question." Sebastian said.  
  
"Okay, fire away. What's bothering you?" Ciel asked.  
  
Sebastian sat up in bed and he turned to look at Ciel.  
  
"Why are you contacting Bard?" he asked.  
  
Ciel swore that he felt his body freeze over. His eye was wide in shock as he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Wh...What do you mean?" Ciel laughed nervously. "I...I'm not contacting Bard! Not at all!" he said.  
  
Sebastian narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Oh, really? Then, tell me about the multiple texts and phone calls that you've gotten from him." Sebastian said as he got out of bed.  
  
Ciel bit his lip as he looked at the floor and then at Sebastian.  
  
"Look, I didn't contact him. He contacted me." Ciel said.  
  
"So, you **DO** know. How long have you two been talking like this?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Uh..." Ciel trailed off, not knowing what to tell him.  
  
"Tell me!" Sebastian shouted.  
  
"Fine! He has been talking to me for a week and a half now!" Ciel shouted back.  
  
Sebastian stared at him, stunned by his answer.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You heard me. A week and a half." Ciel replied.  
  
"Okay, so let me get this straight. You," Sebastian pointed at Ciel, "have been letting this bastard pester you for nearly two weeks and I have no idea about it?!" Sebastian roared.  
  
"What was I supposed to tell you?! You seemed so busy with that international cookbook you're working on and you're always tired, so I didn't want to bother you! I even blocked his old number because he wouldn't stop bothering me. But then, he comes back with a new number! I was actually going to block him again tonight, but then YOU just had to bring the bloody situation up!" Ciel snapped.  
  
"Bother me?! Ciel, just what the hell?! Do you not trust me?!" Sebastian shouted.  
  
"I do! Goddammit, I do! But, what could I do?! I mean, this is Bard we're talking about! This is my problem and only my problem!" Ciel pointed out.  
  
"Your problem?!" Sebastian snorted. "He joined up with my mafia, so it's also my problem!" he snapped.  
  
"You know nothing, Sebastian! Absolutely nothing!" Ciel shouted.  
  
Sebastian gritted his teeth as he stormed over to Ciel and he slapped him. Ciel gasped as his hand flew over his cheek, eyeing Sebastian in shock.  
  
"Wha- - -" Sebastian cut him off.  
  
"Goddammit, Ciel, **YOU'RE** the one that doesn't know anything here! Why would you think to hide something this serious?! If you had told me the night it began, then I would've been able to help you! Gosh, sometimes it makes me wonder why we're even married!" he shouted.  
  
Ciel watches him in shock. However, that shock was replaced with anger as he spoke.  
  
"You know what, fine! Act like a little shit! I'm going to sleep with the children!" he shouted.  
  
"Go ahead, then! Do whatever the hell you want!" Sebastian shouted back as he watched Ciel storm out of the room.  
  
Ciel felt the tears well up in his eye as he stalked down the hallway.  
  
 _"Just what the hell is up with him?! I was only doing what I thought was right!"_ he thought to himself.  
  
He stormed into the kids' room, flicking on the light switch and slamming the door shut behind him. This caused Sam to start crying and Tyler to shoot up from his race car bed in surprise.  
  
"Mommy?" Tyler questioned in surprise as he watched Ciel go over to the crib and pull Sam out of the crib in an attempt to calm him down.  
  
As soon as Ciel stuck a binki in Sam's mouth, he had instantly fallen asleep. He looked over at Tyler as he put Sam back into the crib.  
  
"Mommy, what's wrong?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing's wrong, tiger." he swiped at a stray tear as he tried to smile. "I'm alright." he said.  
  
"You don't look alright. Did you have a fight with Daddy?" Tyler asked.  
  
Ciel watched Tyler in surprise. However, he shook that off as he made his way over to the race car bed.  
  
"No, that's not what happened." he got into the bed and he got under the sheets. "Daddy wasn't cuddling up with Mommy and Mommy got lonely. So, Mommy came to sleep with you." Ciel explained.  
  
Tyler didn't look convinced, but he didn't say anything about it as he spoke.  
  
"Okay. I'll let Mommy sleep with me." Tyler said.  
  
Ciel smiled.   
  
"Okay. Goodnight, Tyler." he whispered.  
  
"Goodnight, Mommy." Tyler replied as they both fell asleep.

* * *

As the days went by, the fighting didn't stop: as a matter of fact, they got worse.  
  
They would argue so much at night that Stormy would have to come over by the house and tell them to shut up. However, that didn't stop them. They kept arguing.  
  
However, they knew that one day, they would end up snapping. January 26th just happened to be that day.

* * *

 **Date:** January 26th

 **Time:** 12:00 pm

A vase broke in the bedroom, causing Ciel to gasp sharply as an angry Sebastian roared at him.  
  
"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TELL HIM THAT YOU'D GO BACK?!" he roared angrily.  
  
"Sebastian, you don't understand! This is the only way!" Ciel stated.  
  
"The only way?! Ciel, there are many other ways to fix the situation!" Sebastian snapped.  
  
"Goddammit, Sebastian! You don't understand! Actually, I don't think you can! This is something between me and my mafia! It is not something that the two of us can deal with together!" Ciel shouted.  
  
Sebastian gritted his teeth as he spoke.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" he roared as he stormed over to Ciel and he began hitting him.  
  
Ciel let out loud screams and cries as Sebastian's fists hit at his head.  
  
"You make me sick!" Sebastian knocked Ciel down onto the floor. "I thought I was wrong about the Blood Mafia. But, I guess you all are the same. You all are a bunch of disgusting, deceiving bloodhounds." he spat.  
  
Ciel felt his heart twist painfully at Sebastian's words.  
  
"You know what, you should just leave." Sebastian said in a quiet voice.  
  
Ciel gritted his teeth as he screamed.  
  
"Fine! I'll leave!" he screamed at the tip of his lungs as he stormed out of the room.  
  
At the same time, Tyler had stepped out of the bathroom. He watched as Ciel stormed down the hallway.  
  
"Mommy? Mommy, where are you going?" he began to grow worried as he ran after Ciel. "Mommy! Mommy, where are you going?! Mommy, don't leave! MOMMY!" he called out.  
  
However, Ciel had already left the house.

* * *

Ciel sobbed as he walked through the community, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
 _"How the hell did this end up blowing out of proportion?! Sebastian didn't have to get so bloody mad about the whole thing! I did what I thought was right! How was I in the wrong?!"_ he asked.  
  
As he turned the corner, Ciel felt a hand fly over his mouth. He let out a sharp gasp as another hand flew over his eyes and he was roughly thrown into a truck, effectively knocking him out.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, violence, character death(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! Welcome back to Desire and Tragedy! Ah, this story is almost done...we just have two more chapters to go (well, it's more like the next chapter is supposed to be the last chapter and then there's an epilogue, but whatev)! I just wanna warn you right now, there WILL be feels at the very end of the chapter. You actually might hate me after reading this chapter cuz this is a pretty sad one.
> 
> Well, here's the funny story: I was listening to the Nightcore version of Smoke and Mirrors (and I still am) along with the Nightcore version of Painted Smile last night and when I went to bed, I felt a little creeped out. So, I decided to listen to some love songs while I typed this chapter out on my iPod and THEN I started doing research on gunshot wounds to the knee (*cringes*) AND then I typed out the end of the chapter and then I felt kinda uneasy in bed for the rest of the night *shivers at the thought* Yeah, don't go doing that kinda stuff at half past midnight. :/
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, without further ado, read onward! :D
> 
> *Oh yes, I did quite a bit of research last night, but I do apologize if my information is inaccurate involving the tourniquet and the gunshot wound*

**Date:** January 29th

 **Time:** 4:55 am

Sebastian laid in bed that night, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
He had on a white wife beater and black Family Guy pajama pants.  
  
Ciel had been gone for three days. He was supposed to be mad at him, but he couldn't help but worry about him.  
  
Just where the hell did the bluenette go?  
  
That was when his phone vibrated on the nightstand. He shot up from the bed and he hastily grabbed for his phone, answering it and putting it up to his ear.  
  
"Stormy! Did you find him?!" he shouted into the phone.  
  
"Huh? Who da hell is Stormy?"  
  
Sebastian froze, knowing who the person on the other end was.  
  
"Bard...!" he hissed angrily.  
  
A dry chuckle came from Bard.  
  
"Oh, I'm so flattered that you know of me."  
  
"Where the fuck is Ciel?" Sebastian snarled into the phone.  
  
"Oh, ain't you feisty." Bard chuckled again. "Where do ya think he is?"  
  
"Stop joking around! Tell me where he is! NOW!" he roared.  
  
"Okay, okay, no need to shout. He's at headquarters."   
  
"Whose headquarters?" he hissed.  
  
"Beast's."  
  
Sebastian's eyes widened in shock.  
  
 _"So they did end up joining forces to tear Ciel and I apart..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
"I see you're still in Queens, then." Sebastian noted.  
  
"Yeah, we are. But, we ain't in that rusty ole buildin' anymore. We're in a different one."   
  
"A different one?" Sebastian questioned.  
  
"Yeah. It's a block away from Flushing Avenue. Come there tomorrow afternoon and we won't harm him at all. Actually, we'll let you two escape and leave you two to spend the rest of yer lives in complete bliss!"  
  
Sebastian listened to Bard, noticing how this proposition sounded a little too good to be true. He gritted his teeth as he spoke.  
  
"And? What happens if I don't?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Well, let's just say that your sweet little Ciel is as good as gone." the phone clicked, signaling that Bard hung up.  
  
Sebastian snarled as he threw his phone in an angry rage.  
  
"SHIT!" he screamed as he fell backwards onto the bed.  
  
 _"Why the hell did I have to argue with Ciel?! If I hadn't, then he wouldn't be in this kind of bullshit! I should've just let him take care of it...I should've just let him deal with Bard on his own..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He looked up at the ceiling as he realized what he had to do.  
  
He had to get Ciel back.

* * *

 **Time:** 5:30 am

Sam bawled loudly as Tyler yawned loudly from on Sebastian's back.  
  
"Daddy...? Where are we going...?" he mumbled tiredly.  
  
He had on a black shirt that said I'm Mommy's Star with an Iron Man jacket over it, jeans, and white sneakers.  
  
"I need Miss Stormy to watch after you two for a little while." Sebastian said.  
  
He now had on a white shirt with a mahogany red hoodie over it, black denim jeans, and black Vans high tops.  
  
"Why...?" Tyler mumbled.  
  
"Mommy got kidnapped by some bad guys, so Daddy has to go get her back." Sebastian explained.  
  
"Like the Avengers, right?" Tyler asked.  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
"Yup. Just like the Avengers." he said.  
  
Tyler grinned at this.  
  
"Then, Daddy's going to burst into the building like BAM! and then he's going to punch the bad guys like KAPOW! and then, and then, Daddy's going to take Mommy and fly out of the building like WHOOSH!" Tyler chirped as he created the sound effects and he moved his hands around wildly.  
  
Sebastian smiled as he made his way the the front door and he rang the doorbell. When Stormy didn't answer it, he rang it another time. He then kept ringing it until the lights flickered on in the house.  
  
"Oh mah lordie!" Stormy swung the door open. "Just what da hell do ya need at five thirty in the mor- - -" that was when she saw Sebastian. "Sebastian...?" she mumbled out tiredly.  
  
"Yes, it's me." he said.  
  
"And you got the children, too. What's up?" she asked.  
  
"I need you to look after them for a while." he said as he stepped into the house, pushing the stroller in.  
  
"What? Why me?" she asked.  
  
"Because you are the only one we know in this city." he told her.  
  
Stormy yawned as Sebastian put Tyler on the floor.  
  
"Okay, go take your brother and head to Miss Stormy's room." he told him.  
  
Tyler nodded as he began to wheel Sam down to where the bedrooms are.  
  
"No, no, don't go in there! Liam's sleeping in there. Sit in the living room." Stormy called out.  
  
Tyler nodded as he pushed the stroller in the direction of the living room.  
  
Stormy sighed as she closed the door and she looked at Sebastian.  
  
"Okay, what the hell happened?" she asked.  
  
Sebastian sighed.  
  
"Ciel got kidnapped by the mafia. I need to get him." he explained.  
  
"I see." Stormy twirled some hair around her finger. "How dangerous do you think your rescue mission is?" she asked.  
  
"Very dangerous. Actually, I don't know if I'll come back alive." he admitted.  
  
"Sebastian! Don't say such morbid things...!" Stormy hissed, smacking Sebastian's arm roughly.  
  
"But, I mean it. If we end up dying, then I want you to take care of the children for us. You are the only person I can trust at this point." he said.  
  
He watched how tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke.  
  
"Yes...I'll watch over them...But, don't say you'll both die. You guys **NEED** to come back. You just have to! Okay?" she whispered out.  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
"Alright. We'll make sure to do that." he said.  
  
Stormy nodded her head slowly as she rested her hands over his.  
  
"Be safe." she said.  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
"I will." he replied.  
  
He then made his way into the living room, where Tyler was starting to fall asleep by Sam's stroller.  
  
"Tyler, I'm going to go now. Daddy will be back with Mommy, okay?" he whispered softly.  
  
Tyler nodded sleepily.  
  
"O...kay..." he murmured as he fell asleep.  
  
A smile spread itself across Sebastian's lips as he pressed a kiss to Tyler's forehead. He also pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead and he made his way over to the door.  
  
"Bring Ciel back." Stormy spoke in a low whisper.  
  
Sebastian nodded as he headed out of the house without another word.  
  
He got into the vehicle and as he started the engine, he began to think.  
  
 _"Don't worry, Ciel. I **WILL** find you!"_ he thought to himself as he backed out of the driveway and he sped down the road.

* * *

 **Time:** 3:30 pm (Eastern Time)

Ciel woke up to find himself in a blindingly white room. He squinted his eye in order to get adjusted to the brightness of the room.  
  
 _"Goddammit, just where the hell am I? I know I was walking down the sidewalk in an angry rage and then, someone took me..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He looked around the room to see that it was some kind of cubicle with many machines everywhere on the other side. He tried to move, but his arms and legs were bound. He gritted his teeth.  
  
 _"Shit...whoever kidnapped me bound me up tightly. I don't think I can wriggle my way out of this one..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
That was when the door to the cubicle opened to reveal Bard wearing a military outfit and Mey Rin wearing something similar, but her outfit had a skirt instead of a pair of pants. Ciel's eye widened at this.  
  
"Bard...and Mey Rin?" he questioned in surprise.  
  
"Yup. Welcome to the hideout!" Bard declared.  
  
Ciel watched Bard in terror as he watched him talk to Mey Rin.  
  
"Take the ropes off of him." he commanded.  
  
Mey Rin nodded as she made her way over to him. As she did, he remembered something that she had told him a while back.  
  
 _"Vas a arruinar tu vida!"_ a sad smile pulled at his lips as he began to think.  
  
 _"She was right. I really **DID** ruin my life."_ he thought to himself.  
  
As she cut the ropes off of his arms, he began to realize something.  
  
 _"Once she unties me, I can charge at Bard and KO him before escaping."_ he thought to himself.  
  
Once she cut the ropes off of his legs, he immediately lunged himself at Bard, hoping to slam a fist into his face. Bard snorted as Mey Rin swung a kick to Ciel's side, nearly knocking the wind out of him as he fell to the floor.  
  
"Nice try, but it won't work. We know you, so we know how you'll try and retaliate." Bard said.  
  
Ciel gritted his teeth as he tried to get back up.  
  
"You...bastard..." he croaked out as Bard spoke to Mey Rin.  
  
"You may leave now." he said.  
  
She nodded as she headed out of the room and she closed the door behind her.  
  
Once the door clicked shut, Ciel looked at Bard.  
  
"Bard...why would you do such a thing...?" he asked.  
  
"Whose fault do you think it is? Huh?!" Bard roared, causing Ciel to wince at how loud Bard was.  
  
"Bard..." he trailed off.  
  
"It was yer fault for fallin' for him and his fault for taintin' ya! You fell for the wrong man, so all yer doin' is payin' for yer goddamn sins!" he shouted.  
  
"What sins?! You can't really do anything when you fall in love!" Ciel shouted.  
  
"Ain't you naïve, Master. Quite naïve, indeed." Bard snorted. "Well, we don't need people like that." he stated.  
  
"Wha...What do you mean?" Ciel asked.  
  
"I'm gonna teach you a lesson. Then, you'll know better than to pull that kinda shit on us." Bard stated as he took off his military coat to reveal a bomb on him.  
  
Ciel's eye widened in horror once he saw the bomb on him. His throat felt dry as he tried to find the right words to say.  
  
"B...B...Bard...Bard, no!" he instantly threw himself at Bard's feet. "Why would you do something like this?! WHY?! What will killing yourself accomplish?! HUH?!" he bawled out.  
  
"It'll teach ya a goddamn lesson! It'll teach ya not to go fallin' for the wrong men! Not only that, the glass in this cubicle can withstand explosion blasts. So, when this blows and I die, I'm takin' ya with me." he explained.  
  
Ciel felt his blood run cold when he heard Bard say that last part.  
  
 _"H...He's going to kill me as my punishment?"_ he asked myself.  
  
"N-No...No! You can't just die like this! Do you think Finny would've wanted this of you?! Huh?!" Ciel shouted as he looked up at Bard from on the ground.  
  
"Of course he would have! Your relationship killed him and since you have failed our expectations as leader, you might as well be better off dead!" Bard snapped.  
  
Ciel watched him with a wide eye. He opened his mouth to speak, but he kept it shut. He had no idea what to say to him next.  
  
He bit his lip as he finally spoke.  
  
"You...You've gone mad...YOU'VE BEEN DRIVEN MAD BY REVENGE, BARD! REVENGE!!!" he screamed loudly.  
  
Bard let out a small 'tch' as he spoke.  
  
"Oh, shut the hell up." he growled as he roughly kicked Ciel away from him.  
  
Ciel coughed up some blood as his head collided with the glass. He coughed as he tried to regain his breath.  
  
 _"Shit...it's no use..."_ the timer on Bard's bomb saying it had five minutes left was drowned out by his thoughts. _"I really **AM** going to die here..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
That was when the door on the other side of the cubicle burst open. Ciel gasped, his eye widening once he realized who it was.  
  
"Sebastian...?"

* * *

 **Time:** 3:25 pm (Eastern Time; before he finds Ciel)

Sebastian looked at the building, which was a bank that hadn't been in use for years.  
  
 _"So this is where they are..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He gritted his teeth as he began to make his way towards the bank. That was when he heard a loud shout.  
  
"There's an intruder! FIRE!"   
  
Sebastian whirled around and dodged as someone fired a bullet.  
  
"Shit! I missed!" a Blood Mafia member shouted.  
  
"Wait a sec! Ain't that our ex-Master?!" a Sadistic Mafia member exclaimed.  
  
"Oh shit, it is!" another Sadistic Mafia member shouted.  
  
"Ah, to hell with that! Even if he was your Master, shoot him! Bard considers him an intruder." a Blood Mafia member snapped.  
  
Sebastian arched a brow at their conversation.  
  
 _"So, Bard is the one pulling the strings..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
That was when a bullet grazed his ear. He hissed as he heard a loud shout.  
  
"Charge!" before he could react, members wearing red and black capes came rushing towards him. He gritted his teeth at this.  
  
 _"Shit! What do I do now?!"_ he asked himself.  
  
He then spotted something nearby. He grabbed for it as they all surrounded him. They then went flying backwards as Sebastian swung a steel pipe around.  
  
One of them dropped their gun. He reached for it and one by one, he began firing bullets into them.  
  
As the last guy fell, Sebastian couldn't help but snort.  
  
 _"No matter how much Bard trains you, you guys still aren't no match for me."_ he thought to himself as he continued making his way over to the bank.  
  
As soon as he stepped one foot into the bank, an arrow came whizzing in his direction. He caught it as a Sadistic Mafia member swung a punch at his face.  
  
Sebastian nearly stumbled, but he kept his ground as he caught the guy's fist. He grinned evilly at him and in one swift motion, he twisted the guy's arm.  
  
The guy let out a scream as Sebastian brought the guy's arm behind his back and he karate kicked him across the room.  
  
He fired more shots, killing the members that were in the bank. He breathed out a sigh.  
  
 _"Are they down by where the safe is?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He hopped over the counter and he made his way over to a door at the back of the bank. He opened it to reveal a staircase that led to what might've been the basement.  
  
 _"There we go."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He grabbed for his phone, turned the flashlight on, and he began making his way down the stairs. He made it down and he began heading down the hall.  
  
 _"Gosh, it's so dark in here...how do they navigate through this place?"_ he asked himself.  
  
That was when he saw a door at the end of the hall.  
  
 _"Could that be where Ciel is?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He decided to go check it out as he got closer to the door. As he was about to open it, someone swung a swift kick to his side. The breath was nearly knocked out of him as he fell to the floor.  
  
His phone nearly slipped out of his hands as he fell. He quickly flashed the flashlight on his phone and his eyes grew wide once he saw who it was.  
  
"Beast...?" he breathed out.  
  
She gritted her teeth as she tried to kick him. But, he dodged the attack and he quickly got up. He watched her as he spoke.  
  
"Beast, just what the hell are you doing? I was thinking that out of everyone in this goddamn place, you'd at least be more understanding." he stated.  
  
"Well, you thought wrong." she stated as she rose her leg and got ready to do a roundhouse kick.  
  
However, he caught her leg before it could hit his face. He brought it down and he trapped her against the wall.  
  
"Beast, I don't want to hurt you. I don't hurt women, especially women that are close to me." he stated.  
  
Beast snorted.  
  
"Well, too bad." she spat before shooting at his knee.  
  
He howled in pain as he felt the bullet tear through his knee. He staggered backwards into the wall as Beast spoke.  
  
"I think you've grown a little too soft when you decided to elope with that bluenette." she stated.  
  
"Beast..." he panted as he stared at her with wide eyes. "Why...?" he choked out.  
  
"Why? Why what? Why I'm able to fight without thinking twice? Why I'm able to kill without feeling sick or guilty about it? Well, it's all thanks to Bard. He taught me how to fight and how to get over my fears. So, it doesn't matter whether or not you used to be my leader. I now have the strength and the willpower to kill you if I must." she explained.  
  
"Bard...He...He took you away from me...He took you away from the mafia..." he trailed off.  
  
"Huh? He took me away?" she laughed darkly at this. "I do believe it was that damn bluenette that took **YOU** away from us! Because of your stupid love for him, he basically ruined our mafia! Actually, as a matter of fact, your love for one another ruined **BOTH** of our mafias! Just what the hell do you have to say to that?! Huh?!" she screamed.  
  
Sebastian gritted his teeth as he spoke.  
  
"Beast, you don't need to be like this!" he shouted as he lunged at her, swinging punches at her.  
  
She dodged every punch, moving in to punch his gut and kicking him in his injured knee with her high heel. He shouted in pain as he fell to the floor. He groaned in pain as he tried to stand up. However, she kicked him back down.  
  
"I think it's about time I finish you." she stated as she pointed her gun at him.  
  
He gritted his teeth as he looked around the room, desperately searching for a way out of this. That was when he saw a piece of brick not too far away from him.  
  
 _"Aha!"_ he thought to himself.  
  
As she got ready to shoot him, he quickly grabbed for the piece of brick and he jumped up, knocking her in the head with it.  
  
She gasped sharply as she fell backwards into the wall. He knocked her in the head again with it, successfully knocking her out. He sighed as he grabbed for the pocket knife he had in his jeans pocket and he cut off some of the fabric on her military jacket.  
  
"Sorry, Beast..." he murmured, tying it around his injured knee. He then found a small stick and he stuck it in, creating a tourniquet.  
  
He stood up and he began limping a little towards the door. He burst the door open and he saw Ciel stuck in a cubicle with Bard.  
  
"Ciel...Ciel!" he exclaimed as he limped over to the cubicle.  
  
"Sebastian!" Ciel cried out as Sebastian fell down before it. Ciel fell down onto his knees, as well.  
  
"Sebastian..." he choked out, tears cascading down his cheek.  
  
"Baby...Oh my god, you're alive..." Sebastian trailed off.  
  
"Sebastian, just what the hell are you doing here?" Ciel asked.  
  
"I'm here to save you." Sebastian stated.  
  
"But, Sebastian...Bard- - -" Bard cut Ciel off.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry to cut off your sad reunion, but I got somethin' to tell ya, Prince Charmin'." Bard stated.  
  
Sebastian gritted his teeth as he glared at Bard.  
  
"Bard...!" he hissed.  
  
Bard laughed dryly.  
  
"Well, just so ya know, your cutie's gonna die in about four minutes and forty-five seconds." Bard pointed at the bomb around him. "However, there is a detonator on the table there. If you get that and press the red button on it, then the bomb'll detonate and Ciel and I'll live." he explained.  
  
"A detonator?" Sebastian asked.  
  
Bard nodded.  
  
"Yup. Go get it. It's on the table there. It looks like a walkie-talkie with the antennae and all that kinda stuff." Bard stated.  
  
Sebastian nodded as he looked at Ciel.  
  
"Look, just hold on. I'll get the detonator, detonate the bomb, and we'll go home to Sam and Tyler, okay?" Sebastian said.  
  
Ciel nodded his head quickly as Sebastian smiled.  
  
"Alright." he said as he slowly got up and he tried to go as fast as he could to the table. Once he got to the table, he began shifting stuff around in order to find the detonator.  
  
Ciel watched Sebastian and as he did, he felt like something was off.  
  
 _"Why does it feel like something's wrong?"_ he asked himself.  
  
That was when he heard Bard chuckle. Ciel whipped his head around as Bard began laughing maniacally.  
  
"What are you laughing for?!" Ciel snapped.  
  
"What am I laughin' for?!" Bard continued cackling. "Ya see, there ain't no detonator!" he exclaimed.  
  
Ciel felt the color slowly being drained out of his face as he watched Bard in horror.  
  
"Wha...t...?" he choked out, his throat dry.  
  
"Ya see here, this bomb here was specially designed to not have a detonator. So, even if he pushes that button, it ain't no use! It'll cut the countdown short and we'll both end up dyin', anyway!" he declared as he doubled over in laughter.  
  
Ciel felt like the world had stopped spinning as he tried to process what Bard just told him.  
  
 _"No...way..."_ he trailed off in his thoughts.  
  
He then looked over at Sebastian as he knelt down before him with the "detonator" in his hands.  
  
"Sebastian! Don't push it!" he shouted.  
  
Sebastian watched him, confused by what the bluenette just said.  
  
"What? You don't want me to push it?" he questioned in slight surprise.  
  
"No! Don't push it! Oh, please don't push it!" Ciel cried out.  
  
"Why not?! Bard said that if I do, then all of us will be saved!" Sebastian exclaimed.  
  
"Don't do it! Don't listen to a bloody word he says! If you do- - -" that was when he saw Sebastian push the button. "Goddammit, Sebastian! Just why the hell did you have to push it?!" he screamed, more tears filling up in his eye.  
  
"What?! If I didn't do it, you'd die! Do you want to die?!" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Goddammit, Sebastian!" he pounded his fists on the glass in an angry rage. "It's not a bloody detonator!" he bawled out, tears spilling out of his eye.  
  
Sebastian felt himself grow pale, his eyes widening in horror.  
  
"It's...not?" he choked out.  
  
"No, it's not, dammit..." Ciel choked out.  
  
As he looked up from the remote, he saw that the time had gone down from four minutes and twenty-five seconds to one minute and twenty-five seconds.  
  
"What the hell...?" he croaked out.  
  
"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh, this is too fun!" Bard laughed loudly, clutching his stomach as he did. "Ciel's right. This bomb don't have a detonator! So, even if you push that, it's inevitable. I'm gonna die and I'm draggin' him with me!" he shouted.  
  
Sebastian watched Bard in horror as his hands shook.  
  
"What the hell..?" he gritted his teeth in anger. "Just what the hell is this?! This is screwed up! This game is fucking screwed up!" he screamed as he pounded his fists against the glass.   
  
He looked up at Ciel as the time went down to one minute and fifteen seconds. The bluenette smiled sadly, which scared Sebastian a little.  
  
"Sebastian, you don't need to try anymore. It's hopeless." he said.  
  
Sebastian felt like his world was crumbling as he realized where this was going.  
  
"No...No, you can't do this...you can't die..." tears slid down his cheeks as he looked at him. "You can't! You can't die! You can't leave Sam and Tyler! You can't leave Stormy! You can't leave me...!" he shouted as he banged his fists wildly on the glass.  
  
"Sebastian, please. You knew this love just wasn't meant to be." Ciel rested his hands against the glass where Sebastian's hands were. "Babe...you've gotta let me go." he whispered.  
  
"No...No, I can't let you go..." Sebastian's voice squeaked as more tears gushed down his cheeks. "I can't let you die...please...stay...stay...!" he cried out.  
  
Ciel shook his head.  
  
"I have to go." he said.  
  
Sebastian sobbed as he pressed his forehead and nose against the glass.  
  
"Stay...Please don't go..." he choked out.  
  
Ciel smiled softly as he leaned in and pressed his lips against the glass where Sebastian's lips were. The countdown began counting down the last ten seconds as he pulled away, a couple of tears falling down his cheek.  
  
Sebastian looked at him as he mouthed out his last words.  
  
"Sebastian...I will always love you."  
  
And then, the bomb went off.  
  
Sebastian watched in horror as the bright red, orange, and yellow plumes of fire engulfed the room, completely swallowing Bard and Ciel in them. He felt his heart dropping to the center of the earth as the red, orange, and yellow plumes of fire were replaced with an ominous black plume of smoke.  
  
His hand rested where Ciel's did, realizing what just happened.  
  
Bard died.   
  
And he took Ciel with him.  
  
His lip quivered as he let out a scream. 

* * *

**Translations:**

Vas a arruinar tu vida!-You'll ruin your life! (Spanish; see Chapter 19)


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! Welcome back! You know, I was totally surprised when nobody commented on Ciel's death. I was thinking at least SOMEONE would say something about it! But, at this point. I don't care cuz I am officially finishing this story today! Both Chapter 37 and 38 are done. I'll probably put up Chapter 38 in a little while, but for now, I'll just focus on getting this chapter up.
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So, read on and Happy 4th of July! :D

**Date:** May 29th

 **Time:** 4:30 pm

Sebastian sat in the plane as it flew back to Seattle.  
  
It had been four months since Ciel had died. The scene traumatized him. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see Ciel mouthing out those words to him as the bomb exploded, killing both him and Bard. Sometimes, it would get so bad that it would cause the nurses to have to try and strap him down to the hospital bed so that he didn't go crazy and ruin any of the equipment.  
  
He sighed as he watched the clouds fly by his window.  
  
_"Can I live on like this? Can I live on, knowing that Ciel won't come back?"_ he asked himself.

* * *

 **Time:** 10:00 pm

He wobbled over to Stormy's front door later that night. He panted as he knocked on the door, hoping Stormy would answer.  
  
The door opened to reveal Stormy in a short white tank top with black pajama shorts.  
  
"Oh my god, I must be dreaming..." she yawned, rubbing her eyes as she looked up at him. "Sebastian...?" she mumbled tiredly.  
  
Sebastian nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." he said.  
  
"Oh my god, you had me worried when you said you had ended up in the hospital!" she pulled Sebastian into the house. "The kids are sleeping, so you can get them in the morning." she told him.  
  
"Actually, about the kids..." Sebastian trailed off.  
  
"Hm? What about 'em?" Stormy asked.  
  
"Can you keep them by you just a little longer? I need some time to be alone." Sebastian requested.  
  
"Why? The boys haven't seen you for four months. Heck, Sam turned one a month ago! These children need to see you NOW." she hissed.  
  
"It's just...I can't do it right now..." Sebastian trailed off.  
  
"Where's Ciel? Is he sleeping in the car or what?" Stormy asked.  
  
Sebastian gritted his teeth as he lowered his gaze. His body shook slightly as he spoke.  
  
"Ciel...he's gone..." he whispered.  
  
"What?" Stormy asked, wondering what Sebastian just said.  
  
"That bastard Bard blew himself up and...he took Ciel with him..." tears welled up in Sebastian's eyes as he looked at her. "Ciel's dead, Stormy..." he choked out before he began to cry.  
  
Stormy's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"No..." she breathed out.  
  
When she heard Sebastian continue to choke out painful sobs, she knew he was telling the truth. Tears began welling up in her eyes, as well.  
  
"No...no...why'd he have to die...?" she squeaked out as she began crying. She hugged Sebastian as she sobbed into his chest. "Just what kind of sin did Ciel create to deserve this...?" she choked out.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong?" Liam called out as he stepped out of the kitchen.  
  
Stormy pulled away from Sebastian and she looked over at him, shaking her head.  
  
"Ciel..." she trailed off.  
  
That was all it took for Liam to know what happened. He tsked as he made his way over to her.  
  
"Oh, baby." he pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry. It's alright." he cooed as he stroked her hair softly.  
  
Stormy sniffled as she resumed sobbing. He held Stormy protectively in his arms as he looked at Sebastian, signaling for him to leave.  
  
Sebastian nodded before slipping out of the house, closing the door behind him.  
  
Instead of getting into his car and driving it onto the curb next door, he just walked over to the house. He unlocked it and he stepped into the dark house. He flicked some lights on and sighed.  
  
_"It's so quiet and lonely in here..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He made his way up the stairs and down the dark hallway towards the master bedroom. He flicked the lights on in the room and almost instantly, memories of him and Ciel in the room began to play before him.

* * *

 _As he threw the hoodie over his head, he got smacked in the back with what might've been a pillow._  
  
_"Just what the- - -" he then heard a laugh from behind him. He turned to see Ciel holding a pillow in his hand. The younger male wore a sheer red long sleeve with a red tank top under it, a black skirt with a sparkly lace layer on top, and black strappy heels._  
  
_Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle._  
  
_"What's up with that?" he asked._  
  
_Ciel giggled._  
  
_"I wanted to surprise you!" he chirped._  
  
_"Oh, is that so?" a smirk pulled at Sebastian's lips. "Well, I'm gonna surprise you, too." Sebastian said before grabbing the pillow out of Ciel's hands and he smacked him with it._  
  
_"Eeeyah!" he let out a squeak as he fell backwards onto the bed. He quickly scrambled onto it and he crawled across it to grab for a pillow._  
  
_"Oh no, you don't!" Sebastian shouted as he ran over to Ciel._  
  
_Ciel grabbed for a pillow and tucked it under his stomach as Sebastian pounced on him, grabbing his hands and bringing them behind his back._  
  
_"Don't you even dare try." Sebastian purred._  
  
_"Mmmmmm, no! Let me go!" Ciel whined as he began to kick and flail around._  
  
_Sebastian chuckled as he leaned in towards him._  
  
_"You're still the same minx I met back in Barcelona even if you're now a housewife." Sebastian purred softly in Ciel's ear, making the younger male slightly whimper._  
  
_A smirk then made its way towards Ciel's lips._  
  
_"It seems like you have forgotten something, Sebastian." he said._  
  
_"And what exactly have I forgotten?" Sebastian asked._  
  
_"Not only have you married that minx from Barcelona, you also," Ciel quickly whirled around, grabbing for the pillow that he had tucked under his chest, "married the leader of the strongest mafia in the world!" Ciel declared as he knocked Sebastian with the pillow, successfully hitting him off of the bed._  
  
_He then heard Sebastian let out a pained grunt. He looked over and saw Sebastian with a hand over his eye._  
  
_"Oh, shit..." Ciel scrambled off of the bed and he made his way over to Sebastian. "Sebastian, are you okay?!" he collapsed by his side. "Babe?!" he asked._  
  
_"Oh, I'm fine, alright. I was just wondering when you'd realize that you had also gotten married to the guy who can also be pretty good at faking things!" Sebastian declared as he got up and whacked Ciel's side with the pillow._  
  
_"Eeeeep!" Ciel squeaked out as he tried to fight back with his pillow._  
  
_Sooner or later, a pillow fight ensued. Feathers flew all over the room as Ciel kept pelting Sebastian with as many pillows as possible. Sebastian fought back with as much pillows as Ciel._  
  
_Ciel laughed as he hopped up onto the bed, doing a small dance and jeering at the older man._  
  
_"Hehehehehe~! I won and you lo- - -Eeeeeek!" Ciel let out a surprised squeak as he was tackled onto the bed. Ciel looked up at Sebastian, who was straddling him._  
  
_"Sebastian..." he breathed out._  
  
_Sebastian smiled as he ran a finger along Ciel's cherry red lips._  
  
_"Those lips look like they are being begged to be kissed." he said._  
  
_Ciel giggled, a smirk crossing his lips._  
  
_"Well, go ahead. Kiss 'em." Ciel demanded._

* * *

 _Ciel let out a small sigh as Sebastian grunted, throwing an arm around his petite waist._  
  
_"Are you awake?" he whispered into Ciel's ear._  
  
_"Well, now I am." Ciel replied with the roll of his eye._  
  
_"I see. I just wanted to say that I love you." he whispered._  
  
_"I know. I love you, too." Ciel whispered back as Sebastian pressed a kiss to his ear._  
  
_A small smile pulled at Sebastian's ear as he cuddled up closer to Ciel, his head resting against Ciel's as he fell asleep._

* * *

 _"Ciel? Is everything okay?" Sebastian asked as he looked down at him._  
  
_"Hm?" Ciel asked._  
  
_"You feel tense in my arms. Is everything okay?" Sebastian asked._  
  
_Ciel nodded._  
  
_"Yeah, I'm alright." he replied._  
  
_Sebastian sighed deeply._  
  
_"If you say so..." he trailed off._  
  
_He dropped his head in the crook of the younger male's neck, taking in his scent. Even though Ciel didn't drink his sangrias anymore, there was still the faint smell of a red wine sangria on him. Maybe he drank so much sangrias in Barcelona that his skin was permeated by it._  
  
_Sebastian snorted at the thought._  
  
_"I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case." he thought to himself._  
  
_He then thought back on when he first met the bluenette._  
  
_"Gosh, so much has happened in the past few months...just meeting him in that street was enough to turn my whole life upside down. I'm glad I met him. I'm so glad." he thought to himself._  
  
_That was when he pressed a kiss to Ciel's neck. This made Ciel jump a little in his arms._  
  
_"Se-Sebastian!" he stuttered out, his cheeks a bright hue of red._  
  
_"What?" Sebastian answered innocently as he began to pepper the younger male's skin with kisses._  
  
_"Y...You startled me..." he trailed off._  
  
_"Sorry." he licked lightly at the pulse point under Ciel's chin. "Ciel, I don't think I can take it anymore." he said suddenly._  
  
_"What do you mean?" Ciel asked._  
  
_"You know what I mean." Sebastian straddled him under the sheets. "I want to have sex." he stated._  
  
_Ciel's eye grew wide in shock._  
  
_"Se-Sebastian! We can't...! We might wake up Sam and Tyler!" he hissed._  
  
_"Screw that. Not only are you good at screaming during sex, you're also quite good at keeping quiet. So, can we do it? Please?" Sebastian begged._  
  
_Ciel snorted at this._  
  
_"Is it just me or did I just hear the leader of the Sadistic Mafia beg to the leader of the Blood Mafia?" Ciel asked._  
  
_"That life is behind us now." Sebastian lightly kissed Ciel's temple. "So? Can we?" he asked._  
  
_Ciel let out a sigh of defeat._  
  
_"Alright, alright. Let's do it." he said, which made Sebastian grin as he swooped in for a kiss._

* * *

Sebastian gritted his teeth, more tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Goddammit...GODDAMMIT!" he screamed as he slammed his balled up fist into the wall. He sobbed a little as he slumped down onto the floor. "Goddammit..."  
  
He slowly rose up as he noticed something resting on the desk.  
  
_"Hm? What's that?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He made his way over to the desk and he saw that there were two envelopes. One was addressed to Sam and Tyler and the other one was addressed to him.  
  
He picked up the envelope addressed to him and he opened it, taking out the letter that was in it.  
  
As he looked at the handwriting, he realized who wrote this.  
  
_"Did...Did Ciel write this?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He looked at the letter as he began to read it.  
  
_Hey there, hotshot,_  
  
_By the time you read this letter, it is most likely that you have come back after witnessing my death. You must be wondering how I knew all this in order to write this out in advance. Well, to be honest, I had seen it in a vision before I met you in the streets of Barcelona. It seemed weird to me, so I didn't think much of it at first, since I thought of it as a nightmare. But then, the nightmare slowly started coming to life. And then, after one of our lover's spats when you found out about Bard texting me, I realized that it wasn't a nightmare. It was indeed a vision. So, I knew I had to tell you. I mean, you're my husband, after all. So, I know you're thinking that having me slip out of your fingertips is so unfair. I think so, as well. But, it is what it is. Before I end this letter, I just want to say that I love you. I have always loved and I always will, even if I'm dead. I will bless you tons in Heaven or Hell (I'm most likely in Hell) and I will pray for Sam and Tyler. Please take care of them. So, I suggest you let me go now. I love you._  
  
_Love,_  
_Ciel_  
  
Tears fell onto the paper as Sebastian choked out a couple of sobs.  
  
_"Damn it...I didn't know you felt this way. I didn't know you carrying so much burdens on your shoulders...If only I had known...If only I knew...!"_ Sebastian bit his lip, drawing some blood. _"This is all my fault...If I hadn't taken my anger and frustration out on Ciel, then he'd still be alive...he wouldn't be dead and that bastard Bard wouldn't have wrenched him out of my hands..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
That was when he saw a gun by a family picture of him, Ciel, Sam, and Tyler.  
  
_"Hm?"_ he picked the gun up. _"How'd this get here?"_ he asked himself.  
  
He then saw a P.S. on the bottom of the letter.  
  
_P.S.-However, if you feel like the pain is too much and that you cannot forgive yourself for letting me die like this, then you can come join me. Just pull the trigger._  
  
The letter slipped out of his hand as he stared at the weapon in horror.  
  
_"This gun...was meant for me to commit suicide if I wanted to?"_ he asked himself.  
  
The gun felt cool in his hand as he ran his index finger over the barrel of the gun.  
  
"Should I...?" he whispered to the gun.  
  
The more he stared at the gun, the more he thought that he was to blame for Ciel's death. He felt like his throat was tightening on him and his heart was panging painfully as he came to a conclusion.  
  
He brought the gun to his head, the nozzle against his temple.  
  
_"Well...here goes nothing."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut as he pulled the trigger, hearing the sound that he now dreaded.  
  
The bang of the gun.  
  
_**BANG!**_


	38. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None, really (besides the ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys! Welcome to the final chapter of D&T! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm actually done with this story...it's crazy! Well, this chapter kinda shows a little snippet of life for sixteen year old Tyler and thirteen year old Sam (damn, Sam grew up a lot). And we have also arrived at the scene I have been waiting to do since Chapter 1: the plot twist that will kinda screw with your mind. You'll see what I mean at the end.
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything else that may be mentioned! All I own is this fanfic.
> 
> So ,without further, read onward (and don't forget to check the note at the end)!

**~12 years later~**

**Date:** July 2nd

 **Time:** 12:30 pm  
  
A sixteen year old guy with brown hair and emerald green eyes tried to tame his crazy bed hair as he yawned, throwing on a red Aeropostale shirt and white denim jeans. He came out of the bathroom connecting to his bedroom as he heard a voice.  
  
"Sam! Tyler! I need you to go run some errands for me!"  
  
"Okay, Miss Stormy!" the brunette called out as he went over to put on his black and white checkered Vans. As he tied his bright red shoelaces, he caught notice of the envelope sitting on the blue and white plaid sheets on his bed.  
  
He reached for it, tracing his finger along the cursive letters that spelled his name. He sighed as someone barged into his room.  
  
"Oi! Tyler! We need to go down now!"  
  
Tyler sighed as he glared at the curly blond haired blue eyed boy, who had on a blue Hollister shirt with white skinny jeans and blue and black Nike high tops.  
  
"Shut up, Sam. I heard you. I'll be down there just now." he stated.  
  
Sam took notice of the envelope in his hand and he snorted.  
  
"Gosh, really? Why do you care so much about them, anyway? I mean, they left us. They went and got themselves killed because of their stupid and selfish love." Sam snapped, venom dripping from his words.  
  
"Sam, you were only a little baby when they passed. But," Tyler took the letter out of the envelope, "I was four years old. They had a bigger impact on me than they did on you. So, reading this letter is a huge deal for me." he said.  
  
Sam watched his older brother before scoffing.  
  
"Suit yourself." he sneered before heading out of his room.  
  
Tyler sighed as he remembered when Stormy had given the envelope to him yesterday on his sixteenth birthday.  
  
 _"Tyler, this is from your late mother, Ciel. I found it twelve years ago when the police were investigating the house. I think it's about time you read it and know exactly why they left."_ her words rang through his head as he began to read the letter.  
  
 _Dear Sam and Tyler,_  
  
 _Hello, my sweet children. I am Ciel Phantomhive, your mother. But, since I wanted to tell you the truth, I'll tell you that I am not a female. I'm actually a male, just like you guys. And yes, I am indeed gay. So, you are probably wondering why I am not here to tell you all this myself. Well, by the time you read this letter, I would probably have passed on to another world. I am going to tell you the things that I should have told you if I were alive now in this letter._  
  
 _So, let me introduce myself again. I am Ciel Phantomhive. However, I am not just your father. I was the leader of the Blood Mafia in Barcelona, Spain, the strongest mafia in the world. We controlled most of Europe and many other countries. Most of them were after my head, so I guess you could say I was a criminal. However, there was one mafia that really wanted me dead: the Sadistic Mafia in Queens, New York. And guess who was the leader of that mafia? Your other father, Sebastian Michaelis. His mafia was the strongest one in the United States. So, our mafias were pretty much a big deal. We met in Barcelona one day. He had come on a business to try and sniff us out while I had gone shopping with my friend, or your uncle, Alois. Since my technique was dressing up like a woman, your father actually thought I was a woman. The way he watched me was so cute. He watched me so much that he ran straight into a light pole. It was hilarious._   
  
Tyler laughed at this as he continued reading.  
  
 _After that, we met at one of my favorite tapas bars: Seven Sins. He sang to me that night. I figured he was doing all this in an attempt to pick me up, so I challenged him a little. We talked and exchanged names. After that, we just kept meeting. From the beach to a nightclub in the Las Ramblas district, it was like we were destined to meet. Then, the night we met at the nightclub, he figured out he was a male. How? Well, I hope you've done your sex ed; I mean, you're old enough to know this kind of stuff._

Tyler blushed furiously at this. He knew EXACTLY what Ciel meant.

 _Well, even when he found out I wasn't a girl, he still loved me for who I was. We kept in contact. Even when I was in Switzerland, we still chatted. However, on that trip, I had to make a HUGE sacrifice: I had to kill my cousin. After that, I was SO mad at the Green Lion Mafia that I decided to fly out to New York myself and kill off who we called the sadists. These sadists were what we called people that worked for the Sadistic Mafia. We surprise attacked them and that night was when I found out that Sebastian was the leader of the Sadistic Mafia. I was upset at him for lying to me, but after a while, I forgave him. After that, we went on multiple dates together. Then, something tragic happened: my very close friend Finny was killed by the Sadistic Mafia. Finny and I had known each other ever since we were young, so it took a serious toll on me. So, I decided to quit the mafia life and run away with Sebastian to Forks. We stayed at a friend's lakehouse for a little while. We even got married there. That was surely a day to remember. If I had more time, I would have described it to you in great detail. However, I'm sure that if you went to Forks and met with Uncle Kurtis and Auntie Merlina, then they'd tell you all about it. We then honeymooned in Seattle and a little while later, we decided to move there. Then, you two came along. When you two were adopted, you lightened up our world. We loved you so much. However, our happy life wasn't lived for long. My friend Bard had become obsessed with trying to get me to come back to the Blood Mafia, which was why your father and I had so many arguments._  
  
Tyler bit his lip as he remembered some of those arguments. He had even witnessed one of them one night.  
  
 _"I remember that one...it was that day I had gotten bullied by some kids in preschool..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
 _How did I know this was all going to happen? I had a nightmare the night before I met Sebastian. I didn't thunk much of it, but one by one, it all happened. So, I am now writing this letter before we both end up snapping and then I end up dying in Queens. Even if I am gone, just know that I will always love you. I can understand how much you hate me. It's understandable. All I want from you two is to live a good life. Don't go down the wrong path like I did. Okay? I love you guys._  
  
 _Love,_  
 _Ciel_  
  
Tyler felt his body shake as he began to cry.  
  
"Mom...Dad...I miss you so much..." he choked out.  
  
That was when he heard a light rap on his bedroom door.  
  
"Tyler? It's Miss Stormy." Stormy said.  
  
Tyler looked as Stormy walked into his room. She noticed the letter in Tyler's hand as she spoke.  
  
"I see you read it." she stated.  
  
Tyler nodded his head slowly as Stormy sat down next to him.  
  
"It's sad, isn't it? Those two didn't even deserve to die. I don't think they had committed a sin just by falling in love with each other, so why? Why did they have to go so soon? Why did...they have to take my friends away from me...?" she whispered out the last part as a couple of tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
"I don't know. This world is so unfair. When people do something that they think is right, they get punished for it. Whether it be a warning or even death, they still get punished. However...my parents fell in love with each other, and so, they both died as their punishment. Is loving someone...considered something wrong...?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Oh, my poor child..." Stormy swiped away at some more tears as she hugged him. "Don't think like that. Love is a good thing." she whispered.  
  
Tyler sighed softly as Stormy pulled away.  
  
"Now, I need you to go do some shopping for me. I sent Sam to the party store." she wiped away some tears at the corners of Tyler's eyes. "Can you do that for me?" she said.  
  
Tyler nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I can do that." 

* * *

**Time:** 2:30 pm

Tyler came out of the supermarket with four shopping bags in his hands.  
  
 _"Dang, that's quite a lot of stuff..."_ he thought to himself.  
  
He made his way down the sidewalk in the city as he sighed, remembering Stormy's words.  
  
 _"Love is a good thing."_ he let out a small 'tch' at that.  
  
"If love is a good thing, then why did it take my parents from me?" he asked himself.  
  
As he was getting ready to cross the street, he bumped into a woman wearing a bright yellow sundress, knocking her yellow summer hat off of her head.  
  
"Whoops! I am so sorry." he picked the hat up. "Are you okay, Ma'am?" he asked as he handed the hat back to her.  
  
"Yes, I am fine." she replied.  
  
"Are you okay? You look like you're in a hurry." he noted.  
  
"I am alright. I just need to get to a café and meet my fiancé. I was set up in an arranged marriage and this is my first time meeting him." the woman explained.  
  
"I see..." he extended his hand out in her direction. "Well, my name is Tyler." he introduced.  
  
The woman smiled as she took his hand, her sapphire blue eyes sparkling in the bright afternoon light.  
  
"The name's Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Didn't expect that, did you? So, what do you think? Was it a reincarnation? Is it just a coincidence? Or could it be possible that Ciel survived? There isn't going to be a sequel (sorry), so I'll leave it up to you and your imagination ;)
> 
> Well, thank you for reading and I shall see you guys around in one of my new stories! Bai~!


End file.
